A Day At The Castle
by ForbiddenKHfan216
Summary: Randomness Involving the Organization; Job Arc: The Organization's getting jobs!
1. Going shopping

**OKAY THEN! As you see, I'm Forbidden. The current author of the series : KH AROUND THE WORLD!!!!**

**this isn't a KH around the World, but before you guys whip out the torches, lemme explain!**

**well.... I've been reading my friend Katy's fan fic and others when I had an idea.**

**"I COULD DO THIS STUFF TOO!" so anyways....**

**Disclaimers: Characters from Kingdom Hearts OR Final Fantasy are not mine.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Roxas' POV:_

There's a loud beeping noise near my ear.

"Oh no.... 5 more minutes." I beg sleepily to the blare of the alarm clock. It keeps going.

"You win....." I tell it with a sleepy glare. I slam my hand down on the off button and stretch lazily in bed. I glare at the alarm again. 6 A.M.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" I growl. Someone set my alarm WAY too fuckin' early! Then I remember. It's _MY_ turn for the groceries. Damn......

"No more cookies...." Sora mutters from one of the three couches I have in my room.

_Oh yeah! Riku and Sora slept over._ I think to myself. I pull off the covers off, and walk barefoot to the bathroom.

"Where's the toothpaste?" I mutter and open the medicine cabinet. A water balloon smacks into my chest and soaks me completely.

_So THAT'S what Sora was giggling about last night._ I mentally make a note to clobber him. I glance at the evil alarm clock. 6:05.

"Shower. Definitely." I look around for my Organization jacket. Riku's using it as a second blanket.

"Gimme that!" I yank it away from him. Riku shivers and turns around; facing the cushions. I look down at my blue pajamas. The blue Nobody symbol turned almost black with the cold water. I grimace. I pull off the top and look for some clothes to change into after my shower. Of course! My Twilight Town clothes are good! Where are they?

"Sora! Get off that!" Riku mutters in his sleep. I look at him confused.

"Get off of what?" I ask. He frowns.

"GET OFF THAT PAOPU OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" Riku shouts angrily. I laugh.

"Hey Riku. Sora's um.... kissing Kairi?" I whisper. Riku grimaces.

"GET A ROOM! I know I don't got a girlfriend _ALREADY_!" He says with a sad and a little angry expression.

"Wow. I didn't know you cared." I find my clothes and notice Sora's using my towel as a blanket.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I pull it away from him and he whimpers pathetically.

"Cold....." Sora mutters and turns around. I lick my finger and hold it to the air vent. Icy air blasts through and freezes the spit.

"....... Vexen's been messing around with the air conditioning again." I shrug and go into the shower.

* * *

After my nice hot shower, I carefully wipe the mirror out of habit.

"Ugh..... Need to um... OH YEAH! The groceries." I change quickly and put on my Organization Jacket over my normal clothes. I Corridor To Darkness to the kitchen.

"Oh the list..." I pick it up off the counter and scan the list quickly. Zexion comes in yawning and sits at the long table.

"Hey Zexion! What are you doing up so early?" I open the cupboard and pull out my favorite cereal.

"Is there any Cocoa Puffs?" he asked sleepily. I notice printing on his cheek.

"Nope. I gotta go get some later. Did you fall asleep on one of your books again?" I pour milk over the Frosted Flakes and stick the spoonful into my mouth.

"Yes....... I was up late reading one of the history books I have in the library." Zexion says and yawns again. His purple hair's all messed up and sticks up in the air like mine.

"Didn't Xemnas put a spell on the door to the libraries to _KEEP_ you from going in at night?" I ask, not really caring. Just happy for the company. The castle was scary if you were by yourself.

"No...... I figured out how to break it." Zexion goes to the fridge and pulls out an apple. He lazily bites into it.

"Well... I'm going shopping so you wanna come?" I finish my cereal and put the bowl in the sink. Zexion nods.

"Sure. Why not? Just let me..." He motions toward his clothes. For the first time, I notice he's wearing the pajamas that Namine gave him.

"Huh. Books...." I say with a grin, and poke one of the purple books designs on the lavender pjs.

"Shuddap." He disappears and I'm left alone in the kitchen. That Never Was. hehehehe.

"This really sucks!" Axel complains as he slumps down noisily into one of the chairs.

"Why'd you wake up?" I ask surprised. He usually never woke up before noon! Was Axel sick?

"I wanted to buy a game....." Axel mutters sleepily.

"For the PS3?" Recently, Axel had gotten a job to get money for like a zillion game systems. So far, he got the Wii, the PlayStation 3, The PlayStation 2 for some reason, and two DS.

"Yeah........" He falls back asleep and starts drooling on his pajamas.

"You sir, are an idiot!" I say and look around. No one here.

"This is for last time!" I put Axel's hand in some warm water and wait.

"SWEET! It works!" I say and grab the list. After putting it in my pocket, I look for Zexion. After looking in the library, I decide to look in his room.

"No.... Leave the manga alone." Zexion says, fast asleep on the floor.

"........ I knew it." I walk to the gummy ship area.

"Let's see...." Sora's Highwind? The red ship gleams in the sunrise.

"Nah!" Riku's Excalibur? The black and red ship looks.... SCARY.

"NOPE!" He'd kill me anyway..... I look at ALL the ships but find reasons not to use them.

_OH COME ON! Focus Roxas Focus!_ I scold myself. I notice Axel's Eternal Flame ship was open.

"Well, well, well!" I hop inside and, knowing Axel, take out the keys from behind the mirror.

"Here we go!" I start the ship and head off toward Twilight Town.

* * *

After a REALLLY long ride, I finally make it.

"HI. Welcome to Shop Mart. Any assistance?" Hayner asks bored at the entrance to the grocery store.

"You work here?!" I laugh. Hayner glares at me.

"Look pal! I need the money!" Hayner says with a scowl.

"Sure. Sure. No problem Hayner." I say with a sad expression.

"HUH?! How do you know my name?! I don't have my tag yet and...." He glances down at his shirt.

"Um.... I gotta go." I tell him sadly and keep walking.

_This sucks! I can't believe they STILL don't remember me...._ My gloomy appearance makes someone go over and hug me.

"HUH?"

"It's okay! How about we go for some ice cream later? Maybe that'll make you feel better." Ollete says as she lets go.

"Um... Sure Ollete. Whatever you want." I run down the aisle to start looking for stuff.

"Let's see.... 100 cans of soup?!" I glance at the shelves.

_Doesn't say what kind....._ I just grab ALL the cans and shove them into the cart.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS FUCKING HEAVY!!!" I gasp as I try to push the cart down the aisle. An old woman glares at me.

"Watch your mouth!" She scolds me.

_Watch YOURS and mind your business._ I glare back and try pushing the cart again, without success.

"Bull....." I just teleport around the store and get everything.

"Umm.... 2 million munny." The girl says and stares wide eyed at the giant cart of things.

"I goddamn hate you Xemnas." I mutter as I give her a huge wad of money. She gives me a reciept and I teleport everything to Axel's ship.

_Hm.... Who says I should go back yet?_ I reason to myself. I decide to take a walk. As I buy my ice cream pop, the gray sky churns above me.

"Looks like a _REAL_ storm." the ice cream man says as he starts to close up. I nod.

"Yup." I start licking the sea salt ice cream before it starts to drip down my arm.

".... Do I know you?" I choke on the ice cream and nearly drop it.

"N-N-NO! I barely met you so who could you know me?!" I say nervously. The man glares at me for a second.

_SHIT! How am I supposed to explain that everyone in this town got their memories erased of me by my girlfirend?!_ There's an awkward silence as he finishes putting the ice cream into the freezer.

"Guess I was wrong. But you DO look really familiar kid." He says with a grin. I grin back.

"You know.... Just one of those faces..." I say with a nervous twitch. I run off and somehow end up in the Usual Spot.

"Hey..... They still hang out here..." I say sadly. Closing my eyes, I remember that I wasn't ever really there. I smile and sit where I used to all the time. Memories of my old friends surge through my mind, making me remember what it was like before I knew what I was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Roxas! Get your head outta the clouds and help out!" Hayner tells me and throws a pencil at me. I lazily open an eye.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'. Which problem were we on?" I ask as I sit at the small table covered in textbooks. Ollete rolls her eyes.

"We finished math already! We're on history." she says with mock scold in her voice. I just grin and grab my book. Starting to flip through the pages, a name keeps appearing on the pages as if burned into it with flames.

"Sora?" I say puzzled, staring at the burnt word.

"Who?" Pence asks as he returns with the sea salt ice cream.

"I dunno.... But it sounds familiar..." I say and close my eyes to think.

"Sora! You lazy bum!" A girl's voice says teasingly. I open my eyes again but I'm not in Twilight Town.

"Roxas?" An unfamiliar voice says and I turn to see a girl with black hair in front of me. She shakes her head solemnly.

"Who are you?" I ask. She's so familiar but.... I can't think of her name.

"That doesn't matter now, does it? Just be careful and recover the memories right." She says with a grin.

"Memories?" I step closer to her.

"Yup! Memories. _HIS_ memories." She picks up a rock and starts to bounce it in her palm.

"Who? Who's memories? And why do I know you?" I asked confused.

"I don't think I'm the person to tell you that. Not sure myself but we're both part of that same person." She tugs at her short black hair.

"Roxas?! You okay?!" Hayner's loud voice rips me free from that tropical island and puts me back in the Usual Spot. I'm on the floor, clutching my head.

"I'm.... fine." I stand up again. I sit back down onto the crate with a soft _THUD_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A soft noise pulls me out of my daydreams. I sit up rapidly and pull out my Keyblades.

"Who's there?!" I demand with ice in my voice. Ollete comes in with Hayner and Pence.

"You're that guy from the store!" Hayner says surprised. I stand up.

"Don't mind me. I was just leaving." I try to scoot past them but the three block the door. Olette grabs my Oblivion Keyblade and pulls it free.

"Hey.... This are what that Sora guy has!" Pence says and pulls Oathkeeper from my hand.

"Weird..... Why do you have them?" Hayner asks. I don't look at him and shrug.

"I just do." I summon back the blades and freeze suddenly.

"What is it?" Ollete asks with concern at my solemn face. I put them away and look under the crates. A pair of wet eyes look at me sadly.

"Poor little guys....." I wrap them up in my Organization Jacket and teleport out the door.

"HEY!" Hayner calls out but I ignore him to get them into the warmth of the gummy ship. One of them sneezes quietly and the other's fast asleep.

"Poor little guys......." I say again and pet them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**crummy place to end it, i know.**

**but this so far is pretty good, if i do say so myself!**

**i have a weird imagination.......**


	2. Roxas' New Pets

**Hiya again!**

**Disclaimers: KH NOT MINE!**

**Well.... What the heck did Roxas find?**

**Your answer is coming soon.... *vanishes mysteriously into convenient mist***

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Third person: Gummy ship area_

Roxas leaps out of Axel's ship with a damp bundle in his arms. It wiggles a bit inside the wet Organization jacket and protests as Roxas hits the ground hard when he lands.

"Shh! I'll get in trouble if you make alotta noise." Roxas tells the bundle and he carefully makes his way through one of Marluxia's random gardens.

_Gotta be careful. He coulda planted those spider things again. I don't think these little guys could handle a fight._He thinks as he weaves through mysterious palms and ferns. As Roxas almost reaches the end of the dark jungle, he gets the sensation that someone was watching and tracking his every move.

"Marluxia? Are you there?" Roxas asks loudly, being careful not to drop his precious cargo. They wiggle a bit more and make a soft wail.

"Shh, shh! It's okay, I'll take care of you." Roxas says nervously to the tiny pair. The older one glares back as if he didn't believe Roxas' comforting words at _ALL._

"Touchy thing ain't ya?" He runs inside before whatever it was out there got to them. **(:O DID ROXAS FIND A BABY?! )**

"Gotta get milk." Roxas says as he carefully lays down the bundle unto the table. The older one tries to wiggle loose from the jacket and start to explore his new home.

"Stop that! I need to get you two some food." Roxas opens the fridge only to remember he'd finished the milk that very morning.

"DAMN! Stay here and I'll go get the groceries." Roxas says to the mischievous pair before teleporting to the ship. The older one's emerald eyes gleam as Roxas disappears. He nudges his little brother awake. Sleepily, the younger one opens his cerulean eyes before stretching lazily.

"I'M BACK!" Roxas says triumphantly as he unloads his massive pile of food. The pair he rescued look up, somewhat surprised he could have come back so quickly.

"Aww.... So cute! And I can't believe how much you look like us." Roxas starts the electric stove and starts to warm up some milk. He also puts some bacon for himself. At the smell of the sizzling meat, the older one jumps onto the floor from the table. His younger brother leaps onto Roxas' shoulder and rubs against his cheek.

"Hey! That tickles!" Roxas protests as the tiny kitten starts to purr. It licks his face and goes into his hood.

"GAH!" The kitten on the floor mews as the bacon continues to sizzle. Again, Roxas finds the resemblance of the older kitten to his friend Axel astonishing.

"I KNOW! I'll call you Axel Junior!" Roxas says to it as it continues to plead for the bacon. At the sound of his new name, Axel Jr stiffens. His emerald eyes blink in surprise. His unnamed brother mews angrily from Roxas' hood.

"And you'll be.... Roxas Junior! Sorry, I'm not all that original with names." Roxas Jr mews, pleased with his new name. He jumps from the hood onto his namesake's head, his yellow fur perfectly matching Roxas' blonde hair. The food finishes cooking and Roxas (Nobody) serves each of them with a small saucer of bacon and a bowl of milk. The two starving kittens eagerly attack the food.

"Gee, you guys are hungry....." Roxas stretches as he eats his bacon sandwich.

_Gotta unload this stuff......_He glares at the bag before starting to put the fruits and vegetables away. Axel Jr burps loudly as he finishes his milk. He eagerly licks his whiskers and jumps back onto the table. Roxas Jr is still finishing up and his older brother stares transfixed at his food. He pounces and manages to take the last strip of bacon from Roxas Jr's plate. Axel Jr runs out the kitchen door, clutching his stolen prize proudly. Roxas Jr mews in protest and runs after his older brother.

* * *

_Axel's POV:_

I wake up at the kitchen table.

"Ugh....." I mutter and look down at my pajamas. Someone spilled warm water all over my pants.

"Stupid Roxas." I yawn and go back to my room for some new ones. I reach for the ones covered in chakras when I remember that I wanted to go with Roxas for the new Resident Evil game that came out a few months ago.

"DAMMIT!" My temper flares as my hair singes a bit. Then I hear a loud crash.

"OH MY GOD!" I run out the door and see one of Vexen's weird white vases walking by itself.

"....Dude." I go over and pick it up. Something slides to the bottom of it and meows.

"Meow?" I try to get whatever it was but my arm's too big. I grin.

"Well.... Can't leave it in there." I slam it against a table, breaking off the top. A really dizzy kitten falls out and stumbles against the table.

"...ROXAS?!" The cat looked EXACTLY like him! It looks up at the sound of his name and mews. He grins and jumps unto the table.

"IT _IS_ YOU!" I scream in shock. Roxas looks around and gets sad.

"Vexen did somethin' to ya, didn't he?" I ask the cat. He blinks and yawns. He looks at me expectingly.

"You hungry? I'll.... get cha something to eat lil buddy." He nods and jumps onto my head. Roxas falls asleep.

"Cute......." I walk into the kitchen.

* * *

_Roxas POV: Kitchen_

"Kittens?" I ask when I don't hear any meowing. No response. Then Axel Junior walks in, looking pleased and full.

"Axel.... Where's Roxy?" I ask the red kitty using my least favorite nickname. He blinks and jumps down from he table.

"WAIT!" He leads me to the remains of one of Vexen's white vases.

"YOU BROKE IT!" I say shocked. I pick up one of the white shards. Axel Jr mews and paws through the shards. He looks through all of it but doesn't find what he's looking for.

"What's wrong?" Axel Jr runs off.

"WAIT!" I run after him as he runs through each open room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**kay Roxas found some cats.**

**who look like him and Axel.**

**hehe, Axel Junior's like his namesake EXACTLY right?**

**.....**

**Axel the guy thinks Vexen did some voo-doo magic and turned his best friend into a cat.**

**Is he gonna beat up the Ice Man?**

**Maybe. Maybe. *nods pleased***


	3. Roxas' New Pets II

**Hey, i'm pretty good at this thing.**

**Not as good as Katy, but I do alright! :D**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts OR anything I happen to mention IS NOT MINE. Got it memorized?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Roxas POV: Library_

"I'M DEAD!" I moan to the cat in my hood. Zexion comes out yawning and dressed in his usual Organization Jacket and black Converse high tops.

"Hello Roxas. Did you already leave?" He says sleepily and rubs his eyes. Axel Jr wiggles in my jacket and mews. Zexion stiffens, and blinks rapidly.

"Did you meow?" he asks with a slightly shocked expression.

"Um.... YEAH! Gotta go!" I run past him and lock the library door. Axel Jr jumps out of my hood and looks expectantly at the shelves and then at me.

"I get it... You think Roxy's in here." I tell him. He nods and jumps onto one of the many tables. I glance up at the shelves.

"....I'll go up and check if he's gotten up there." I start climbing the ladder but it stops about half way up the tallest shelf. I look and see that each shelf is perfect for climbing.

"Let's see if that rock climbing thing with Lexeaus pays off!" I mutter and grab hold of the next shelf. Axel Junior mews anxiously from the table.

"Stay there!" I shout to him. He raises an eyebrow and runs toward the ladder. He scurries up it rapidly and jumps onto my shoulder.

"..... You ARE Axel." I tell him and he just grins and rubs at the triangle shaped marks under his eyes.

* * *

_Axel POV: Kitchen_

_I'm carrying a kitten on my head. What have I been reduced too?!_ I open the fridge and pull out the milk.

"Kay Roxas. Here ya go." I warm the milk in an instant and start to make a sandwich. Roxas jumps off of my hair and delicately starts lapping up the milk.

".... Your appetite hasn't changed." I tell him with a bored face. He glares at me for an instant and continues to drink.

"And your attitude. Let's see..." I finish making the crappy little ham sandwich and take a bite. Roxas looks over and mews.

"What?" I put the sandwich down and stretch. Roxas runs over and flips open the sandwich.

"HUH?" I watch amazed as the tiny blonde kitten peels off the cheese and steals the ham. He walks over to his little plate of milk and puts the ham in it.

"....YOU DID THAT ON FUCKING PURPOSE!" I shout and am ready to set him on fire.

_He's Roxas remember?_ A little voice says smugly.** (You're hearin' voices Axel? that's not good...)**

_I knew that.... SO?!_Another more violent voice retorts. I sit back down and sigh. Roxas jumps up and looks up happily at me.

"What?" Roxas rocks back and forth on his butt before jumping down onto the floor. **(I'm pretty sure you guys will think something wrong here... XD)**

"HEY! Come back here, you stupid kid!" I yell and charge after the running animal.

"GAH!!!!!" I hear something in the library and go to check it out.

* * *

_Third Person POV:_

Roxas is struggling to climb the last shelf to reach the top. Axel Junior is loyally by his head actually not doing a thing and being lazy.

"COME ON!" He shouts and manages to pull himself up onto the top part of the library shelf. Axel Junior, being lazy like his namesake, simply uses Roxas as a stepladder to reach the shelf without a single bit of effort.

"Thanks buddy." Roxas says sarcastically and observes the other shelves. There was no sign of the other kitten. BUT! There WAS a box on the other shelf closest to the highest one, where Roxas currently was perched.

"Hmm.... This interests me." He grabs a book from the shelf below him and glances at the title.

"New Moon huh?" Roxas grins and throws it _HARD_ across the shelves, skipping it across several dozen shelves before hitting the wall. Each shelf rocked slightly but remained standing.

"well... Time to see if Leon passed on his skills." Roxas laughs and jumps onto the next shelf. Unfortunately, he was alot heavier than a paperback and the shelf began to rock madly.

_Oh crap....._Was the last thing Roxas was able to even think before the two ton shelf began to topple to the ground.

* * *

_Axel POV:Library_

".........." I watch as Roxas falls from one of the highest shelves onto a giant pile of books. I turn to the cat on my head.

"If Roxas is over there..... Who the hell are you?!" The kitten blinks and leaps off of my head.

"Ugh.... Axel get back here." Roxas says weakly from under a foot of books.

"........... HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW I WAS HERE?!" I shout in surprise. A snarl comes from the shelf and a red blur jumps onto my head.

Owwwwwwww........... I think as I fall to the ground. A tiny red streak runs over to the table and tackles the Roxas kitten. Meanwhile, the REAL Roxas pops his head out of the pile of books.

"OMG! WE FOUND ROXAS JR!!!" He yells and scoops up the two kittens from the table. A red one who looks... REALLY REALLY familiar meows and rubs at some dirt under his eyes... Hang on; that's part of his fur? And it has green eyes. Red hair...Green eyes... Who does that sound like? I can't remember.** (YOU!! THAT'S YOU, YOU FREAKING MORON!!!)**

".... CAN WE KEEP THEM?!" Roxas puts on a pleading fave and so does that red cat.

"... Ask the Superior." At this, Roxas' eyes widen and he puts them in his hood.

"B-But Xemnas'll kill em!!" He looks ready to burst into tears.

"....Since when do you act like Sora?" I mutter and pull out the red cat from his hood. He hisses at me and tries to claw me.

"GAH!" I drop it and he glares at me, and gets on Roxas' shoulder. He stares at me like a mini body guard.

"Bad Axel! Bad!" Roxas scolds.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?!" I shout, ready to barbecue that stupid cat. Roxas blinks and starts to laugh.

"N-N-Not you! HIM!!" He points to the cat on his shoulder.

"... So that's who he looks like!" I think out loud.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Axel's an idiot.**

**Please enjoy this and hang on till I come back from my REALLY long road trip!!!**


	4. The LONG Misadventures Of Sora

**Ugh..... I'm so damn lazy........**

**Due to computer probs, I wasn't able to update.**

**Grr.... I bet this was Cyrus' REVENGE!!!**

**DAMN YOU!!! *insert pissed off expression***

**phew... this is gonna be a long one. OY! If you're weak in the heart, DO NOT READ. TRUST ME.**

**This was some psycho dream of mine, so NO READIE IF YOU GET SCARED EASILY!!!**

**Disclaimers: this thing again... Kingdom Hearts is in any way not MINE. kay? we got it clear?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Roxas POV

"Hey.... Can we keep them? PLEASE?!" I beg again. Axel glances up and shakes his head.

"You know Mansex won't let you keep them." He says sadly and continues to play with Axel Junior by dragging a shoelace across the floor and making the tiny red kitten chase it.

".....Should I go wake him up and ask him?" I ask and pick up the blonde cat that was prowling around the foot of Axel's bed. Axel freezes and grabs me by the shoulders.

"NO. LISTEN TO ME. THAT'S SUICIDE! DON'T _EVER _SAY THAT AGAIN!" Axel says with a very scary expression on his face.

"Um.. Why?" I ask. Axel blinks in surprise and sighs. He picks up the protesting red kitten and puts him on the bed.

"Well.... I wasn't gonna tell you this...."

"TELL ME! If not, I'll _EXPLODE_!!!" I say excitedly. Axel flashes me a look that meant 'You fuckin' moron, shuddap, or you'll get fed to Vexen's fish'.

"Since when do you act like Sora?" He says with a dark look on his face; as if remembering something he'd rather forget.

"WELL?!" I cross my arms and make motions for him to keep telling the story. He just sighs again and looks out the window.

"Don't take this the wrong way man. There was.... another Number 13 before you." Axel says.

"......WHAT?! WHADDYA MEAN ANOTHER THIRTEEN?!" I scream in shock. Axel turns away and doesn't look at me.

_No... way. This is a ...joke right? I can't believe it....._

"Yeah. She-"

"13 was a GIRL?!" I yell. Axel sighs and nods.

"Yup. A girl. She made the .... mistake of trying to get the Superior to get up early."

_Holy shit! He's SERIOUS! Axel never calls Xemnas Superior 'cept to his face!_

"....She was banished from the Organization and...... Xemnas sliced her in half with an Aerial Blade." Axel finishes with a shiver and a pale look on his face. I'm completely quiet and neither of us say a thing. Axel gets up and turns on his stereo. The background of "How You Remind Me" by Nickleback sounds like the music from a cartoon; not really serving any purpose except to fill in the silence.

"....... I'm sorry. Was she a friend of yours?" I ask quietly. Axel looks up surprised.

"Nah..... We weren't all that close, me and Axagu. She stayed by herself. At least at first. She was a pretty good surfer though. Don't tell Demyx I told you about her. He.... was pretty good friends with her. Another water type." Axel says. I don't say anything and pick up a random kitten. I pet him and the little blonde cat starts to purr.

"Hey... I gotta go." I say and put the cat on the ground.

"HEY! I'm not gonna let my pal go get sliced in half by-" I give him a glare.

"You flame headed moron. I have to go to the bathroom." I open the door and go inside my room. Roxas Junior follows me the whole way and I collapse on one of the couches.

"Hmm... Riku and Sora are gone. Guess they came for them already." I say out loud. Roxy mews and curls up on my stomach. I come to a decision.

"I'll ask him!"

* * *

Sora POV: About 20 minutes earlier

**(this was happening while Roxas was climbing the shelf and Axel was in the kitchen. Kay?)**_  
_

_Mmmm.... What a nice dream...._I stretch and yawn. Riku stirs on the other couch.

"Ugh.... Why... is it so FUCKING COLD?!" he yells and sticks his hands back under the blanket.

"GOOD MORNING RIKU!" I shout, my too long pajama sleeves sliding off my hands. Riku just groans and tucks himself back under the blankets.

"Too early..... Go 'way." he mutters and closes his eyes. **(lazy bum.... oh great, I sound like Kairi.)**

_..... Does he REALLY think I'm gonna let him go back to sleep__?_ I push the red blanket off and go over to the bathroom.

"Hey.... Roxas left." I say to Riku. He just grunts and flips over.

_...... Okay, that's it! I'm wakin' this guy up! _I get a balloon from my backpack. I fill it up with cold water and tie off the end.

_Hehehe, Ninja Sora is about to strike._Closing my eyes, I jump slightly. My feet remain floating as I float a few inches off the ground. I fly all the way to the top of Roxas' ceiling. I hold the red balloon carefully. I try not to drip any water on Riku.

"Mm..... Too cold." He complains and takes my blanket from the couch and wraps himself in it.

"..........." I float silently but Riku's still half asleep. He falls back onto his couch and hugs himself for warmth.

_ATTACK!!!!_ I drop the balloon. It falls through the air gracefully. I tuck my legs into a ball and hug my knees. **(cannon balll!)**

"BONAZAIII!!!!" I scream and stop the Fly spell. The balloon bursts on Riku.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" He screams and sits up. I do a few somersaults and I feel completely weightless. It feels like time is slowing down.....

"........." I land on Riku's chest, and use my hand to bounce off him and land on my feet.**(O_O OH MY GAWD!!! Any one else impressed?! He's like a freakin' CAT!!!)** I give him a big grin.

"Awake yet?" I ask. Riku's dripping wet.

".... Sure. Now guess what Sora?" he says in a sweet voice. Uh oh... this isn't good!

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!" He howls and summons Way To Dawn.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I grab my back pack and start running.

"CMERE!" He yells and starts throwing fireballs at me. **(remember that REALLY annoying Dark Firaga attack that Repliku uses in the second or third fight against you in CoM? THAT ONE. I SWEAR he's got a Sora tracking device cause that ALWAYS hits me! Hang on... I'm distracting from the story!! OOPS! Sorry...)**

_GOTTA HIDE! GOTTA HIDE!!! _A small voice screams in my head. I turn the corner and see my savior. I jump inside the giant vase and start to pray that he wouldn't find me.

"WHERE'D HE GO?!" Riku yells and turns into another hallway.

"Phew....." I wiggle a little inside the vase. Uh oh. I'M STUCK!!! I wiggle harder until I hear someone's voice.

"HELP!! I'm STUCK!!!" I whimper. Someone peeks in.

"Sora? What _ARE_you doing?" Vexen says.

" H-Hi Vexen. I'm stuck; can you get me out?" I plead. He thinks for a moment and summons his shield.

"Hold still. Perhaps I shan't hit you." Vexen says and whams it into the side of the vase. I hear a loud _CRACK!_ and I fall out holding my back pack.

"Th-thanks." I stammer and stand up. Vexen shrugs and grabs me by the arm.

"You will be useful." He says coldly and starts to drag me.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" **(You hurt Sora and I'll KILL YOU VEXEN! YOU HEAR ME?! I need the little guy! For my fics! And for KH3!!)**

* * *

Third Person View: Living Room

Cloud and Leon sit on the couches as they wait for Sora, Kairi, and Riku to wake up.

"MAN! Aerith woke us too early!" Cloud yawns, half asleep on the white leather couch. Leon's much more awake, despite Cloud having more three cups of coffee than him.

"Well... Maybe we'd leave later if _SOMEONE _wouldn't get his ass out of bed when I tell them!" Leon says with a glare in Cloud's direction. **(... Did that make ANY sense to someone?!)**

"WHAT. HELL'S. THAT. SUPPOSED. TO. MEAN." Cloud growls, making each word it's own sentence. Leon says nothing but stands up. Zexion comes in a moment later.

"What are you two doing here? I thought Aerith said noon." he says, struggling with an armful of books. Leon immediately goes over and takes some.

"Here, I'll help out. Where you want these?" he says, eyeing the thick volumes in his hands.

"Oh thank you. I was just putting them in the library. You can just put them on the table. I'll be back later." With that Zexion disappears. Leon shrugs and drops the heavy books on the glass table with a soft _THUD_. Cloud yawns again and gets up.

"Where you goin' Strife?"

"Gonna take a walk..... Those three ain't wakin' up for a WHILE." With that Cloud also leaves.

"..... I wonder if I should have told him that Aerith wants to take us to the amusement park?" Leon says with a slightly smug grin. **(WHOOO!!! Can the authoress come?!)**

* * *

Sora POV: Second Living Room

_Vexen's draggin' me!!! HE'S GONNA DISSECT ME!!!!!_ I think panicked. I struggle with his grip but give up. He just glances back and pulls me into one of the living rooms.

"Sit there." Vexen commands and points to the couch. I nod and sit carefully. He opens a cabinet and pulls out a small orange can.

"Here. Feed them." He throws it to me and points to the middle of the room. A giant fish tank is there, with ALL KINDS OF FISH!!!!

"WOW!!!! I can feed them?!" I say excited. A tiny clown fish dances at the bottom and seems to be saying hi. Vexen shrugs.

"Go ahead. I have some valuable research to do. Try not to put TOO much food in, Sora. They won't finish it." He leaves and I stare transfixed to the tank.

"Aww.... I'll call you ...Nemo! After the little fish in the movie we watched last night." I tell the clown fish. He continues to swim at the bottom and the various fish dance in a strange pattern.

"Here ya go! Breakfast!" I carefully tap the fish food into the tank and they all go for it. I watch amazed for a few minutes when I notice I'm still in my pajamas. Okay MAYBE they were Riku's brother's first but they're MINE now!

"I'll be back later kay? I gotta go change." I tell the tank and pick up my back pack. I start walking down the hallway. Gee, it's COLD. I shiver a little but keep walking.

"Riku? Roxas?" I ask and peek into Roxas' room. Nobody's there. I grin and go into the bathroom. I change quickly into the clothes that the three fairy ladies gave me.

_Hmm.... Were my old clothes so baggy before? And I THINK my shoes are gone!_I look around for my black shoes but I can't see them! I look under the couches and the bed when I hear a laugh. I look up and see Riku on the ceiling holding.... MY SHOES!!!

"Lookin' for these?" He says and waves them around a little.

"Cmon Riku! Gimme them!" I beg. He shakes his head and flips his hair out of his face.

"Come for them." He says and starts to tie the straps together.

"HEY!!! PLEASE?!" I fall to my knees and start begging. He grins and unties the strap.

"Now..... What do you say?" Riku says. I frown.

"Please all mighty Riku, lemme have my shoes back?"

"That's pretty good Sora. Try again." He says, flipping unto his back and floating lazily around. I grit my teeth and get an idea.

"PLEASE RIKU! OR I'M CALLING DANTE!!" I shout. Riku freezes and his spell stops and he falls to the ground.

"Y-you wouldn't. Right? I'm your best friend!" He says wide eyed in shock. Man... I didn't know he was scared of his brother.

"Then gimme my shoes!" I hold out my hand. He puts the shoes on the palm of my hand and I put them on.

"HEY! You can't even call him here!" Riku realizes. I grin.

"Sure I can! I'll use the computer and let him borrow my ship." I say to him and pretend like I'm about go do that.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Riku shouts and grabs my wrists.

"Ahh!" He ties me up with the blankets and throws me on Roxas' bed.

"There. Now you can't call him." Riku says and makes hand gestures as if he's wiping dust off his hands. I glance down at the blankets and grin.

"Hey Riku.... How am I supposed to go to the bathroom?" I say in a whimper. He looks at me and groans.

"Sorry. Guess I'll let you out." He comes closer and starts to untie one of the blankets.

"SUCKER!" I shout and kick him in the face. He falls over surprised and I tear the other blanket off and run off. **(O_O WHO KNEW SORA WAS SO DEVIOUS?!)**

"Phew...." I'm back in the fish tank room.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" I shout, staring transfixed on the tank.

* * *

Third person POV:

Cloud wanders the halls randomly.

"Hmm? COOL!" He runs up to the giant fish tank.

"Holy crap, that's alotta fish." he says. There's about a hundred different kinds of fish, it seems like a miniature ocean in the tank. Cloud glances around.

"No Leonhart. No Sora." Cloud grins and taps the glass carefully. He continues to tap on it.

**(Katy, you know what happens right?)**

" Oh crap. Hey Vexen?!" Cloud runs into Vexen in the hall.

"What is it?" He says in a cold voice. **(No duh. -_-)**

"Well... Who's fish are those in that room?" he asks nervously. Vexen blinks rapidly.

"Mine. Why?" Cloud shuffles his feet onto a single tile.

"Well... did you DO anything to them? Like an experiment?"

"Yes. I genetically enhanced one of them. The others are completely average fish." Vexen explains.

"Um... What kind of enhancements? And which one is it?" Cloud asks, stalling for time.

"I spliced mako shark DNA into the clown fish." Vexen says. Cloud gets wide eyed.

"WHAT?! NEMO?!" He shouts. Vexen looks slightly confused.

"Nemo? I have to go check on Sora. He was feeding them." He makes a move to go into the room but Cloud stops him.

"H-Hey! I was thinking, I'm sorta lost so could you like show me around?" He says nervously. Vexen just glares at him.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Sora screams from the other door. Both Vexen and Cloud pull out their weapons and glance into the room. Sora's standing there, looking horrified at the tank. His eyes roll into the back of his head and he faints.

"Whoa! Sora!" Cloud shakes him a little. Vexen stares at the tank. Most of the fish have disappeared and the water's streaked with red blotches of blood. A single fish remains in the tank.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?" Vexen growls. Cloud shrugs.

"Um... It was Riku! All Riku! Sora'll vouch for me. I was.... gonna get breakfast for both of us and Sora ran up to go check on the fish!" Cloud lies. Sora wakes up. He stares at the bloodstained tank and at the tiny clown fish at the bottom.

"N-Nemo?" Sora says in a strange voice and walks up to the tank. He places his hands on it and stares at the single fish slamming itself against the glass.

"Sora? You okay buddy?" Cloud asks him. Sora ignores him and continues to stare into the tank.

"He's fine lil guy! See?" Cloud taps the glass and the fish makes insane loops around the tank.

"... What have you done?" Vexen says, looking into what once was his prize fish collection. Sora whimpers and hugs himself for comfort.

"Hey Sora, why don't we go get something to eat? Anything you want! I'll pay it! How 'bout some ice cream? what flavor? Chocolate? Sea salt ice cream?" Cloud says desperately trying to get Sora to snap out of it.

"What's he doing?" Sora says in the same voice as before and points to the clown fish.

"Hey....." It swims up the tube leading to the filter. They hear a jamming noise.

"Nemo?" The water's bathed afresh in blood. Sora's completely silent and sits on the floor. He starts to cry.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO STRIFE?!" Leon shouts from the doorway. He stares at the tank and at the now sobbing Sora.

"I DIDN'T KNOW!!! I SWEAR IF I DID, I WOULDN'T DONE IT! I SWEAR!!!" Cloud shouts and backs away from the tank.

"Sora?!" Leon runs up to him and shakes him a little. He doesn't stop crying.

"How was I supposed to know that Nemo was gonna suicide himself?!" Cloud defends himself. Leon glares at him.

"Look at Sora! He's traumatized!!" Leon shouts. Sora whimpers and puts his hands over his ears.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW NEMO COULD DO THAT?!" Cloud yells. Leon shakes his head.

"Look. What happened?" he says calmly to not scare Sora. Sora wipes away a tear and coughs.

"I-I-I was feeding the fish and I went to go get changed.... And when I came back...." Sora shivers and breaks into tears again.

"It's okay Sora. It's not your fault. IT'S STRIFE'S!" Leon yells. Cloud jumps surprised. He glares at Leon.

"_MY_ FAULT?!"

"WHO _ELSE_ IS A FISH SLAYER HERE?!" Leon shouts. Riku comes in.

"Holy shit. What happened here? Did like Jason come and killed the fish?" he asks. Then he notices the freaked out Sora.

"SORA?! What's wrong with him?!" Riku waves his hand in front of Sora's face with Sora having no reaction. Leon gets up.

"Fish slayer over there just traumatized the little guy!" he shouts. Riku opens Sora's back pack and pulls out a stuffed chocobo and Moogle.

"Hey buddy. Look who's here. Cloud and Mr. Moogly!" He tries to give the toys to Sora but he just sits there.

"Okay. This is serious. He NEVER lets anyone play with these." Riku says and drops them to the floor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**SORA!!!! **

**OH NO!!! Cloud traumatizd the little guy!!!**

**That's IT! I'm gonna go kill him now.**

***takes out baseball bat***

**STRIFE!!!!! *runs off***

**Note: Cloud and Mr. Moogly are USUALLY with Sora in some form or another. They're his good luck charms.**


	5. Lost and Found

**Hm.... Is it bad to say I_ MIGHT_ have enjoyed traumatizing Sora a BIT too much?**

**hehehe, he's the perfect victim!!**

**Don't worry you Sora fans out there, he's not gonna be the punching bag in this.**

**Roxas on the other hand..... aww... Just kidding.**

**Maybe. OR! They're ALL gonna get it.**

**EVERY SINGLE ONE. *insert evil laugh followed by grin***

**except for Namine. she's cool.  
**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts ISN'T mine.**

**NOOOOOO!!! Sc-school.. I OFFER YOU UP A FEW CHAPTERS!!!! *nearly in tears*  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Roxas POV_

"Okay? Ready?" I tell the kitten. Roxas Jr nods and looks determined.

"NOW." I open the door to Xemnas' bedroom.

_Whoa.... Weird...._ It's completely white, the way the others rooms used to be until we put up posters and stuff.

_The bed's HUGE!!! All I got is a crappy twin bed and this guy gets a KING SIZE?! HELL, THAT'S EMPEROR OF THE UNIVERSE SIZE!!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!! Wait... Remember the mission Roxas. Remember the mission._ I walk up carefully to the bed.

"Superior?" I whisper nervously to the covers. He groans and tries to ignore me.

"SUPERIOR?" I say louder.

"WHAT?" he growls. I whimper.

"Um... I got something to ask you." He rolls over and glares at me.

"What is it 13? AND IT BETTER BE GOOD." Xemnas says angrily.

"C-C-Can" I stammer.

"Candy?" he asks confused.

"CAN I HAVE A PET?!" I say finally. He looks surprised.

"What?" I pick up Roxas Jr.

"_PLEASE_?! Can I keep him? And his brother?" I ask. Xemnas just stares at the kitten and then at me.

"Holy crap, he looks just like you!" he says in shock.

"... I know. But can I keep him? _AND_ Axel Jr?" I ask.

"Umm... Maybe you should give them back to Vexen."

"But that's just it! I _FOUND_ them! In Twilight Town!" I explain.

".....You realize _YOU'RE_ the one who's gonna take care of them right?" Xemnas asks.

"Huh? Yeah! I'll feed them, take them for walks and _EVERYTHING_! So... Can I keep them?" I use a trademark Sora face, dubbed the ultra puppy face. It NEVER fails. _NEVER_. Not even against _LARXENE_!!!

".......FINE. _NOW_ can I get some sleep?!" Xemnas yells. I nod and grin.

"Thank you Superior." I carry the kitten and go into my room.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" I scream.

* * *

_Third Person: Kitchen_

"Lemme get this straight. He's... TRAUMATIZED?" Axel says in mild surprise. Leon nods and sets Sora down into one of the stools.

"Yup." Riku says. Leon opens the fridge and Sora just sits there, not saying a word.

"By Nemo? You sure you got this right?" Axel says continuing. Sora whimpers at 'Nemo' and covers his head with his arms.

"By GENETICALLY ENHANCED Nemo." Cloud says.

"Okay, that's just stupid. WHO THE FUCK ENHANCES A CLOWN FISH?!" Cloud, Leon, and Riku point to Vexen.

" I shoulda known. OY! GET OFF THAT!" Axel yells.

"Who the fuck you yellin' at?" Cloud asks with a confused expression. They hear the sound of boxes being moved on top of the fridge.

"Great... I'll have to go get him." Axel complains and gets a chair. He stands up on it and pulls down a Lucky Charm box. He shakes it.

"Bad Axel! Bad!" He scolds.

"Okay, I think he finally snapped." Riku whispers to Leon. Leon nods and keeps a hand on his Gunblade.

"When I tell you, grab Sora and run." Leon whispers back. Axel removes a small red kitten from the box.

"Holy shit! HE LOOKS LIKE YOU!!!" Cloud yells. Axel Jr hisses at him.

"...I don't think he likes you Cloud." Riku says and walks forward to the cat. He carefully pets it on the head.

"Can I?"

"Sure." Riku picks up Axel Jr and carries him to Sora.

"Look Sora! Ain't he cute?" Riku puts the cat on the silent kid's lap. Sora doesn't move. Axel Jr mews and curls up and falls asleep.

"Okay, I'm gettin' freaked out. HEY!!! STOP BEING SUCH A BABY AND KNOCK IT OFF!" Axel yells. Everyone glares at him.

"DUDE! That's not how it works!" Riku tells him. Sora, without anyone noticing, puts the kitten on the table with his eyes closed. He gets up and leaves the room.

"This is ALL YOUR FAULT STRIFE!" Leon shouts.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?! I DIDN'T KNOW!!!" Cloud defends himself.

"HEY! CALM THE FUCK DOWN OR I'M FRYIN' EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YA!!!" Axel yells.

".... Yes sir." Riku says with surprise.

"..... Someone go get Kairi. _NOW_." Axel growls, taking control.

"YES SIR!" Leon and Riku say. They both get up and then notice a very important member of their party was gone.

"WHERE'S SORA?!"

* * *

_Outside Third Person POV_

"......." Sora wanders aimlessly through the halls. He pauses at the fish tank.

"So much....." he murmurs. He looks through a cabinet and pulls out a fish net. He removes the single body still there.

"........." He carries the dripping cargo and picks up something at the Game Room. He goes outside.

"Rest in peace." he whispers at the impromptu grave. He carefully drops in the tiny clown fish remains. Sora puts the 'Finding Nemo' DVD case as a headstone. **(HEY! It's pretty damn clever if you ask me!)**

"...........Poor little guy...." he says loudly.

"HEY! Kid! You live here?" a unfamiliar voice says. Sora turns around quickly and nearly trips. A young girl wearing a blue baseball cap and a black T-shirt with 'You gotta a problem? Check the back!' printed on it.

"N-No... I'm visiting." He explains in a solemn voice.

"...Kay. Here! They're YOUR problem now!" She says and throws a large box at him.

"HEY!!!" Sora protests but she leaves running.

"....... I wonder what's inside?" he says to himself. Carefully, Sora puts the box down.

".... AWWW!!! SO FREAKIN' CUTE!!" He yells. A trio of various colored puppies are fast asleep in the newspaper covered bottom. One wakes up and yips at him. With brown fur, it looks innocent and _VERY VERY_ familiar.

"You look like _ME_!!!!" Sora says happily, the earlier trauma forgotten. A silver one opens a sleepy green eye and falls asleep again. A slightly reddish one yawns and stretches.

"Lessee... Riku. Kairi. And ME!!!" he says, pointing to each animal in turn. The little brown one jumps up and starts to lick Sora's face.

"AWWW!!! That tickles!!" Sora giggles. The other two look up expectantly.

"Gotta give you names. You are... SKYE!" he tells the brown puppy. It looks surprised but happy.

"Hm... Riku means shore or something.... Um... Riki chan!" The silver one looks annoyed.

"Kairi.... She's really cute so you have to have a cute name. Hana! It means flower and flowers are cute!" The red one barks quietly and cuddles with his hand.

"NOW! To the kitchen to get you guys food!" Sora commands and, with some effort, puts the puppies in the box. He starts to walk carefully inside. **(like Nobody, like Other. :D)**

* * *

_Namine's Room First Person POV_

"Hm..." I yawn and stretch. I look at the alarm clock Xemnas gave me.

"Wow... This late already?" I say. Kairi's still asleep next to me and holding one of the many little pillows I have scattered around my room.

"Still asleep...." I murmur and pull the fallen covers back over her.

"Ahh... Still so sleepy..." I say quietly and walk to the bathroom. I dodge the easel and pick up a few art books. After a quick shower, I take off my white pajamas and put on my normal clothes. **(for those who are slow, this is Namine.)**

"....." I pick up my sketch pad. I get a silver pencil pouch and put it all in my bag. I decide to go to sketch some of Marluxia's cherry trees. Trying to be quiet, I go through the dorms as Demyx calls them, and manage not to knock one of the vases over like Xion usually does once or twice a day.

_What are they doing up so early?_ Axel, Riku, Leon and Cloud are all standing in the hall.

"Good morning! Did you guys sleep well?" I ask. Axel nods and Riku shrugs.

"Guess so...."

"HOW THE HELL DID WE LOSE SORA?! HE WAS _RIGHT_ THERE!" Axel yells.

"If _SOMEONE_ hadn't pulled his Fish slayer trick, this wouldn't have happened!!" Leon growls.

".... I'll go look for him!" I decide and run outside.

"Sora! Sora!" I call. I don't see him......

"SOOOOOOOORRRRRRAAAAAAAA!!!!" I shout. No response.

_Where could he be?_ I wonder. Then I hear a strange noise in one of the trees.

"Hello?" I hear it again. Like...a kitten?

"Kitty! Kitty!" I call out. A rustle above me and a tiny blonde cat is on one of the largest and highest branches of Marluxia's favorite oak tree.

"I'll come help you kitty! Just stay there!" I close my eyes and focus as hard as I can. By some short miracle, I end up on the branch.

"Here kitty, kitty. Don't be scared. I won't hurt you little one!" I tell the shy cat, slowly making friends with her. She comes over and crawls up my shoulder.

"Good kitten. Good kitten! I... Holy snap, you look like me!" I say astonished. She purrs and slips inside my bag.

"Now... To get down."

_I don't think I can do another Corridor Of Darkness._ I judge the distance between the ground and the branch.

_Not too far. _I hold onto the bag and carefully jump down.

"Ow.... Not one of my smartest ideas..." I moan.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Ahhh!!**

**I'm VERY satsfied.**

**Now I just need to update a few more chappies!! And then I'll be done with this story.**

**... ARC. As in PART.**


	6. Animalzation Part One: XII and XIV

**Hello faithful... ish readers.**

**Dedicated To Jovi. *wipes away tear***

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. EVEN if I'm soon to get 365 or whatever Days. Which I am. I'll let you guys know how it goes. *happy at being able to play as Roxas,Axel and Xion*  
**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Living Room: Axel POV_

"Kay..... THIS IS _REALLY_ PISSIN' ME OFF!!!!" I snarl. Riku blinks.

"Are you trying to look tough? Cause it's not gonna work with a cat on your head." he says.

"Hey. I don't got a cat carrier. And he's a KITTEN!" I correct. Axel Jr mews in agreement.

"...... Whatever. We gotta find Sora!" Cloud says and grins. He pulls out his Buster Sword.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS HE GONNA DO WITH THAT?!_

"... Put that away! Before someone gets hurt. Mainly YOU." Leon threatens.

"..... I'll be good. SQUALL." Cloud puts it back in his sheath.

"HEY!!! It's LEON!!!"

"......I'm gonna... go check outside." Riku says and leaves.

_Dude's got the right idea..... _I leave for the kitchen.

"Hm... Hungry little guy?" I ask Axel Jr. He nods and waits patiently.

"....... BURGERS!!! _SWEET_!" I say as I find a bag in the fridge. Axey snarls.

"Huh? What's up?" He jumps to behind the fridge and hisses violently.

"Dude.... We'll go get Larxene to move that thing. It's WAAAAY too heavy for one guy to lift." I go to go find her.

* * *

_Larxene's POV_

"............. SHIT!" I swear. I sit up and stretch lazily.

_My turn for the garbage..... SHIT! That fucktard Axel ALWAYS pulls a fuckin' retard stunt on the trash! If he pulls somethin' AGAIN, I'll electrocute the flame headed moron!!!_ I think happily. I get up and change. My favorite T-shirt... The one with the lightning bolt on it and my black jeans.

"Xion! Wake up!" I call when I get to her door on the way to the kitchen.

"Go 'way......." she mutters sleepily. I grin.

_...... Oh goodie! I get to shock someone! And it's not even Noon!_ I pull out an Eclair.

"YOU HAVE TIL THE COUNT OF FIVE TO GET DRESSED AND COME OUT! ONE!" I chant. There's a lotta noise and rustling from the other side of the white door marked with XV.

"TWO!!!" I start sending mild shocks through the metal. I hear water running.

"THREE!!!" I send a level 3 shock through it. A loud thump means Xion knocked something over again......

"FOUR!!!!" Sending a level 5 current through the Eclair.

"I'M READY!!!" Xion screams as she come out with her hair in a tangle. I unsummon the Eclair.

"Minus one point for the hair." I tug it.

"Huh?" She realizes she didn't comb it.

"Minus another for the PJs." I point to her clothes. She glances down and blushes at the sight of the silver streaked shirt and pant combo.

"..Oops...." She zips up her Organization jacket.

"and.... This all counts for your penalty!" I smile.

".... Oh no... Not checking for garbage bombs?!" she moans.

"Yep. Ever since Axel pulled that stunt with the flash grenade, I'm not taking ANY chances!!!" I grin. **(... what the hell has Axel been doing?!)**

"........ Fine. BUT! You gotta pay me." She holds her hand out.

"Dude... Kay, whatever." I put a small wrapped candy in her hand.

"WHOOO!!!" She shoves it into her mouth and chews happily.

"You sure like candy.... Must be cause of Sora...." I mutter.

_Hm..... Thinkin' bout it... ROXAS likes candy too!!! HE _LOVES_ THE STUFF!! hehe.... Sora's contagious._ I chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Xion asks.

"Nothin'. Nothin." I hear something.....

"... Did you hear a... a CAT?!" Xion shrieks.

".... Y-Yeah... You think Demyx or someone brought one here?" I say. Then we hear twin meows from different corridors. We glance at each other.

"I'M GOING THIS WAY!!" Xion shouts and heads down the East Corridor.

".... Guess I'm going to the kitchen." I walk lazily there.

"Here kitty, kitty. " I say embarrassed. A hiss from the... fridge? I look. Something swipes at me.

"whoa... A little fighter ain't cha?" I tell it and drag it out. A ruffled up blonde kitten... with ....

"OH MY FUCKING GAWD!!!! YOU'RE ME!!!" I scream. She looks up and looks surprised. Then she grins and rubs her head against my arm.

"....Awww..... you're so cute." I look around.

"Good thing no one can hear me......" I mutter. Then I hear a laugh from above me.

_Oh no... NOT HIM!!!_

"_I_ DID!" Xigbar snickers and holds up a tape recorder. He's upside down and grinning.

"_XIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGBAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR_!!!" I scream. He disappears.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_Xion's POV_

_Oh no oh no oh no!!!!_

"I'M COMING KITTEN!!!!" I shout panicked.

_Gotta hurry!!_ I skid and knock over a vase. It shatters. Pausing, I glance at the white shards. I nudge one with my foot.

"Oops... FUCK IT!! KITTEN!!!" I continue running. I slide into the other hallway, baseball style.

"COACH!!! IT'S IN!! IN DAMMIT!!!" I shout. Glancing around.... I feel like an idiot......

"Here... Kitty kitty!!!" I call. A meow comes from one of the..... oh great...

_It's in the chandelier!!!_

"HEY! I'll be coming for you kitten! DON'T MOVE." I tell it. A LADDER!!! I move it under one of them.

_If I can't figure out which one has the kitten, I'll just have to jump on ALL of them!_ I grin. MY DREAM COME TRUE!!!

"HERE I COME!!!" I scream and start running on each and every one. Oops.... I knock a crystal off and it shatters into a gazillion pieces.

"...................." I notice a small black kitten swaying on the last one.

"I'M COMING!!!!!" I scream and rush to it. I snatch it up and fall off.

_Oops.... Not my best idea!!!! Corridor To Darkness! Whew......._ I land safely in one of the chairs. The kitten mews.

"Aww... Adorableness!!....... HOLY MACARONI!!! You look... like... ME!!! WHOOO!!!!" She rubs up against me and falls asleep.

"Your name... IS XION JUNIOR! Cause Xion is an awesome, awesome name." I nod and rubs her back. **(decided on its gender)**

"Hmm?"

"GET BACK HERE ROXY!!!" I hear my older bro's voice. Then I see a blonde cat running through the hall.

"... Wow! A ROXAS KITTY!!" I shout. It has the spikes and EVERYTHING!!!

"GET BACK HERE!!!" My bro Roxas yells and runs after it.

"...... BROOOOOOOOOOOOOTHER!!" I shout and tackle him. We both trip and fall into a vase, shattering it.** (lessee.... how many things has she busted? like 5?)**

"XION?! WHAT THE FUCK! I'M TRYING TO CATCH HIM!!!" he yells at me. I take on a hurt expression.

".... I just wanted to show you something....." I mutter. I hold up the kitten.

".... HOLY SHIT!!!" He says with a shocked expression. She mews and shakes her black fur clad paw.

"I KNOW RIGHT?! This is freakin' freaky!!" I say and rub her head. He just looks at her and grins.

"Dude.... We gotta show her to Axel! He'll _FLIP_!" Roxas gets up and stretches.

"YEAH!!! And he'll be _SO_ jealous of Xion Jr!!" I grin. He just smiles at me. With that annoying 'Poor naive little Xion.... I must educate you on this!'....... I hate that expression.... It _ALWAYS_ gets me in trouble!!!!!

"Axel Junior. Roxas Junior. Xion Junior. Heh. Cute." Roxas says with the same annoying smile.

"Wait... AXEL JUNIOR?! WHAT THE FUG?!" I yell.

"Good... You're not swearing.... I _TOLD_ Axel not to swear in front of you! On pain of _DEATH_!" Roxas says this sweetly and with a warm smile on his face.

_Brother.... is really really SCARY!!!!!!_ A loud crash.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" We run toward the noise with the cats on our heels.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**SO FAR SO GOOD!!!!!**

**We just need a few more....**

**OY! what's a good animal for him.... *muttering darkly to self***

**oh... right. I haven't been updating anything for A WHILE.... cause of evil school.**

**But it's FRIDAY!!!! *happy***

**So... Kh VS Ghosts next.**

***confused***

**Note: Larxene has several shock modes. Seven is the second strongest and pretty close to an electric chair current. Use of number 8 is reserved strictly for Axel as it's about.... a gazillion bazillion watts. and will pretty much FRY anyone other than him. He can barely stand it though. Will I let Larxene use it? Maybe! Against Vexy? DEFINATELY. XD  
**


	7. Roxas and Xion run from Psycho

**HIYA!! I'm updating now.**

**Or trying to.**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts isn't mine.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Roxas POV_

"..... SON OF A BITCH!!!!" Xion shrieks. Larxene's chasing after Xigbar on the ceiling.

".....Not again...." I groan.

"YOU LITTLE ASS PIRATE!!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!" She yells and throws an Eclair.

"DUCK!" We both manage to dodge it.

"....Not good... She's using level 8s!" Xion says wide eyed.

"....Let's keep moving shall we?!" I say and pick up Roxas Jr. She nods and picks up Xion Jr.

"DIE!!!!!" Larxene shrieks and throws another Eclair.

"DUCK!!!" I scream and we both manage to dodge it. Behind us, Vexen screams as he's pinned to the wall.

".....RUN!!!!!!!" Xion and me both yell and we run off, with something chasing us.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" We zip past Axel.

"....Guys?!" He starts running after us.

"RUN FASTER!!!!!" Xion shrieks and I nod.

THERE!!!!

I hop unto the motorcycle with the wolf and force Xion on.

"HANG ON!!!!" I rev the engine and gun it. Turning, I manage to go into another corridor. OH SHIT!!!

"........................." I crash into the wall and fall outside. **(New tip. Roxas can't drive. WHO KNEW?! O_O)**

"Ow..... I think I broke my head!!!" Xion complains.

"Ugh..... I can't feel my legs...." I groan. I pinch one.

".....You just pinch one of em?"

"Yeah....." I pinch it again.

"I know why you can't feel that leg." Xion says.

"Why?" I ask.

"....IT'S MINE!" She shrieks. I groan again and get up. Axel runs up.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!!! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TAKE CLOUD'S BIKE?!" He yells.

"... LARXENE WAS CHASING US!!!!" I defend.

".... This?" He holds up a..... oops.

"A LARXENE KITTY!!!!" Xion squeals and takes it from Axel's arms.

"..... Okay? That's....weird....." I mutter.

"Larxene Junior!!" Xion names it. It blinks and looks like it doesn't care.

"Weird.... We're all finding animals that look like us...." Axel says.

".....I can't WAIT to see Marluxia's!!!" I grin. Axel laughs.

"HELL YEAH! That'll be funny as hell!!!"

"......Hell's not funny....." Xion mutters under her breath and plays with the rabbit tuff cat.

"TO THE CONFERENCE ROOM!!!!" I command and pick up the bike.

"...No. WE'RE WALKIN'!" Axel shouts and grabs Xion from the floor.

"Aww......." We start walking. With Larxy Junior chasing Axel Jr and Roxy the whole way.

"It _IS_ Larxene......" I mutter as I try to trip the evil cat. It hisses and bites me.

"AAAAUGH!!!" I scream and it climbs up Xion's shoulder. It has a _REALLY REALLY_ smug grin.

"Stupid cat.... LOOK! AT LEAST I'VE GOT THESE!!!" I brag and give it a double thumbs up.

"Don't tease her cat! She'll kill us......" Axel whispers.

"DON'T BE MEAN!!!" Xion protests. I roll my eyes and we FINALLY make it.

"WHOA!!!!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Dramatic pause.**

**............yup. this chaps done. Had to split the stupid thing cause it was soooooooooooooo long!!!! :(**

**Short one though.......**

***Unwell playing***

**So sad..... So true..... *waves pencil banner while typing***

**ROXAS! Just because you have opposable thumbs don't mean JACK SQUAT! NO MESSY WITH THE RABBIT TUFF KITTY!  
**


	8. Animalzation Part Two: IX and V

**YO! Two chapters a day! Not bad!! :D**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts isn't mine. But!!! My pets are!!! *hugs Roxas Junior***

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

_Demyx POV _**(a few hours before Roxas find HIS pets.)**

".....Hmm..... 5 more minutes...." I groan to the alarm.

"WAKE THE HELL UP! OR I'LL BURN YA!!!!" A voice screams.

"AHHH!!!" I sit up. I look at the clock.

_Oh yeah..... Larxene made Axel yell into my alarm to wake me up!_ I think happily and stretch. But.....it's kinda silly to wake up to that. I switch it to my favorite station and listen while I change. **(he's a REALLY REALLY heavy sleeper)**

**_Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby  
And do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya  
Know what ya doing, doing to me?  
Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, Ruby!_**

I sing along to the song. I even dance around and look around.

_Oops! I forgot to get outta the water!!_ I pop my head out of the pool that Superior let me have in my room.

"Umm....... Early!" I say to myself and rescue one of the plushies from falling in the pool.

"Stay there, Red!" I tell the Red Nocturne. **(I GOT ONE TOO!!! His name's Axel though! XD)**

"Hm... hungry! I'll go get some cereal." I yawn. I stretch again and pick my favorite sitar. Strapping it to my back, I walk to the kitchen.

"Hiya Zexion! Whatcha doin'?" I ask #6. He looks up from some really heavy lookin' book.

"Hello Demyx. Just..... reading." He says with a sad look in his eyes. He turns back to the book.

_Aww.... poor little guy.... I'll cheer him up!!!_

"HEY!" I shout. He jumps and falls out of the chair.

"WHAT?!" Zexion says loudly, surprised.

"Wanna go to the beach with me?" I ask with a grin.

".........Seriously?" he asks. I nod.

"_PLEASE_?! Cause Axel doesn't like to swim, him being fire and all, Roxas is busy gettin' groceries, though I _COULD_ ask Namine but I think she might be off with Kairi and Xion's busy hanging out with the girls cause we only got Larxene here, she doesn't really count as a girl according to Axel SOOO WANNA COME?!" I pant. WOW! I said that in _ONE_ breath!!!

".....That was....an amazing show of air capacity." Zexion says.

"So? will ya?" I ask again.

"Why not? I was meaning to go study some marine wild life. It's a good opportunity." Zexion says half to himself.

"Okay!! I'm gonna go to the Twilight Town beach. You wanna surf with me?" I say excited.

"Demyx, I don't know how to swim." Zexion tells me.

"...... _WHAT_?! WE GOTTA GO TEACH YOU!!! RIGHT _NOW_!!!" I scream. WHAT A SHOCK!!!!

"Demyx. It's not that big of a deal.... Lots of people don't know how to swim." He says calmly.

"NO WAY!!! I'll teach you!!! Just leave it to the Melodious Nocturne!" I say seriously. He just looks at me as if I'm crazy.

"........I'll... be going now." He runs off.

"Aww..... Wanted to play with him!" I say sadly. OH WELL!!! I Corridor To Darkness to Twilight Town. I head straight to the beach........ Sorta?

_Oops... I CAN'T REMEMBER THE WAY!!! WHAT DO I DO?!_ I start to panic. A tap on my shoulder. Turning, I see a kinda chubby kid holding an ice cream in each hand.

"Yes?" I ask.

"You lost? You look kinda.... freaked out." He says and offers me one. I take it and bite into it.

"Yup! I'm lost." I admit happily.

_Mm... Sea salt!_

"Seriously? I know my way around so I can help you out." He says and tugs at his red shirt.

"REALLY?! YOU'RE SOOO NICE!!" I say.

"Thanks. Where you headed? My name's Pence by the way." Pence says.

"Demyx. I'm gonna go to the beach but I can't remember the way." I hold my hand for him to shake and he takes it.

"The beach? Sorry, but you can't go." He says with a slightly sad look on his face.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" I protest.

"Cause it's closed. Something about jelly fish? Or maybe sharks.... I dunno, cause Hayner was the one who told me." He says and stretches his arms out.

"Ohh..... Darn! I wanted to surf!" I complain and start strumming at my sitar.

"You play guitar?" Pence asks.

"Nope! It's a SITAR." I correct and keep strumming.

_Huh? I hear a meow!!!_ I get up.

"Where ya going?" Pence asks.

"THIS WAY!!" I shout and run after the noise. It's HERE!!! I notice in a small river, a tiny kitten's _DROWNING?_!?!?!

_I'LL SAVE YOU MR. KITTEN!!_ I start strumming a few bars of _Hikari_. **(we all know and love that song!! :D)**

"DANCE WATER DANCE!!!" I say and an orb of clear water floats up, with the kitten inside.

"COOOOOOOL!!" I shriek. The cat swims around the water ball like a fish and mews happily. I pull him out and wrap him up warmly in my Organization jacket. I Corridor To Darkness to the Castle.

"HIYA LEXY!!" I say to him. Lexaeus just nods and points to the bundle.

"This?" He nods.

"MY NEW PET!" I say happily. He gives me a look that says ' You _KNOW_ the Superior doesn't like pets'.

"We gotta keep him! WE JUST _GOTTA_!!!" I wail and take off the top part of the coat. Lexaeus's eyes widen.

"A cat.... with a mullet." He says and puts his hand out to pet the kitten. It mews and rubs his head against Lexaeus's arm. He smiles.

"That's the most I've _EVER_ heard you say!!" I say excited. He motions for me to follow him.

"Huh? What's up buddy?" I follow him carefully outside. He points to a HUGE thing at the base of one of the trees.

"WHOA!!! A LEXEAUS DOGGIE!!!!" I squeal and run over to pet him.

"I dub thee.... Lexaeus Junior. After your new daddy!" I tell him as I rub his ears. He looks serious and wags his tail.

"Demyx Junior." Lexaeus says and points.

"YEAH!!! DEM DEM!!" I squeal and hug him. Lexaeus motions for me to come to the Conference Room like Roxas calls it. He unties Lexy, as decided by _ME_ that's his new nickname, and ties the chain to his wrist. The giant dog comes half way up his body. BIGGER THAN ...ME! Well.... Bigger than Roxas and Zexion.

"WHEEE!!! I'm gonna be a good owner, I promise!" I tell Dem Dem. He smiles and curls up and falls asleep on my head.

"Awwwww...... Soooo CUTE!!!" We walk into the hall.

"WHOA!!!" I hear Roxas say. Wha????

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" I scream.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Good. Long chapter. Makes Biddy happy!**

**and Xemnas is next. *evil cackle***

**AND......... Grrr..... VEXEN. *evil PWNing planning hat put on***

**BATTLE PLAN!!! here..... we could put the thing.... *mapping out*  
**


	9. Animalzation Part Three: Number I

**Whazzup?!**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts ain't mine! GOT IT FREAKIN' MEMORIZED?!**

**.........TOOOO much sugar. *shakes head***

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Superior/ Xemnas/ Mansex POV _**---****(how could I resist puttin' that?! XD)**

"DAD!!! I GOT A PRESENT FOR YOU!!!" Ari shrieks in my ear. I grimace and move the phone away from my ear a bit.

"Ari, I'm very busy." I tell her.

"B-But Dad! I'm already in the gummy ship!" She protests.

"......... And _WHY_ are you coming here? I thought your mom didn't want you to see me." I ask.

"........... Um....... About that. This is hilarious, you'll crack up, I _SWEAR_!" Ari says nervously. **(For those who don't know or don't remember, Ari's Xemnas' teenage daughter. First appearance was in Kingdom Hearts in France)**

"Did you sneak out?"

".............. OH! BAD SIGNAL!! YOU'RE BREAKIN' UP!! French......... Daddy? ....... Meat ball!" She hangs up. I put the phone back in its cradle.

"............She is _EXACTLY_ like her mother." I sigh. I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in." Vexen comes in holding a cat.

"...NOT YOU TOO!" I shout, standing up.

"Superior.... This cat.... Who does it look like?" Number 4 asks. I take a closer look.

".................... You. Why?" I ask. He stares at it.

"Good. I'm not crazy." He leaves.

"...........Odd..... First Roxas, now #4....." I mutter and start typing again at the screen. Doing research on all the different Heartless and Nobodies is rather difficult.... Must remember to send #8 and #13 to that fire world for samples.

"HIYA DADDY!!!!" Ari shouts as she walks in. I look up.

"Hello Ari! It's nice to see you." I give her a hug. She hugs back and grins.

"I got taller! And my grades got a lot better since last year!" Ari reports.

"Good.... Good.... What did you want to show me?" I ask.

"...... Wait here." She runs off.

_........ EXACTLY like her mother!!_

"HERE!! Look! I was at Annie's house, you know my friend who has a lot of pets?" She's holding a small cage.

"Yes.... I think I met her when I went to your parent teacher conference?" I try to look what's inside but she's covered up the cage with a cloth.

"_WELLLLL,_ I was there at her parent's pet store when I saw _THIS_!!!" Ari removes the cover with a flourish. ............what?...... OH MY FUCKING KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!

"................ It..... looks....." I stammer.

"I nearly choked when I saw this little guy! Daddy, doesn't he look like you?!" Ari takes out the silver hamster from the cage and puts it in my hand.

".... The wonder of nature." I murmur. He curls up, pleased and warm. So.... cute. It reminds me of Ari when she was little........

"ARE YOU _CRYING_?! DAD! I didn't think you'd react like _THIS_!!!" Ari hands me a tissue.

"Th-Thank you Ari." I wipe my eyes.

"You want him? I already brought some food and stuff!" She says eagerly.

"Yes. He's very nice Ari. But.... You sure you don't want the little guy?" I hope not!

"NOPE! I want him but you need a pet! Something not big..... Not _TOO_ small like a mouse. AND! You can get away from the computer!" With this, she snatches the black laptop from my desk. She types something in and waits angrily.

"What are you doing?" I ask, putting the hamster in the cage.

"CHECKIN' FOR PORN!!!" Ari growls.

"SAY WHAT?!" I scream. She turns to me with a mad look in her eyes.

"THINK ABOUT IT!!! You _DON'T_ have a girlfriend. You're the leader of a group made mostly from teenage _GUYS_. _AND_! You left my mom!" She accuses.

".......... Umm......" A look of realization appears on Ari's face.

".........You're not.... gay are you?" She asks shyly.

".................................................." I turn away.

"WAS I RIGHT?! MOM WAS RIGHT!!! DAD'S _GAY_!!!!" Ari screams in mild horror. **(Nice.... Xemnas's ex wife thinks he's gay. *starts laughing*)**

"WHAT?! WHO SAYS I'M GAY?!" I yell. **(The whole world! Of KH fans!!XD)**

"Axel for one." Ari informs me. **(_AND_ him! :D)**

"I'M GONNA GUT THE LITTLE FLAME HEADED BASTARD AND SEE HOW FIRE HELPS HIM ON ATLANTICA!!!!!!!!" I howl.

"....................AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ari screams and runs out the room.

"Ari?! I'm sorry!!!" I must have scared her! I glance toward the open... open? The hamster climbs up my arm and gives me a look as if challenging me.

"If you're coming, hold on tight." I tell it and I start running after Ari.

"ARI!!!" I shout. She streaks into the hall and slams into Axel. They both fly in opposite directions to the floor.

"Owwwwwww.........." She moans. I pick her up. Eight sits up and then stands up.

"ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Geez..... Look who's the devoting father." Axel says sarcastically. I give him a glare.

"YOU. ARE. SO. FUCKIN'. DEAD." I say through my teeth.

"..........................." Axel backs away. I turn to Ari.

"I'm OKAY!" She says happily.

"Good......" I mutter.

"HEY! Where's Xemnas Junior?!" Ari says in shock.

".........................Xemnas.... Junior?"

"YEAH! I named him after you, Daddy." She smiles as she notices the hamster on my shoulder. Axel cracks up.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! HE GOT A _HAMSTER_!!! ROXAS! SUPERIOR GOT A FREAKIN' _HAMSTER_!!!!" He howls in laughter to the group inside the Where Nothing Gathers room. **(the throne room)**

"Oh.... Wow. Incredible!!" Ari and I say in unison.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**HEY! I FINISHED?! I FINISHED!!!!!  
**

**Sweet..... Vexen next. His chapter's... gonna be short. *evil laughter***

**geez..... I need to write for KH VS ghosts!!! But..... I don't wanna..... *yawns***

**Need.... inspiration.... before...... I...... can't....... talk....../....... type.... normally.... no ....... more. *collapses***


	10. Animalzation Part Four: NUMBER FOUR!

**Hmmm.... Vexen's chapter. *grins***

**You lot know what that means right?**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts is as of right now, not mine. BUT!! I WILL PREVAIL!!! In buying the new one. I've got it reserved. AND memorized.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Vexen/Ice Man POV _**( I HATE YOU!!!! YOU'RE LUCKY I'M EVEN GIVING YOU A CHAPTER!!!)**

"Hmm?" I glance up. A small cat is curled up on some of my chemicals.

"Go away. You are bothersome." I tell it. It just meows and walks to me. I look down at it.

"Honestly..... Number 9 and his......" I pause. Oh dear. I pick it up.

"Why in all the worlds do you look like me?!" I shout. It looks annoyed and simply gives me an icy green glare.

"I must be going mad." I muse and carry it by the scruff of its neck. It doesn't move and only protests when I nearly drop it in my hurry to reach the Superior. I slip on some water outside Demyx's room and fall unto my back.

"................. Damn you Demyx." I mutter and get up. The cat's waiting for me and tries to leave. I grab it again and knock on the door.

"Come in." The Superior answers. I walk inside holding the strangely calm cat.

"NOT YOU TOO!!" Superior yells annoyed. He stands up angrily.

"Superior.... This cat.... Who does it look like?" I ask. I hold it up. Number One examines it.

".................... You. Why?" He asks. He stares at it.

"Good. I'm not crazy." I say and leave. I reach my lab. The cat meows.

" Where did you come from?" I ask it and place it on top of one of the tables in my laboratory. He meows again and nudges a vial.

"........" I pick it up. He nods and then nudges a tin of powder.

"YOU'RE A GENIUS!! This two combined..... make a very powerful sleeping drug!!" I start mixing and my cat points out various other combinations and I start using the Bunsen burner to heat some of them. The cat curls up. Number 8 sticks his head out of the door way.

"VEXY!! YOU GOT A PET?!" He shouts. I summon Frozen Pride and chuck it at him.

"WHOA!! COOL!" He spots the cat and picks it up.

"Leave it alone. Or I'll have to punish you." I say simply and keep mixing.

"Right.... Right... Sorry Senpai." Axel mutters and starts playing with the cat.

"LEAVE IT ALONE! I need it for experiments." I tell him. Axel glances at the cat.

"Vexen Junior." He says and kidnaps it.

"GET BACK HERE YOU HOOLIGAN!!!" I shout and go after them. (need any more proof Vexen's old?)

"WHOA!!!" I slip again on the water and Axel drops the cat.

"SEE YA SENPAI!!!" He shouts and keeps running.

"I'M GOING TO DISSECT YOU YOU FLAME HEADED MORON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream from the floor. A vase falls and shatters on my head.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**nice. Vexen's cat's smarter than him. *grins***

**Just confirms my opinion on the guy. *nods solemnly***

**NOW!! TO ZEXION'S CHAPTER!!!! *types***


	11. Animalzation Part Five: VI

**Hmm.... PWNAGE!! :D**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts or anything I mention in here, besides (Ari and the pets) so far.... aren't mine!!!**

**Poem's by Edgar Allen Poe. THE RAVEN. All the random facts are from some web site. So might not be necessarily true.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Zexion POV_

^Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
`'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, `tapping at my chamber door -  
Only this, and nothing more.'

Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow  
From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore -  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore -  
Nameless here for evermore.^

"Hmm?" I thought I... never mind. I turn back to the open book in my lap.

^And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain  
Thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;  
So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating  
`'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door -  
Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door; -  
This it is, and nothing more,'

Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,  
`Sir,' said I, `or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;  
But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,  
And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,  
That I scarce was sure I heard you' - here I opened wide the door; -  
Darkness there, and nothing more.^

_There it is again! What IS that noise?!_ I slip in my purple book mark and shut the book.

"Hello?" I call out. No response. I sit back down in the red armchair and try to get the noise out of my head.

^Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,  
Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before  
But the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token,  
And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, `Lenore!'  
This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, `Lenore!'  
Merely this and nothing more.

Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning,  
Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before.  
`Surely,' said I, `surely that is something at my window lattice;  
Let me see then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore -  
Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore; -  
'Tis the wind and nothing more!'

Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter,  
In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore.  
Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he;  
But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door -  
Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door -  
Perched, and sat, and nothing more. ^

_Hmm...... This guy's got issues._ I think to myself. The noise!! I stand up, my Lexicon in hand. **(his weapon, dudes and dudettes, is a book. Known as a lexicon AKA a dictionary........ AWESOME!! YOU GO ZEXY!!! :D)  
**  
"WHO'S THERE? Show yourself." I say calmly. A rustle and a small kitten appears from the top of one of the shelves.

_A cat? He must be Demyx's._ I pull a stepladder and place in front of the shelf. I start to climb it.

"Here kitten, kitten." I say, trying to coax it out of hiding. It trembles and ducks back toward the wall.

".... Silly kitten." I start reciting facts about cats to calm myself and the small cat.

"Cats have 32 muscles that control the outer ear.

A cat can rotate its ears independently 180 degrees.

It may take as long as 2 weeks for a kitten to be able to hear well.

Their eyes usually open between 7 and 10 days, but sometimes it happens in as little as 2 days.

Cats have a special scent organ located in the roof of their mouth, called the Jacobson's organ.

Cats have 30 teeth (12 incisors, 10 premolars, 4 canines, and 4 molars), while dogs have 42. Kittens have baby teeth, which are replaced by permanent teeth around the age of 7 months.

When a cat drinks, its tongue - which has tiny barbs on it - scoops the liquid up backwards.

Cats purr at the same frequency as an idling diesel engine, about 26 cycles per second.

A domestic cat can sprint at about 31 miles per hour.

Normal body temperature for a cat is 102 degrees F.

If a cat is frightened, the hair stands up fairly evenly all over the body; when the cat threatens or is ready to attack, the hair stands up only in a narrow band along the spine and tail.

Female felines are "super fecund," which means that each of the kittens in her litter can have a different father." I finish and the cat calms down. It reaches my outstretched hand and rubs his head against my arm.

"You're very cute. But such an odd color." I tell the lightly colored purple cat. He purrs and climbs onto my shoulder.

"I wonder what I should name you? I mean, Demyx has a pet, why shouldn't I? Especially such an intelligent looking specimen like yourself." I praise the kitten. He meows and curls up in the hood of my Organization jacket.

"Perhaps..... Lazarus? Maximilian?" I suggest. The cat meows in protest.

"No? Hmm..... I don't know if you're a male or a female...." I finish climbing down and remove the kitten from my hood. I examine it for a minute.

"Male." I confirm when I refer to the 'Immediate Guide to Pets' by Ima Notreel. **(Read this out loud. SERIOUSLY. THEN you'll get the joke.)**

"What about Poe? After the poem I was reading....." He glares at me.

"Touchy little thing aren't you?" I say fondly and place him on a table so I can finish the poem. He jumps from it and lands on my shoulder. He climbs up unto my head.

"Um....... Don't you think you'll be more comfortable somewhere else?" I ask. He nods and climbs down into my lap.

"...... Fine. Be there." I open the book back to the beginning of the poem.

^Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
`'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, `tapping at my chamber door -  
Only this, and nothing more.'^

The cat taps my wrist with his paw.

"Hmmm?" He taps it again.

"Yes?" He taps the book and then my wrist. I glance down and turn the page. He shakes back to forth happily. I continue reading.

^Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow-^

"HUH?! CAN YOU READ?!" I shout surprised. The cat looks up from the page. He blinks.

"Can you read, little one?" I ask a little more calmly. He nods and turns back to the page. I slam the book shut. He mews in protest.

"What does this say?" I scribble down a number and show it to him. He taps my wrist three times. I've written the number 3!!!

"AMAZING!!! What about _THIS_?" I write a new number down in word form. He taps my wrist 5 times. HE'S A GENIUS CAT!!!!

"Hm....." I write down a number in Spanish. He taps my wrist once.

"You know Spanish.... What about German??" I write down 7 in German, he correctly taps my wrist 7 times.

"Konnichiwa?" I start speaking in Japanese. He cocks his head confused.

"..... The only other language I know and he doesn't.... Odd...." I smile and start to laugh. He purrs and gets on top of my head.

"Um..... I realize you're very comfortable up there, but you'll give me a crick in the neck." I grab him and hug the tiny kitten.

".... You still need a name.... Which one would you like?" I ask him.

"AWESOME!!! ZEXY TOO!!!" A bubbly voice says from the door way.

_Oh no.... Not AGAIN!!!!_

"Demyx..... What do you want?" I ask, trying to keep my temper under control. Number 9 comes in and grins.

" I got a cat too!! He's Demyx Junior... So yours.... Zexion Junior!! Or Zexy Two for short _OR_ even Mini Zexy!" He sings.

"Zexion..... Junior?" I ask. The cat mews in agreement.

"HUH?! You _LIKE_ the name?!" I ask him. He nods.

"IT'S SETTLED THEN!!!!" Demyx says happily. On his head, a sandy blonde cat mews in agreement. I get up.

"I'm going to find the Superior." I say and start walking away.

"HANG ON BUDDY! I'll come with you! I wanna ask him if I can keep my mini surfer kitty!!" Demyx pets the cat on his head which purrs again.

"Alright then..." I sigh and pick up a book to carry around. I had been meaning to give it to the Superior but I had forgotten.... I'm sure he'll find it interesting as he has a teenage daughter.......

"What book is that??" Demyx asks eagerly. I look up.

"Some stupid romance book...... Ari had asked me if I had it in the library so I've been meaning to give it to the Superior to give to her." I adjust my jacket a bit and Zexion Jr mews at me.

"Aww..... He's really cute... HEY!! Let's get him a mini book to carry around." Demyx says. I glance at him.

"What? Why?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Look what Dem's got." He pulls the cat off his head and now I can see the kitten has a sitar on his back.

"..............." I start laughing hard and I can't seem to stop!!!

"...............Dude..... I've never seen you laugh before....." Demyx says in surprise. I fall to the floor, clutching my stomach while howling with laughter. **(It's not _THAT_ funny dude! Geez.....)**

"Are you done?" 9 asks when I start breathing semi-normally.

"Y-Y-Yes." I chuckle. I stand up and stretch.

"I'm fine now." I inform Demyx.

"You sure?" he asks.

"Yes." I smile and pick up the book. Zexion Jr climbs back on my head and we continue on our journey to the Superior's office.

"Superior??" I knock on the door when we get there. Sticking my head in, I can see no one's there.

"Hmm.... Maybe they went to the conference room!" Demyx suggests.

"I thought it was called Where Nothing Gather?" I whisper.

"Sooooo? It's our nickname for it!" Demyx whispers back. We start going there when we notice a silver puppy and brown puppy following us.

"....SORA?! RIKU?!" We shout in unison. They look up. Sora wags his tail and Riku growls at us.

"Here puppy puppy!" Demyx coaxes and holds his hand out. Riku snaps at his fingers, nudges Sora and the two run off.

".......Kay...." We head inside. A good part of the Organization's there.

"HIYA DEMYX!! HIYA ZEXY!!!" Xion greets us from her seat. She's holding a small black cat on her lap.

"Yo guys. Hmm... Two more cats!! Write that down Roxas!" Axel instructs from his throne.

"SAY WHAT?! I AIN'T WRITIN' DOWN _SQUAT_!!" Roxas protests. A red cat and a blonde one are playing around on the floor beneath his throne. Axel jumps down and walks to us.

"Cool... An emo kitty!" He grins and pats my head. I smile pleasantly and kick him in the shin.

"Emo nothing!" I retort back. He grins and pulls out his chakras.

"You two! KNOCK IT OFF, OR _BOTH_ OF YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT!" The Superior commands from his own seat.

"Yes Superior." I bow slightly and Corridor to my chair.

"Dude, you don't gotta listen to him!! HE GOT A _HAMSTER_!!" Axel howls in laughter. Xion and Roxas start to snicker. Larxene grins and pats her own blonde cat in her lap, while trying not to crack up. Hamster??? I notice a small silver animal on his shoulder. Ohhh...... Aww, it's kinda cute. In a weird, Superior like way.

"IF YOU DON'T STOP BRINGING THAT UP, I'LL _STRANGLE _YOU!!!" Xemnas yells. Ari peeks out from behind his chair and waves.

"HIYA ZEXION!!" She calls.

"Oooh! Your girlfriend's callin' ya Zexy!" Axel and Larxene tease. My face goes hot.

"IS NOT!!!" I throw some illusions at the both of them, ones that made them both fall off their seats, gasping for breath. My cat meows in agreement and jumps down to join the other 5 or so cats playing on the floor. Lexaeus comes in, holding the leash of a..... HOLY PLATO!!!!

"DUDE!! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?! A BEAR?!" Axel yells. Lexaeus says nothing but pats the giant dog on the head.

".... IT'S HUGE!!!!" Xion says happily and jumps down to pet it. Roxas stops her.

"HELL NO! IT'S GONNA EAT CHA!!" is his protest.

"It's a dog." Lexaeus says in a voice that reminds me of an avalanche or some other natural disaster involving rocks.

"YAY!! LEXY JR!!" Demyx squeals and wraps his arms around the giant animal. Zexion Junior and Demyx Junior run out and jump onto the dog's back. They look immensely proud. All the rest of the kittens follow their example and start playing around the dog.

".........IT'S A _BEAR_!! I _SWEAR_ IT IS!!" Axel says again.

"..........." Lexaeus glares at him angrily.

"N-N-No offense buddy. It's just.... really really big....." Axel stammers.

" I like him!" Demyx says.

"R-R-Right...... He'S SOOO COOL!!" Xion shouts and gives the dog a big hug.

"..............................................................." Lexaeus smiles and pats her cat on the head.

"Cute." He says. Xion grins and nods.

"ADORABLE!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP ADMIRING YOUR PETS FOR 5 MINUTES AND HELP US FIGURE THIS OUT?!" Superior shouts angrily.

".........Figure what out?" I ask.

"This... whole... pet thing?" Roxas suggests with a shrug. Superior nods.

"We can't keep ALL of them. Naturally-" Everyone immediately protests.

"YOU SAID I COULD THESE TWO!!!" Roxas shouts.

"I'm _NOT_ giving up Xion Junior!" Xion growls.

"WAAAAAAH!!! DEM DEM'S STAYING!" Demyx sobs.

"Larxene's stayin'! I GODDAMN _DARE_ ANY OF YOU TO SAY OTHERWISE!" Larxene snarls and starts sending electricity through her arm.

"Um.... I'd like to keep mine." I say red faced.

"SSE?! EVERYONE WANTS THEIRS!! Let us keep em Superior!" Axel begs.

"If each and every one of you pays for their own...... I'll let them stay." Superior sighs.

"WHHOOOOO!!" Everyone cheers.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Yeash...... ZEXION!! for such a quiet guy, you sure do talk a lot...... *mildly pissed off***

**ALRIGHT! XIGGY NEXT!!! *puts on pirate hat and eye patch***

**HERE WE GO MATEYS!!!! *waves Jolly Roger***


	12. Running Around With Riku AKA Riki Chan

**nice... Nice... I feel... AWESOME.  
Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts is of right now, not mine.**

**WHOOOOOOO!!!! ..... Random yell there. Oh yeah...**

**This is Riku's chapter. Cause... XIGGY'S HARD TO WRITE!!!! *panic***

**I'll do his later!! RIKI CHAN'S FIRST!!!!!! *determined***

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Riku POV_

"Freakin' Sora!!! I _ALWAYS_ got to get you when you do your stupid stunts!!" I growl under my breath. I jump over a vase and keep looking for a certain brown spiked idiot. I slip on some water and skid to the wall.

_...... Ow..... That hurt......_ I groan. I get up.

"Huh?" I turn and... HOLY SHIT!!  
"SORA?!" I gasp in surprise. The adorable puppy barks and runs over. He yips at me and licks my hand.

"....... VEEEEEEEEEEEEEXEN!" I scream. I grab the puppy. It yips, surprised.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" I howl and run toward the laboratory, looking for him. **(Riku's come to the same conclusion Axel first did. XD)**

"VEXEN!" I skid into his lab and blink in surprise.

"Um.... Vexen? What's up with that cat?!" I ask. He looks up.

"Hmm? He's helping me." Vexen turns back to his notes.

_.....Right.... And I'm a princess of heart. _**(I dunno Riki... you _COULD_ be one. XD)**

"CHANGE HIM BACK!!" I demand and hold up Sora. Vexen looks up.

".......An interesting challenge, Riku Takamura."

"STOP CALLING ME BY MY FULL NAME AND CHANGE HIM BACK!!" I put Sora puppy down. He sniffs at the Vexen cat and yelps when the cat takes a swing at him.

"Hm.... Give me ten minutes." He says and starts to examine the puppy version of Sora. He whines and tries to run.

I"m sorry Sora....It's for your own good." I say and hold the puppy down.

"Hm.... Male." Vexen informs me.

"Well, if it was a girl, I'd be concerned." I say sarcastically.

"It _HAS_ happened before. Demyx was a female mouse for three hours before we could change him back." Vexen says and pulls out a syringe. **(SAY WHAT?! WTF?! O_O)**

_...................... SON OF A!_ I snatch it out of his hand.

"NO." I say firmly. Vexen looks at me coldly.

"If you want me to help him, then you will allow me to conduct tests as I see fit." He says.

"...................Don't...... hurt him." I say and hand it back.

"Not much." He stabs Sora in the leg and draws some blood. Sora yelps and looks really sad.

"Aw... It's okay, little guy. You'll be better in a sec." I tell him and pat his head. Sora yips and curls up.

_Huh... reminds me of when we were little and Sora was afraid of the doctor. He looked EXACTLY like this._ I muse and smile at memories of a happy time. I hear a growl and Sora uncurls and yips back.

"....WHAT THE?!" A silver puppy, a little older than Sora, growls again. Sora leaps off the table. The silver dog growls and they both run off.

"............................................................." I run after them.

"SORA! SORA!! WEIRD DOG THAT LOOKS LIKE ME!!"I call. I trip over something and then crash into .... _SORA_?!

"Ow...... That hurt, Riku!" He complains and rubs his head.

"...... YOU SPIKEY HEADED IDIOT!" I yell and smack him.

"OOWWW!!!" He yelps.

"IF YOU'RE HERE, WHO THE HELL'S THAT?!" I shout and point to the quickly disappearing around the corner puppies.

"AAAAH!! SKYE! RIKI CHAN!!!" Sora yells. He sits up.

"Skye? Riki chan?" I ask.

"THEY'RE MY NEW PETS!!!I was lookin' for them cause I lost them and.... WE GOTTA GO GET THEM!" Sora flips up and manages to land on his feet. He helps me up and we both run in search of the .... puppies.

"HEY!!!" Xion tackles the both of us to the ground.

"Xion?!" Sora says in surprise.

"DAAAAAAADDDY!" She hugs him.

"um..This is touchin' and all but...... GET THE HECK OFF!" I yell.

"...Sorry Riki chan." She gets off my legs.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sora bursts into laughter. Xion looks confused.

"Um.... Daddy Sora? Are you okay?" She asks and puts her hand on his head, checking for a fever.

"Not in the head he isn't." I sit up.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sora's still laughing his ass off.... Weirdo.....

"......................" Roxas comes and smacks him in the head.

"OW! WHY IS EVERYONE HITTIN' ME?!" Sora wails.

"Cause you're an easy target?" Axel comments.

"So um.... What the hell are those?!" I ask and point behind the three.

"Huh?" They glance back. Three small cats, each in the person they resembled's shadow, meow at me.

"The cats?" Axel asks.

"YES THE CATS!!" I retort. **(Riku wasn't really paying attention the _FIRST_ time he met Axel Junior)**

"Axel Junior!" Axel says with a grin and holds up an emerald eyed, red haired.... _FURRED_ kitten. The cat gives me a white fanged grin.

"Roxas Junior!" Roxas holds up a blue eyed, blonde cat. It mews happily at Sora.

"AAAAAAAND! Last but CERTAINLY not least! Xion Junior!" Xion squeals and hugs a black kitty. It cuddles back.

"CUTE!" Sora proclaims.

"AAH! This is your granddaughter Daddy!! Xion Junior, meet Grandpa!" Xion introduces the two.

"I have a cute granddaughter!" Sora grins.

"........ Yes, yes, the cat's cute, NOW!!! What the _HELL_ has Vexen been doing?! How did these animals get here?!" I ask. Axel shrugs.

"First off.... Vexen didn't make these little guys!" Roxas snarls. The look's ruined by the cat purring on top of his spikes.

".................Sure. AND Sora's_ ALSO_ a dancing ballerina!" I snap.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Xion shrieks with a shocked look at Sora.

"I've never danced ballet!" Sora protests angrily.

"................ Who made these cats?!" I ask again.

"...... Well! Uh... Depending on which one you believe in, either Mother Nature by the theory of evolution, or God." Axel says seriously.

"NOT THAT YOU FLAME HEADED IDIOT!!!" Roxas and I shout in unison. We glare at each other.

"We found them." Xion clears up and keeps playing with the black furred kitten.

"Right.... And WHY did Sora call those two puppies-" I'm interrupted by a squeal from Xion.

"PUPPIES?! YOU GOT A _PUPPY_?! CAN WE PLAY WITH HIM?! _PLEASE _DADDY?!" Xion begs.

"Sure! Sure you can play with Skye!" Sora grins at his 'daughter'.

"YAY!!!" She hugs him.

"............................." I just get up and start looking for the two dogs again.

"WAIT UP!" Roxas and Axel follow.

"You comin?"

"Well yeah! I wanna see Sora Junior!" Axel grins.

"I thought he said it was called Skye?" I ask.

"Screw Skye! It's Sora Junior dammit!" Roxas says with a strange determination.

".... Alright then!"

"LET'S GOOOO!!!" We split up and start heading into the various wings of the castle.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**kay.... Riku didn't meet _HIS_ dog yet....**

**THAT'S in another chapter/episode.**

**But I'm lazy so I don't wanna write anymore. *yawns***

**So in the next episode of Inu-.... uh... I _MEAN_ Day At the Castle!**

**Uh.... Sora loses the puppies!**

**The story behind how Sora lost the Destiny Island puppies.**

**_HEY_! I just came up with a nickname for em! _SWEET_! :D**


	13. Sora loses the puppies!

**Yeah... Weird chapter.**

**THANKS A LOT Riku! *angry face***

**Disclaimers: uh.... Kingdom Hearts is in no way mine?**

**YO! Anyone remember the Drives?! *cricket chirps***

**.......................................... Girls, they don't remember you.**

**Sovreigna: SAY _WHAT_?! *pissed off and wants to beat something up*  
**

**Ahlia: WHY?! * starts crying/playing with Sora puppy***

**_HEY_! WHERE'D YOU GET HIM?! *PS: These girls might be doing intro with me sometimes. SSHHH! Don't tell Riki and Xion! :D*  
**

**Ahlia: *shrugs and keeps hugging doggie***

**Gaia:.... hm.... _MAYBE_ you should write us in this story?**

**............... good idea. *tries to figure out where*  
**

**Feralis: *laughs manically* WELL THEN! LET'S _MAKE_ THEM REMEMBER!**

**Reiotta:.... SNEAK ATTACK! *smacks Feralis unconscious with rubber mallet***

**Nice. *thumbs up*  
**

**Reiotta: Thanks.**

**_HE'S_ gonna get mad at you for that.**

**Reiotta: Risk I'm willing to take.**

**Hm....... I _DO_ like the Lair like this. (Da Lair AKA my room)**

**Gaia:... Forbidden.**

**Wha?**

**Gaia: START THE CHAPTER!**

**OH RIGHT!! Sorry! *starting credits*  
**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Sora POV_

"AWWWWWW......... SO CUTE!" I say again. Skye tries to get out of the box again. Riki chan forces him back in.

"..... You act like the _REAL_ Riku." I tell him. He gives me a glare and scoots back in the box. I finish carrying the box to the kitchen. I put it down carefully on the table. The second I do, Skye jumps out, _SUUUUUPER_ excited. Riki comes out and observes his surroundings carefully. Hana yawns and jumps out to start playing with Riki chan.

"Cuuute.... I got to call Mom." I pull out a red cell phone with a charm like the one Kairi gave me once. I start dialing the number and put it to my ear when I finish. **(Duh.... It's SOO obvious the charm. _SORA_! Get speed dial bro!)**

_.....Dial tone..... Ahhh.... I think I forgot to .... um... Mow the lawn?! Do we _HAVE_ a lawn?!_

I'm trying to come up with chores to bribe Mom with when she picks up.

"Hello? Minami residence, Sakura speaking." She says cheerfully.

"Mom? It's me, Sora." I answer.

"Sora? I thought you were sleeping over at Riku's! Is there anything you need?" She asks.

"..... Mom... Riku told you that we were sleeping over at his house?"** (RIKU YOU LIAR!!! I love it! :D)**

"Yes, why? Did you forget Mr. Moogly?" My face goes pale and then I blush. **(HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Sora's mom babies him because he's her darling little boy!!! *cracking up* She don't know about Roxas yet. ;D)**

"NOT THAT! I... Can I have a pet?" I ask directly.

"........... What _KIND_ of pet? Cause I'm not letting you have another gerbil." She asks in a serious voice. **(more on _THAT_ later. *grins mischievously*)**

_..... Oh snap. She's gonna get mad at me or Dad when we get home._ I silently ask Dad to forgive me. I can get away with it if I can make it to Uncle Blade's house right after coming home.

"Uh.... A puppy. A REALLY REALLY _CUTE_ PUPPY!" I say, adding a child like tone to my voice. That usually works.

"Sora, I don't think we can have a pet right now, with your father's.... issues." Mom says.

".... What if it looked like me?" I add.

"..........Sora, then we'd take the little guy in whenever you wanted!" She says.

_BOOOO YEAAAAAAH! _I do a victory pose.

"_WEEEEEELL_.... You'll _NEVER_ believe this." I say.

"Sora, where are you?" Mom asks.

"The World That Never Was." I answer without thinking.

"SAY _WHAT_?!"

"OH SHIT!" I hang up. **(*le gasp*SORA! YOU JUST HUNG UP ON MRS. MINAMI!! WHAT THE FLIP IS WRONG WITH YOU?! O.O)**

"............She's gonna kill me." I mutter. The phone rings. I answer.

"Hello?"

"SORA!!! I'm coming to go get you _RIGHT NOW_!!!" She yells.

"..............You can't." I tell her.

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!" **(Language, Mrs. Minami. tsk tsk. *shakes head*)**

"Umm.... We're on another world."

"ARE YOU TWO _HIGH_?!" She gasps.

"Nooooooo....." I say confused.

_Would I be calling if I was high?_

"Mom? I got to..." Saix comes into the kitchen.

"Who are you speaking to, Keybearer?" He asks and rubs his eyes sleepily.

"KEY _WHAT_?! DID YOU JOIN A _CULT_?!" Mom yells.

"Mom, can we talk about this later? PLEASE?" I beg.

"PASS THE PHONE!!"

"........ Hey Saix? My mom wants to talk to you." I give him the phone. He listens and winces.

"No, it's not a cult. It's called Organization XIII. Yes, I _AM_ a member. What? Brain washing? Noo.... We're Nobodies so...." He pauses.

".................................... Yes ma am. We'll get them home as soon as possible. Right after Roxas comes back with their gummy ship. It's a kind of-"

"DON'T TELL HER ABOUT ROXAS!!!!" I yell.

"WHO THE HECK IS ROXAS?!" I hear from the phone.

"Ma am, Roxas is Sora's -" I smack Saix across the face with the Fenrir Keyblade and grab the phone. **(strongest Keyblade in KH2)**

"WHAT THE HELL IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU KEYBLADE MASTER?!" Saix yells, holding his cheek.

"MOM! Whatever he says, Saix is _CRAZY_!" I reply into the phone.

"Sora? I'm going to tear him from limb to limb for hurting my baby. Please wait for me. Dante is driving me over to get you and Riku and Kairi. Don't worry. We're coming." Mom says in a sweet voice. She hangs up. I turn to Saix.

"Dude, you're dead." I tell him.

"What? Why?"

"My mom just said she's gonna tear you apart. Hope Vexen knows how to sew..." I say in a sing song voice.

"why do you have a box on the table?" Saix asks and goes over to look at it.

"OH! Those held my new pets." I grin.

"...........Are they supposed to be invisible? Because I don't see anything here." Saix shows me an empty box.

".............................AAAAAH!" I run off to go look for them. **(yep.... Sora took his eyes off the pups and they ran off. Easy as pie. And not the math kind.... Dammit i wanna pie......)**

* * *

_Third Person POV_

The three puppies leap off the counter as Sora's busy trying to calm his mom down. Riki chan and Skye quickly become separated from Hana.

*This way.* Riki says and runs down one corridor. **(OH MY FUCKING KINGDOM HEARTS! THEY TALK?! O.O)**

*Hmm...... I'm..... ooh! What's that?!* Skye runs off in the opposite direction and finds himself with a large earth colored dog.

*Hiya!! I'm Skye.* He greets him. The dog looks up and nods.

*He's Lexy! He don't say much but he's really nice!* A yellow cat says happily, the blue sitar on his back neatly strapped.

"Who's this?" A deep voice asks and Skye's lifted into the air.

"Heh.... Looks like Sora. Cool." Xigbar grins. He puts the dog down.

"Where'd all these animals come from? Whatever." Xigbar leaves.

*Who's _THAT_? Is he one of your masters??* Skye asks a black kitten. She stops playing with a red cat's tail and shakes her head.

*Nope! Xion sama is _MY_ mistress. Hey... Wanna be friends?!*

*SURE!!! I'm Skye.* Skye greets Xion Junior.

*Heh.... That's a stupid name.* The red cat says.

*Shut it Axey.* Another blonde cat responds.

*Hey. Don't you _DARE _tell me to shut up little brother!*

*BY _TWO_ FREAKIN' MINUTES!!!! It's _NOT FAIR_!!!* the cat protests. His spikey blonde hair bristles. **(whatever that means...)**

*Aww... Did Roxy get a burr in his paw?? Now... * Axel Junior tackles his younger brother and starts chasing him around.

*Stop chasing each other! It's annoying.* A small but commanding voice says.

*And we gotta listen to you... Why?* Axel Jr grins. A purple cat looks up from a magazine that's on the floor and shrugs.

*Because our masters listen to his?* Zexion Jr suggests.

*Well, Xemnas Junior can kiss my ass! I'm not listening to a freakin' _HAMSTER_.* Axel Jr grins and starts playing on top of Mount Lexy . **(He _IS_ Axel!)**

*Uhh.... Has anyone seen my brother? He's silver. Like the hamster but he's a dog like me.* Skye asks nervously.

*Nope! Sorry little puppy.* Everyone says.

*Oh.... I'll go look for him.* Skye says sadly. He walks away.

*Maybe we shoulda have gone with him....* Xion Jr says sadly.

*Hmm... We'll.... trail after him?* Roxas Jr decides.

*Hmmmm..... Was it this way??* Skye asks himself. He walks into one of the corridors. **(part where Riku kidnaps him......)**

* * *

_Sora POV: _**(Back where we left off last chapter-he's with Xion)**

"Hmm......... Hmm........." I wonder to myself.

"Uh... What are you thinking daddy?" Xion asks, her kitten on her lap.

"We should go after them!" I say determined. We both get up and follow the general direction the other three went in.

"............... We're lost huh?" Xion asks, holding my hand. Xion Jr, walking behind her, nods.

"A little?" I say embarrassed. I shoulda remembered my map!!!

"Hey.... Look at that." Xion points to something. A slightly dirty penguin, with a light saber and a banjo in each of its flippers waddles down the hall and disappears around the corner.

"........... LETS FOLLOW IT!!!" Xion and I scream. We both run after it.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**YOU _MADE_ ME DO THAT NATCAT5!!!!!!!**

**YOU JUST _HAD_ TO PUT THAT IDEA IN MY HEAD!!!**

**Gaia:..... Calm down.**

**.............._NEVER_!!!! I _DEMAND_ CUSTODY OF JUAN DA LIGHT SABER WIELDING BANJO PLAYING ****HOBO**** PENGUIN!!!! **

**Reiotta:..... he's yours.**

**WHOOOO!!!! *victory music***

**Feralis:...... why the fuck is it a penguin?!**

**..... blame Natcat5.**

**Feralis:Right. I'm gonna... go blow something up now.**

** You do that. _HEY_! Mrs. Minami's coming! *extremely pleased***

**Ahlia: Um... Next in Day at The Castle! Err..... Xigbar's chapter!**

**Sovreigna: Which means we gotta whip out the pirate hats. *puts on eye patch and Jack Sparrow's hat***

**Feralis: Before I forget, what was that crack about a gerbil?**

**.... Remember Riku's horrible memory of what happened when he was three?**

**Gaia: ... yeah... so?**

**Riku, Sora and a gerbil. That's _ALL_ I'm saying.**

**Sovreigna: uh... Considering how Dad is now, I _REALLY REALLY_ don't want to know.**

**Yep... Good story though.**

**All: SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! *all in pirate costumes*  
**

**Matey. :D**


	14. Animalzation Part Six: II Xigbar's chap

**Yeah!! DA HOBO PENGUIN LIVES!!!!!**

**Feralis: .... what have we learned?**

**Ahlia: Forbidden likes penguins? With light sabers?**

**Feralis: Noo.... _NEVER_ suggest a stupid idea to Forbidden, even in sarcasm, because she _WILL_ use it.**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts isn't mine! :D**

**Reiotta: We apologize in advance to Xigbar.**

**AKA Bigrax.  
**

**Reiotta: See what we mean? Enjoy the chapter.......**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Xigbar POV_

"Hmm.... Now, who the hell coulda done this?!" I say sarcastically to myself as I notice the giant poster of the Jolly Roger taped up on my door.

_Fuckin' Axel.... I'm gonna shoot ya. When.... I get ma coffee......._ I get up and yawn. My cell phone rings.

"AAAAXEL!" HE CHANGED THE RING TONE _AGAIN_!!! FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M _NOT_ A PIRATE!!!! I stop the Pirates of the Caribbean theme song and answer.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey Xigbar! I need a favor." A way too familiar voice says.

"Hey Jack. No, I'm NOT gonna give you money. You're just gonna waste it on rum." I tell him, sleepily.

"What if I share the bounty, mate?" Jack Sparrow asks.

"...... .As tempting as that is, Namine caught me with the stuff LAST time. After that, she's makin' me go to some alkies meetin's....... It's hell." I rub my eye and yawn again.

"Sorry mate. No, I need you to take care of something for me."

"............ What?"

_I got a bad feelin' bout this........_ **(to not ruin the surprise, I'm adding a bit of extra scene!)**

* * *

Third Person POV: Destiny Islands

"DANTE!!" Sora's mother runs to the Takamura's house where Dante, the second oldest is fast asleep on the porch.

"Hey Mrs. M! What's up?" He asks sleepily. Of the three Takamura kids, Dante was by far the strongest but the laziest.

"Sora, Riku, and Kairi have all been brainwashed into a CULT!" Mrs. Minami yells.

"Uh...... What do you want me to do?" He asks. The three kids had trusted him with the _TRUE_ reason they had gone, because they know if they bought him a bribe, Dante'd keep the swear forever. Luckily for Riku, he'd had some left over Hot Cheetoes to bribe his brother with.

"TAKE ME TO THEM! You drove them didn't you?!"

"Uh...... Yeah, but why? They're safe over with the dudes." Dante decides to try to finish his nap. Mrs. Minami has other plans.

"PLEASE!! My little baby all alone!" She wails. She shakes Dante roughly by the shoulders.

"..... Don't cry.... I'll take you to them..... " Dante silently apologizes to his little brother and gets up.

"Lessee..... That thing's around here somewhere...." Dante pulls Mrs. Minami by the arm to a small shed.

"Dante? Your car's over there." She points.

"Yeah, I know. We don't need a car. Fuck......" Dante swears under his breath as he starts to search for the key to the Ultima gummy ship.

*REMEMBER! This one's the strongest of the ships, so DON'T use it!* Riku's voice says in Dante's memory.

*If you have to use it, the gummy key's.....*

"IN THE FLOWER POT!" Dante remembers, pleased. He removes it and ties the string around his wrist.

"Let's go Mrs. M." They both vanish into a hidden cave.

* * *

_Xigbar POV: World That Never Was_

"SAY WHAT?!" I stare at the small cage.

"Just take care of him for a hour, mate. I got to go." Jack makes a run for it.

"JACK YOU NO GOOD MOTHER!" I launch into a long string of swears. Namine comes out wide eyed.

"Xigbar? Did you hurt yourself?" She asks. In answer, I kick the cage at my feet.

"See?" I point. Namine blinks in surprise. Her smile quivers and she starts laughing.

"It's SO CUTE!!!" She howls in laughter.

"......... It's NOT FUNNY! I'M THE ONE WHO HAS TAKE OF IT!!!" I yell. The passed out animal wakes up and squawks at me.

"SHUT IT PARROT! OR I'm gonna use ya for TARGET PRACTICE!" I pull out a Sharpshooter.

"Xigbar! It's not doing anything to you! Leave the poor macaw alone!" Namine defends the giant red bird. I just glare at her.

"YES IT IS!!! IT'S GODDAMN ANNOYIN' ME!" I get ready to fire. Namine opens the cage and the bird gratefully flies up to her shoulder.

"Aww.... He's cute! What's his name?" She asks as she pets the feathered head of the stupid thing.

"...... Jack's friend never named it." I glare at the bird. It flies over and lands on my shoulder.

"...................." Namine giggles.

"Take a freakin' picture, why don't cha?" I retort. She pulls out a phone and snaps a pic.

"IT WAS A JOKE!!"

"But you two look really good together! Can I use this in a sketch?" She asks.

"......... Kay, but...." I pause.

"Namine, when you get a cat?" I pick up the blonde thing. It purrs at me and.... holy shit. IT LOOKS LIKE HER?!

"Do you like her? Her name's Namine! Kairi thought it was really funny so she made me name her Namine Junior." Namine pets the blonde cat.

"Coool. I'm gonna..... go get some coffee." I yawn and walk off, forgetting for a minute that the stupid bird's on my shoulder. _BAAAAD_ mistake.

"..............................OH MY FUCKIN' GAWD!!!" Axel howls in laughter the second I walk into the kitchen.

"Eh? Oh... Da bird?" I point to it.

"Where the hell did Xigbar get a parrot?" Riku asks. He sips from a cup in front of him.

"HEY!!! Do you think it's Xiggy Junior?!" Roxas says with a grin.

"Nope. Whatevah the hell _THAT_ is, this bird belongs to Jack." I sit down and take Axel's plate of toast.

"HEY!" He protests. I give him a glare and pull out Sharpshooter.

"You seriously gonna mess with me, flame boy?" I grin and aim the nozzle at his head.

"N-N-N-No it's cool man." He backs down.

"Damn straight." I get up and wait. Jack comes a few minutes later.

"Hiya Jack!" Roxas greets him.

"Hey, little mate. You got the bird?" I throw it at him and steal his wallet. **(Okay, I can't write Jack Sparrow. Been two years since i watch the movies!!)**

"I think I deserve a little somethin' extra, don't ya think?" I say as I empty it.

"................." Jack leaves without saying a word.

"Damn right." I say again and glare at Axel. I shoot his foot and walk off. I head through the throne room. What the?!

"Who's this?" I say and pick up a brown puppy.

"Heh.... Looks like Sora. Cool." I grin and put the dog down.

"Where'd all these animals come from? Whatever." I walk through and take a look again.

"Shit, all these look like people I know! I'm goin' crazy...... No more fuckin' rum with Jack." I tell myself and keep going.

"Eh?" I hear a padding noise behind me.

"Axel, I'll shoot ya again! I SWEAR MAN!" I yell and turn around. No one's... there. Then I hear a small mewing noise. I look down.

"..................AWESOME!!" I pick up the cat and grin. It's ME!!! It meows and gets on my head.

"Heh.... I'm gonna show ya that's a bad idea dude." I flip to the ceiling and start running to go find the guys. I look in the throne room.

"Hey Xigbar!" Roxas says and waves. What was empty a few minutes ago, most of the Organization was there. With the exception of... lessee... Xaldin, Saix, and I dunno who else.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!" I point to a giant dog that I hadn't noticed before.

"....Lexy Junior?" Demyx says innocently.

".....Lexy?" Lexaeus raises a hand.

"Oooh. Well..... Anyone gonna 'splain bout all the animals?" I hold up the cat I found.

"SWEET! Let's take out his eye and then it's REALLY Xigbar!" Axel says excited. I just give him a glare.

"Weird..... It's got a scar right where Bigrax got his." Larxene points out. The cat jumps down from my head and I jump down from the ceiling.

"So uh.... What's the deal with these little dudes?" I point to the mass of cats playing around the giant dog. Xemnas shrugs.

"We actually keep finding them. Ari brought me a pet which coincidentally happened to look like me."

"_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMSTER_." Axel stretchs out the word. Xemnas pounds the armrest of the chair PISSED off.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Xemnas yells.

"Yo Ari!" I greet the teen playing with a purple cat.

"Hi Xigbar! You wanna go surfing later?" She asks.

"Sure. Ask Demyx along too." I say and son of a gun, here comes a little surfer cat!

"Heh..... Hey, I saw a Sora dog here, where'd he go?" I look around.

"EH?! SORA'S HERE?!" Ari asks excited.

"Yep. Last time I checked, he was up in Roxas' room. Numbah 13."

"LET'S GO WAKE HIM UP!!!!" She has a mischievous grin, I recognize from Axel.

"You got a plan?" She nods.

"Well, damn straight! Let's go!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Got something to clarify.**

**Xigbar and Ari are good friends, cause she sees him as an older cousin or an awesome uncle.**

**AND!!! I GOT NEWS!!! I FINALLY BEAT CoM!!!!!!**

**Feralis:.... She kept swearing at Marluxia.**

**Ahlia: It was kinda funny.**

**The goddamn boy just wouldn't DIE!!**

**Reiotta: She's working on Reverse mode. And... says something on Riku's got class?**

**Hell yeah, he does.**

**Dude's.... Better! Faster! Stronger! *song starts playing***

**Gaia: In the next episode! Mrs. Minami discovers the truth!**

**Sovreigna: AWESOME! Grandma's comin'. She's gonna find out the truth on Dad's.... Keybladerness......**

**All:See ya! *waves good bye*  
**


	15. Sora and Mrs Minami : Part One

**Heh.....**

**Xiggy's chapter was easy!**

**It took me ten minutes!!**

**Feralis: Which explains the quality. *rolls eyes***

**...........................**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts isn't mine.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Sora POV_

"WHERE'D IT GO?!" Xion screams.

"................................................ I feel a disturbance in the force." I say seriously.

"... Really?" Xion asks wide eyed.

"MY MOM'S COMING!!!" I scream remembering.

"_GRANDMA_?! CAN I MEET HER?! WHAT'S SHE LIKE?!" Xion screams excitedly.

"Mom's.... scary. I don't want my beloved daughter to meet her!" I give Xion a hug. **(Beloved daughter huh? You takin' this a bit far Sora?)**

"Awwww..... Cute scene." Axel says behind us.

"_HIYA_ Axel!" We say in unison.

"Sup. You find the Sora puppy?" Riku asks.

"..... The what?" We say in unison.

"We were chasing a penguin!" Xion says.** (_JUAN_ The _HOBO_ penguin. got it memorized?)**

"YOU IDIOTS!" Roxas shouts and smacks us both.

"OW!" We hold our heads in the same pose. Crouching down and holding the back of it.

"Dude.... THEY _ARE _RELATED!" Axel grins.

"No shit." Riku says.

"Don't swear in front of my little sister!" Roxas hits him too.

"HEY! YOU LITTLE!" They start chasing each other.

"So uh.....Any luck with Daddy Junior?" Xion asks. **(_NICE_ Xion! Daddy Junior.... heh.)**

".................No." Axel gives her a 'WTF?!' face.

"Aww.... We didn't find Skye....." I say sadly.

"It's SORA JUNIOR!!!" Roxas yells as he dodges Riku's Dark Firaga.

"Sora Junior?" I ask, turning to Axel.

"Um.... We've been naming our pets after the people they look like. So Sora Junior." he explains.

"Oh... Well, I guess I can rename him!" I say cheerfully.

"Heh, nothin' fazes ya huh Sora?" Xigbar says.

"ARRRGH MATEY!!!" Xion tackles him. **(Also known as a GLOMP)**

"Sup." He makes her let go and throws a candy bar to Roxas.

"GO GET IT!" He commands and points.

"I'm not a dog!" Xion protests angrily. Xigbar pulls out a Hershey's bar.

"GO GET IT!" Xigbar says again. He throws it at Roxas, it bounces off and lands in his hand.

"YUUUUUUMY!" She tackles Roxas to get the candy bar.

"....... Can I have some?" Roxas moans from under her.

"SURE!" She splits it and gives everyone some.

_MMMMMMMM....... Candy......._

"Hey, Daddy Sora. Can I meet Grandma?" Xion asks with a mouthful of chocolate.

"SAY WHAT?! YOUR MOM'S COMING?!" Riku chokes on the candy.

"Yeah..... She thinks it's a cult!" I motion to the Organization members.

"Seriously?" Riku manages to cough and swallow the candy.

"What's a cult?" Xion asks Roxas.

"It's..... like an organization. Of people." he explains.

"LIKE _US_?!" She asks excited.

"Nooo..... _WE'RE _awesome. _THEY'RE_ not." Axel says and takes another bite of his part of the candy. **(nice explanation there, Axel. XD)**

"So.... We're better!" Xion concludes and nods solemnly.

"Hell yeah." Axel steals the rest of the candy from Xion and swallows it in one gulp.

"WOW!" Riku, Roxas, and I say in unison.

"THAT WAS _MINE_!!" Xion tackles him and starts beating him up with her Keyblade. **(food grudge.... not a pretty thing to see....)**

"............... WE GOTTA GO STOP MOM!!!" I scream. I grab Riku's arm and start dragging him to find Kairi.

* * *

_Third Person POV_

"WHOOO HOOOOO!!!" Dante manages to land the gummy ship with a bone jarring bump and the entire ship shakes.

"HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET A LICENSE?!" Mrs. Minami says, her face green.

".......I have no idea! Must be my good looks." Dante grins. He runs a hand through long silver hair. Mrs. Minami just gives him a glare and takes a few deep breaths.

".... So let me get this straight. Sora and Riku and Kairi are on another world. Destiny Islands isn't the only one." She says.

"Yup. I think there's like twenty or more of em." Dante says.

"And Kairi's from one called Hallow Bastion?"

"Well.... they call it Radiant Gardens now. Cause.... it used to be all scary and stuff according to Sora." he explains as he locks up the ship.

"AND _WHY_ WAS SORA TRAVELING THROUGH THE WORLDS INSTEAD OF COMING HOME?!" She shouts. Dante drops the key and bends over to get it.

".....Uh.... He was looking for Riku?" he says lamely.

"SO?! _WE _COULD HAVE FOUND RIKU!" Mrs. Minami protests.

"I'd like to see you try! And something about a king.... that was a mouse? And Sora had two buddies that were a duck and a dog. I'm pretty sure that part wasn't true....." Dante mutters to himself. They start wandering the streets of Radiant Gardens.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEON!!! YUFFFFFFFFFFFIE! AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERITH!" Dante yells.

"Who are they?" Mrs. Minami asks.

"No idea. But Sora said that they were gonna take them to the World that Never as so..... I figured that it was a- OPMH!" Dante falls over as a little girl with cropped black hair tackles him.

"RIKU! HOLY SHIT YOU GOT BIG!! You REMEMBER ME RIGHT?! I'M THE GREAT NINJA YUFFIE!" Yuffie says excitedly.

"......Yeah, I'm not Riku. He's my little brother. NOW GET THE HELL OFF!" Dante shoves her off.

".............................MAYBE YOU'RE SEPHIROTH IN _DISGUISE_!!! I'M _WATCHIN_' YOU!!!" She glares at him.

"Um, little girl? I need to find someone named Leon. Do you know where he is?" Mrs. Minami asks.

"Squall? He went over to the World That Never Was to pick up the Destiny Islands trio! And... _Maybe_ Roxas and Nami! We're gonna go to the new theme park and Squall _PROMISED_ he'd go on the Super Jumper Looper Rollercoaster with me!! Last year, Cloud didn't want to go on coasters but I _MADE_ him and he nearly threw his guts out! IT. WAS. _AWESOME_!!!!" Yuffie starts to jump around excited. **(BOO YEAH! COASTER FAN! xD)**

"Well, I need to get to Sora as soon as possible. Can you take me to him?" Mrs. Minami asks sweetly. Yuffie nods.

"YES MA AM! THE GREAT NINJA YUFFIE'S ON THE CASE!!!! THERE'S A MURDERER AMONG US!!!" She looks at Dante.

"Dude. I couldn't kill _NOBODY_!" he growls angrily.

"_EXACTLY_!" She hisses back.

"............ JUST TAKE US TO SORA!" Dante screams.

"Yuffie? Are you asking for Materia again?" A timid voice asks from behind the group. A woman with long brown hair, wearing a pink dress. She's carrying a brown bag full of groceries.

"HIYA AERITH! I was helping with a murder mystery!" Yuffie says proudly.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! NO ONE'S DEAD!!" Dante protests.

"A-HAH! CONFESSING TO THE CRIME! YOU KILLED ROXAS DIDN'T YOU?!" Yuffie accuses. She pulls out a shuriken and starts poking Dante with it.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" He smacks her to the ground.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU HIT THE GREAT NINJA YUFFIE!" She starts to strangle him. Mrs. Minami pulls something out and waves it front of Yuffie.

".....Is that chocolate?" Yuffie asks.

"Yes. Let go of him and it's all yours." Mrs. Minami nods encouragingly.

"Sweet! He ain't worth ma time." Yuffie takes it and munches at it. **(behold da power of chocolate!!!)**

"How did you know she likes candy?" Aerith asks.

"My son does something like that all the time!" Mrs. Minami smiles.

"Son? Who's your son?" Yuffie asks through a mouthful of chocolate.

"Sora. Sora Minami." Mrs. Minami says calmly.

"SAY _WHAT_?! THE KEYBEARER'S _YOUR_ KID?! WHAT THE _FREAK_?!" Yuffie drops her candy.

"Seriously? Sora _DOES_ have a good resemblance to you...." Aerith muses and looks at Mrs. Minami.

"Keybearer? What does that mean?" Mrs. Minami asks.

"Let's have Sory answer that." Dante says.

"Sory?" Yuffie grins, pronouncing it SOAR-y.

"He's my only child!" Mrs. Minami smiles.

"What was he like as a little kid?" Yuffie and Aerith ask.

"He..... well, he and Riku both had a VERY bizarre experience together." She frowns.

"Heh.... Gerbil." Dante grins.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**heh, gerbil.**

**YES I'M STILL TALKING BOUT THAT!**

**YOU'LL NEVER GET ME TO TELL!**

**.....not for another chapter or two anyways. ;D**


	16. A New Arrival and a Battle Plan

**SOOO EXCITED!!!!!**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts isn't mine, though 365/2 Days will be soon!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Sora POV_

"Soo..... What the hell do you think you're doing?" Riku asks as I drag him.

"WE'RE STOPPING MY MOM!"

"...........What's.... oh no... She's not gonna tell them that thing right? The one we swore NEVER to speak about?! RIGHT?!" He says panicked.

"... I don't think so... BUT WE GOTTA STOP HER FROM FINDING ROXAS!" I shout.

"A few things. ONE. CALM DOWN OR I'M GONNA SMACK YA. TWO. What's the big deal if she find out about Roxas?"

"The _SAME_ reason why we didn't tell her why we were gone for a year!" I shout.

".....She'll strangle us?" Riku asks as I continue dragging him.

"Noo..... She'll stop us from fighting."

"OH YEAH! We'll stop her! But... we might need reinforcements." Riku says. I nod.

"Yup. We're going to go get him right now." I tell him.

"WHO?!" Riku shouts.

".................Repliku."

"HELL NO!"

"WE HAVE TO!"

"HELL NO! HE CAN GO _DIE_!" Riku yells.

"HE ALREADY _DID_!" I shout.

"HE CAN GO DIE _AGAIN_!" Riku retorts.

"...................." I finish dragging him into the memory chamber.

"What the hell are we doing _HERE_?" Riku asks the second I let him up. I don't say anything and walk up to the shell of where I fell asleep for a year. Namine said they moved it cause they were worried it being alone in Castle Oblivion or wherever they had it.

"Repliku? REPLIKU!!!!" I shout.

"There's no one here." Riku whispers.

"REEEEEEEEEPLIKU!!! RIKU'S HERE FOR A REMATCH!" I tease.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEMME SLEEP!" A voice says angrily from the cocoon.

"WHOA!" Riku jumps in surprise. A hissing noise and a silver haired head pops out of it.

"Sora? Riku? What the heck are you guys doin' here?" Repliku asks sleepily.

"Hiya! We need your help. " I tell him. He rubs at his eyes.

"HA! You're STILL a year younger!" Riku grins. Repliku glares at him and flicks him off.

"Fuck off coward." he says angrily.

"WHY YOU!" Riku pulls out Way to Dawn. Repliku takes out Soul Eater. **(YES THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!)**

".... HEY! WILL YOU HELP US OR NOT?!" I shout. Repliku just stares.

"Since when did Sora have balls? Geez! He's changed since I last saw him." He puts away Soul Eater. He sits on the floor.

"So... What's up?" Repliku asks.

"...........Well, my mom's here." I say.

"That's it? No dismemberment? No torture? Well, I _COULD_ do a very nice portal to a certain little cheerful village that _MIGHT_ teach her a lesson." He gives an evil grin.

".................DUDE! HE'S SICK IN THE FUCKIN' _HEAD_!!" Riku shouts.

"Um... Why were you in the memory thing, Repliku?" I ask. He shrugs.

"It's pretty damn comfortable in there. I was taking a nap!" He yawns.

"Okay then! All you have to do is distract my mom." I tell him. He looks at me.

"You got a plan, lover boy?" Repliku asks. I nod.

"ALL RIGHT THEN! LET'S DO THIS THING! I got nothin' else to do besides chores." He says with a grin.

"Chores?" Riku asks.

"Uh huh. I help Dad out in the lab."

"DAD?!" Riku and I shout together.

"..............Number 4? Vexen? He _DID_ make me after all." he says. Riku and I glance at each other.

"YOU ARE NEVER TO CALL HIM THAT AGAIN!" Riku yells and stabs Repliku slightly in the chest.

"OW! YOU HURT ME YOU ASS SON OF A BITCH!" Repliku starts swearing.

"...............Does this mean that Vexen's your mommy?" I ask.

"HA! YOU GOT AN OLD _MAN_ TO BE YOUR _MOMMY_!!!" Riku howls.

"HE'S MY _DAD_!!!!" Repliku shouts, his face red. He tackles Riku to the floor and they start strangling/beating each other up.

"Anyway.... We gotta head out!" I say to the two 'boxers'.

"Huh? OH YEAH! So... what's the plan?" Riku asks and lets go of Repliku.

"Well.... First we find Mom. THEN we distract her with Repliku AND get Xion, Namine, and Roxas out of the castle." I plan out. Riku raises his hand.

"Question. WHY Xion and Namine too?" Riku asks.

"_NAMINE'S_ HERE?!" Repliku asks.

"um... Sorry dude, she's taken." Riku tell him.

"SAY WHAT?! SORA!!" He turns on me.

"NOT ME!!! ROXAS!" I shout.

".........Who the hell's Roxas?!" he yells.

".............Just. Shut. Up." Riku says.

"MAKE ME!" Repliku growls.

"...........LET'S GO ALREADY!!!" I grab the both of them and start dragging them.

"Heh.... Sora's strong." Repliku laughs.

"..............All those goddamn Heartless...." Riku mutters.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**OMG REPLIKU'S _ALIVE_!!!**

**YES!!!**

**............anyways, this was a _LOT_ longer so I ended up having to split it. Again.  
**

**hehehehe, the _INCIDENT_ will appear soon.**

**.............................**

**yeah, bet you guys just want me to tell it.**

**Sorry, that's up to Dante.**

**Tootles! *leaves to work somemore***


	17. Plan Put Into Action?

**Split the chapter again.**

**Disclaimers: Not mine, blah blah.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**PS: Does Repliku swear or WHAT?! **

**~ OMG! THE SQUIGGLIE!!! *stares at for an hour* ~~~~~~~  
**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Roxas POV: The Kitchen that never Was_

"......MAN! Not only did we _NOT_ find Sora Junior, we _LOST_ Riku and Sora!" Axel complains. I just nod.

"Not to mention that we lost the kittens!" Xion wails. I sigh.

"AND Lexaeus' bear dog's gone too! HOW THE HELL COULD WE LOSE THAT GIANT THING?!" Axel shouts. I shrug.

"It's one of life's greatest mysteries......" Demyx says sadly. He strums his sitar.

"The Super Mario Bro theme?" I ask. He nods.

".... Demyx Junior liked that one." He sighs and plays it again. I look out the window.

"kay.... HEY!" I run to the window. A silver gummy ship's spiraling out of control about 1000 feet in the air.

"AWESOME! A CRASH LANDING!" Axel shouts and grabs a pack of microwave popcorn and pops it in seconds. He passes it around.

"Oooh... that's gonna hurt....." Xion says and takes a big handful of popcorn and shoves it into her mouth.

"HEY!" The gummy ship hits the ground with a bone jarring SLAM!

"We should go see if they're okay!!" Demyx says worried. Three people come out. An older woman, a guy in his late teens and a younger girl. The dude starts yelling at the littler one.

"YOU CAN'T DRIVE!!!" He shouts.

"YOU CAN'T _EITHER_ STUPID! I HAD TO TAKE OVER!!" the girl shouts back.

"I DRIVE A SHIT LOAD BETTER THAN _YOU_ DO!" The silver... SILVER?!

"Isn't that..... RIKU?!" Xion and Axel shout.

"........................................................." Everyone's surprised.

"RI-!" Xion starts to shout but Demyx covers her mouth up.

"SHHH! I've seen this before." He whispers.

"THIS ISN'T SCI FI!" I hiss and smack him.

"Ow!"

"Well, let's go check it out!" Axel grins.

".........The ninja moves?" I ask.

"The ninja moves." He agrees.

"Oh no... YOU TWO HAVE BEEN WATCHING NARUTO AGAIN HAVEN'T YOU?!" Xion yells.

"May-Be." Axel says and grins. I grab the window sill and lean out. I jump out and rush at the three people.

"YOU IDIOT!" Xion tackles me.

"AAAH!!!" We both tumble all the way to the guy with silver hair.

"WHAT THE?!"

"COVER BLOWN!" Xion and I say in unison. We get up and look around for a way to escape.

".............................Hey." The kid says.

"Hiya guys!" Yuffie says.

"Hey Yuff. Um... " The guy grabs me.

"YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE?!" He yells.

"........LET ME GO!!!" I struggle against his grip on my Org. XIII jacket.

"UM!!! SUCKER PUNCH!" Xion punches the guy in the face and he drops me.

"YOU IDIOT!!! HOW IS THAT A NINJA MOVE?!" I yell, panicked.

"OPEN A PORTAL OR I'M GONNA KILL YOU RIGHT HERE THIRTEEN!" Xion screams.

"........Yes ma am!" I open a Corridor to Darkness and we run through.

"...So, how'd it go?" Axel asks when we reach the kitchen. We just glare at him.

"HOW DO YOU THINK?!" we shout.

"Ha. Nice punch there Xion." He grins.

"Thanks! Where's the DS, brother?" she asks me.

"..............My room? I think I was playing Brain Age or something." I shrug.

"LET'S GO FIND IT!" She says eagerly and drags me away.

_.............Xion, you moron._

* * *

Third person POV

"SON OF A BITCH!!! WHO KNEW KAIRI HAD SUCH A RIGHT HOOK?!" Dante yells as he holds his black eye.

".....Hold still!" Mrs. Minami says and adjusts him so she could look at the bruise.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SHE GOT YOU DUDE!" Yuffie howls with laughter. Dante trips her and hisses when Mrs. Minami touches his blackened eye.

"HEY! CAN YOU HELP US?!" He shouts at a big guy wandering around. He looks up.

"Um... We're looking for um.... Thirteen. Have you seen him? Do you know where he is?" Mrs. Minami asks.

"I am Lexaeus. I do know where he is. Please follow me madame." Lexaeus says and motions for the rag tag group to follow.

".............Weird, I thought he wouldn't talk." Dante says. Yuffie's eyes widen and she's shocked speechless. They follow him to the kitchen.

"Please make yourselves comfortable. And there's some ice for your eye over there." He motions toward the refrigerator. Axel's eyes widen.

"HOLY SHIT!!! HE CAN _TALK_?!" he shouts.

"YAY!!! HE TALKS!!" Demyx squeals.

"............Okay then." Dante sits down and makes an ice pack.

"............Do you two know where my son is?" Mrs. Minami asks.

"...Your son?" Axel looks confused.

"My son Sora." She says sadly.

"SAY WHAT?!" Everyone stands up except Lexaeus who was already up, Yuffie who knew, and Dante who was holding his eye.

"SORA'S YOUR_ SON_?!" Axel yells.

"Yes. Why is that so important? I just want my son back!" Mrs. Minami starts to cry.

"Aww... Don't cry Minami san!" Yuffie hugs her.

"I JUST WANT SORA OUT OF THIS CULT AND BACK TO NORMAL!!!" She wails.

".........Cult?" Demyx whispers to Axel.

"Guess she got the two mixed up." Axel whispers back. Roxas and Xion come in.

"HEY WE FOUND IT!!" Xion squeals and holds up a blue DSi.

".................................." Dante, Roxas and Xion all stare at each other.

"AAHH!! IT'S THE BIG RIKU!" Xion yells.

"KAIRI!" Mrs. Minami hugs Xion.

"EH?! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY-!" Roxas is also hugged.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUNCH ME KAIRI?!" Dante yells.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!!" Xion bursts into tears.

"It's okay, baby! Don't cry!" Mrs. Minami hugs Xion tighter.

".........................Um, Axel? Who is this guy? And can I kill him?" Roxas asks with a glare in Dante's direction.

"Uh... No idea." Axel says.

"Kay then!"Roxas turns to leave.

* * *

Repliku POV

"That is the most STUPID FUCKIN' plan!" I yell.

"PLEASE?" Sora says with a pleading face.

".....Nah, this was a waste of our time. He ain't gonna help." Riku says with a smug grin.

"What the hell's THAT supposed to mean?" I growl.

"Nothin'. 'Cept that you're a coward." He mocks me with my own words.

"I'LL DO IT!" I run inside to the kitchen, with a crying lady and a crying girl.

"RIKU?!" the silver haired guy says.

_Oh God......_

"Yo!" I sucker punch him in the face and grab the crying girl by the arm.

"HUH?!" She says in surprise.

"Sora sent me to go get you. Now. Either you come willingly or I'm going to be forced to use some _VERY_ unpleasant techniques to get you moving." I tell her coldly.

"Um.... Okay then Riku! Don't act so scary, it's gonna freak me out." She says happily. Someone's coming in.

"NAMINE?!" I shout. I let go of the 'Target'.

"....... Repliku?" She asks.

"YOU'RE NOT DEAD!!!" I hug her.

"WHOA! Riku got a girlfriend! Awesome! Nice job little dude!" The silver haired guy I punched says with a thumbs up.

"YOU ARE SO FUCKIN' _DEAD_!" A blonde kid yells.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**WHOA!**

**Roxie chan's jealous of Repliku!**

**I sense.... a SHOW DOWN!!!!!!!**

**PLACE YA BETS!!!**

**WHO. WILL. WIN?!**

**In ya reviews, tell me who you want to win!**

**Cast: *puts in votes and they start betting***

**Sora: 2000 munny on Roxas!**

**Riku: 3000 munny on Repliku!**

**Kairi: um.... 500 munny on Roxas.**

**_HEY_! You have _NOOO_ respect for Roxas. Note: 100 munny is about a dollar. So... Sora bet 20 bucks. Riku, 30.  
**

**Kairi: That's all I have!**

**Namine, you don't get a vote!**

**Namine:... why?**

**.....................They're fighting over _YOU_!!!!!**

**Axel: I BET ON XION!!! 50000! ($500)  
**

**............why?! SHE'S NOT _IN_ THE FIGHT!!!**

**Xion: I BET ON ME TOO!**

**.............**

**Whatever you two....**

**Zexion: 100000 on Xion. ($1000)  
**

**Huh? Okay then.....  
**

**Lexaeus: *points to Xion***

**WHY IS EVERYONE BETTING ON XION?!**

**..............You better not try something.**

**Xion: *mischievous grin***

**Oh no... I got a bad feeling about this.....  
**

**Xion: Also Riku's horrible secret will be revealed!**

**Riku: PLEASE! NO! I'M BEGGIN' HERE!!**

**.................They've been waiting Riki chan.**

**Riku: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!**

**...............RIKI RIKI RIKI RIKI RIKI RIKI!!!!**

**Please vote! :D**


	18. Plan stalled

**WHOOO! CHAPPIE!**

**DISCLAIMERS! KINGDOM HEART'S ISN'T MINE!!! 358/2 DAYS IS!!!!!!!! WHOOO!!!!  
**

**I AM HYPER! WHOOO! CAP LOCK!**

**By demand, we have the result of the.... "Votes".**

**note: I've been busy with school work AND 358/2 days. Sorry y'all.  
**

**ENJOY AND LET'S START THE SHOW!!!!! ~~~~  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Third Person POV

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Roxas growls.

"Why? You're ....Hm... I don't know your name." Repliku says.

"It's Roxas. I'm Namine's boyfriend!" Roxas shouts. At this, Namine blushes.

"OOH!! LOVE TRIANGLE!" Dante shouts.

"WILL YOU BE QUIET?! I'M WATCHIN' THE SHOW!!" Axel yells and makes more popcorn.

"Hm.... Riku?" Dante shouts. Repliku doesn't turn around.

"I'LL SLICE YOU IN HALF YOU LITTLE MIDGET!" Repliku shouts.

"RIGHT BACK AT CHA!" Roxas yells and he summons his twin Keyblades.

"_INTERESTING_! Seems like they'll give a Keyblade to any fucktard who asks for one, doesn't it?" Repliku taunts. The air around him shimmers black.

"GET READY TO DIE!" Roxas and Repliku shout in unison.

"Wow... Unison. NICE JOB SORA, RIKI!!!!" Dante shouts.

"GAAAAH!!" Roxas rushes at him and slips onto his ass. They hear laughter from the ceiling.

"WHOA!" Sora slips off from his hiding spot on the chandelier. He lands with a heavy thud near Roxas and Repliku.

"........WHY ARE YOU WEARING AN ORGANIZATION JACKET?!" Roxas yells.

"CAUSE! It's a disguise!" Sora responds in a deep voice and gets up. The hood was still up.

"DADDDDDY!" Xion tackles him.

"Hiya Xion!" Sora hugs her back.

"What's with the voice, dude? .... Wait. Daddy?!" Repliku asks with a look of confusion on his face.

"You moron." Riku jumps down and lands on perfectly on his feet.

"WHOA! TEN POINTS!!" Axel holds up a number 10 place mat.

"Thanks. Now. You guys are coming with us." Riku says, disguised in his own Organization XIII jacket. **(no, he doesn't got the blindfold on) **

"That voice.... is familiar.. RIKU!" Dante yells. Riku flinches in surprise.

"uh.... I know not of this Riku you speak of!" Riku says nervously and deepens his voice.

"I'm telling _EVERYONE_ bout the_ GERBIL!_" Dante retorts.

"YOU DO THAT AND I'LL KEYBLADE YOU TO AGRABAH!!!!" Riku yells in his normal voice.

"Yup. Riku."Axel says. Dante takes a deep breath triumphantly.

"WHEN RIKU AND SORA WERE LITTLE, Sora had a _GERBIL_!!! He named it Fido though when they found it was pregnant, he renamed it Fida! I was only 10 years old at the time! I am about 5 years old than Riku!" Dante starts.

"SHUT UP!!!" Riku shouts.

"No! Let him finish!" Repliku says with a grin. Everyone's listening intensely.

"I took my darling little brother to see said gerbil. He got attacked and still has the scars today!!!" Dante grins.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! NOW!!!!" Riku yells.

"Attacked... by a ... GERBIL?!" Axel cracks up. Riku's face turns blood red under the jacket. **(least they can't see you man. *shakes head*)**

"Actually, he got mauled so badly that the doctor didn't believe Sora when he said it was his gerbil. Riku had to get rabies shots. It was after that he's had his phobia of gerbils." Mrs. Minami 'helpfully' puts in. Note the quotations.

"GEEEEEEEERBIL!!!" Roxas and Repliku chant, their fight forgotten in light of taunting Riku.

"THAT'S IT. YOU THREE. ARE. DEAD!!!!" Riku screams.

"Dude, he needs anger management lessons." Demyx says to no one in particular.

"GERBIL!!!! What bout hamsters?" Axel asks.

"............ I think he's okay with hamsters." Kairi walks in wearing pink pajamas.** (with paopus?! O_O)**

"............Dante? Mrs. Minami?" She asks.

"KAIRI?! THEN WHO'S?!" Dante points to Xion and Mrs. Minami points to Namine.

"................NOW!!!" Riku grabs Namine and Roxas. Sora gets Repliku and Xion and rushes over for Kairi.

"XION! PORTAL!" Riku commands.

"......DON'T YELL!" Xion shouts but opens one anyway. Sora throws something and the room is engulfed in smoke.

"SON OF A!" Axel shouts but Demyx smacks him before he could finish.

"THERE'S LADIES PRESENT!! YOU DON'T SWEAR!!" he yells and coughs violently.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Dante yells and tries to see through the smoke.

"I _KNEW_ IT!! HE _DID_ TAKE MY SMOKE BOMBS!!!" Yuffie wheezes.

"..............What happened?" Kairi asked, surprised. **(OMG! THEY LEFT HER BEHIND!!! WTF DUDE?!)**

* * *

_???_

"......WHY THE FUCK ARE WE IN TWILIGHT TOWN?!" Riku yells. The whole group of them were crouched on the clock tower.

"Weeelll.... I kinda couldn't think of any other spot with you YELLING AT ME!!" Xion shouts.

".....................Gah!" Repliku nearly slips off when he tries to stand up. Sora and Roxas team up and drag him up again.

"thanks...." Repliku says embarrassed.

"Oh don't worry bout it Mini Riku! Happens to me _ALL_ the time!" Xion says happily. Roxas turns to her.

"That's not a good thing Xion!" he scolds.

"Mini Riku?" Repliku says under his breath.

"...........KAIRI?! SHE'S AT THE CASTLE!!" Sora realizes when he doesn't see her.

"Awesome! Operation: Rescue The Princess is a go!" Xion shouts.

"..... Not bad, not bad." Roxas says.

"OR RTP for short!" she continues.

"......... Rest in Peace?" Repliku asks.

"Nooooo.... RTP!" Xion says again.

"Rest in Toilet Paper!" Sora puts in.

".............Both of you. SHUT. THE. HELL. UP." Repliku growls.

"Geez.... You jealous cause Namine's my girl? and NOT yours?" Roxas puts in with a smug grin. **(and that had to do with what??)**

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Repliku shoves Roxas. He laughs when Roxas nearly slips off. With a smile, Roxas pushes him off the tower.

"HAH! Who's laughing now!!" Roxas yells at the rapidly disappearing Repliku.

"ROXAS!" Xion and Namine say at the same time. He glances over.

".... Fine, I'll get him." He jumps off and reappears a moment later with a still screaming Repliku in tow.

"YOU THREW ME!?! WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Repliku yells at him.

"Oh, be quiet. You're annoying." Roxas says and sits down.

"BUT WHY?!" Repliku yells.

"........................................... I dunno. I always wanted an excuse for jumping off on purpose!" Roxas grins.

"........OPERATION SEA SALT ICE CREAM!!" Sora runs off.

"that little! " Repliku starts swearing viciously.

"Hm.. Roxas? What's a " Xion repeats one of the swear words.

"NEVER. SAY. THAT. AGAIN. OR I'M WASHING YOUR MOUTH WITH SOAP. AND FIRE." Roxas tells Repliku with an evil glare.

"yes sir." Repliku says seriously. Sora comes back with a basket of ice cream. Everyone gets one and starts munching.

"So wha's the plan?" Xion asks with a mouthful of ice cream.

" We kill Axel and the rest of the Castle Oblivion team?" Repliku asks hopefully. He still had a grudge against them.

"Nope! We ...." Sora explains his plan.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**WHOO!!! cliff hanger....**

**i hate them... so ... so much.**

**oh well. nothing too important and we got the story out!**

**I'll do a FULL story on that later. *chuckles***

**Fida...... Blame Luna on that one.**

**SOAP AND FIRE!!!! Nice one. OH!**

**Before I forget..... no, not the song.**

**I'll be doing a question and answer bit of the fic after this arc's done.**

**Send any questions you might want to ask the characters and I'll see about answering!**

**Please keep teen cause I really don't feel comfortable answering about the "birds and the bees".**

**In other words..... NO PERVY QUESTIONS!!**

**any about any pairing will be apprectated.**

**SO.... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! :D  
**

***fades off into manical laughter*  
**


	19. Filler Chapter: Animalzation Arc

**Whoa.... I almost forgot about the rest of the animals!!!**

**DON'T WORRY LITTLE GUYS!!!!!! BIDDY'S COMING!!**

**Disclaimers: KH is not mine. Got it.... you know the line.**

**And personally, I'm feeling insulted that no one has a question for us.........**

**I EVEN LET YAOI!!!!! WHAT THE HECK?!**

**SOMEONE!!! ANYONE!!! GIVE ME A QUESTION BEFORE... BEFORE......**

**Uh..... I dunno........ Hmm.  
**

**Interesting dilemma. *sits down to figure out***

**Hm.... What to do..... Uh... No update till someone gives me at LEAST three questions. I can't come up with them on my own!!!**

**Though I _DO_ got some pretty good ones. Heh. **

**Enjoy guys and gals!  
**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_World That Never Was: 3rd person POV  
_

"Okay Kairi. EXPLAIN!!" Dante yells after the smoke around the room clears.

"Um.... Explain what?" Kairi asks nervously.

"You're a horrible liar! NOW TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON!" Dante demands. Kairi scoots behind Axel and tries to run.

"........................... KAIRI HIKARU! GET HERE NOW." Mrs. Minami says with a cold expression.** (note: Hikaru's Kairi's last name)**

"SCARY!!!" Demyx howls and hides under the table. Kairi walks trembling to them.

"Now. Please explain where you three have been. I understand you explained a bit to Dante." She says smiling.

"YOU _TRAITOR_! We _TRUSTED_ you!" Kairi accuses Dante.

"Uh... You don't know what I was going through!! IT WAS LIFE OR DEATH!!! YOURS!!! BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY _MINE!_!!" Dante says panicked.

"Traitor." Kairi hisses.

"I'M SORRY!!! Geez..." Dante looks sad. **(DON'T BE SAD DANTE!!! Nice job Kai kai! YOU GOT DANTE SAD!!!)**

"............... Awww.... You wanna cookie?" Demyx asks. He holds out a bag of chocolate chips peanut butter sugar cookies.** (mmmm that sounds good. the best kinds of cookies COMBINED! Dem dem you GENIUS!!! wait... where's.... NO SNICKERDOODLES?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!!)**

"uh... I'm not three you know." Dante retorts from under the very nicely labeled 'EMO CORNER' Gothic Print banner in the left corner of the kitchen. It was covered in black.

"....... Heh. I can't believe no one's noticed that!" Axel says with a grin.

"Emo corner??" Demyx asks. Axel nods.

"Don't you notice that both Roxas and Zexion sit there a lot?" Axel says.

".....Now that you mention it.... YEAH!" Demyx says with wide eyes.

"Thus! The EMO CORNER was born!!" Axel finishes with a flourish.

"Hmm... Does Riku sit here?" Dante asks.

"YUP!" Everyone says with a nod.

"I knew it." Dante says with a grin.

"Dude. What's with the sword?" Axel asks, noticing a blue and gold katana at Dante's hip.

"Hmm? This? Riki chan gave it to me!" Dante says holding it up.

"Didn't he give you money for a pizza and then you bought that sword instead?" Kairi asks.

".......... Maybe." Dante sulks.

"HUH?!" Everyone runs out to hear an explosion. **(WHAT HAVE THEY DONE NOW?!)**

* * *

_Earlier in Twilight Town_

"Everyone clear?" Sora asks after explaining his plan. Repliku and Riku both raise their hands.

"Yes?" Sora nods for them to say whatever they wanted to say.

"Do you keep your head up your ass for the warmth?!" Repliku yells.

"ARE YOU HIGH?!" Riku yells at about the same time.

"So.... You don't like my plan?" Sora says sadly.

"Uh... I see a couple things wrong with it, Sora." Roxas puts in.

"Really? What?"

"First off.... None of us have a flame thrower." Roxas says.

"Oh." Sora rubs his hair in embarrassment.

"I don't think we have a snow cone machine at the Castle." Namine says thoughtfully.

"SAY WHAT?! WE SHOULD!" Xion complains.

"I know right?!" Roxas agrees.

"Snow cones_ ARE_ pretty good. Better than this stuff." Repliku says and takes a bite of his ice cream.

"YOU DID _NOT_ JUST INSULT SEA SALT ICE CREAM!" Roxas and Xion yell together. Roxas, again, shoves Repliku off the Clock Tower.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Repliku screams as he falls. Roxas laughs.

"Dammit Roxie!" Xion jumps after him and reappears with Repliku trembling like crazy and swearing like a sailor.

"STOP DOING THAT!!!" Repliku screams.

"HEY! That was pretty fun! AGAIN!!!" Xion says happily.

"No, not again." Roxas forces the two of them to sit by way of Oblivion and a death threat.

"So... YOU come up with a plan." says Sora sulking.

"I DO know where Axel's got a bunch of fire works. And by a bunch, I mean DISNEYLAND SIZE." Roxas holds his hands apart about six or seven inches. Riku whistles in awe.

"DUDE! WE GOTTA SET THEM OFF!!!" Repliku, Sora and Xion all exclaim. Everyone looks at them.

"Great minds think alike!" All three say in unison.

"More like great idiots....." Riku mutters under his breath.

"You know, that's my sister which means...." Roxas flashes a death glare at Riku and prepares to shove him off.

"Touch me, you die." Riku says giving Roxas his own death glare.

"....................." Namine sighs and takes out her sketch pad.

"Whatcha doin' ?" Xion asks, rocking back and forth excitedly.

"I made a plan of the Castle a few days ago... Here it is!" Namine says and holds out the sketch pad. Everyone looks at it.

"And?" Riku asks.

"This is important how? Nice job by the way." Repliku puts in.

"YEAH! Mini Riku has a point! It _IS_ very nice!" Xion says randomly.

"STOP CALLING ME MINI RIKU!!" Repliku yells. Riku glances at him.

"Mini me." He says with a grin and puts an arm around Repliku's shoulder, knowing that would annoy him.

"KN-KNOCK IT OFF!" Repliku stammers, shaking in fury.

"Awww.... Brotherly love!" Xion sighs.

"I don't think 'LOVE' is the word." Roxas replies, taking in the fact that both Rikus were giving the other a _DEATH _glare, a glare about 50 million times stronger than the one given by Roxas. Around the level of a VEXEN glare..... which is making the narrator shake in her chair.

"Coward...." mutters Repliku.

"Huh? What?" Sora asks as a random stick comes and stabs Repliku in the face. Somewhere, maniacal laughter and falling off the chair occurs.

"Sure it is!" Xion says stubbornly. Namine flips through her sketchpad and finds another picture and tears it out. She folds it in half and hands it to Repliku. He takes it and looks at it.

"What the?!" He yells, blushes and tears it to ribbons. Repliku throws them (and the stick) into the wind and then sets them on fire. He watches eagerly as the pieces burn into ash and disappear.

"Dude, it was _THAT _bad?!" Riku says surprised.

"NEVER DRAW SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN! WHAT IN ALL THE WORLDS MADE YOU DRAW THAT?!?!?!" Repliku yells at Namine.

"Fanfiction dot com." Namine says pleased. **(and I'm advertising..... now everyone look at this lovely Pepsi.....)**

"........ I HEARD OF THAT!!!" Xion says and blushes, looking at Sora and Roxas.

"Wha?" Roxas asks, still eating his ice cream.

"Oh nothing." Xion nods seriously.

"...... Hey. Tell us!" Sora says. Xion sighs dramatically and nods.

"Well, can we make a new sport?!" She asks eagerly.

"Eh?"

"CLOCK JUMPING!!!" Xion screams and does so.

"THAT LITTLE IDIOT!" Repliku, Riku and Roxas all yell. They all crowd over to see if she made it.

"BOOO!" Xion yells and cause Roxas to fall off. He _ALSO _manages to drag Riku and Repliku with him.

"Hehehehe." Xion waits and opens a Corridor to Darkness and the trio emerges screaming.

"So.... Do we....." Sora nudges Namine. She nods.

"Riku, Xion, me, and Repliku all create a diversion with the fireworks. Roxas and you go in and rescue Kairi. Then I wipe your mother's and that boy's memories and it's like this never happened." Namine explains. Everyone nods.

"DEAL!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Yup. Filler.**

**So.... We got a new sport in the Organization/Day at the Castle!!**

**Clock jumping!!!!**

**And now.... I'll make teams.**

**Emos! Riku, Zexion, Roxas! *holds up black T-shirts with a skull on it***

**Hypers! Xion, Sora, Repliku! *holds up red T-shirt with a sea salt ice cream on it***

**Morons! Axel, Demyx, and MANSEX!!! Also known as Darth. *holds up blue shirt with MORONS in big letter plus a Darth Vader helmet for Xemnas***

**Harpies! Kairi, Yuffie, Larxene and Namine! *yellow shirt with claw on back***

**........ *cast glaring***

**Uh...... I mean.....**

**RUN RUN RUN AWAY!!! *zips off***

**Demyx: HEY! THAT'S _MY _LINE!**

**Axel:... We apologize for this idiot. Now... If you excuse me.... GET BACK HERE!!!! *rushes after Forbiddy***

**Xion: I'M NOT HYPER!!! *jumping up and down excitedly***

**Roxas: Technically.... Yes you are.**

**Larxene:... HARPY?! YOU'RE DEAD BIDDY! *runs after to kill authoress***

**Namine: Oh I get it! Harpies are female monsters of Greek mythology!**

**Zexion: Please wait a while for the next update. She might be getting disembowled at the moment. And ......... She says that the 'PLAN' is to be put in operation next chapter and that she hasn't forgotten the other animals. Including Marluxia's. And there's an LOL and some horribly misshapen animal made up of zeros and lines. *holds up phone text* And that I'm paying for the texts. WAIT WHAT?!**

**Sora: SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW! REVIEW!! REEEEEEEVIEEEEEEEW!  
**

**Roxas:.... WAAAAY too many Cocoa Puffs.**

**Xion and Sora: WHERE?!**


	20. Caught And A Crummy Explanation

**Here we go.**

**The last one.**

**........**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts isn't mine.**

**HAHAHAHA! JUST KIDDING!**

**I got plans for my little fic and it's not over til the fish jumps! *goldfish leaps from bowl***

**Uhh...... that one didn't count.**

**Brace yourselves.... You've entered the REALLY LONG CHAPTER. *Twilight Zone music*  
**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_The World that Never Was: Kitchen that Never Was_

"Kairi. All we want to do is help." Dante says sweetly.

"THEN UNTIE ME!!!!" Kairi protests. She struggles against the rope biding her to the chair. Everyone turns to Axel.

"Was that really necessary?" Mrs. Minami asks. Axel shrugs.

"I thought it was funny!" he defends. Demyx lets Kairi go. They decided to ignore the explosion. Until....

"HOLY SHIT!" Axel ducks and dodges a giant green dragon firework.

"GGRRRRR!!! YOU'RE DEAD!!!" He howls and jumps out the window on _FIRE_.

"...... Should I get a fire extinguisher?" Mrs. Minami asks. Demyx shakes his head.

"He needs to get some issues out." Then someone in an Organization jacket runs over to the window and fires a flurry of paintball pellets at Demyx's Arpeggio sitar. He or she then vanishes back toward the massive fight going on between Axel and the other cloaked fighters. The once pristine blue sitar was now covered in pink and yellow blotches of paint.

"L-Let it go Demyx!!" Kairi says, suddenly getting a feeling of dread that seemed to envelop the now silent Nobody. He smiles coldly and says a single phrase before jumping out the window and rushing to the fight.

"..... Did he just say that he's gonna gut them and feed them to the Defender? What the hell?!" Yuffie says and she too, jumps out the window after the four cloaked figures.

"And why did Yuffie do that?! Those two have it under..... DUCK!" Dante and the other two dodge a series of Roman Candles thrown at them.

"GRRRR!! I'M GONNA!" Dante yells violently and whips out his katana. He too jumps out and runs out to the fight. Mrs. Minami just looks at Kairi.

"Uh..... I'm pretty sure one of those is Sora." Kairi says, having caught the hint that they were doing a rescue mission.

"Well, I'm sure he'll snap out of his brain washed state and come home." Mrs. Minami says with a nod.

"Okay then." Kairi says surprised on her faith on Sora. A Corridor of Darkness opens near the two.

"Wha- What is that?!" Mrs. Minami asks. Kairi just steps closer. Two black cloaked figures step through.

"Ready 13?" One says with a smile. The other nods.

"Ready Keybearer." They both take out Keyblades. One has two black and white ones, the other a single blackish one that resembled a tumbler lock. They both smile.

"LET'S GET THE SHOW ON THE ROAD!!" One of the figures shouts and rushes forward toward Kairi.

_BAM_! The kid crumbles to the floor, unconscious.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Mrs. Minami orders, holding a frying pan like a weapon. **(YES!!! FRYING PAN OF DOOOOM!)**

"Dude! SHE JUST KICKED YOUR ASS!!!" The standing figure says and starts laughing. Mrs. Minami steps forward and pulls the boy's hood down.

"SORA!" She hugs Roxas. Startled, Roxas hugs her back. Kairi runs over to the fallen figure and feels for a pulse.

"Is he breathing?" Roxas asks, blushing.

"Yup. He's asleep." Kairi says with a giggle. Roxas attempts to escape Mrs. Minami's hug but she just hugs him tighter. Sora moans from the floor.

"Wha happened?" He asks and gets up.

"You just got pan smacked." Roxas says with a grin. Sora just nods**. **

"Is that why I smell bacon? And eggs? And Cinnamon Toast Crunch?" Sora asks and takes a sniff.** (blame Demyx and Xion for the last one. apparently they thought putting cereal would be a good idea for an omelet.)****  
**

"Ma-Maybe." Roxas collapses in a fit of laughter.

* * *

_Roxas POV_

I'm laughing my ass off.

"HOW BOUT I HIT _YOU _WITH A FRYING PAN?! THEN WE'LL SEE WHO'S LAUGHING!!!" Sora yells.

"I'd like to see you try!" I choke out, practically in tears from laughing so hard.

"Sora, I'm taking you......" The lady starts but then Axel, Demyx, Yuffie and that one dude come in. Each one is carrying something or in some of cases, dragging.

"Yo!" Axel greets us, dragging Namine by the arm. She looks embarrassed having been caught. Her Organization jacket's all covered in mud.

_IF I SEE BLOOD, I'M STRANGLING THE BUNCH OF YOU! _I think furiously.

"We CAUGHT THEM!" Yuffie says, dragging Repliku by the ear.

"OW!! LET GO!..... You're not gonna tell my dad right? CAUSE IT WAS ALL SORA'S IDEA!!!" Repliku lies.

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU GOT DRAGGED INTO THIS JUST LIKE ME! IT'S ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL!" Riku growls from his brother's shoulder where he was being carried like a sack of potatoes.

"Uh.... Don't tell Superior." Xion says from behind Demyx.

"Just which one of you had the paintball gun?" Demyx asks coldly. Everyone points to Repliku.

"HEY! WHAT HAPPENED TO 'ONE FOR ALL'?!" he protests.

"That was before you TRIED TO SELL US OUT!" Xion yells.

"Dudes and dudettes, chill. I got a little plan." Dante says.

"Oh really? What?" Axel asks sarcastically.

"To prove which one is the _REAL_ Riku!" Dante drops Riku.

"OW!" Repliku is let go by Yuffie. Dante rummages around in his pocket.

"Riku, remember.... _TINA_?!" Dante throws something into Riku's hands. He immediately drops it and rushes to the other side of the room, trembling.

"Huh? What is....." Repliku picks it up. He shows it to everyone. A small gerbil key chain.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Repliku and I crack up.

"That's not very nice!" Namine, Xion and Kairi go over to comfort the trembling Riku.

"I thought you said you weren't scared of her!" Sora says, covering a grin.

"I-I-I-I'M NOT!" Riku stammers. He's still trembling.

"You see, Riku has a built in 'GERBIL' detector. Once when I was 12, I had to take care of my friend's gerbil for a week. He avoided my room for THREE MONTHS!!!" Dante says proudly.

"IT _REEKS _IN THERE!!!" Riku defends himself.

"In other words..... GERBIL!" I throw the key chain at his face.

"GAH!" Riku dodges it but it lands on his lap. He stares at it for a minute, turns white and slumps over.

"HEY! HE FAINTED! SWEET!" I high five Repliku.

"This might be the start of a beautiful friendship." Namine says with a smile. I glance at Repliku.

"NOPE!" I smack him with Oblivion.

"Grr!" Repliku counters with Soul Eater.

"Um... Guys?" Sora lifts the hood off.

"SORA?!"

"Maybe we should explain." I say sheepishly. Xion nods.

"I'll do it." She says.

"Kay then, take it away Xion!" Axel motions for her to speak. She clears her throat.

"Me, Roxas and Repliku are all victims here." She starts.

"We are?" Repliku asks.

_What is she......_

"WE'RE ALL ALIENS!!! FROM THE BLACK LAGOON!" Xion cracks up.

"....I knew that you were an alien Riki." Dante ruffles Riku's hair. Riku's still asleep. I smacked Xion.

"OW!"

"Let me. Let's see... Where do I start?" I ask Sora. Sora shrugs.

"The beginning?" he suggests.

"Uh... Sora's something called a Keybearer. He has one of these babies." I hold up Oathkeeper.

"A pipe?" Dante gets smacked by Mrs. Minami with the handle of the frying pan.

"Go on." Mrs. Minami nods.

"He fights things called Heartless. Which are people's hearts ....uh.... People can lose their hearts." I say lamely.

"Does this mean he runs around smacking people with a pipe?" Dante asks with a grin.

"Yup. Roxie, you suck. LEMME HANDLE THIS." Axel says with a grin.

"BOO! LET ROXY SPEAK!" Xion demands in between inhaling a bag of weird cookies. ..... Are they _SUPPOSED_ to be silvery green? Why do I get the feeling that Demyx was involved?!

"Lessee.... There's things called Heartless. Basically, Sora's the Buffy The Vampire Slayer of Heartless. Except not a girl. And hopefully he doesn't wear skirts." Axel laughs. Sora throws a cookie at him.

"I DON'T WEAR SKIRTS!!!" He yells, bright red.

"That we know of." Repliku says.

"Coming from YOU, emo boy, that's a lot to say." I say angrily. Hey, if nobody's gonna defend my Other, I'm stuck with the job! AND I'LL KILL ANYONE WHO MESSES WITH THE IDIOT CAUSE HE'S MY IDIOT! .... Whoa, that sounded gay.

"SHUT IT GOTH KID!" Repliku yells.

"GOTH?!" I run over and Keyblade the little bastard into the wall.

"FUCK!" He swears when the chandelier falls on him. Everyone turns to me.

"Now, how did that happen?" I say innocently.

"Anyway.... This three. (points to me, Xion and the now bashed up Repliku, hehehe) Xion's a Replica of-" Axel starts.

"AN ADORABLE REPLICA." Xion interrupts.

"Kay, an _ADORABLE _replica of this little guy!" He nudges Sora.

"But... she's a girl!" Mrs. Minami says in confusion.

"GRANDMA!" Xion tackle hugs her. Rolling my eyes, I peel her off.

"What part of 'Tackle hugging is rude' did you not understand?!" I scold.

".... The part where you said never to do it." Xion says truthfully.

"....... Sit down, sis." I sit her down next to me.

"Sis?" Dante asks, nudging the unconscious Riku.

"Yup! He's my big brother!" Xion hugs me.

"Let go. NOW." I tell her and walk over to the wall.

"Aww.... Who's embarrassed?" Demyx says.

"SHUT IT!" I blush.

"Well...... Uh... Roxas and Xion were both part of Sora!" Axel nudges Sora again.

"MMM." Sora nods inhaling the silver cookies. Mrs. Minami's eyes widen.

"HOW?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BABY?!" She hugs Sora tightly.

"Uh... Actually.... It was kinda our fault." Riku says sheepishly.

"HEY! HE WOKE UP! LITTLE BRO!" Dante hugs him.

"LET GO OR DIE." Riku glares and Dante lets go.

"Well, when the Islands disappeared about a year ago, Sora, me and Riku were all separated." Kairi says.

"Why didn't we just tell Kairi to tell the story?!" Axel interrupts.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Everyone yells.

"Riku got to Hallow Bastion, where I was born." Kairi nods.

"Hallow Bastion huh? Isn't that the place that Riku mutters in the middle of a nightmare?" Dante looks at his brother. Riku says nothing. Repliku starts chuckling under his breath.

"Uh..... SHUT UP! MALEFICENT IS SCARY AS HELL!" Riku blushes.

"So... You're scared of the Dragon Lady? Xemnas has her on speed dial!! I'M GONNA CALL HER!" Repliku dashes for the phone. Riku gets up and starts to strangle Repliku.

"I have no idea where I was and Sora was in Traverse Town. .... Well, I lost my heart cause it was inside of Sora. Sora was looking for us. And meanwhile Riku was trying to get my heart back. So, he turned to darkness to help me." Kairi sighs.

"Uh.... I'm sorry?" Riku says.

"So, Sora was running around saving all the worlds! With Donald Duck and Goofy. They're with King Mickey right now."

"Kay, who the hell are these guys?" Dante asks.

"A duck, a dog and a mouse." Axel says.

"............. Here." Sora pulls out a picture from his wallet. It was me, Namine, Xion, Kairi, Sora and Riku all standing in front of Disney Castle. Sora was hugging Donald, Kairi was hugging Goofy, Riku had King Mickey on his shoulders. Xion's eyes were wide as she saw the giant Castle. Namine was sketching and I.... What the heck's with the dorky face?! Oh right, I was choking. Stupid gummy bear.

"Heh, Roxas you look stupid." Axel says.

"Yup, choking will do that to you." I tell him and touch my throat, where the memory of the choking remained. Dammit, no one even noticed until I turned blue and collapsed! I swear under my breath and pick up 'Tina'.

"So Sora's like a superhero. He runs around saving people from these things called Heartless. Which is why he and Riku were gone for a year." Dante summarizes.

"But why was Kairi at home?" Mrs. Minami asks.

"Cause Sora was looking for Emo Boy over there." I say and swing Tina in Riku's direction. He shivers and nods.

"He was looking for me and King Mickey." Riku says and scoots away from me. I take a few steps closer and ........... Oh crap.

"IT WASN'T ME!!!!" Xion, Axel, and me scream and the three of us run for it.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Crummy summary..... Check.**

**Scene ends stupidly..... check.**

**Authoress finished her chips.... Check...... *sniff***

**Uh.... Really? **

**Well, Sovreigna wants to say a few words. And Feralis too.**

**Sovreigna: Biddy, you really need to plan ahead.**

**Yup.**

**Feralis: Crappy chapter, needed more Repliku or Vexen pwns.**

**Oh snap, I forgot Vexen!  
**

**Feralis: So...... Can I?? *points***

**Go ahead! *texts: Riku, run.***

**Feralis: ALRIGHT! HEY! RIKU! MY 500000 MUNNY!!! *rushes off***

**Dunno.... chapter was.... long. and Pointless.**

**Sovreigna: Well, back to the Animalzation right? I mean we still haven't found Saix's and plus most of them ran off.**

**Right!!! And we need to find Marly's!!! *cracks up***

**Sovreigna: Can't you give him something.... Manlier?**

**NOPE! REVIEW POR FAVOR! *laughing arse off***


	21. Randomness and Finding a Few more pets

**Phew...... Almost done with this arc.**

**got a bunch more planned though!!!**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts is not mine in any shape or form besides the fact that I have a copy of most of the games.**

**If you guys want to know about some of my weird ideas, I'll put them in the bottom of the page and you guys vote!**

**AND questions...... bout ANY pairing, how the characters FEEL about a pairing or anything random is OKAY.**

**GOT IT MEMORIZED?**

**PLEASE. I'm BEGGING here. Just..... one question. I don't want to have to come up with them.**

**HECK, ones about ME are fine! Though....... I'm sure Axel's gonna steal the show.  
**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

3rd person POV: Kitchen that Never Was

"AXEL! XION! ROXAS!" Saix yells.

"CRAP!" All three make a run for it. Saix rapidly catches up and slams them to the floor with his Lunatic. (Claymore.)

"IT WASN'T ME!" All three claim.

"Uh huh. Like it wasn't you when the Castle nearly burned down!" Saix counters.

"Well, we didn't know marshmallows could catch fire!" Xion says. **(yes they can. I have experience in that field where I nearly burned my gramp's house down. But back to the story!)**

"Axel did." Roxas says.

"Nope, no idea. Apparently when they catch fire, it means they're done!" Axel laughs. Until Saix crushes the claymore into somewhere...... not very nice.

"OW! LET ME UP SO I CAN STRANGLE YOU!!!" Axel yells.

"Shut it, Lea." Saix says.

"Lea.... OH YEAH! That's Axel's real name!" Xion grins.

"Hm.... Guess Axel had a sex change then." Roxas says.

"........ Sora. Was what these people said true?" Mrs. Minami asks. Sora nods.

"Every word of it. Except about Xion and the others being aliens." Sora says.

"............ These Cult members have been worse than I thought!" She shakes her head.

"Dude, he took out his Keyblade and everything and she STILL doesn't believe him!" Riku says in surprise. Zexion comes in.

"Sora? There's some Heartless in Marluxia's garden. Could you and Roxas take care of them? Eleven's getting pissed and he might make something...... unpleasant come out." he asks.

"No prob!" Sora, Roxas and Riku all rush outside.

"SORA!" Everyone follows the panicked mother.

"SON OF A BITCH! GET OUT OF THE PETUNIAS!!!" Marluxia howls and breaks his scythe up into a gazillion pieces and attacks the Heartless. Roxas and Sora are laughing. The Heartless are _SHADOWS_. AKA the _WEAKEST_ Heartless in the worlds. But since there were like a hundred, Marluxia had some right to be pissed.**  
**

"READY! SET!" The three boys stop laughing and get into battle positions.

"GO!" Xion yells and the boys snap into action. Moving fast, Riku slices through the crowd of Heartless, weakening them greatly and destroying a good fraction of them. Next Roxas moves in and casts a huge fireball which obliterates half of them. He backs off and Sora's next. With a smirk, Sora randomly flips around like a lunatic and destroys the rest of Heartless with a

"THUNDERAGA!!!!" Sora calls out and all the Shadows vanish, into oblivion. The remnants of thunder jet through the ground and also disappear.

"SORA!" Mrs. Minami marches up to them in complete shock.

"NOW YOU BELIEVE US?!" Riku yells. He motions to the garden, torn up from the fight.

"I don't know whether to kill you or to thank you. So....." Marluxia waves his hand. A huge flower appears.

"OH NOT THIS AGAIN!!!" Roxas yells and starts to run. Too late. The plant's petal opens and swallows the blonde.

"ROXAS?!" Sora and Riku start smacking the flower.

"Knock it off! I'm getting dizzy and I don't wanna throw up in here!!!" Roxas' muffled voice says.

"TAKE THIS!" The flower slices in half at the stalk and the bud bursts open.

"Yo! Nice work there kids, but I'm sure even Leonhart here coulda handled them." Cloud says as he wipes his Buster Sword's blade from plant gunk.

"Shut it." Leon says and helps Roxas up.

"Gross.... I just got upchucked up by a FLOWER. _AGAIN_!" Roxas complains. He's covered in digestive juices. Remains of Marluxia's favorite punishment.

"Here, take this." Leon hands him an Elixir.

"Thanks Leon....." Roxas swallows some of the bitterly sweet liquid and winces as the digestive juices from the plant start to burn.

"Gross! HE REEKS!" Repliku covers his mouth and nose with his sleeve.

"SHUT IT!" Roxas pulls off his Organization jacket and throws it at Repliku.

"GROSS!" Xion dodges it and then hugs her brother.

"Let go.... This crap... ISN'T FUNNY!" Roxas glares at Marluxia but doesn't go after him. Marluxia smirks.

"Scared Roxy?" he taunts. Roxas says nothing but gives him his own smirk after he notices.....

"MARLY JUNIOR!!!" He yells and grabs something in the grass. He holds up triumphantly, a pink rabbit which looks _EXACTLY_ like Marluxia!

" A BUNNY! _AWWWW_!" Xion grabs.... Marluxia Jr and gives it a hug. Marluxia's shocked. Roxas is laughing his ass off.

"A pink bunny. Next is the Energizer bunny eh?" Cloud jokes.

"Nah, it's gotta the Easter Bunny!" Leon says. Axel's eyes widen when he realizes the pet.

"HA! THAT'S _WORSE _THAN SUPERIOR HAMSTER!!!" He falls to the ground laughing.

"Superior hamster?" Marluxia looks to the group for an explanation. He had been gardening the whole time.

"Don't ask. And weren't you traumatized?!" Cloud yells at Sora. Sora's eyes widen as he remembers.

"Oh.... NEMO! _NOOOO_!!!!" Sora bursts into tears. **(you thought I was gonna let that die?)**

"NICE GOING FISH SLAYER!" Leon yells.

"HEY! HE'S GOTTA BE A MAN AND STOP CRYIN'! IT WAS A STUPID FISH!!!!" Cloud yells.

"........" Mrs. Minami slaps Cloud across the face, causing him to fall to the ground.

"I'M TAKING MY SON HOME BEFORE YOU LOT DOES ANY _MORE _DAMAGE TO HIM! HE'S A FRAGILE CHILD AND HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE _BRAINWASHED_!!!" She yells at them and pulls Sora to his feet.

"DADDY! LOOK!" Xion moves some grass over and pulls out a blonde puppy.

".... OH MY FUCKIN' GAWD!" Cloud yells as he sees who _THIS _puppy looks like.

"Great, an Idiot Junior." Leon says.

"It's.... kinda cute." Kairi says. The puppy, which looks like Cloud, yawns and wags his tail.

"WE GOTTA KEEP HIM!!" Cloud says eagerly and pats it on the head.

"As if Aerith's gonna let you keep a pet." Leon tells him. The puppy growls as soon as Leon comes near.

"Ha. He doesn't like you. He's got good taste. Good puppy!" Cloud taunts and pats the puppy's head. Then he hears a purr.

"Is that....?" A brown furred kitten with bluish eyes saunters out of the grass and stops at Leon's feet.

"Leon Junior." Leon says simply and picks up his lost pet. The kitten immediately starts purring at least until it sees Cloud and his new puppy. Leon Junior hisses viciously at the pair. The puppy snarls and starts to bark angrily.

"At least Cloud's on MY side, right buddy?" Cloud Junior nods then walks over to Sora. Sora grins as the puppy starts gnawing at his shoes.

"Good boy! Play!" Sora pulls out his Keyblade and turns it to the Fatal Crest (it looks like a dog) and starts making the puppy chase it.

"So... We got almost everyone. All we need is ..... Saix." Axel says with a grimace.

"HELL NO! HIS IS GONNA BE SCARY!!" Xion's almost in tears.

"Ugh...." Roxas shivers. Marluxia sighs.

"Will SOMEONE PLEASE explain?!" he says.

"Uh.... We have new pets?" Roxas explains simply.

"I am going to keep this little guy,." Marluxia says. Strangely, he actually _LIKES_ the rabbit. Go figure.

"ONWARD TO THE JUNIORS!" Axel commands and the group troops out. Sora sneaks off as disguised as Roxas with his hood up. Cloud puppy follows at Sora's heel.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**HAHAHAHAHA! BUNNY MARLY!! **

**Marluxia:....... why couldn't you give me a cat or something?!**

**But a bunny suits you Marluxia!**

**Marluxia: HOW?!**

**Well, I said I'd put some ideas I have.... Here they are:**

**Camping**

**Amusement park**

**They get sucked into a VERY _ANNOYING_ GAME! *coughs: Animal Crossing***

**Dentist.... Thank you glos-peach for the inspiration! :D But sorry, I'm not using Dem Dem. I'm not THAT evil to him.  
**

**Doctor Appointment... *chuckles***

**one more with the pets.....  
**

**and I'll be doing some holiday ones! **

**So The Day At The Castle's Halloween Special is in production!!!**

**See ya in the........ *Marluxia's glaring***

**Yes?**

**Marluxia: HOW DOES A RABBIT SUIT ME?!**

**It likes plants. There. **

**See you guys in the next episode! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! *Marluxia and Forbidden arguing***


	22. Finding Pets and hiding from Mrs M

**hehe..... I love Marly B****unny!! *hugs***

**Marluxia:... I HATE YOU SOO MUCH.**

**Aww..... Well, I couldn't let you have a PUPPY!**

**Marluxia: WHY NOT?!**

**Cause... they dig holes in gardens.**

**Marluxia:... I guess a rabbit's okay....**

**YEAH!**

**Disclaimers: KH FF NO MIO! NOT MINE NOT MINE!! GOT IT MEMORIZED? GOOD!**

**Let's see who we meet in THIS chapter!!**

**Oh no...... *seriously freaked out***

**Marluxia:.... are you alright?**

**I....I'm... a murderer........**

**Marluxia: *scoots chair away***

**I KILLED XION!!! WAHH!!!! *bursts into tears***

**Xion:.... I'm right here.**

**OH MY GAWD?! A GHOST!! *hugs Xion***

**Roxas:... She beat 358/2 Days people. That's IT!**

**YOU KILLED HER!! *starts chasing Roxas***

**Roxas: AAAAAAH!!!!!! HELP! **

**GET BACK HERE YOU BLONDE BASTARD!!! *trying to bash his head in with a chair***

**Riku:.... Please enjoy the show ladies and gentlemen.**

**Sora: Psst! Since she's chasing Roxas, are we the narrators?**

**Riku: Guess so.**

**Axel: ALRIGHT! First off.... Larxene and me fight and I WHOOP her ass!**

**Namine and Kairi:..... We'll take over. *does so*  
**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Roxas POV: Roaming the castle

"See ya guys! I"m gonna go look for Dem Dem!" Demyx laughs and he vanishes in a cloud of dark bubbles.

"See ya man!" Axel waves and turns to us.

"Uh.... Sora? what are you doing?" I ask as for the fifth time, he hides behind a vase.

"Hiding. Duh." Riku says.

"Hiding!" Sora repeats. He dodge rolls out of the vase and stands up.

"Your mom's not _THAT _bad!" I tell him. Riku laughs.

"Oh yes she _IS_! One time, me and Sora were trick or treating and well......." Riku stops and looks at Sora. Sora shivers.

"I hate clowns......" Sora says with a haunted look in his eyes.

_I really don't want to know...... _I shake my head.

"So uh.... Sora, does your ma know bout your Keyblade?" Xigbar asks. I jump like 6 feet in the air from surprise.

"OH MY FUCKIN' GAWD STOP DOING THAT!!!" I yell. He'd been on the ceiling following us around. Xigbar grins.

"Sorry there, tiger." He jumps down.** (Note: Xiggy _ACTUALLY _calls Roxas this in 358/2 Days. Seriously freaked me out first time..... O_0)**

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" I'm gonna take Oathkeeper and I'm GONNA SHOVE IT SO FAR UP HIS....

"KITTEN!!" Xion tackles Xigbar to get to the cat in his hood.

"Yup, ain't he cute?" Xigbar takes out his look alike and shows it to the group.

"What the fuck has Vexen sama been doing?" Marluxia says with an expression of shock that's PRICELESS! I snap a picture with my phone and shrug.

"Nothin', we've been findin' them on our own." Axel says and rubs his hair.

"Yup, I found Axel Junior and Roxas Junior at Twilight Town." I tell him.

"YOU MEAN THERE'S ANOTHER AXEL RUNNING AROUND?! WHAT A NIGHTMARE!" Marluxia yells.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL'S THAT 'POSED TO MEAN?!" Axel yells and takes out his Eternal Flames. Marluxia takes out the Graceful Dahlia.

_Oh not again! They fight like EVERY DAY!! LET CASTLE OBLIVION _GO_ MARLY!!!_ I sigh.** (note: Yes Marluxia's still pissed bout that.)**

"Can we please stop fighting?" Namine says and steps in between them. The both glance at her and shrug.

"Guess so. At least til we find Saix Junior." Axel says.

"I'm very interested to see the others." Marluxia admits.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Xigbar claps both of them on the back, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Um...." Namine helps them up. Then we hear a bark.

"NO WAY!" I say.

"DADDY JUNIOR!!!" Xion squeals. Sora Junior yips and rushes toward Sora, knocking him over.

"AWW! GOOD BOY SKYE!!" Sora hugs him.

"Sora Junior." Xion and Axel correct.

"Right. From now on, your name is Sora Junior okay?" Sora tells the puppy sternly. The puppy nods and licks his face.

"Aww......." Xion says and pets the puppy. Then we hear another bark.

"HOLY CRAP!" Riku flinches as a silver streak runs past him and stops at Sora.

"RIKI CHAN!" Sora hugs the little puppy. It looks like it wants to die. It tries to wiggle loose.

"Heh, he IS Riku!" Repliku grins. The dog's eyes widen as it notices the two Rikus.

"Dude, I think you two just freaked him out." Axel says and nods as the puppy hides behind Sora.

"Aww, it's okay Riku chan!" Xion pets the puppy then hugs him.

"Ew! It's like watching a love fest here!" Xigbar groans.

"I think it's cute." Namine smiles and takes out her sketch pad.

"Psst! Roxas!" Axel makes a 'come here' gesture. I lean in. Xigbar does too.

"Think about where that little puppy is." Axel says and points. I look. Xion's hugging him tightly to her ... chest. I blush.

"Now, think about WHO that little guy looks like." Xigbar grins and points to Riku. I turn pale.

"HELL NO!" I snatch the puppy from Xion's hug.

"Huh?! GIMME BACK PUPPY!!" Xion wails.

"Sorry, puppy's going away. FAR AWAY!" I growl and glare at Riku.

"What'd I do?" he asks suspiciously. I glare again and keep walking.

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ROXAS?!" Sora and Xion scream.

"Heh. It worked!" Axel nudges Xigbar. I trip and the dog goes freely back to Xion, waiting for another pat on the head.

"WHAT DID I....." I look to see a kitten that looks like Namine.

"Roxas! Nami chan!" Namine runs over, helps me up, and then picks up the kitten.

"It's really cute Namine." I say with a blush.

"Thank you, Roxas." She smiles.

"OOH! NAMINE AND ROXY SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Axel and Xion chant.

"HOW OLD ARE YOU TWO TURNING?!" I shout angrily.

"15!" Xion says proudly.

"25!" Axel says with a grin.

"YOU TWO ARE TOO OLD FOR THAT!" I smack them both.

"OW!" Xion rubs her head and Axel just smacks me back.

"HEEEEEEEEEEY!" Demyx crashes into us. He'd left the group a while ago..... OW!

* * *

3rd Person POV

"OW DEM!" Axel and Roxas both smack him.

"Hey! That's rude! Specially since you'll never believe what I found!!" Demyx says excitedly.

"Oh please show us." Repliku says sarcastically.

"We just can't wait to see...." Riku rolls his eyes.

".... Why are you.... Is that blood?" Cloud asks and points to Demyx's arm. Demyx glances down. It's covered in tiny bite marks. ... More like CHOMP marks.....

"I FOUND THE MISSING ANIMALZATION MEMBER!!!" Demyx says proudly. He holds up a blue thing.

"OH MY GAWD. IT'S A SAIX PUPPY!" Axel, Roxas, and Xion all say. Sora looks surprised, Riku looks like he doesn't really care, and Repliku has a stange expression on his face.

"LET'S EAT HIM!!!" Repliku and Axel both shout.

"NO!" Demyx holds up the puppy protectively but it bites him.

"OW!" He drops him and Saix Junior sniffs the ground emoishly.

"IT IS SAIX!!!" Roxas and Xion scream. The puppy winces and glares at them.

"OH MAH GAWD. PHEAR DAH PUPPY!" Repliku says annoyed. The puppy walks up to him.

"Watch out dude!" Sora warns.

"It's just a -!" Saix Junior bites Repliku. HARD. Axel starts laughing as Repliku yelps in pain.

"HERE! YOU TAKE HIM!!!" Repliku throws the puppy at Axel. **(Note: No animals were hurt in the making of this fic. ... Except maybe Vexen.)**

"AH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!!" Axel starts running from it. Roxas yanks off Riku's Org. XIII jacket off and throws the dog into the hood and tightens the strings of the hoodie.

"THERE! WE CAUGHT THE LITTLE BUGGER!!!" Roxas says triumphantly. Saix comes in.

"What the hell are you three doing? And why are you holding a jacket?" he asks.

"OH MY GAWD!!! IT'S OUT!!!" Axel yells. Sora starts to ...... giggle?

"PSST! Xion! Turn back!" Roxas nudges his sister.

"RIGHT!" She changes back to her normal appearance and grins. Sora looks confused but hides it by showing Saix his puppy look alike.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Saix looks shocked.

"Isn't he cute!" Xion squeals and hugs the puppy tight.

"Oh..... How.....?." Saix looks really confused.

"We have no idea!" Everyone tells him. Saix just stares at the puppy for a moment.

"What a handsome dog!" he declares. Everyone cracks up.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**just another chapter more where we find....**

**HEY! WHERE'D KAIRI GO?! *looking around*  
**

**Roxas: We kinda lost track of her.**

**Statues don't talk. *Roxas duct taped to wall***

**Sora:....Don't you mean painting?**

**.... maybe. Now! We found Saix Junior!**

**.... Saix, leave the puppy _ALONE_.**

**Saix: Never. *playing with puppy*  
**

**OH YOU ASKED FOR IT! Riku! TAKE AWAY THE PUP!**

**Riku: why?**

**...... oh for the love of Pete!**

**Roxas:I hate that guy.... stupid cat... thing.... *pissed off***

**REVIEW AND SOMEONE SEND IN A COUPlA QUESTIONS PLEASE!**

**since the Q and A's coming up after this arc ends.**

**oh! and if anyone knows the order to Higurashi: When they cry, tell me!**

**I've been trying to figure it out for HOURS!!! **

**REVIEW WHILE I FIGURE OUT WHICH WALL ROXAS SHOULD GO ON!! :D**

**Roxas: HELP AND REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!**

**Axel:.... *grins and gets popcorn***


	23. A sighting ?: Xaldin's chapter

**Well, I made a mistake. Bad Biddy, bad!  
**

**Apparently I forgot some Org. XIII members! Thanks to a reviewer NinjaJynx to pointing it out. Thanks a bunch! I need you guys to check my wor- *cough in background***

**Sorry Luxord! Xaldin! *another cough*  
**

**OH! and here's my co narrator for a bit, Repliku! You need a cough drop man?  
**

**Repliku: No. And why do I have to do this?!**

**Since I promised not to PWN you. For now.  
**

**Repliku:.... Welcome to Day At the Castle!**

**Do you look like a waiter?**

**Repliku: Well, no. But THIS isn't yours.**

**the disclaimer?**

**Repliku: Kingdom Hearts.**

**Can you imagine if it was?! I'D MESS IT UP SOO BAD!!! XD**

**Like, Axel would be alive, Xion wouldn't have... *starts to cry*, Roxas would be there... Yeah. *nods agreeably to self*  
**

**Repliku: So... When do I get a real name?**

**We'll work on that. Meanwhile, enjoy the show folks! *both move to let the clip roll***

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Xaldin's Room 1st person POV: Xaldin (OH MY GODS THIS ONE'S GONNA BE HARD..... *slamming head against desk*.)

Hm....... I sit up in bed. I glance around.

"Good. They haven't tried anything." By they, I refer of course, to Roxas, Axel and Xion. Last week, they had tried playing pranks on various members of the Organization. Going in numerical order, so far they've gotten everyone up to Vexen. I'd be next. I shake my head and get out of bed. I hear a strange noise.

"Hmm?" I check under the bed. Nothing. I sigh and walk to the bathroom and start taking a shower.

.**.... ONE HOUR LATER!!!! (censored for obvious reasons. Ewww........ )**

"How nice..." I walk out of the bathroom after changing, and put on my Organization jacket. I hear the strange clicking noise again.

It's not possible..... I look under some of the furniture. Finding nothing, I shrug. There it is again!!! I take out a spear and slam it to the ground, sending a shock wave through the room.

"GAH!" I fall over when a giant Heartless pops out of nowhere and falls on me.

"Huh?" There's a note......

_This is for messing with Beast! Love, Xion. PS: Roxas and Axel haven't done theirs yet. :D  
_

"THAT LITTLE!" I swear violently as I knock away the Beast toy. As I stand, I feel a string being snapped. Then I hear... NO!

_BAM!_

I collapse to the floor as an enormous dumbbell falls from the ceiling and pins me to the ground.

**(AN: Don't try that at home! The Org XIII gang is what you call... "Experts" *line stolen from Mythbusters*)**

"Oof!" I'm struggling for breath but manage to wiggle loose of it. I snatch the note attached.

_HA! Did I knock the wind outta ya? From Axel, The Flurry of the Dancing Flames. PS: Roxas saved the best for last!_

"DAMN YOU BOTH!!!" I start to swear violently again. Then I hear a humming noise.

"What in Hades is that?" I look under the furniture again. Nothing. I open the door to my room, preparing to go to breakfast.

_..... SHIT!_

I dodge as a black metal safe falls from the ceiling.

"ARE YOU THREE TRYING TO _KILL _ME?!" I scream. There's a ... note. I pull off the envelope and open it.

_Sorry man, those three made me do it. Warning: I'd hold it if I was you. Repliku._

".... They set up a trap in the bathroom?" I ask out loud.

_Stupid.... Eight. Moron Thirteen! IDIOT FOURTEEN! _I start swearing violently again. Then I hear a bark. I turn around.

"... A puppy?" It... OH MY GOD. LOOKS LIKE ME?! It howls and vanishes in a spiral of wind.

".... Did I imagine it?"

"Number 3." I turn around. Vexen's hiding a smile.

"Yes Four?" I ask.

"... What have you done to your hair?" He asks and starts to chuckle.

"...What?" I run to a mirror. .....

"FUCKING ROXAS!!!! SO THIS IS WHAT HE MEANT!" I growl angrily. He made my hair turn RAINBOW COLORS!!!

"... I'd suspect that he put a coloring agent into your shampoo." Vexen says and picks up my shampoo. He pours some of it down the drain. Sure enough, it's various colors.

"...I'm going to kill him." I vow.

"If you want, I can make something to change it back. Oh, and to be safe, buy new shampoo and conditioner." Vexen tells me and he takes a sample of the shampoo.

"Thanks."

"It's no problem. All for science. And may I ask you a question?" Vexen asks and puts the vial into a pocket.

".. You just did. But sure." I say and glare at the shampoo and pour the rest of it down the drain. A note...

_Hey! THIS IS FOR BEING AN ASSHOLE! AND I KNOW IT WAS _YOU _WHO TOOK MY FUNYUNS!! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!! Sincerely, Roxas. PS: Who said we're done? _

"... Now I'm worried." I hand the note to Vexen. He scans it and laughs.

" They all have a grudge against you, Three. You won't be safe until they decide to go after Xigbar. And considering how close they are to him, that won't happen anytime soon." Vexen folds the note in half and slips it into his pocket.

".......I'll just have to knock some sense into the whole bunch." I crack my knuckles and smile cruelly.

"... Speaking of which, have you seen a small cat?" Vexen asks suddenly.

" No. Sorry." I tell him.

"Damn. I need to find him to assist me." He nods and listens carefully.

"What the?" I hear a menagerie of howls and meows.

"Ah, I see the others must be looking for their missing pets as well." Vexen smiles a really cold smile.

"This should be interesting." He says and takes out his Frozen Pride shield.

"...."

"If you don't want to be hurt, I'd advise you to take out your_ Ryūgasen _ lances." he tells me.

"Right. Then let's be ready then, Even." I summon them and we both walk carefully to find the other members of the Organization.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**I'M DONE!! WITH THE CHAPTER!!! HAHAHAHA!**

**Repliku: Nice. About my name?**

**Got that covered lil buddy.**

**NOW! We have about two or three chapters left in this!**

**.....I should go finish KH VS Ghosts.... *slamming head against wall***

**Repliku:... While I call an ambulance, you guys review. **

**I'm... fineth..... *slurring words***

**Kairi:... OH MY GOD! *faints***

**hehe, happy Halloween. *starts to wipe away fake blood***

**..... *being chased by Repliku and Sora***

**REEEEEEEVIEW!!!! *slids into Vexen's lab to hide***


	24. What was Lost was Found

**Well..... Final one.**

**Repliku:.... Seriously?!**

**...well, for this Arc.**

**Repliku:... Kingdom Hearts isn't ours.**

**Last time I checked, yes it was! *holds up 358/2 Days in pink DS***

**Repliku:.... NOT LEGALLY OWNED BY FORBIDDEN!!!!! NOT! LEGALLY! OWNED!!! ...Pink?  
**

**.....Someone needs a chill pill. YES PINK! IT'S MY SISTER'S!!!  
**

**Both: Enjoy folks! *scoot over to let clip roll***

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**3rd Person POV Luxord's room. (Easier this way)**

Luxord wakes up and sits up lazily in bed.

"... It's that late?" He mutters as he catches sight of the Dice and Cards alarm clock. He yawns and puts on his Organization Jacket over his "pajamas" which were only jeans and a casino dealer style shirt. He hears a yip as he puts his foot down.

"Hmm?" He looks under the bed.

"WHOA!!" Luxord falls backward as the tiny blonde puppy eagerly rushes toward to him.

"well, well, well! Aren't you a handsome thing?!" he says to the puppy as he pets it. It yips happily and sits in his lap.

"....Odd resemblance to me though...... If Axel was here, he'd make me call you-"

"LUXORD JUNIOR!!!!" Luxord jumps as Axel, Roxas, Xion and Sora just randomly burst into his room.

"PUPPY!!" Xion and Sora yell in unison and run over.

"....Damn man! That's the WHOLE Organization!" Roxas says to Axel.

"...Why are you guys here?" Luxord asks, somewhat pissed off.

"Hmm?" The puppy starts to howl.

"What's wrong lil guy?" Xion tries to calm it down. But the puppy rushes off.

"FOLLOW HIM!" Axel commands. The puppy runs through halls and halls of the Castle.

"My GOD! He can sure run!" Roxas pants.

"Geez! Slow down pup!" Luxord yells. The dog vanishes in a flash of dark flames.

"...What the..." Everyone stops dead in their tracks.

"What happened?!" Xion screams.

".....THE THRONE ROOM!!!" Axel suddenly shouts.

"Huh?"

"No, listen. The pup just did a-" Axel makes a motion with his hand for Roxas to finish.

"A CORRIDOR TO DARKNESS!!" Sora chimes in.

"Bingo! So where we go when we Corridor to Darkness? The Thrones! Got it memorized?" Axel finishes, pleased with his explanation.

"TO THE THRONE ROOM!" Sora marches off.

"The other way Sora." Roxas tells him.

"_THIS_ OTHER WAY TO THE THRONE ROOM!" Sora says and goes the right way.

* * *

Zexion POV

"... This is terribly boring." I tell Lexaeus. He nods.

_I wonder how Zexion Jr is doing... I hope he has enough to read......_ I think sadly.

"......." Lexaeus taps my shoulder, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Yes? What-" I stop as a pink puppy runs in front of me. It wags its tail happily.

"Kairi." Lexaeus says and picks it up. He looks very strange holding a pink puppy...... I start to chuckle under my breath.

"......?" Lexaeus hands it to me.

"Um... I'm more of a cat person Five." But I take the puppy and it falls asleep.

_....Is that what Kairi thinks of me?_

"Hm.... Interesting, Six."

OH MY FUCKIN GAWD!! I jump like ten feet in the air.

"Senpai." Lexaeus says respectfully. Vexen smiles.

"Hello Vexen. What brought you out of the lab?" I ask.

"We're looking for Roxas, Axel, and Xion." Xaldin says angrily grinding his teeth.

"I am looking for my cat." Vexen says.

"....... Vexen Junior?" Lexaeus asks. Vexen nods.

"He got out."

"Strange... All of the pets have gone missing." I muse. Then we see Axel and the rest running.

"BYE SENPAI!!!" Roxas crashes into Vexen who slams into a vase.

"WE'LL BE BACK!!" Axel shouts as he leaps over Vexen and keeps running.

"....What the bloody hell?" Lexaeus says.

"Whoa... HE TALKED!!" Xion says and slams herself into a vase.

"Oops." She keeps running. Sora stops and takes a few deep breaths.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Huh? We're finding Sora Junior!" He runs off.

"Shall we follow?" I ask Lexaeus. He nods and motions to his back.

".... All right, because I'll slow you down." We speed off in pursuit of the group. **(PIGGY BACK LEXY!!! :D Zexion's a slower runner than Lexaeus.... not sure why.)**

* * *

3rd Person POV

"YAY!" Xion shouts. Each of the pets was exactly where their owner would be in the Throne room.

"Roxy!" Roxas climbs up his Throne and hugs his cat.

"Cool!" Sora hugs his own puppy tightly.

"SORA RICHARD MINAMI!!" Mrs. Minami yells.

"..... Richard?!" Xion says dumbfounded.

".....My middle name?" Sora shrugs.

"THAT IS SOO LAME!!!" Roxas cracks up.

"SHUT UP! I WAS NAMED AFTER MY GRANDPA!" Sora defends. Mrs. Minami grabs him and the puppy.

"We're going HOME!" She starts dragging him off.

"COME TO MY BIRTHDAY PARTY!!! IT'S IN A FEW WEEKS!!" Sora shouts to Roxas. Riku shakes his head, picks up Riku Junior and walks after them. Kairi shows up a little later, gets her puppy from Lexaeus and they all go home.

"...... WHO'S GONNA CLEAN ALL THIS CRAP UP!?" Axel shouts as he motions to the remains of like 20 vases.

"You three." Xemnas hands them all a pail and a mop and walks off with Ari who has Xemnas Junior on his shoulder.

".... XEMNAS YOU NO GOOD MOTHER-!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**I'm done.**

***sniff***

**I MISS THEM ALREADY!!!! WAH!!!**

**Repliku:.. there, there. **

**Thanks. NOW!!! WHEEE!!! *dodge rolling King Mickey***

**Riku: so easily distracted.....**

**Sora: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Axel: OR I get to fry some stuff. Like this very lovely Keyblade..... *picks up Oathkeeper***

**Roxas: *smacks him and takes it back***

**REVIEW!!! Por favor?  
**


	25. Question and Answer Part One

**Yo! All the KH characters plus ME in DAH LAIR here!**

Everyone's on the ceiling except for Roxas on a book shelf, Sora and Kairi who are SITTING on the bed and furniture and ForbiddenKHfan216 who's on the floor. Riku's on the mirror.

**Roxas, you bust my book shelf, I'll _KILL_ you.**

"Lair huh? This is a pretty small room Biddy!" Axel complains.

**HEY! SHUT THE FUCK UP! *pissed***

"YOU WANT SOMETHING!?!" Axel challenges. *Red hair hanging normally.... must be all the gel......*

**YEAH! ANVIL ATTACK!**

An anvil falls and smacks Axel in the face.

"PWNED!" Sora, **ME** and Repliku say.

"....... I'll be good now." Axel gets up.

"Here." Marluxia gives Axel a healing spell.

"Thanks."

**Bet you're wondering what we're doing here!**

"Nope. You said the question and answer part remember?" Cloud says.

**Oh yeah! Sorry, I forgot. BEFORE WE ANSWER SOME REVIEWS, we gotta introduce each other and get the disclaimer outta the way!**

"Oh joy." Repliku says sarcastically.

**For that, _you're_ doing it.**

"WHAT?! HELL NO!" Repliku protests.

**Dude. _NOW_. *pulls out Dante's katana and aims for neck***

"....... Uh... Kingdom Hearts is no way Forbidden's although she's a great fan of the series and Final Fantasy isn't either! NOW GET THAT THING AWAY!!! NOW!!!" Repliku demands.

**Sure. Thanks! *lowers sword from Repliku's throat***

"Where's Ari?" Xemnas asks, hanging in the corner.

**Hold your shorts Darth! She's coming. With ...... hang on. We forgot some people. OI! FIELD TRIP! *all vanish***

"Where the hell are we?!" Repliku and Axel ask. *Giant stone castle with moat... kinda like Disney Castle but not cartoony*

**Welcome to Eternal Passing! Where right now...... AXEL JUNIOR!!! *hugs kitten***

"Why is my cat here?!" Axel asks.

**We might have borrowed him. Possibly.**

"GIVE HIM BACK! NOW!" Axel demands.

**B-But he's too cute! .... fine. *puts kitten on floor***

"That's right, he's been missing for a while...." Axel pets him. Then everyone hears a bark.

"CLOUD CHAN!!! COME BACK!! I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO LET YOU OUT!!! OOF!" The running girl smacks into Forbidden.

**Ow... DAMMIT AHLIA! *smacks***

"I'M SORRY!!! HE JUST GOT OUT AND! .... DADDY!" Ahlia hugs Sora.

"HE IS _NOT_! HE'S _MY _DADDY!" Xion protests. She yanks the two apart.

"At least I look like him." Ahlia says happily as she flips her long brown braid at Xion.

"Grr!" Xion prepares to smack her.

**Whoa, girly, calm down! OR I SWEAR I'LL LEAVE YOU IN RESIDENT EVIL AGAIN! *holding back Xion***

"NO! THE LICKER TRIED TO EAT ME!!!!" Xion yells.

***turns to crowd* This is why you don't bring little kids to scary theme parks.**

"She's YOUR age." Roxas points out.

**SO? I'M THE AUTHORESS! BOW, HE WHO KILLED HIS SISTER!**

"...... I'm gonna hit you SOO freakin' hard Biddy." Roxas pulls out Oathkeeper.

**..... Now on with the tour! *takes group to explore Castle***

"Where to, fearless leader?" Zexion says sarcastically.

**Uh..... *confused; poor sense of direction*  
**

"You're lost AREN'T YOU?!" Riku says angrily.

**NO I'****M NOT!!! *spots someone***

**REIOTTA!!! *runs over to her***

**Uh.... Rei? Where's my Lair again?**

"You're lost again aren't you? Three doors down." Reiotta shakes her blonde head and sighs.

**Thanks!......... Uh.... Which way?**

*Reiotta points*

**Alrighty then! *leads group into HUGE torture chamber with Ari reading something in the middle of it***

"I KNEW IT!! YOU _ARE_ SICK IN THE HEAD!!!" Axel and Riku yell out.

"ARI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU READING?!" Xemnas asks his daughter.

"............Uh.... Manga?" She says confused.

**........ DAMMIT FERALIS! COME OUT! AND CHANGE THE LAIR BACK!**

"Shit!" Feralis jumps out of the shadows and changes the room back to a giant library.

**Much better!**

"OH MY GAWD!!! SOO MANY!!" Zexion starts poring over books.

**Oh yeah..... Those girls from before are some OC's of mine.**

**They're Sora's Drives come to life.**

**Plus they've got some bros... some little sisters..... so....**

**A TOTAL OF 24!**

**Most of them live in Eternal Passing.**

**Except... Feralis. Cause she's an Anti Drive. She lives in the Dark Castle with her sibs and only comes here to hang out with me! :D  
**

"Fascinating!!" Zexion says randomly.

"So... now what?" Sora asks.

**Well, good question little dude! Now, to introductions!**

"I'm Axel. A. X. E. L. Got it memorized? From CoM, Kingdom Hearts 2 where I blew myself up, and 358/2 Days as Roxas' and Xion's best friend." Axel says with a grin.

"Roxas. The main hero from 358/2 Days and part of Kingdom Hearts 2. Yes, Sora's Nobody." Roxas finishes.

"Xion! I'M NUMBER 14 OF THE ORGANIZATION, SORA'S ADORABLE LITTLE REPLICA AND ROXAS KILLED ME! I came out in 358/2 Days!" Xion says happily.

**DAMN YOU ROXAS!!! *prepares to bash in his head***

"Uh... I'm Namine and I'm Kairi's Nobody. I came out in Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 2 and in some cutscenes of 358/2 Days. It's nice to meet you." Namine says and bows respectfully.

"Zexion. Number 6 of the Organization. Came out in CoM and briefly in 358/2 Days." Zexion turns back to the book.

"Xemnas. Lord of -"

**Yeah yeah! He came out in KH2 and 358/2 Days. He was the main villain in KH2 and kinda the puppet master in 358, known as the Superior. He has a teenage daughter named Ari! NEXT!**

"Saix. Number-"

**Number 7 of the Organization, main beeyotch in 358/2 Days and the one who gets his werewolf butt PWNED by BOTH Roxas and Sora!!**

"Why don't YOU just do it?" Repliku asks.

**Cause. It's funny this way. And those two wouldn't shut up if I did their way.**

"... Marluxia. Number 11 of the Organization. Came out in 358/2 Days briefly and main villain in CoM." Marluxia says and keeps examining a plant on the table.

"Forbidden, are you aware this needs water?" he asks.

**....... Water it then. *shrugs***

"Larxene! Number 12 of the Organization! Came out in CoM and for a coupla missions in 358!" Larxene grins.

"Evil witch...." Axel mutters.

"WHAT WAS THAT FLAME HEAD?!" Larxene's entire body starts to spark with electricity.

"I SAID THAT NAMINE'S A MEMORY WITCH!" Axel shouts.

**While that may be true...... ah never mind. *decides to ignore***

"Xaldin. Number 3." Xaldin says simply.

**ALSO KNOWN AS THE RASTA MAN WEREWOLF!! :D**

"Stupid.... French cashier." Xaldin's now pissed off. Everyone backs away from him.

**hehehe, anyone for a 'RETURN TO FRANCE'? *scheming face***

"NO!" Vexen says angrily.

"HELL NO!" Xaldin screams and grabs the authoress by the shirt and prepares to kill her.

"Nah, it's cool." Xigbar says bored.

"............. Hm.... I didn't go to the museum with Namine! Can we go back? PLEASE?" Roxas asks Superior.

**VOTE! YES FOR FRANCE RAISE YOUR HAND!!! *mostly everyone raises their hand***

**I rest my case. We're going to France baby! *VICTORY Sign* **

"BOO YAH! Jumping off the Eiffel Tower!" Demyx says excited.

**Dude.... you were _PUSHED _off! .... O_O**

"so? It was fun! Watching everything slow down.... It was GREAT!" Demyx says hyper.

**...... Note to self, take Dem Dem to Theme park and make get on the best rides.**

**Now..... Everyone from the Organization's here. Plus Repliku, Sora, Kairi, and Namine. We must NEVER forget Nami.**

**Xigbar! Ma favorite gun totin' pirate!** *Xigbar distracted by giant machine gun hanging over book shelf*

**Vexen. grr....** *Vexen ignoring all* An egg comes out of nowhere and smacks him straight in the face.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?! YOU INSOLENT CHILD!!" he screams.

**PWN! :D**

**Demyx! Play that sitar Dem Dem!!** *Demyx rocking out on Arpeggio*

**Luxord! .... Dude, I will SO win you at Poker. ***Luxord grins*

**OH IS THAT A CHALLENGE?! FINE THEN!**

**..... Riku. My emo buddy. *hugs***

"I'm NOT EMO!!!" Riku yells.

**heh.**

**Kairi of course.** *nods*

"Hiya everyone!" Kairi says as she glances up from her cards.

**And Sora!**

"Hi! I bet everyone knows who I am!" Sora says and keeps playing with his puppy Sora Junior.

**Aww..... Puppy..... OH RIGHT!!!**

***Ahem***

**Welcome to Day At the Castle, now being hosted at Eternal Passing! At the moment.**

**Though.... We head ALL around the worlds... so is it?**

"KNOCK IT OFF! YOU'RE MAKIN' MY HEAD HURT!" Axel throws a book at Forbidden.

**OW! *throws back***

**Well..... I'M ForbiddenKHfan216! Also known as Biddy, Forbiddy, KHfan216, or anything like that. AND Poodle chan by my friends! **

"Poodle..." Axel tugs at her hair.

**HEY! Lemme go! **

"...Poodle? If we scratch you behind your ear, will your leg go all hyper?" Riku asks with a grin.

**.... DON'T YOU DARE!!! **

"Nice, now to the reviews?" Repliku holds out an envelope.

**Alrighty then!**

**First up, from reverse order of when they gave them.... most recent....**

From XIII Riku:

XD Yeah!

Okay, here goes: (to Xemnas: Why the hell don't you do any missions in 358/2 Days?! Are you really leaving it all to your sl... *cough* inferiors?)

Hope you make good use of it!

**And so we shall!**

**Xemnas?**

"......Why should I have to do anything when I have underlings to do it for me?" Xemnas says coldly.

"Harsh much, Superior?" Axel shakes his head.

**Next one!**

From NinjaJynx:

Hi! I've actually got a question.

How did you come up with this story? It's really good!

And I think that you missed a few Org. XIII members. Just to let you know.

**YAY! ONE FOR ME!!**

**...I know I missed Xaldin and Luxord. Sorry guys.**

"No problem. Just play a few games with me and we're even, little one." Luxord says and shuffles a deck of cards.

"Whatever." Xaldin rolls his eyes.

**Well... It all started with my brother playing Re: CoM! He called me over to show me an attack that Axel dropped where Sora's in the middle of some pillars of fire. We christened it... AXEL JUNIOR! Then I remembered Leon Junior from Leon Gets! So blame Axel for the whole thing.**

"YEAH BLAME HIM! ... What?" Axel says.

"Next?" Sora throws a piece of paper to Forbidden.

Thanks lil guy. *Reads*

OH!

FROM KATY!!

OrgXIIisbetterthantheAkatski:

Oh! Oh! I gots another question!

Cloud: Why the hell'd you name the motorcycle FENRIR? Fenrir's not that cool! Now, if it were Griever, that'd be perfectly understandable, but FENRIR?! What the hell?!

-Org13 out-

"...Why? CAUSE GRIEVER SUCKS!" Cloud growls angrily.

**.... She is SO gonna kill you man.**

"HE DOES! What's cooler: An _AWESOME_ wolf or a dorky kitty cat lion?" He glares at Leon.

"The lion, fool." Leon says and takes out his Gunblade.

**WHOA WHOA WHOA!! NO WEAPONS! *confiscates all weapons***

**Next one, Kairi? Before these two strangle each other?**

"Here you go!" Kairi hands Forbidden an envelope.

**Lessee....**

FurryFur who's my general XD :

NEMOO! NO! IT CANN- Ooh! Look! A penny!...anyway which is better kh 358/2 days, pokemon explorers of the sky, or mario and sonic at the Olympic winter games?

"A penny?" Axel asks.

**Er... ignore than. MY PENNY!** *takes something from floor*

**Guys? Vote!**

**358/2 Days?** *Roxas, Xion, Axel all raise their hands*

**Kay?**

**Pokemon?** *Demyx and Xigbar raise their hands*

**...Xiggy? Seriously?**

**Mario and Sonic!** *....... no one raises their hands.... except for Ari and Xemnas*

**WHAT THE FREAK?! YOU HAVE TO VOTE!**

"358/2 Days then." Everyone raises their hands.

**Mostly everyone voted 358! Duh.**

**NEXT! Katy again? *scans it*  
**

**Riku, she wants to know if you're a crack addict.**

"No." Riku says simply.

**We have cause to doubt... but for now we take at you at your word.**

**NEXT!**

TMMfanatic1234:

Wow now this is my fave chappie, it was hilarious! HE DID NOT JUST DISS THE SEA SALT ICE CREAM! (Throws Axel's chakara's at Repliku) Oh and I just got home! =) Well I'll ask a few questions, now let me think...

1. Mansex: How was it like being beaten by a 15 year old teen that's overly hyper?

2. Xion: How do you guys get the short orgy jackets?

3. Repliku: Why do you think you cuss so much?

Alrighty that's all I can think of right now but I'll think of some later and no prob with reviewing, your just so funny. C ya lata!

"GAH!" Repliku dodges the chakra which barely misses him.

"Heh... Nice shot girly." Axel gives a thumbs up.

**Answer the questions guys.**

**Xemnas?**

"... Why in hell did she call me Mansex?" he asks.

**JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION! We'll worry bout that LATER. heh.....  
**

"........It was... humiliating. Luckily, I have a good friend who's a psychiatrist." He nods.

**...... He's in psychiatry now. THANKS A LOT SORA!**

"Sorry Xemnas." Sora apologizes.

"..It's fine." Xemnas accepts the apology.

**Xion?**

"... Namine made mine!" Xion shows it off.

**Figures. Namine makes a lot of stuff, doesn't she?**

"Yes, I've been trying my hand at sewing." Namine confirms.

**Cool.***notices Axel and Roxas shaking*** Axel, any comments?**

Axel and Roxas glance at each other and grin.

"........ EBAY!!!" They hold up a receipt and fall to the ground laughing.

**Repliku? Your question man.**

"..... LET'S SEE! I hang around _HER _too much. *points to Forbidden*, AND I got my ass kicked, not once, but several times by SORA AND THE COWARD RIKU! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?!" Repliku yells.

**Calm down.** **NOW! ***smacks with paper fan*

**Now to the next... *** Axel Junior gives index card to Forbidden*

**AWWW!!!!** *hugs kitten*

**Next:....**

NatCat5:

Typin on iPod touch is very hard. Couldn't wait to review so I'm doing it anyway. Argh. Chapter is so funny. Probably one of. My faces. I could quote all my cave lines but I'm not into self- torture and this typng is hrrible. I loved emoong cormer so perfect. Haha. Zexion rosas and of course diku btw I love Dante even more! He's so funny! Oh I have a question and I actiallyz have the answer as well seeing as the question is based on a devart coMic. The question is why is rosas so emo? The answer the comic gave was his THEME SONG. It follows him everywhere! And it's so sad! Love to write more but this typing is murderous. Gah! Just saw all the spelling mystakes to lazy to fix. Until next time!

**.... Oh here we go. Get up on your little soap box, my friend. ***Roxas stands up*

"I'm not real. THAT I'M ONLY SORA'S NOBODY!! I found out that my WHOLE LIFE WAS A _LIE._ I killed my sister. My best friend tried to kill me, _TWICE_!" Roxas starts ranting.

"I said sorry already!" Axel says.

"I said it was okay......" Xion says sadly and then snatches a Twinkies off the table.

"I find out that I'm supposed to _DIE_ for someone I don't even KNOW! THAT ALL MY FRIENDS ARE _FAKE_! ALL MY MEMORIES ARE _FAKE_! AND THE THEME SONG!! OH THE THEME SONG!!!! IT'S SO GODDAMN _SAD_!!!" Roxas starts to pant from yelling.

**Feel better?**

"OH YEAH." He nods and takes a sip from a Coca Cola bottle. Roxas sits down, extremely pleased with himself.

**NOW! hehehe, MY questions.**

"Holy crap, I just got chills!" Axel says shocked.

"That's not a good sign..." Sora mutters to himself.

**First off! Xemnas!**

"... oh no...." Xemnas mutters.

**......ARE YOU A SITH?!?!?!?**

"FROM STAR WARS?!" Ari shouts.

**YES FROM STAR WARS!! WE HAVE _SOOO _MUCH EVIDENCE TO PROVE IT!!!**

"Like?" Axel grins.

**His creepy as hell eyes. LIKE A SITH!**

"I thought _VEXEN_ had the creepy eyes?" Namine asks.

**HIM TOO! Xemnas has evil pierce into your SOUL kinda eyes.**

**Vexen's just scary as bloody hell. *takes deep breath*  
**

**XEMNAS HAS TWIN FREAKIN' LIGHT SABERS!!! AND HE'S ON THE DARK SIDE OF THE FORCE!!!!!**

**XEMNAS IS A FREAKIN' SITH!!!!!** *hides under table*

"... Forbidden? What are you doing?" Lexaeus asks.

**Uh.... Making Darth Xemnas use the Force?**

"...... You ARE an idiot aren't you?" Xemnas tells her.

**No, Lord Xemnas. HEY! THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!!! Siths like to be called _LORD_!!!!**

"SHUT UP!" Xemnas yells.

**.... MAKE ME! USE THE FORCE!!! USE IT!! _UUUUUUUUUSE_ IT!!!**

"... Are you sugar high?" Roxas asks.

**.... OH MY GAWD!! THE CANDY!!!! I AM SUGAR HIGH!!! AWESOME!!!**

**Ahem. Here's another one.**

**Axel: Gel? How much?**

".... All natural." Axel says seriously.

**YOU GODDAMN _LIAR_!!! YOU'RE LYING! THERE'S NO FREAKIN' WAY THAT'S NATURAL! **

"N-A-T-U-R-A-L! Got it memorized?" Axel challenges.

**YOU LIE YOU LIE YOU LIE YOU LIE YOU _LIE_!!!! Ahem.**

**Riku: Are you still mad at Sora for taking Kairi?**

"Oh c'mon, Biddy! Riku doesn't hold...." Sora looks at Riku's angry face.

"Why no!" Riku starts strangling Sora.

**Riku: Do you still have feelings for Kairi?**

"...." Riku drops Sora and turns bright red.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Sora gets mad and starts chasing him around the Lair.

**HAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S SOO FREAKING SAD!!!!!**

"Then why are you laughing?" Larxene asks with a grin.

**Repliku: Same thing, for Nami.**

"NOT GONNA ANSWER!" Repliku screams. Roxas looks pissed.

**Heh, we all know then.** *smirks*

**NOW!! WHO KNOWS ANOTHER LANGUAGE BESIDES ENGLISH AND JAPANESE!!**

"....Yo hablo espanol!" Axel says proudly.

**SI!!! ¡Tu hablas mi lengua! *YES! You speak my language!***

"¡Por supuesto! Viví en España." Axel tells her. *Of course! I lived in Spain.*

**¿¡De VERDAD?! *SERIOUSLY?!***

"... WHAT THE FLIP ARE THEY SAYING?!" Xion starts to freak out.

"... Tenemos una gringa." Axel and Forbidden smirk. *We have a gringa. Gringa: Slang for American or someone who only knows English*

**¿Puede usted maltratar? *Can you cuss?***

"Claro, señorita autora! El Xemnas es un homo que no puede tener a una mujer!" Axel and Forbidden start laughing. *Of course, Miss authoress! Xemnas is a homo who can't have a woman!*

"All I understood was 'Xemnas'." Riku says. Sora's blushing as he understands what they're saying.

"Superior, they're talkin' about you." Luxord tells Xemnas while shuffling some cards for the Uno game.

**Si, pero el Saix tambien! Los dos son hijos de su.... PERRITA MADRE!!! *Yes, but Saix too! The two of them are sons of...... A BITCH!***

"AI! ¡QUÉ LENGUAGE!" Axel shakes his head. *AI! What language!*

**Blame my cousins.**

"Good they stopped." Kairi sighs.

**Here's one for the lovebirds: Sora, Roxas, Kairi and Namine.**

"Huh?" Roxas blinks in surprise.

"Okay then! Ready for you!" Sora says.

".... Why us first?" Kairi asks.

"Ask away." Namine nods.

**...........Exactly how far have you guys gone?**

"FORBIDDEN!" Axel and Riku stand up.

**WHAT?! WE'RE ALL WONDERING!!!**

**Have you guys... kissed?**

"OH! Boy, was I thinking wrong!" Axel says embarrassed.

**YOU PERV!!** *slaps with paper fan*

"......." Both Sora and Roxas look away.

**Huh? ... NO?! WHAT THE FREAK!! KISS RIGHT FUCKIN' NOW! I COMMAND IT!**

"... and TMMfan was wondering why I swear so much...." Repliku shakes his head.

**SHUT IT HARU!**

"...Did I just get a name? I GOT A NAME!!! I'M HARU!" Haru/Repliku says excited.

"No. They haven't! Roxy is too chicken." Xion tells Forbidden.

**That's soooo sad! KISS! Give her a kiss, man!**

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TO PROVE ANYTHING TO YOU!!!" Roxas yells, his face red.

**... Hey Namine, look over there. ***points in Roxas' direction*

"Huh?" She looks.

***shoves Roxas in her face and makes kiss***

**THERE!! You two just ....... *looks at Xion and both grin and take a deep breath*  
**

"ROXAS AND NAMINE IN A TREE! _K-I-S-S-I-N-G_! FIRST COMES _LOVE_! THEN COMES _MARRIAGE_! THEN COMES NAMINE WITH... GAH!" Roxas looks at Xion and Forbidden, chanting the rhyme and grins evilly. He pulls out Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

**Uh oh! ..... We did something bad!!**

"DIE!!!" Roxas starts chasing Forbidden and Xion around.

"... Well... I'm sure Forbidden had more questions but... I don't think she'll be able to ask them." Haru says.

"... Well, we got Roxas and Namine to.... Sora! Kiss Kairi! " Axel commands.

"IN HONOR OF THE SPECIAL!" Demyx says and plays 'Kiss the Girl' on his Arpeggio.

"...." Sora shrugs and kisses Kairi on the cheek.

"There! We're done and wait for the holiday special that Forbidden's gonna work on... later tonight. Yes, I know it's late." Riku says.

"See you and no worries! Day At The Castle's NOT done!" Zexion says, cheerfully reading an encyclopedia.

"..... We have some holiday specials planned and several more arcs!" Kairi explains.

"..... Anyone noticed that Namine fainted?" Larxene asks. Lexaeus puts her on the couch and leaves.

"Anyone notice how long this freakin' chapter was?!" Xion says.

"BYE EVERYONE!!" Everyone, but Roxas, Forbidden, and Xion wave good bye.

**ROXAS IS A GIRL!!!!! A GIRL!!!! *running from Roxas throwing Keyblades*  
**

"SAY WHA-?!" *Keyblade flies into frame and...*

-end of transmission-


	26. Halloween Special: 2009

**Forbidden; dressed like a witch:**  
_Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

Axel: SAY WHAT?! WHADDYA MEAN' STRANGE'?! *confused and freaked out*

**Roxas:**  
_Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween._

Axel: oh... the special.

**Everyone:**  
_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!_

Forbidden: Cool... Screaming gourds.

**Xion:**  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright!  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween!

Roxas: already got candy, thank you very much!

**Larxene:**  
_I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red._

Axel: OH MY GOD!!! SHE'S THE BOOGEY MAN!! I KNEW SHE WAS TWISTED!!! CALL THE COPS!!! INFORM THE MEDIA!!! O_O

**Marluxia:**  
_I__ am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair._

Sora: Spiders? Do you need a bath? *gets PWNED by cards*

**Everyone:**  
_This is Halloween, this is Halloween!_

**Vampires; Axel, Roxas, Sora, Xemnas, Luxord:**  
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!_

Forbidden: Pumpkin, pumpkin, pumpkin!!! *sung to the tune of the song*

**Xemnas:**  
_In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise!_

Forbidden and Xion: It's okay, I guess....

**Forbidden:**  
_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll..._

*creeps up behind Sora and Roxas; Scares them*

**Riku and Axel:**  
_Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green!_

Haru: Green?

**Saix:**  
_Aren't you scared?_

Xion:... uh... No.

**Witches: Forbidden, Larxene, Kairi and Namine:**  
_Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice _* Forbidden chucks dice at Luxord*_  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night!_

**Axel:**  
_Everybody scream, everybody scream!_

Roxas: How bout no?

**Sora:**  
_In our town of Halloween!_

Xion: _TOWN_?! I THOUGHT WE WERE IN THE _CASTLE_?!

**Axel:**  
_I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace!_

Roxas:' Tear away face' huh? *tugs at Axel's head*

**Luxord:**_  
I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair._

Forbidden: ... So some British gambler's in my _HAIR_?! GROSS! DX

**Vexen:**  
_I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright._

Forbidden and Xion: NO SHIT!

**Everyone:**  
_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!_

**Sora and Xion:**  
_Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare!_

Haru: eh... it's fine.

Forbidden: What the HELL'S a lumpling?

**Axel and Riku:**  
_That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween._

Haru: YOU ARE_ SO_ MEAN!!

**Forbidden:**  
_In this town_

**Xemnas:**  
_Don't we love it now?_

Axel: nah.

Forbidden: MY GOD! He interrupted me!

**Sora, Riku, and Kairi:**  
_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy!_

Forbidden: OH MY GOD! JACK SKELETON'S COMING?!

**Riku:**

_Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King!_

*Jack Skeleton comes in*

**Everyone:**  
_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

**Sora and Xion:**  
_In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!_

Forbidden: PUUUUUMPKIN!!!

**OrgXIII:**  
_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_

[Repeat]

Forbidden: I AIN'T REPEATING!

Everyone: Happy Halloween guys!

Forbidden: LATE Halloween. *shrugs embarrassed*

Xion: TRADES? ANY TRADES!

Forbidden:... My gawd, I got hit by the Tootsie Roll curse _AGAIN_! XD

*everyone swapping candies*

Forbidden: Song's 'This is Halloween' in the 'Nightmare before Christmas' soundtrack. It and Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. *eating Tootsie Roll*


	27. Xemnas Calls a Meeting

**heh... Now some ****more Roxas torture for beating me and Xion up. *insert evil grin***

**... I'm sick at the moment, with the flu, so... I'm at home! :D**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts isn't mine. That I know of. ... IS IT? or Resident Evil 5.**

**OH**!

**AN: There might be another Q and A up later!**

**Now to the new Arc...**

**So... um... You wonderin' when I'll get to the point? Well, this story's either in Arcs or in one shots.**

Castle that Never Was: 3rd person POV

"..." Xemnas watches silently as Axel and Roxas have a battle with the PS3.

"HA! EAT THIS!" Roxas howls as he throws a bullet at Axel's character.

"Arrow bitch! Got it fuckin' _MEMORIZED_?" Axel taunts as he uses the girl character to shoot Roxas's male gunman dead.

"YOU SUCK!" Roxas yells. Axel laughs.

"Who's the one who just got his butt whooped by a _GIRL_?" He says with a grin.

"HEY! _I'M _a girl!" Xion says, feeling insulted.

"So? You don't count." Roxas says angrily as he chases Axel's female bowman around the field.

"I DO TOO COUNT!" Xion says angrily and she stands up, knocking Xion Junior, or XiJu as she started being known as, to the ground.

"Fine. You count. NOW! MACHINE GUN!" Roxas lets loose a flurry of bullets behind Axel to destroy an armada of zombie villagers.

"Dude, nice!" Axel gives Roxas a thumbs up.

"Thanks!" They were teaming up for the moment.

"I wanna play..." Xion says sadly. She sits back down and continues to read her book.

"MY GAWD!" Roxas says as he chases a giant monster around as Axel's character dies.

"Crap." Axel swears under his breath and Roxas revives the girl.

"... Why aren't you three on your mission?" Xemnas finally asks. He'd been at the door to the Game Room That Never Was for about 15 minutes.

"Huh? Cause we finished!" Xion says and turns back to her Harry Potter book.

".. Yeah Superior. It was just Heart Collection." Roxas turns back to the screen.

"No prob, right Rox?" Axel kills the monster.

"BOO YEAH!" Both of them high five and grin.

"MY GAWD! DUMBLEDORE DIED! NOOO!" Xion bursts into tears.** (this was my reaction, so don't judge!)**

"...Xion, it's okay. He died for a good cause." Roxas, who had already read the book, says.

"B-B-But! It's DUMBLEDORE! HE CAN'T FREAKIN' DIE!" Xion stammers as she wipes away tears.

"Xion, he was old. He was gonna die sooner or later." Axel says, trying to make her feel better. And failing.

"YOU SHUT UP! HE KNEW HOW TO MAKE A SORCERER'S STONE! HE DIDN'T HAVTA..." Xion bursts into tears again.

"Xion. He's dead. Just DROP IT!" Roxas yells.

"NO! WE GOTTA HAVE A FUNERAL!" Xion insists.

"...He's a character in a.. Never mind." Axel just shakes his head.

"At least she doesn't know that Harry dies in the next one..." Roxas mutters under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Xion overheard this.

"_WHAT_? HE CAN'T DIE! HE'S THE GODDAMN _HERO_!" Xion screams.

"...So you finished?" Xemnas asks as he observes the argument.

"Yup!" Axel says, extremely pleased.

"OF COURSE HE DIED! IT MAKES THE SERIES GET DONE FASTER!" Roxas yells.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT GINNY? HE NEVER GOT TO TELL HER HOW HE FEELS?" Xion screams back.

"Are they arguing about Harry Potter?" Xemnas asks Axel.

"Uh.. Yeah. Zexion gave her the first one to keep her out the Library and she got addicted." Axel explains.

"Oh. Hmm... That's it." Xemnas has a strange look in his eyes.

"Huh?" The two stop fighting and look at the Superior.

_C-C-CREEPY! _Both think in unison and shiver. Xemnas just smiles and leaves the room.

"What was THAT about?" Axel asks. Xion and Roxas shrug.

"Beats m-" Roxas is interrupted.

"ATTENTION ORGANIZATION THIRTEEN. MEET IN THE ROUND ROOM IN TEN MINUTES! NO EXCEPTIONS! MEETING IN TEN MINUTES! Xion, that means the Throne Room or Where Nothing Gathers. NAMINE! YOU TOO! EVERYONE, COME IMMEDIATELY!" Xemnas's voice echoes throughout the Castle.

"He didn't havta single me out..." Xion says sadly.

"Eh, he doesn't like you much." Axel shrugs.

"Kay, let's go see what the little bugger wants!" Xion says.

"... Don't talk like Potter." Roxas scolds.

"Okay... Let's go see what Mansex wants!" Xion says again.

"Heh... I love when people call him that!" Axel says with a huge grin on his face.

"Alright then!" Roxas pauses the game and the trio heads down to the Throne Room.

"Hey Xion." Axel says as they walk past Saix's Room.

"Wha?"

"SAVED YOUR LIFE!" Axel shoves her in the direction of Saix's room and then pulls her back just as quickly.

"NOOO!" Xion screams and hides behind Roxas.

"It's just Seven, Xion." Roxas says as he hugs his trembling sister.

"B-B-But... He's scary... Stupid... wannabe werewolf!" Xion says with venom in her voice and an angry glare towards the door of Saix's room.

"... Heh! Saix's not in there. Want some payback?" Axel asks innocently.

"FUCK YEAH!" Xion goes inside the open door and comes back a few minutes later.

"Feel better?" Axel asks with a grin.

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" Xion and the rest head down the hall.


	28. Meeting: Xemnas' announcement

**WHOOO!**

**So many reviews...... *tears up***

**geez****..... I'm not.. Crying. *faking coolness*  
**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Resident Evil and all the rest... AREN'T MINE!!!! *sniff***

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"........" Xemnas waits patiently as the rest of the Organization comes into the Meeting Room.

"So what's up Superior?" Demyx asks as he comes in, big surprise, dripping wet.

"Why are you wet?" Xemnas asks as he notices.

"Uh... I was playing with Dem and fell into the pond?" Demyx CTD (Corridor to Darkness) to his Throne and waits patiently. Kinda.

"I'M BORED!!!" He complains.

"Stop." Xemnas orders.

"Yes Sir." Demyx starts playing with his equally as wet kitten. Lexaeus comes in with his giant dog, nicknamed BEARZILLA by Axel and Lexy Ju by Demyx.

"Hiya Lexy!" Demyx says and throws a dog biscuit to the dog.

"Thank you." Lexaeus say Demyx and CTDs to his own Throne. The dog catches the treat and eagerly gulps it down.

"You're welcome Lexy Junior!" Larxene comes in.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SO IMPORTANT?! I was watching TV! Dammit, now I have to watch the stupid episode on Youtube or something!" she snarls. Her own kitten snaps at Lexaeus Junior and follows her mistress up to her Throne.

"What were you watching?" Demyx asks.

"Something cool! It had lots of blood and gore in it! MAN! It was just gettin' GOOD!" Larxene sighs and starts to swear quietly under her breath.

"...." Demyx turns pale and hugs his kitten for comfort.

"Whazzup Superior?" Xigbar pops in from the ceiling, his kitten following from the ground.

"..... Get down." Xemnas says.

"Alrighty then!" Xigbar flips right side up and sits down at his Throne. Saix comes in, and he looks pissed.

"Aww.. Puppy got your tongue?" Xigbar smirks as said puppy follows Saix into the Round Room.

"Shut up." Zexion comes in, carrying his kitten and just keeps reading. Soon, everyone but Xion, Roxas and Axel were already in place.

"Uh... Where's Poppet? And Roxas and Axel ain't here either..." Xigbar notes.

"HE CAN'T DIE! ZEXION WOULDA _TOLD_ ME!!" Xion's voice comes from around the corner.

"Maybe he didn't want to tell you?" Axel says.

"HELL NO! We're buddies! Zexy woulda told me if Harry _DIED_!" Xion insists.

"HE. D-I-E-D!" Roxas says.

"YOU _LIE_! YOU LIE YOU LIE!! HE CAN'T _DIE_!!" Xion screams. The trio come in. Xion immediately runs over to Zexion.

"Does Harry die?! PLEASE! It's A MATTER OF LIFE OR DEATH!!" Xion demands.

".... Yes. Harry Potter dies." Zexion says.

"........ I _HATE_ YOU!" Xion yells and slaps him. Zexion falls off the Throne and tumbles to the ground.

"Dude! All he did was tell that Potter died! Don't shoot the messenger!" Xigbar says.

"GREAT IDEA!" Xion tries to take one of Xigbar's Sharpshooters.

"Nah, sorry Poppet! These are _MINE_." Xigbar knocks her off his Throne and grins.

"..... Which one of you covered my room in shaving cream?" Saix asks, his voice dangerously low and soft. Xion giggles.

"................................. NO IDEA!" Xion and Roxas immediately say.

"Maybe you should take the _HINT_?" Axel says to Saix and he just grins at Saix's infuriated face.

"WHAT?! IT WAS _YOU_ THEN!" Saix snarls.

"....Who said _THAT_? I was just sayin'!" Axel chuckles.

"May I get this meeting underway?" Xemnas asks, his voice deadly serious.

"Uh... Sure." Axel shrugs.

"Of course, Superior." Saix nods.

"I start this off with a question: How old are you Roxas?" Xemnas asks.

"Huh? 15 sir. You know that!" Roxas says. Namine, on a platform with some of the pets, nods and keeps sketching.

"Xion? Your age." Xemnas says.

"14! The same as my number!" Xion says proudly.

"Larxene?" Xemnas motions for her to say.

".... 17." Larxene looks embarrassed.

"SAY WHAT?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE 20!" Axel shouts.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M 17!" Larxene insists.

"PROVE IT!!" Xion demands.

"HERE!" Larxene throws Xion a card.

".....17!" Xion says in surprise as she reads the license.

"DAMN!" Axel swears under his breath.

"WHAT?!" Larxene looks pissed.

"YOU OWE ME LIKE 30 THOUSAND MUNNY FOR THE BOOZE!" Axel looks slightly smug.

"FUCK NO! YOU DRANK HALF!" Larxene points out.

"Ooh! Illegal drinking! Tsk tsk tsk, Axel!" Xigbar teases.

"SHUT UP!"

"May I continue?" Xemnas asks.

"Sure. We'll settle this later, Larxy." Axel says.

"DID YOU JUST-" Larxene starts to scream.

"Silence number 12. You look like a fool." Saix says coldly.

"Demyx, Zexion. Your ages?"

".... 17 and a half." Demyx says.

"16." Zexion says quietly and blushes.

"DAMN!" Roxas just suddenly yells out.

"....... What's wrong?" Xion asks.

"I had NO idea they were so ... YOUNG!" Roxas says.

"Just why are you asking this Superior? Surely you knew our ages. Especially mine considering we studied under the same teacher and all." Zexion asks.

"..... I have made a decision. Is there_ ANYONE_ else under the age of 19?" Xemnas asks. No one raises their hands except Namine.

"Um... I'm 15 sir." she says quietly.

"I knew that, and thank you for being honest, Namine. Anyone ELSE?" Xemnas waits. No response.

"Uh... This is important how?" Axel asks.

"What is the purpose in this, Superior?" Lexaeus asks.

".... You six! You'll be going to school!" Xemnas announces.

"SAY WHAT?!" The 'six' protest.

"HELL NO!" Larxene immediately screams.

"......." Haru hides in the door way and prays not to be found.

_Don't let them send me to school, don't let them send me to school!_

"What about Repliku?! Does HE get to not go?!" Xion yells.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Roxas shouts.

".... Repliku too." Xemnas nods.

"THANKS A LOT XION!" Haru shouts.

"It's settled. Xion, Roxas, Demyx, Zexion, Larxene, Namine and Haru will _ALL_ be going to Twilight Public High School." Xemnas says.

"FUCK NO!" Roxas yells out.

"ROXAS!" Xion and Namine both say in shock.

"I WENT THERE ALREADY! YOU. CAN. GO. TO-"

"Unless you want to finish that sentence in Vexen's test tube, you'll be _QUIET_ 13." Saix snarls.

".................." Roxas stays quiet for a moment.

"........NAMINE'S coming too Roxas!" Xion says slyly.

"... So? SEIFER'S at that school!" Roxas snaps back.

"NAMINE will make you lunch." Axel throws in.

"I will!" Namine says with a blush.

"SEIFER TOOK MY DESERT! I DON'T CARE, BUT I'M NOT GOING!" Roxas snarls.

"what's with you and Seifer?" Xion asks confused.

"He has illusions of grandeur." Roxas says.

"... You leave with no choice." Xemnas sighs and throws something at Roxas.

"Wha... da..." Roxas slumps to the ground, fast asleep.

"....... And why are you suddenly concerned about our education?" Zexion asks.

"I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU SEVEN LAZING AROUND THE CASTLE ALL DAY!" Xemnas states.

"So... Basically, you don't like us no more? BUT SUPERIOR!!!" Xion bursts into tears.

"..... Xion, that's not it. I think I figured it out. C'mon. Lessee... Superior has a daughter right?" Axel starts to explain.

"R-R-Right..." Xion wipes away a tear.

"So, he doesn't have custody of the little Superior! So... He's making you guys into his kids! Got it memorized?"Axel finishes.

"TELL ME I'M ADOPTED!!" Xion, Roxas, and Larxene all shout.

"... Vexen, I thought you said it worked for an hour?"

"I lied." Vexen shrugs.

"...... Scary. Do I look like Mom, Daddy?" Demyx asks jokingly to Xemnas.

"....SHUT UP! NOW! ALL OF YOU MUST COME WITH ME TO GET REGISTERED AT YOUR NEW SCHOOL!" Xemnas grabs the unlucky group and drags them to the gummy ship.

"HELP!!!"

"SOS!!"

"... DEMYX ! GET YOUR FOOT OUTTA MY STOMACH!!"

"... i'm over here!"

".... EWWW!!!" Slap noise and Roxas goes flying.

"OW!"

"....... Why don't we just Corridor to Dark-"

"Namine, finish that sentence LATER!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Lol, School time Org XIII!  
**

**NO, FurryFur, I didn't take this from the story you sent!**

**I had this in mind for a WHILE.**

**I SWEAR!! SCOUT'S HONOR!**

**Haru: I SHOULD KILL YOU! AND YOU WERE NEVER IN SCOUTS!  
**

**And Katy, yes I took the grandeur thing from Cloud gets.**

**Kinda.**

**.... I don't approve of underage drinking!**

**... unless it's Coca Cola! ;D  
**


	29. Adventures in Enrolling

**You know the drill folks!**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts isn't mine. ... DO I LOOK JAPANESE?!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Twilight Town: Twilight Public High School_

"You realize how stupid you look right?" Roxas smirks as he's getting dragged by the Superior through the court yard of the school.

"I wouldn't be talking Roxas." Xemnas retorts. He sits down and waits for the others. Roxas is forced to sit too. He does so with a grimace on his face.

"........ This is soo embarrassing!" Larxene moans.

"Oh, that reminds me." Xemnas pulls something out of his pocket and puts it around Larxene's neck.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Larxene pulls at the dog collar.

"... No powers. No weapons." Xemnas tells the rest of the group.

"GET THIS OFF!" Larxene snarls. Xemnas ignores her.

"... Yes Superior." Roxas says and gets up.

"...Sure thing. No pow- WAIT!! WHAT IF IT'S IMPORTANT?!" Xion asks.

"I don't think a candy bar's an important reason, Xion." Haru teases.

"YOU SHUT UP! Candy is totally awesome and ........ _LOOK_! More Nobodies?!" Xion points to some students in their school uniforms.

"...Xion, I think those are Others." Namine corrects.

"Oh. HIYA OTHERS!!!" Xion waves. A girl waves back, smiling.

"FOURTEEN! FOCUS!" Xemnas commands.

"Yessir!" Xion makes a grimace and narrows her eyes.

"....Is that your focused look?" Demyx asks.

"...Maybe."

"Superior, I had a very advanced formal education with Master Ansem. I really see no point in enrolling in a school where I probably know more than the very teachers themselves." Zexion informs Xemnas.

"Consider it to be teaching you to be more social Number 6." Xemnas says and pats the boy on the top of his head.

"Social? All I require is my books and I am content. And I am of a great asset to the Organization by my intelligence. Force me into this pathetic little school, and you shall lose one of the greatest minds of Organization XIII for roughly 8 hours a day. EIGHT! Is that really that meaningless to you Superior? Consider all that I could do in those few hours! Now please reconsider." Zexion bargains.

"....You make a valid point Number Six. Now, here is my counter offer. If you can _PROVE _that you can pass this 'pathetic little school' with _PERFECT_ scores, you can drop out. Do I make myself clear? No 90's. No 80's. 100's." Xemnas offers.

"You have a deal sir. I shall make the Organization proud. Which is more than these idiots can say." Zexion smirks at the others in the group.

"HEY! Just so you know, I had almost perfect scores here!" Roxas retorts.

"I think I can handle it..." Namine says shyly.

"Anything Dorkas can do, I can do better!" Haru says confidently.

"DORKAS?! THAT'S IT RUNT!" Roxas tackles Haru and holds him in a choke hold.

"GAH! I GIVE!! UNCLE UNCLE!!" Haru gasps for air.

".....Roxas! Leave Haru chan_ ALONE_!" Xion smacks her brother and frees Haru from the evil grip. Roxas swears and then starts to hiss something into Haru's ear.

"You touch my sis, I _WILL_ kill you. Understand?" Roxas whispers into Haru's ear.

"Y-Yeah.. I got it." Haru stammers. Roxas lets go again.

"Good. And call me Dorkas again, I _WILL_ strangle you or _WORSE_. Got it memorized?" Roxas grins viciously.

"OI! No stealing my line!" Axel says with a grin.

"HUH?!" Axel, Xigbar, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Xaldin were all trailing after them.

"What are you dorks doin' here?" Larxene asks.

"...Officially? We're enrolling you dweebs!" Xigbar says and winks at her.

".............SAY WHAT?!"

"Yup! As of today, I'm Roxas's and Xion's OFFICIAL legal guardian, or so says this handy little piece of paper right here." Axel holds it up.

"I'm your guardian Zexion." Lexaeus says.

"Thank GOD. One with SENSE...." Zexion mutters.

"Then I get Larxene! .... Oh god..." Xigbar groans.

"HEY!" Larxene shouts.

"..... Haru's mine." Xaldin says.

"I really don't like the way he said that." Haru shudders.

"Then Namine's mine." Xemnas says.

"OH GROSS! GEEZ!" Axel makes a face.

".....Did we leave anyone... Demyx with Vexen." Xemnas says.

".... BUT VEXEN'S SCARY AS HELL!" Xion and Demyx both shout.

"I feel sorry for you Dem Dem!" Xion hugs Demyx.

"I Don't wanna be dissected! If I die, you can have my plushies." Demyx tells her.

"REALLY?! Wow..... If I die, you can have my guitar."

"YOU HAVE A GUITAR?!"

"....You both need help. Badly." The group heads in.

"....... Split up. Whoever finds the office first, inform the others." Xemnas commands and the group splits into two, kids and grownups heading in different directions.

* * *

Meanwhile, the secretary, Ms. Krackel sighs heavily.

_This job sucks!!! No kinda job for a 20 year old! _She thinks miserably.

"......" She sighs again and starts to file her nails.

"I think the office's over here..." a boy's voice comes from around the corner.

"Oh yeah? _CHECK_ Chocobo head!" a girl snarls.

"Nope, we're here!" Then a small group... BIG group of students ... teachers? comes in.

"You ask her!" A girl with short black hair hisses at a blonde kid. Each of the kids had on the same jacket... odd....

"HELL NO! She's a bit- ...Not a very nice lady." The blonde kids says at a blonde girl wearing a black dog collar's glare.

"I won't. No way." A silver haired, is that even real?, boy says angrily.

"OH! ME!" A blonde boy with a mullet? type hair style says eagerly.

"I will." A boy with blueish purple hair rolls his eyes and steps into the small office.

"GO SIX!" the black haired girl and mullet boy cheer.

"Excuse me miss. I'd like to know where to register for classes." the little boy says very seriously.

"Young man, this is a high school. The elementary is down the street." Ms. Krackel points.

"_EXCUSE_ ME?!" The boy has a shocked expression.

"Lemme handle this! Ms. Krackel!" The first blonde boy comes in and smiles at her.

".......Yes?"

_HOW DOES THIS BRAT KNOW MY NAME?!_

"I'm a new student here and so is the rest of my adopted family and I'd like to enroll! I'm sure someone as lovely as yourself can make that happen!" The boy smiles warmly.

"DUDE!" The little girl with black hair's jaw drops and the blonde boy's eyes widen. A blonde girl holding a sketch pad looks completely shocked.

"W-W-Well.... I'm sure I can give you some paperwork to take home to your parents." Ms. Krackel says with a blush.

_He's kinda cute...._

"Thank you very much! If it's no trouble, can you please let us be in the same classes? I mean... We've never been apart from each other before. As young children, our orphanage burned down." the blonde boy sighs.

"You poor things!" Ms. Krackel exclaims.

"We were the only survivors.... Larxene here was forced to work as a teenage prostitute and Demyx, Zexion and Haru were begging on the street. Me and my friends sometimes went _DAYS_ without food! And then my sister and I were adopted and these lovely kids became our relatives! It was a true success story. And now, we really want to go to school since _NONE_ of our parents had the means to go to college. So... Please let us enroll? Pretty please?" The boy begs.

".........." the rest of the kids are completely silent.

"Of course you can! Who am I to deprive someone of an education?" Ms. Krackel smiles and gives the blonde boy some paper work and instructs him on how to fill it out.

"Thank you so much!" The kids walk out the door.

"And that's how you seduce women." Roxas says to Demyx as they turn the corner.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**hahahahaha, i had so much fun with this one!!! *starts laughing***

**Roxas:... _JUST_ so you know, AXEL taught me that!**

**Sure. Sure. *still cracking up***

**Roxas: HE _DID_!**

**huh uh. **

**Roxas:... Just review people. Just review. Or I humiliated myself for nothing.....**

**You heard the little guy! Review! :3  
**


	30. Going to Bed

**Pfft. Roxas, I thought better of you!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *falls over laughing***

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts not mine, must I repeat myself?**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_World that Never Was: Gray Room_

**Several hours later**_  
_

".......... You seduced the secretary? Am I hearing this right?!" Axel repeats.

"YEAH! He DID! It was sooo funny!" Xion giggles from one of the couches, covered in small gray pillows.

"....shut up." Roxas blushes.

"Just for some forms.... Buddy, you shoulda gotten me her number!" Xigbar says.

"I DID!! She wrote it at the bottom of one of the forms!!" Roxas blushes harder and shows it to Xigbar. He whistles in awe and shakes with laughter.

"...Was she hot?" Axel asks.

"....... A little?" Roxas keeps blushing.

"She was an absolute _BABE_." Haru clarifies.

"DUDE!!" Roxas throws a cushion at him.

"Go to bed. NOW. You have a big day tomorrow." Vexen says to Haru.

"Yes Father." Haru goes off to his room.

".... Yes Father." Roxas mimics.

"... So... What bout Nami? How'd she react?" Xigbar grins.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BIG BUNCH OF PERVERT OLD GUYS!!!" Xion screams and throws some pillows at them, and then burrows deeper into her nest of pillows.

".............................. YOU'RE THE BIGGEST PERV OF THEM ALL!" Axel accuses.

"AM NOT!" Xion screams.

"ARE TOO! YOU LAUGHED!!" Axel throws the pillow back.

"SOOO?! IT WAS FUNNY!!!" Xion promptly falls asleep.

"You can't fall asleep so fast! HEY! WAKE UP!!!" Axel throws another pillow at her, but she's asleep.

"... Too bad man. She's out." Roxas sighs and picks up his sister and leaves to put her in her bed.

"Buncha pervs.... FRANCE!! EH???!?!? ....... MEATBALL! .... NOO!!! Leave... PUFF!?!?!" Xion mutters in her sleep. She's trembling like crazy.

"... What the hell?!" Roxas puts her to bed and groans.

"... Dude. Why'd ya do it?" Axel asks.

"GAH!" Roxas jumps.

"..... Sooo?"

"... I wanted to go home." Roxas says.

"... Eh, good enough." Axel shrugs.

".........." Roxas starts to head to the kitchen.

"Roxas? I found something of yours!" Demyx says excitedly.

"What is it? My glove? My jacket? Another weird novel?" Roxas rolls his eyes.

"NOPE! Your yearbook!" Demyx shows it to him. A small black yearbook with 'Twilight Daggers' written on the back. The local Struggle team, which had been supported by Roxas. There were a lot of faded signatures at the blank section of the book, many of them in sparkly pen.

".................................................." Roxas turns pale.

"I found your entry Thirteen. 'The Heartbreak King' huh? 'Master of the Art of being liked by girls'?" Zexion says with a grin.

"SHUT UP!" Roxas blushes.

"WHOA! Look how many girls said they liked you! .... 62% huh?" Axel grins.

"SHUT UP! NOW!!"

"... Hm........ Lessee..... It was the baby blue eyes right? The girls dig your baby blue peepers!" Axel teases.

"I'M GOING TO BED!!" Roxas storms off to bed.

"Hehehe, it was the eyes."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Sorry guys!**

**This was a FILLER!!!**

**See ya when they ACTUALLY go!**

**.... Yes, this is a different Arc.**

**Here's how it works in DATC:**

**One shots: Holiday Specials, randomness**

**Arcs: Super-long, full of randomness, usually will relate to the other Arcs in some way. Like Xion Junior appearing in the first chapter of this one.**

**My god, I just reread Haru's one line and he's a perv too! *blushes and keeps laughing***

**I use ta respect you guys!!! *in utter shock***

**Axel: Heh, it WAS the eyes girls! Girls can't resist them!**

**Roxas:... are you done making fun of me now?**

**... Not quite.**

**Axel and Forbidden: THE EYES!! THEY BURN!!! **

**Namine:... pl-please Review. Please. *shakes her head and blushes***

**Poor girl.  
**


	31. Getting Ready for School: Breakfast

**hahaha... the eyes.**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts isn't mine, the RANDOMNESS is. Got it? Good!**

**Uh... My fellow fanfictioners....**

**You know who, sorry.  
**

**NOW! LEAVE THE LAIR ALONE SO I CAN MESS WITH ROXY SOME MORE!!!**

**Roxas:... Say what?**

**.... You heard nothing. hehehehe.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**The next Day............**

**Roxas's Room  
**

_Women are you ready to join us now?  
Hands in the air, we will show you how.  
Come and try,  
Caramell will be your guide (be your guide)_

_So come and move your hips sing  
Oa-ah-ah  
Look at you two hips do it  
La-la-la  
You and me, can sing this melody_

_Owah-owah-ah-oh_

_Dance to the beat,  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramel Dancing_

_O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh  
O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh_

_From Sweden to Uk, we will bring our song.  
Australia, USA, and you people at Hong Kong  
They have heard,  
This means all around the world._

_O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh  
Now come on and move your hips singing_

_Oa-ah-ah  
Look at you two hips do it  
La-la-la  
You and me, can sing this melody_

_So come and  
Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramel Dancing_

_Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramel Dancing_

_O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh  
O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh_

_So come and  
Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramel Dancing  
Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramel Dancing!_

"... My fucking god. Xion, I'm gonna kill you." Roxas moans and he throws Oathkeeper at his alarm clock, efficiently smashing it. He sighs and gets up. Grimacing, he picks up the bundle of clothes that had been set out for him by the Superior. AKA his UNIFORM.

"Here... we go..." he shakes his head and goes to the shower.

* * *

**Xion's Room**

"hehehehehe." Xion giggles as a loud burst of Caramelldansen comes from next door.

"IT WORKED!!" Xion hums along as she looks around for the bundle of clothes Superior left at her door.

"Uh.... WHERE'D I PUT IT?!" Xion screams. Xion's room, otherwise nicknamed the 'Sewer hole of hell', was not a place you wanted to lose things. Piles of books, candy wrappers, clothes, heck you name it, was everywhere. What the? What's a piano doin' over there?!

"OH! I put it on the ...... book...shelf....." Xion growls as a Shadow appears.

"DIE YOU LITTLE ASS HOLE!" She slams her Kingdom Key into the shelf and knocks it over on herself.

"Ow..... HEY! My uniform!"

* * *

Namine's Room

"........" Namine wakes up and sighs.

"Time... for school." She whispers to herself. She shakes her head and takes a shower. After it, she puts on her uniform and the special white banded Organization XIII jacket the Superior gave her.

"..............................." She starts laughing herself silly on how she looked.

* * *

Larxene's Room

"..........Nooo...." Larxene buries her head back under the pillow.

_Guilty as charged__  
But damn it, it ain't right  
There's someone else controlling me  
Death in the air  
Strapped in the electric chair  
This can't be happening to me_

_Who made you God to say?,  
I'll take your life from you_

_Flash before my eyes  
Now it's time to die  
Burning in my brain  
I can feel the flames!_

"Heh, Metallica!" Larxene grins but falls back asleep.

* * *

Demyx's Room

"......." Demyx whimpers.

"I've never been to school before...." he mutters as he walks to the kitchen for breakfast.

"...Demyx, go wake up Larxene." Zexion says.

"WHAT?! Wake up the Thunder you know whatie!? ARE YOU MAD WOMAN?!" Demyx yells.

"..... Were you hanging around with Xion again?"

".. Just a little. Okay!" Demyx goes into Larxene's room. Despite the heavy rock being played on her alarm, she's STILL asleep.

"...... WAKE UP!!!" Demyx plays a HUGE guitar riff in Larxene's ear.

"..... Hm... Move over so I can electrocute you..." Nothing. She flips over and keeps sleeping.

"......" Demyx grins. He starts playing..... Barney.

"I love you, you love me! Let's be a big happy family!" Demyx whispers the lyrics.

"MY GAWD!!! GET THE FUCK OUT!!" Larxene leaps out of bed and starts chasing the poor sitar playing kid.

"WAAH!!!" Demyx runs and hides behind Lexaeus.

"............Outta the way, Rock Head. He's mine." Larxene snarls.

"Get ready for school." Lexaeus says.

"...." Larxene goes back to her room. You didn't argue with Lexaeus.

" What a waste of time..." Zexion moans. Roxas, Xion and Namine all walk in and start eating breakfast. Kinda.

"Who made this??" Roxas asks, immediately suspicious.

"...... Lexaeus." Zexion says.

"... Good. I'm not turning into a gerbil again." Roxas takes a bite of the toast and starts helping himself to scrambled eggs.

"yup!" Xion happily eats a giant stack of pancakes.

"... Thank you." Namine starts eating her own food.

"FUCK YOU!" Larxene swears violently and comes back wearing her uniform.

"...Pfft!" Roxas and Demyx crack up.

"I've never seen you wear a skirt.... It looks nice." Namine says encouragingly.

"GO TO HELL! I AIN'T GOING!!" Larxene screams. It was a white long sleeved shirt, which was totally fine. The problem? A green plaid skirt, which came up to Larxene's knees when she was standing up. Sitting down... was a different matter.

"Pfft... you look beautiful Larxene."Axel smirks and he sits down and starts to eat scrambled eggs with hot sauce.

"GO TO HELL FLAME HEAD!!"

"Eww! Who eats scrambled eggs with HOT SAUCE!?" Xion makes a face.

"ME!" Axel takes a chug of the hot sauce straight from the bottle.

"MY GAWD!! You're gonna have heartburn!" Xion says.

"...... Fire remember?"

".............Everyone done?" Xemnas comes in.

"Yes Superior." Everyone chimes in.

"Good! ,..... 12, what the hell are you doing?"

"Convincing Zex to be a girl?"

"......Larxene, the skirt's fine."

"But-"

"NO BUTS!"

"Then how is she supposed to sit down!?" Xion asks, innocently. Axel and Roxas start laughing.

"....Let's go now." Xemnas says and the rest of the kids get ready and head to the ships.

"WHEE!! I get Blade! I get Blade!!" Xion demands and runs to said Gummi Ship.

"..........DANCER!" Demyx goes to that ship.

"... Namine? After you." Both Roxas and Namine walk to a ship.

"... You're ALL taking the Black Wing." Xemnas herds the kids to a huge ship.

"Awww..... BUT WHAT ABOUT TURBO!! We don't wanna be late!" Xion says with an innocent face.

"Shut up."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Damn! MORE FILLER!!!**

**XD**


	32. Getting to School and Homeroom

**Who's sick and tired of the filler?!**

**Cast: AYE!**

**WHO WANTS TO SEE ROXAS HUMILIATED?!**

**Xion, Axel, Riku: AYE!**

**Roxas:... What?**

**hehehehe.**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts isn't mine, randomness is.'**

**FYI: KH VS Ghosts got finished! ahaha!  
**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Twilight Town: Twilight High

"Well... This is it." Roxas says. He shakes his head.

"B-B-B-But... I DON'T WANNA!!!" Xion and Demyx cry out. Xion looks close to tears.

".... It's no big deal, Xion. Just keep your head down and you'll live." Roxas advises.

"really? They're THAT bad?!" Namine says in surprise.

"No... It's just.... Never mind."

"Everyone, no powers. No weapons." Xemnas informs them.

"WHAT?! You ain't taking my Eclairs!" Larxene snarls.

"...." Again, Xemnas snaps the dog collar on her.

"HEY!" Larxene struggles with it.

"It stops all, and any power from showing. Don't force me to give them to ALL of you." Xemnas says.

"... We'll be good." Haru says.

"Kiss ass." Xion mutters under her breath.

"Candy whore."

"SAY WHAT?!" Xion whips out Kingdom Key and starts to beat up Haru. Or tries. He pulls out Soul Eater. Insert glare sequence.

"...... Weapons. NOW." Xemnas holds out his hand.

"....... You realize I can call them back whenever I want right?" Roxas rolls his eyes and gives Oathkeeper and Oblivion over.

"True. But I trust you Thirteen." Xemnas says.

".....Good bye... my faithful little Key!" Xion wails and gives her Kingdom Key to Xemnas.

"Good bye.. Rock Star..." Demyx whispers and gives his Sitar to Xemnas.

".........." Haru hands over Soul Eater.

"..... FINE! Hope ya choke on it!" Larxene throws some kunai at Xemnas.

"Thank you all. Now get to class." Xemnas points. They troop into the building, still in Organization Jackets.

"Kay then. Lead the way Roxy!" Demyx says happily.

"..........He just took your- MY GOD! I didn't know you were an evil mastermind! Show me the sitar." Roxas says. Demyx eagerly summons Arpeggio and shows it off.

"YOU ASS HOLE! Me too!" Larxene pulls out her Eclairs.

"Me too!" Xion holds out Kingdom Key happily.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Roxas pulls out Oblivion and then Oathkeeper and then ties them to his back.

"Let's go in." Zexion suggests.

* * *

**Homeroom: 1321**

"....... " Olette yawns as Hayner naps on the desk next to her.

"Olette!" Pence points to the head of the room.

"You ask!" A black haired girl hisses and pushes someone forward.

"Uh... Is this Room 1321?" A blonde kid asks nervously.

_What the.....? _A small group of kids walk in, all dressed in black jackets over the uniform.

"Yes, are you the new students?" Mrs. Kimura asks.

"... Yes?" A second blonde boy asks.

"... They're all BLONDE!" Pence whispers.

"Roxas, Namine, Larxene, Demyx, Haru, and Xion!" the black haired girl says happily.

_I know that name....._ Olette thinks to herself.

"Not all man. That one's got black hair. ... And... the little dude has it silver." Hayner yawns.

"Um... Here are our schedules, Mrs. Kimura." The first blonde kid says and hands her a bundle of papers.

".........How do you know my name?" The teacher asks.

"......... SHIT! I mean... You look like my old teacher?" He stammers nervously.

_...... Roxas?_

"Does ... he look familiar?" Olette whispers to Hayner.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah!" Hayner says.

".... Roxas Arugami, right?" Pence whispers.

"Roxas! Is that you?" Olette asks and stands up. The boy turns pale.

"WHAT THE?! HOW THE HELL DO YOU GUYS REMEMBER ME?!" Roxas shouts.

"...................Uh... I thought they COULDN'T!!" Xion says.

"........ Namine? What's goin' on?" Haru whispers.

"... My spell must have worn off on them." Namine shrugs.

"ROXAS!! IT _IS _YOU!" Hayner yells.

"Shuddap Lamer." Seifer says and tries to go back to sleep.

"YOU shut up Seifer." Roxas snarls.

"You got a death wish New kid?!" Seifer stands up.

"Against you? HA! You couldn't beat me even IF you got your hands on Ultima!" Roxas taunts.

"Grr!" Seifer clenches his fists and Roxas just pulls out Oathkeeper.

"Fuck off Dorkas." Seifer suddenly says.

"..................... THAT'S IT!" Roxas tackles Seifer and hangs him out the 3rd floor window.

"Roxas!" Xion says.

"Unless he _ADMITS _he's a dork AND a loser, I'm gonna let go." Roxas says.

"I ADMIT IT!!!" Seifer shouts.

"_SAY _it."

"........"

"Can't hear ya!" Roxas says in a sing song voice. He loosens his grip.

"I'M A LOSER AND A DORK!!!" Seifer screams.

".......... MY GOD! I didn't think he'd say it!" Roxas pulls him back in with a big grin on his face.

"Roxas...." Namine groans and she rapidly erases the boy's and the teacher's memory of the incident.

"WHOA?!" Hayner flinches.

"... Why am I? .... Nice to meet ya, I'm Seifer." He shakes hands with Roxas.

"Roxas." Roxas says with a smirk.

"Xion!" Xion says.

"You're kinda cute."

"..................... Say that again, I _WILL _dismember you." Roxas snarls and pulls his sister away.

"Huh?"

"Welcome to our class, kids! I hope we'll have a good year." Mrs. Kimura says.

"Thanks!" All seven say.

"Now.. Why don't you seven introduce yourselves and tell us a little about yourselves?"

"Uh.... Sure?"

"Roxas first!" Xion hisses and pushes her brother.

"Um.. Roxas Arugami. I'm fifteen and.. I like Struggle?" Roxas says.

"Xion Minami! I'm 14 and Roxas's younger sister and I like... Candy!" Xion says.

"Namine Hikaru. I'm 15. I like to draw." Namine says.

"Haru Takamura. 14. I like to fight." Haru admits with no shame.

"HEY! Superior said to keep a low profile!" Xion scolds.

"I DON'T EVEN CARE!!" Haru shoots back.

"Zexion ..... Plato. I like reading." Zexion turns back to his Lexicon.

"Larxene Storm! I'm 16 and I'll kick any of you wusses's butts ANYTIME!" Larxene says with a confident grin.

"And I'm Demyx! Demyx Nocturne! I like my sitar!" Demyx shows it off.

"Okay! Welcome your new class mates!" Mrs. Kimura says.

".........." A bell goes off.

"Time for first period kids! I'll see you later." Mrs. Kimura leaves for her next class.

"Now what?" Xion whispers to Roxas.

"Now? Time for hell." Roxas says.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**And we have a cliff hanger!!**

**hehe, i don;'t like Seifer either.**

**In the next episode!!**

**Uh.......**

**First Period : PE!!!**

**My god......**

**poor guys.**

**Note: Like a Japanese school, Twilight High uses ONE classroom for each class.**

** So these guys are the same class mates for ALL day.**

**oh joy... Roxas is gonna kill Seifer.**

**... ANY BETS!!! YO! TAKIN' BETS HERE!!**

**Riku:... Hm... 3 periods.**

**Eh, not bad.**

**Sora: 2!**

**...............**

**Xemnas: IF he so much as TOUCHES one of his classmates, I'll kill him!**

**...........Someone Text Roxas and tell him to hold it in!**

**Now, the authroess is going to bed!  
**


	33. Fun in Physical Education

**hehehe, Welcome to the Set: Adrian Black Heart!**

**AKA my little emo buddy. *hugs*  
**

**Adrian: ..... Are you done?**

**... Hm? Yup. *lets go*  
**

**Adrian: There is apparently a disclaimer attached to this story, that Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to Forbidden.**

**That's right! Get off mah back Lawyers!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

First Period: Physical Education

"Right, class 1321! We ALL got outside today. Even the Noobs!" Hayner says.

"Right. Keep your heads up and don't dork man scare you." Olette says to the class as President.

"MAN! I hate P.E..." Pence moans.

"... I LOVE P.E!!! I'M GONNA BE THE BEST P.E-ER EVER!! ... What the hell's P.E?" Xion turns to Roxas.

"Physical Education." Roxas says.

"............ EWWW!!!" Demyx makes a face.

"NOT like that Nine. He means that you have to exercise." Zexion clarifies.

"Ohhhh......." Demyx sighs in relief.

"Hey. One of you get this crap collar offa me." Larxene says seriously.

"HELL NO!" Roxas says.

"DO IT OR I'LL STRANGLE THE LOT OF YOU!!!" Larxene snarls.

"...... Here, you little brat." Haru unties the collar and hands it to her.

"Thanks! Now.... TIME FOR AN ELECTROTHERAPY TREATMENT!!" Larxene howls and Haru dodges her and slips the collar back on her wrist.

"HEY!!!!" Larxene starts chasing him.

"Eh, shoulda figured." Roxas says and shrugs.

"Hehehe! ROXAS!!" Xion suddenly tackle hugs him to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Hayner and Seifer scream in unison.

".....Xion, we talked about this." Roxas says seriously.

"Yup!"

"And what did I say?"

".....Not to do it?" Xion says questioningly.

"And why did you do that?" Roxas asks.

"Cause! You're gonna buy me an ice cream!" Xion says happily.

"And when did I say that?!" Roxas says and shoves Xion off him.

"Since I took your wallet!" Xion shows it to him.

"DAMMIT SIS!" Roxas starts chasing Xion for the wallet.

"... Sis? Are they related?" Olette asks Namine.

"Um... Yes, they are. Roxas is Xion's older brother." Namine explains.

"HUH?! I didn't know Mrs. Arugami had another kid! Wait til I tell her that Roxas's okay!" Hayner says.

".......... No, you're not." Xion growls.

"Huh?" The two siblings had stopped chasing each other and were glaring at Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"Hm, tell my mom? I don't THINK so. I'm staying with the Organization." Roxas says coldly.

"Organization?" Pence asks.

"Just let my mom think I'm dead. It's easier than the truth." Roxas says and doesn't look at his one time friends.

"... SOO SADD!!" Demyx wails and bursts into tears.

"Ah, stop bein' emo, emo kid! And... where the fuck do we change?" Larxene asks. This whole time, they'd been going down the stairs.

"Eh? Um... You go and follow Olette." Roxas advises.

"Kay!" Xion says.

"Xion, don't follow me into the guys's restroom again." Roxas says.

" I know!"

".....I don't have clothes." Demyx says.

"Just run out in your undies or somethin'! Little wuss." Larxene snarls.

"B-BUT!" Demyx blushes.

"....Just let the teacher know or run in your uniform." Haru says.

"OH KAY!" Demyx grins. They all file into their separate changing rooms. Girls on the right, guys on the left. A few minutes later, they all scoot out in full gym dress.

"Hey, didn't you say you didn't have any clothes?" Roxas asks Demyx as they walk to the field.

"I didn't!" Demyx exclaims.

"Then how-?!"

"Listen up! For you new kids, I'm your new P.E. teacher! I'm Mr. Kurtis!" A hyper muscly man says.

"No brains, all brawn?!" Larxene shouts.

"What? GET DOWN AND GIVE ME TWENTY!!" he screams.

"...... Twenty _WHAT_?!" Larxene shoots back.

"PUSH UPS! NOW!"

".........What the fuck's a push up?" Larxene stares blankly at the teacher and asks bluntly.

"GRRR!!! TEN LAPS!!" He screams and points to the track.

".... I can't go in water, dude. It messes me up." Larxene says.

"... He means ten laps around the track, Larxene." Zexion clarifies.

"Oh. Run around it ten times? No prob!" Larxene grins and starts running.

"DAMN!" Larxene's already been around 5 times when everyone turns to stare. The little girl was just a black blur. She comes skidding to a stop in front of the teacher with a huge grin.

"DONE!" She says proudly, panting heavily.

"............"

"12, I thought that collar.... never mind." Zexion looks up to see that she had ripped it off.

"..... DO THEM AGAIN!!! NOW!" Mr. Kurtis shouts.

"B-But! I just DID them, YOU FAT HEADED LITTLE BASTARD!" Larxene snarls.

"Um... Larxene, I don't think you can call him that." Demyx says.

"FORTY PUSH UPS!! NOW KID!" The teacher screams.

"........I'M GOIN' DUDE! I'M GOIN'!" Larxene snaps and goes to the floor. She just lies there.

"..... You don't know how to do them, huh Twelve?" Roxas says with a smirk.

"Shuddap. I was home schooled." Larxene says.

"... By who?" Namine asks with interest.

"... My dad, now how ya do these?" Larxene asks. Olette shows her.

"Like this." Xion and Olette are doing push ups.

"... Dammit, you ALL suck!" Hayner starts doing the push ups.

"LIKE THIS!!" Seifer starts his own.

"............ You ALL suck!" Roxas cracks up.

"....38,39,40!! I'm done dude with the whistle!" Larxene says proudly.

"... Everyone is going on the track! Three laps!" The teacher says in astonishment.

"SHIT!" Larxene swears violently and miserably starts walking again.

"........Dammit, Larxene! YOU JUST HAD TO SHOW OFF!" Haru yells.

"SHUT IT REPLICA!" Larxene snaps.

"YOU SHUT IT NYMPHO!!" Haru shoots back.

"..........Hmm." Larxene smirks.

"...Oh shit."

"DIE!!!" Larxene starts chasing Haru around the track, viciously trying to kill him.

" I knew it.." Zexion shakes his head and keeps walking, buried in his book.

"WATCH OUT!!" Zexion nearly falls into a pit but neatly dodges it at the last second.

"...Dude.. SWEET!" Xion purposely gets in his way. Zexion just maneuvers around her.

"... Hehehe." Roxas tries to trip him, but Zexion just back flips onto his feet and keeps walking.

".....That's just scary." Namine says seriously.

"Hmm? Did you say something, Miss Namine?" Zexion asks, looking up from his Lexicon.

"No, it's fine." Namine assures him.

"DAMMIT!!!" Larxene finally manages to catch Haru.

"HEHEHE!! TIME FOR ME TO PLAY!!" Larxene whispers evilly.

".... TWELVE! Leave the Replica alone or I'll report you." Zexion says.

"...What? You're stickin' up for the RUNT?!" Larxene screams.

"Yes. NOW! Leave the poor fool alone and come with me." Zexion motions. Larxene glares at Haru and comes with Zexion.

"... Cool, he's got total control since he's the highest ranking here!" Xion concludes.

"......" Larxene comes back shaking.

"... What did you do?" Hayner asks.

"Gave her a very powerful and potent illusion. Feel any good Larxene?" Zexion asks with an evil smirk.

"N-N-No.... I won't hurt the runt." Larxene stammers.

"Good girl." Zexion pats her head. A bell rings.

"Hm... Time for 3rd period!" Hayner announces cheerfully.

"GREAT! I love math." Olette says.

"..... FUCK!!!" Xion screams.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"I HATE MATH!!! I HATE FUCKIN' MATH!!!" Xion wails.

* * *

**Hehehe, crummy ending.**

**No worries, Xion! Something very fun will happen in this next episode.....**

**Adrian: like what?**

**Uh... Workin' on it.**

**Adrian: In the next episode: A Math Disaster.**

**Nice title.**

**Adrian: thank you Lady Forbidden.**

**Oh, I like that!! XD**


	34. A Math Disaster!

**Hiya! I'm back guys!**

**Adrian:...... Yes, you are.**

**Adrian's being mean.... I'M GONNA HAVE AXEL BLOW HIM UP! :D**

**Adrian:... What?**

**Disclaimers: Damn AGAIN!? KH IS NOT MINE!!**

**HEY AXEL!!!! HELP ME BLOW SOMETHING UP!!! *runs off to find him***

**Adrian: HEY! Who said I _WANTED _to be blown up?! FORBIDDEN!!!**

**Adrian:... Please enjoy the show people, while I attempt to hide. *hides in giant vase***

* * *

**3rd Floor, Rapier Hall Room 1321 (note: all the buildings are named after weapons.)  
**

"..................................." Xion swears violently under her breath while they climb up the stairs. The gym teacher's leading the way back up to the class room.

"WHY ARE THERE SO MANY FUCKIN' STAIRS?!" Larxene yells.

"SHUSH!" the gym teacher says.

"DID YOU JUST TELL ME TO SHUSH?!" Larxene says in surprise.

"SHUSH!" he says again.

"FUCK YOUR MOTHER!" Larxene retorts.

"LARXENE! SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW BEFORE I SIC FUCKING SAIX ON YOU!" Zexion snaps.

"... Yes sir." Larxene mutters.

"hehe, I've never seen Zexion swear before!" Xion says happily, completely distracted.

"Yup. Shocker!" Demyx strums his Sitar and starts to hum.

"When you walk away! You don't hear me say... BABY! Don't go!" Xion starts singing.

"BOTH OF YOU! No instruments outside band class!" Mr. Kurtis says.

"... Aw....." Demyx puts it away.

"Oooh! What's THIS?!" Xion runs to a machine. It was filled with candy and chips.

"... A vending machine?" Hayner says.

"V-Vending machine..." Xion repeats and stares hungrily at the candies.

".. You want one?" Roxas pulls out some Munny and gets one of his favorite candy bars. He retrieves it from the bottom and pulls away the wrapper and takes a bite.

"COOL!! DO IT AGAIN!!" Xion says excited.

" Xion, why is this so cool for you?" Demyx asks.

"I've never seen one before! DO IT AGAIN THIRTEEN!!!" Xion pleads.

"... Fine! Here's 100 Munny. Buy a candy." Roxas hands her the cash.

"..... YAY!" Xion puts it in and punches the numbers and waits.

"It's moving!!!" Xion watches, transfixed. The spring holding the candy spins and then... Stops. The candy hangs by a corner.

"Bad luck girl." Demyx says soothingly.

".................NO!" Xion takes out her Keyblade and slams it into the glass. It shatters and she gets her candy.

"........Xion..." Namine sighs.

"Yum...." Xion gladly skips up the rest of the stairs and catches up to the rest of the class.

"Hello Class 1321! I understand there are some new students today! I'm Mrs. Aru-" The woman stops at the sight of Roxas.

"HUH?!" He shouts in surprise.

"Hey.. She looks like Thirteen!" Larxene says.

"Cool, she's an evil twin!" Demyx says.

"........... I'M JOHN! It's very nice to meet you, miss!" Roxas says in a deep voice. He shakes hands with the blonde woman.

"What?" The teacher says in surprise.

"I'm JOHN! I'm one of your new students! I'm 15 and I'm glad to meet you!" Roxas says in the same deep voice with a big smile.

"...Rox-" Xion starts but Roxas clamps his hand on her mouth.

"This is my younger sister Xion! And these guys are Zexion, Demyx and Larxene! Please welcome us to your class!" Roxas bows.

"I'm very pleased to meet you all. I'm Mrs. Arugami." She says and all the Organization Kids could see a great resemblance to Roxas.

"My god. It's... rather frightening." Zexion says.

"Roxas, this is your mommy?" Demyx whispers.

"YES! Now shut up and lemme talk!" Roxas hisses.

"Now, please sit down." she motions toward the seats.

"... Yes ma' am." Everyone sits down.

"I'll start by calling the roll. Olette?"

"Here Miss." Olette raises her hand.

"Hayner?"

"Ya know I'm here Teach!" Hayner says with a grin.

"Pence?"

"Um... I' m here..." Pence says.

"Demyx Nocturne?"

"I'm here Miss Thirteen!" Demyx says, adjusting his Sitar strings.

"It's Arugami."

"Right....."

"Xion Minami?"

"I'M HERE!!!!! RIGHT OVAH HERE!!" Xion waves her hand wildly.

"Duly noted Xion!" Mrs. Arugami says with a laugh.

"Zexion Plato? As in the famous writer?"

"Why yes. I'm present." Zexion says.

"Please put your book away. As interesting as it looks, this is math class."

"I apologize Professor." Zexion waves his hand and the Lexicon vanishes.

"Now, Larxene Storm?"

"Here teach." Larxene replies, bored.

"Seifer?"

"Here Mrs. M." He says and goes back to his comic. This whole time, Roxas has been twitching nervously in his seat, dreading the moment his mother says his name.

"Fuu?"

"Present." The girl says.

"Rai?"

"Here y' know!"

"Namine Hikaru. Now, that's a beautiful name!" Mrs. Arugami says.

"Th-Thank you." Namine says with a blush.

"HEY! Mine's nice too! There's no better name than Xion!" Xion says.

"Yes, yours is very pretty too, Xion." Mrs. Arugami agrees.

"See, big brother? SHE likes my name!" Xion says triumphantly.

"Big brother? Are you and him related?" the teacher asks innocently.

"... Yeah, so?" Roxas says coldly. He's trying to keep her from reading his name as long as possible.

"Well, are you two twins? You don't look very alike..."

"We're not twins! We're six months apart!" Xion informs her.

"... Six months?"

"It's a long story Mo- I mean, Professor!" Roxas blushes.

".... You were never a really good actor, Roxas." Mrs. Arugami says, looking up from a folder.

"HUH?!" She holds up the folder she had been reading from.

"I checked your name. You're Roxas John Arugami. You've been missing for a year, Roxy." She says with tears in her eyes.

"..................... Your middle name's John?" Namine asks with surprise.

"That's not the issue here, Nami! The issue is.... I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!!" Roxas looks, searching for an exit.

"Sit down! Where the hell have you been this whole year?!" Mrs. Arugami demands.

"NO COMMENT!" Roxas snaps.

"Fine, You made me do this." Mrs. Arugami says and steps behind his desk. He turns pale.

"...... YOU'RE GONNA-?!" Xion starts.

"Here ya go!" Mrs. Arugami starts tickling Roxas viciously and without mercy.

"NOOOOOO!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! STOP!!" Roxas screams in laughter and falls out of his desk.

"OH YEAH! Roxas's _suuuper _ticklish!" Xion remembers.

"... If I'd known that, I'D BE INVISIBLE!!" Larxene jokes.

"I GIVE!! UNCLE UNCLE!!! UNCLE JOHN!!!" Roxas screams, holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

"So, where have you been?" Mrs. Arugami says. She tickles harder.

"PFFT!!! THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS!!! STOP MOM!!"

"... He just ratted out the Organization." Haru says in surprise.

"Tickle is apparently a powerful muse...." Zexion says.

"Where is that?" Mrs. Arugami asks.

"PFFT!! CAN'T... BREATH!!! IT'S A DIFFERENT WORLD!!" Roxas gasps.

"Again, just ratted out the Organization!" Xion comments.

"What have you been doing?" She tickles harder.

"KILLING HEARTLESS FOR THE ORGANIZATION!!!! PLEASE!! I'M BEGGIN' YOU MOM!" Roxas's turning blue.

"... Organization?" She stops. Roxas gasps for air.

"ROXAS! You just ratted us out!" Larxene yells.

"Not..... my..... fault......" Roxas says, pausing for breath between words.

"Our cover's blown! Lessee.... " Haru pulls out his cell phone. He texts something.

"Whatcha doing?" Larxene asks.

"Giving notice what Roxas did." Haru explains.

"HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!! She's an evil mastermind I tell you!" Roxas defends himself. He notices something out the window and grins.

"... HEARTLESS!" Xion yells with a smile.

"Great timing! I could use this!" Larxene grins viciously.

"Sorry, but we gotta go!" Roxas summons his twin Keyblades.

"What... are those?!" Everyone shouts.

"Organization XIII! Line up! We got some vermin to exterminate!!" Roxas busts through one of the windows and jumps out.

"ROXAS!"

"WHOO HOO!!!" Everyone except Namine and Haru leap out the windows and rushes to fight the Heartless in the court yard.

".... EXCUSE US!!" Haru and Namine run out the door and take the stairs.

".... Did... they just ditch?!" Hayner asks.

"yup." Pence confirms.

"... YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!! ROXAS!!" Mrs. Arugami yells and runs after them.

"Guess we need a new teacher. OR..." Hayner, Olette, and Pence grin at each other and also heads out the door.

"Eh, what the hell?" Everyone leaves.

* * *

Courtyard

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!!!" Larxene yells. She throws a flurry of kunai at the Shadows.

"TAKE THIS!! FINAL LIMIT!! MAGIC HOUR!!!" Roxas yells and gives his attack full range.

"DANCE WATER DANCE!!" Demyx blasts the Heartless with a torrent of water.

"Now what?" Haru asks, having caught up with Namine.

".... We go get ice cream." Roxas suggests.

"HELL YEAH!!!" They walk off.

"... Dammit, Roxas! Shika, he's back in Twilight Town and headed your way! Please talk some sense into him!" Mrs. Arugami says into a phone.

* * *

**DUM DUM DUM!!!**

**a little more serious huh guys?**

**This new little character is Roxas's MOM!**

**Mrs. Sorano Arugami!**

**Roxas:... You just HAD to bring my mom into this.**

**Yup. For those intrested.... Roxas's Dad's called: Akira Matthew Arugami!  
**

**Roxas: STOP. NOW!**

**.......................  
**

**In the next episode!**

**Roxas's Secret Traumatic Past!  
**

**Roxas: TRAUMATIC?!**

**hehehe, please review guys......  
**

**Adrian: can I come out now?**

**Sure buddy! I was only kiddin'....**

**Adrian: Phew... *stuck* I'M STUCK!!!  
**

**Oh snap, he's gonna kill me.**


	35. Roxas'Traumatic Past Not really revealed

**And Roxas's traumatic past is REVEALED!!!!**

**Roxas: FOR THE LAST TIME! I DIDN'T HAVE A TRAUMATIC-**

**Ahem. Psychiatrist.**

**Roxas: ... *starts to tremble like crazy***

**I rest my case....**

**And on that happy note, Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts isn't mine, though the randomness is.**

**lol, look at my new border!!!**

**Please note that Roxas's secret Traumatic past will be discussed in further detail later.**

**For now... enjoy the randomness.  
**

**kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh **

_Somewhere outside the school... not too far though...  
_

"RUN!!!" Roxas commands as he leads the way to the sea salt ice cream place.

"Geez, this boy loves ice cream......" Larxene sighs and keeps walking.

"Yup!!! ME FIRST!!!" Xion's racing Roxas when a shadow behind them chuckles quietly.

"So that's where you've been hiding, little one." it says with a grin.

"7 ice creams please." Roxas says to the ice cream man.

"Comin' right up, Roxas!" The man pulls out 7 bars of sea salt ice cream and hands them to him.

"... What did you just say?" Roxas asks with a shocked expression.

"... You haven't been comin' around as much, Roxas. And your folks are worried bout cha. You in some kinda trouble?" The ice cream guy asks.

"....NOPE!" Roxas runs off. He rejoins the others at the Struggle arena. AKA the Sandlot.

"Took ya long enough!" Larxene snatches an ice cream and takes a big bite.

"Sorry, Princess! Anything else you need?" Roxas says sarcastically.

"Yeah, for you to shut up!"

"Thanks Roxy!" Xion takes a huge bite out of the corner of the ice cream.

"Thanks..." Haru nibbles at it and grimaces.

"Thank you, Thirteen." Zexion starts to eat it, reading as he did.

"Thanks thanks thanks!" Demyx gleefully takes a chomp out of his.

"Guys, I think everyone's starting to remember me...." Roxas says and takes a chunk out of the corner of his ice cream.

"Really?" Namine starts to eat hers.

"No way! Nami here's the best in memory erasin'!" Xion defends.

"... there ARE ways for the person to get them back...... Especially if they haven't seen a person in a while." Namine says.

"what?"

" Like déjà vu. That can help retrieve memories."

"...... Déjà vu? YEAH! Last year, that happened before!" Roxas remembers.

"WHOO! FLASHBACK!"

* * *

"Geez, we got a new teacher... Wonder who it is?" Roxas asks as he takes his seat by Hayner.

"Heh, don't you know?" Hayner says with a sly grin.

"... Who is it?" Olette asks.

"Just wait and see." Pence suggests. The door opens and the class holds their breaths to see who the new math teacher was.

"Hello class! I'm your new teacher, Mrs. Arugami!" Roxas's mom appears and smiles.

"MOM!?"

"Hi Roxas! You forgot your lunch." She tosses him a packed lunch and turns back to the roll sheet.

* * *

"... THAT IS SOOO LAME!!" Haru shouts and cracks up.

"Shut up!" Roxas shoves him.

"WELL WELL WELL!! If it isn't my adorable little Cousin Roxy!" A boy says. The group turns around. A group of three older kids stand in one of the entrances to the Sandlot.

"...Alaric?" Roxas asks.

"YEAH! He remembers me! That RULES!" The boy says with a pleased grin.

"... Xion? Mind doing that move right bout now?" Roxas asks.

"SURE!!! NINJA MOVE!!! SUCKER PUNCH!" Xion slams the boy to the ground and triumphantly takes a bite of her ice cream.

"And that is a ninja move HOW?!" Haru snaps.

"... THIS is a ninja move, kiddo! RASENGAN!!!" One of the boys shouts.

"SAY WHAT?!" Xion, a fan of Naruto, shout in shock. The boy vanishes.

".... Where did he-?!" Haru gets slammed to the ground, in hand cuffs.

"HUH?! MOTHERFUCKER!" Larxene swears as she's also thrown to the ground in hand cuffs.

"I ... I SURRENDER!" Demyx says, holding his hands up. Namine does the same. A girl with streaked purple hair waltzes up to them and slips pairs of hand cuffs onto the two.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law." She says with a bored look in her eyes.

"......................XION! RUN!" Roxas tries to run past the kids but the blonde one grabs him and tackles him to the ground.

"Not so fast Woxy! I got cha!" Alaric says while hand cuffing his... 'cousin'?

"FUCK YOU! LEMME GO!!" Roxas struggles against the cuffs but to no success.

"........HOW WAS THAT A RASENGAN?! YOU LIA-" Xion gets knocked to the ground and gets cuffed.

"They got you too, huh, Roxas?" Hayner greets the cuffed teens as they start getting marched up the street.

"Yup... Stupid.. Alaric..." Roxas mumbles.

"Aww... Cuz, I haven't seen you in a year, and you wanna fight? That hurts man.... Right here, right here..." The boy points to his chest.

"Maybe you just got a chest cold!" Xion says, trying to be helpful.

"Man, Roxas comes back and we get a buncha work! Thanks a lot Woxy!" The other, darker haired boy complains.

"You're welcome Raven. NOW LET ME GO BEFORE I SIC THE GODDAMN SUPERIOR ON YOU!!!" Roxas snarls.

".... Is that ... a threat?" Zexion, the only one NOT in cuffs, asks.

"Geez, Thirteen! I'm sure you can come up with something better than THAT!" A deepish voice says. Axel grins at them, holding an ice cream in hand.

"AXEL!"

"The one and only. What's up, Rox? Why are you guys in cuffs?" Axel asks.

"My stupid cousin's on the school defense squad. They go after kids that skip." Roxas explains.

"That's right! I'm Red!" Alaric says proudly.

"I 'm Blue, I guess, since I'm your best friend Al!" Raven says.

"......." The girl remains silent.

"And Rose's ... PINK!" the two boys chime in.

* * *

"Huh. Want to go hang out guys? Geez, school's over anyways." Axel says.

"IS NOT! There's still like an hour left!" Alaric retorts. Axel shrugs.

"Whatever, dude. The brats are with me. And you really wanna test me?" Axel gives an evil grin at the trio. AKA the evil rapist grin. Yeah, you guys know which one. The one that he gives Roxas when he goes bi-polar on him.

"Geez! Stop with the narration, you're makin' me blush!" Axel says sarcastically.

**HEY! STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!**

"MAKE ME!" Axel challenges.

** ALRIGHT I WILL!!! *types something*  
**

".....OW!" Xion 'accidentally' drops her Keyblade on Axel's foot.

"........Who's he talking to?" Alaric whispers to Roxas.

"... Someone you never want to meet." Haru says very seriously.

"I'm bored now! Let's see..... HERE YA GO!" Axel snaps his fingers and the chains around the kids's wrists snap, and they're all let free.

"NOW TO DO A SAIX AND RUN!" Xion calls out and rushes into a convenient little alley. The Organization follows eagerly.

"COME BACK.... Where did they go?" Alaric asks as they turn into an empty alley.

* * *

_Castle that Never Was: Game Room that Never Was_

"Heh, I wish I coulda seen his FACE!" Roxas cracks up.

"Yup! And he......" The group gets quiet as Xemnas and Saix walk into the room.

"..... You seven are in so much trouble!" Saix snarls.

"... Shit...." Haru swears.

"DO YOU SEVEN KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU ARE IN?!" Xemnas screams.

".... If we say no, how much time do we got?" Larxene asks.

"Vandalism?!"

"The window?" Roxas asks.

"Skipping school?!"

"Yup!" Xion and Larxene says somewhat proudly.

"AND you didn't bother keeping your Organization XIII identity a SECRET?!"

"... Were we supposed to?" Demyx asks.

"YOU SEVEN ARE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!!! YOU HEAR ME?! A _MONTH_!" Xemnas yells.

"NO WAY!!"

"No TV, No video games!"

"C'mon Superior, we didn't mean it.." Xion tries.

"NO PASTRIES! OR JUNK FOOD!"

"YOU HEARTLESS ASS HOLE!" Xion bursts into tears.

"NO SITAR!"

"YOU _MONSTER_!!" Demyx cries and also bursts into tears.

"NO KUNAI, NO NARUTO OR ANY TYPE OF ANIME!!"

"............YOU CAN'T TAKE MY NARUTO!!!" Larxene screams.

"NO NAMINE!"

".... Kay, that's just messed up!" Axel says. Roxas looks like he's about to pass out.

"NO SKETCHING!"

"... I'm sorry Superior..." Namine mumbles.

"NO READING FOR FUN!"

"... My god, have you gone insane?" Zexion says with wide eyes.

"No ... No.... " Xemnas stops to think for more punishments.

"..... No grounding or punishments?" Haru suggests.

"Correct! ... What?"

"BOO YEAH! Haru's the man!" The group leaves for the Kitchen That Never Was.

"... I believe that they have just tricked you, Superior." Saix says.

"... I think I realized that. Must be careful with Haru in the future." Xemnas mentally notes this.

**kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh FORBIDDEN KH FAN!!! kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh**

** If you haven't noticed, this was a KINDA introduction to Roxas's family.**

**the kid you met? **

**Alaric Sukimoto. Roxas's older cousin who wants to be a cop.**

**and Sorry, but his auntie didn't get to come out in this one! **

**but don't worry folks!**

**this Arc ain't over til the fat lady sings!!**

**And I got her locked up nice and tight. *evil grin***

**Haru:... You have Dad locked in the closet.**

**And the second he comes out, I'm gonna scream ' HE CAME OUTTA THE CLOSET!! I KNEW IT!!!!'**

**Haru:... I'm letting him out.**

**... Leave him there, and I'll give you pics of whatever girl you want. Hell, Kairi and Larxene if ya want.**

**Haru: ... WHAT THE?!**

**hehehehe... Larxene, this is a lesson for you NOT to get drunk at a party with Forbiddy. :)**

**Haru: Review people... Hey, I just noticed something.**

**Wha? *busy tying up Vexen***

**Haru: what happens to all your narrators?**

**................... Review and he'll get an answer.**

**Haru:: ???**

**And if you don't... VEXEN GETS IT!!! *cricket noises***

**... Kay, Roxas. ROXAS gets it!!! And LEON! AND RIKU!!!  
**

**Roxas: ... *just came in and backs away slowly***

**Riku: I WASN'T EVEN _IN _THIS ARC!!!!**

**Leon: don't drag me into this.....**

**REVIEW FOLKS!!! *grinning and steps toward guys***

**Sora:..... FORBIDDEN! PUT THAT DOW-**

**+End of Chapter+  
**


	36. Randomness at Breakfast

**Hiya guys! I'm back! :D**

**Haru: after she busted the Internet and we spent _THREE _hours fixing it!**

**................Aw, but aren't you adorable.... *hugging Axel Junior***

**Haru:........... Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to Forbidden, she's just using the characters.**

**_AND _making my own. Right buddy?**

**Mysterious Shadow: Yup!**

**Haru: who the fuck is that?!**

**MS: None of your business, runt. *rolls eyes emoishly*  
**

**Haru: _RUNT_?!**

**uh... he'll be coming out in another arc, but first I gotta finish _THIS _one, the switching arc, and the Holiday specials.**

**MS:.... Man... I'm not coming out for a _WHILE_....**

**Yup. Sorry dude.**

**All Three: NOW ENJOY THE SHOW!!!**

**kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh FORBIDDEN KH FAN 216! kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh  
**

_Castle That Never Was: 6 AM_

"........" Xemnas walks purposefully toward the kitchen and retrieves something and sighs.

"Maybe they'll be good today..." He mutters to himself, but doubting it greatly.

"GEEEEEEEET UP!!!" Xemnas starts pounding on the pan.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Larxene swears violently, startled.

"Huh?!" Demyx, already awake, flinches and drops his sitar.

"........ Fuck off, Mansex." Haru mutters and flips over in his bed.

".... DAMMIT XEMNAS!!! YOU KNOW WHAT FUCKIN' TIME IT IS?!" Axel storms out of his room, pissed and on fire.

"Superior, I'm tired. I'll rest for another hour, and then I'll come to breakfast." Zexion says sleepily and goes back to sleep almost instantly.

"Ugh...." Roxas just gets up and walks to the kitchen half asleep.

"_SUUPERIOR!! _It's TOO EARLY!" Xion wails and falls asleep on her feet, collapsing to the floor and curling up.

"Is breakfast ready? Because I think it's my turn to cook, sir." Namine asks, already dressed in her uniform.

"I knew you were a good girl... Go. I'll make breakfast today." Xemnas informs her. Her eyes widen and she's stunned speechless.

".... Are you feeling alright?" Namine asks, feeling his forehead for a fever. He shakes his head and walks away, on his way to the kitchen.

"... Is it safe?" Demyx whispers and the rest of the Organization peeks from behind half closed doors.

"Yes, it's okay. He just wants to make sure we act good today." Namine assures him.

"OKAY!!!" Demyx comes out, in his swim trunks and a blue t-shirt with the sleeves cut off.

"...Are you going surfing, Nine?" Saix asks, half asleep himself.

"...YUP!"

".......Be careful..." Saix walks away.

"..... I think I like Saix better asleep." Demyx says with wide eyes.

* * *

Kitchen that Never Was

".... Are they awake yet?" Axel asks Roxas.

"Nope..." Both are eating doughnuts. Roxas sighs and tugs his Organization coat hood up a bit more.

"Heh... Saix _HATES _getting up early... This is gonna be fun." Axel says and grins. Saix walks in.

"Good morning Number Seven." Roxas says respectfully. Usually, if you didn't show this guy some respect, he'd kick your ass to the moon and back.

"...Morning." Saix mutters sleepily.

"Hey there, Saix Puppy!" Axel says. Roxas's jaw drops in horror.

"... Hello..." Saix props his head up on the table.

"He didn't beat you up?!"

"Hehehe, you forget! We were buddies when we were little! I know _LOTS _of stuff about Mansex's right hand man."

"Like?" Roxas pulls out a notepad and prepares to take notes.

"Doesn't like storms."

".................Pfft... LIKE A DOG!!!" Roxas makes a face and his body shakes from trying not to laugh.

"I know right?! And.... He likes chocolate, addicted to the stuff."

"HEY! _HE'S _the one who took my Reese's?!"

"Yup, sorry lil buddy." Axel pats Roxas on the back.

"Anything else?"

"...........Lemme think..... He's got arachnophobia."

"Arachno what?"

"Arachnophobia. Arachno means spiders and phobia means an extreme fear of something." Axel explains.

" So, an extreme fear of spiders." Both exchange an evil grin.

"Hiya guys!" Demyx comes in, soaking wet.

"What happened?" Roxas asks, his eyes on the broken surfboard.

"Gnarly waves! I busted them over in Atlantica!" Demyx says proudly.

"No surfer lingo at breakfast, dude." Xigbar yawns and takes a seat. Saix is now totally asleep.

"Morning!!! What's for eats?!" Xion asks hungrily.

"Watch this, Xi xi! SAIX! Stand up!" Axel commands. Saix stands up.

".... SWEET!!! Saix, gimme 200000 Munny!" Xigbar says and holds his hand out. **(200000 Munny= about 2,000 bucks!)**

"....." Saix hands his wallet over.

"ME NEXT!!! Saix, go make me scrambled eggs, _FRESHLY _squeezed orange juice, a plate of bacon, three pieces of toast, two pancakes _AND _a chocolate shake!" Xion orders.

"Damn girl! Where the fuck does it go?!" Xigbar asks.

".... My stomach!" Xion says.

".......... WE KNEW _THAT_!!" Axel yells.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz........" Saix cooks the food, and hands the plateful of breakfast to Xion who grins evilly.

"NOW! Get on your knees and say 'Mistress Xion is the best!!' " Xion commands, her mouth full of pancakes.

"Mistress Xion is the best...." Saix repeats sleepily and kneels to Xion.

" Say 'Xemnas is my bitch'!" Axel says.

"...Xemnas is my bitch." Saix stands up.

"Roxas PWNS all!" Roxas commands.

"Roxas PWNS all." Saix says.

"Xigbar rules and Saix drools!"

"Xigbar rules and Saix drools...." Saix falls asleep on his feet and snores quietly.

"Hahahahahaha!" The four were laughing their asses off.

"..... Number Seven?" Xemnas walks in.

"..... Saix's _sooo_ nice right Axel?!" Xion says and nudges Axel.

"Oh yeah, he offered to make breakfast! Isn't Number Seven the nicest guy, Roxas?" Axel says and kicks Roxas in the shin.

"OW! Uh.. Yeah! He's gonna make pancakes for everyone! He's the greatest! Right Xiggy?" Roxas says and glares at Xigbar.

"Oh sure, just now, he lent me some cash for my new company!" Xigbar says.

_Company?_ Everyone makes a face at this lame lie.

"Number Two, I know for a FACT you'll be using that money for gambling." Xemnas rolls his eyes and starts popping bread in the toaster.

"HEY! I'm not LUXORD!!!" Xigbar protests.

"No, he's not." Luxord yawns and snatches Xion's bacon.

"HEY!!!!"

"You snooze, you lose little one. It's the rule of life." Luxord takes a bite of the bacon.

"AND HERE'S ANOTHER ONE! CHEATERS NEVER PROSPER!!" Xion smacks him in the foot and snatches back her bacon and defiantly takes a big chomp out of it.

"Get ready for school." Xemnas commands.

"Awww.... but it's EARL-" Roxas stops and nods after seeing Xemnas's evil glare.

"............." Larxene runs in and takes a stack of toast and runs back out.

"HEY! TWELVE!!!" Xemnas goes after her.

" And the chase begins!" Luxord chuckles. Xemnas comes back with Larxene gagged and handcuffed.

_Where'd he get the hand cuffs??? _Everyone wonders to themselves.

"Good mornign...." Zexion says sleepily and Lexaeus is dragging him in to breakfast.

"Don't you look terrible!" Xaldin remarks as he grabs a piece of toast.

"... Bite me, wind face." Zexion mutters.

"....................." Xaldin says nothing and takes a bite of his toast.

"MMPH MHM P!!" Larxene snarls from the gag.

"... No, I won't be letting you go until you finish the semester. You have no choice." Xemnas says.

"PPFUK PPU!"

"Hey, I understand that one!" Roxas and Xion say in unison.

"No duh." Everyone finished their breakfast, except for Vexen, Marluxia,and Luxord who finishing it up with a cup of tea.

"Everyone, to the gummy ship." Xemnas gets the ... 'prisoners' and drags the unwilling ones to the ship.

"HANG ON!" Roxas runs to his room.

"What's he doing?" Roxas comes back, carrying his back pack..... and with.....

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR HAIR!" Xemnas yells. Roxas's once spiky blonde hair is now black and almost completely flat.

"Now my mom can't recognize me!" Roxas says proudly.

"............. I _WONDERED_ why you were wearing your hood!" Xemnas says angrily.

"It's MY hair." Roxas points out.

"You look emo! Cool!" Demyx and Xion say.

"Thanks! I worked hard on it!" Roxas says.

"And I helped!" Larxene says and yanks at the flat hair.

"Yup, Namine and Larxene both helped a lot!" Roxas says and tugs at the hair.

"And how are you going to explain this to your teachers?" Xemnas asks.

".......Namine's gonna change their memories from yesterday. And since my mom is remembering me anyways, it should work!" Roxas gives them a thumbs up.

"You don't ACT emo." Zexion says.

"I got that covered. All I have to do is remember sad stuff and I'll be miserable." Roxas says logically.

"Like?"

"........ When Xion died."

"AWWW!!! I LOVE YOU TOO!" Xion tackle hugs him.

"DAMMIT GET OFF!!!"

"NEVER!"

"Off of him, NOW." Xemnas commands.

"Yessir!" Xion helps Roxas up and brushes off the dust from her uniform.

"NOW! INSIDE!" Xemnas pulls up to the school and marches the whole bunch up to their floor.

"This sucks...." Larxene mutters.

"Larxene, I will dye your hair PINK if you keep complaining." Xemnas threatens. Larxene turns pale and nods.

"Here we go again....." Roxas says and twirls one of his rings around his finger nervously.

**kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh FORBIDDEN KH FAN 216! kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh**

**so, some more of the torture for you guys!**

**hahaha!**

**MS: uh... Forbidden?**

**Yes?**

**MS: *points to angry cast*  
**

**Larxene: YOU'RE DEAD!!!**

**.. NOT ANOTHER CHASE SCENE!!! *runs for the hills***

**MS: Does she usually get chased out of the chapter?**

**Xion: Yup!**

**MS: heh. Well, since I'm new at this, all I have to ask is for reviews! Yes, you at the computer reading! Review! Or I might never come out!! Just press the little 'Review' doo hickey at the bottom of this chapter and type in your comment! .... Yes, I will answer any questions at this time since the Authoress just hightailed it outta here.  
**

**Roxas: WHO are you?**

**MS:..... Who are YOU to ask for MY name?**

**Roxas: uh........**

**MS: Didn't think so.  
**

**Haru:.... Is Dad still in the closet? *goes to check***

**Roxas, Xion, Axel, and Demyx: PFFT!! *cracks up laughing*  
**


	37. Homeroom

**Mysterious Shadow: so I guess I'll be hosting this episode!**

**Mysterious Shadow: Ahem, welcome to Day at The Castle, I'm your host ... Myserious... Mystreious... SHIT! I can't spell! .... Just call me MS guys! Since Forbidden's forbidden me to use my REAL name. hehe.  
**

** MS:Now, of course Kingdom Hearts isn't mine, though I do live here in the worlds. Neither is it Forbidden's, she's on the run at the moment, but Larxene's at school!**

***text received***

**MS: and breaking news! Forbidden's being chased by Heartless! Any bets?**

**Sora: YUP! 2000 on Forbidden, 30000 on the Heartless!**

**MS: Thank you! *takes bets and writes down carefully* And for you ladies wonderin', I AM a guy. *grins and scoots over to let show begin***

**kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh FORBIDDEN KH FAN 216! kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh**

Twilight High: Class 1321

"Dammit! I HATE SCHOOL!!!" Larxene moans and burrows her head under her arms and tries to fall back asleep.

"School doesn't even start for another half hour..." Demyx sings and he strums his Arpeggio Sitar in tune to his words.

"Correct. I suppose we'll have to entertain ourselves." Zexion says and keeps reading.

"But I'm hungry!!" Xion wails.

"YOU ATE!!!! THE MOST OUTTA OF EVERYONE!" Roxas yells.

"Hey! Emos don't yell!" Larxene snaps.

"I'm not emo til the bell rings!" Roxas retorts.

"My poor emo bro...." Xion says and holds her stomach.

"Why don't we all go get something out of the vending machine?" Namine suggests to Xion.

"YEAH!"

"Don't bust it and get me a Reese's." Larxene says.

"I want a Crunch, for the child in meeee!!" Demyx sings.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Larxene yells.

"If there's Doritos, could one of you bring me a bag? Please." Zexion asks politely.

"ALRIGHT!!" Xion vanishes.

"She DOES know there's one right outside the door?" Roxas looks and bumps into a girl running to class.

"Ah, excuse me!" The girl blushes heavily and runs.

"What the...?" Roxas shrugs and walks inside 1321.

"Hahahahaha!" Larxene cracks up.

"What?"

"Oh nothin'." Larxene snickers. The other students start coming in. Namine had put a spell on the door so their memories would change to have Roxas in his.. 'emo' form.

"Yo Roxas! ......... What the fuck did you do to your hair?" Hayner asks and takes a seat next to Roxas.

"Long story, Hayner." Roxas sighs and puts his feet up on the desk.

"I'M BACK!!!" Xion dumps an armful of candies and chips onto her desk.

"You went all the way down didn't you Fourteen?" Zexion asks.

"............Yup!"

"You idiot. There's one over there." Roxas says in a cold voice and points past the door.

".... I'm sorry Roxy...." Xion says with a shocked face.

"Whatever." Roxas looks away and pulls out a book and starts reading it.

"...........'Dracula' huh?" Hayner asks.

"Shh. Reading." Zexion and Roxas say at the exact time.

"Dude! HE'S POSSESSED! BY ZEXION?!" Xion shouts.

"Nope, he's just trying to act emo." Haru clarifies in a whisper to Xion.

"Ohh.... His mom?"

"His mom." Demyx sings.

"OH okay!!! I'll be emo too!" Xion says with a determined look on her face.

"....... " Roxas just glares at her and she steps back a few paces.

"DUDE!! THAT'S FUCKIN' SCARY!" Haru says, shocked.

"Why don't you shut up?" Roxas stands up and holds his hand out threateningly.

"........Fine, whatever man." Haru rolls his eyes and sits down.

"........." Roxas turns back to his book.

"... Hey, that's not Dracula! It's a Stephan King book!" Hayner whispers as he reads part of the first page.

"Shh, Hayner! I'm trying to pretend.." Roxas gives him a hurried explanation.

"Ohh... That's going a little far right?"

"Yup."

"You're a dedicated man, Roxas."

"Thank you." Homeroom starts and ends rapidly.

"P.E. next right?" Demyx asks Roxas, who'd been sullen and silent most of the class.

"......." Roxas nods.

"...... WHY AREN'T YOU TALKING TO ME?!"

".......Demyx, shut up." Roxas retorts and rolls his eyes.

"FINE! I'll go talk to Xion!" Demyx marches away.

"Roxas, maybe you shouldn't try so hard." Namine says and pats his hand.

"........Yeah, I don't my family to be hurt again." Roxas explains.

"You're a good son." Namine says and smiles.

"Th-thanks." Roxas blushes and goes to change his clothes.

"Kids, we're in the pool today! And the N00bs! You seven have detention after school!" Mr. Kurtis informs them.

"........... Fastard." Xion says angrily using her word for 'fucking bastard'.

"GO CHANGE INTO YOUR SWIM CLOTHES AND MEET IN THE POOL IN TEN MINUTES!" Mr. Kurtis commands.

"This should be fun...." Roxas mumbles and goes into the locker room.

"....SHIT!!!" Larxene swears under her breath the whole way.

**kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh FORBIDDEN KH FAN 216! kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh**

**MS: well, one chapter done! Not bad for running from Heartless, Biddy sama!**

**That's LADY Biddy sama to YOU! *looks pissed as getting first aid***

**And YES Furry Fur!! that's when YOU come out!!!**

**MS: not fun being chased by Shadows? *looks amused***

**THERE WERE A WHOLE MESS OF THEM!!! SO SHUDDAP!**

**MS: review folks! And a round of applause for Lady Biddy sama for getting TWO chapters in the same day!! *crew clapping***

**........... Whatever... And ain't Roxas a good actor? Applause for him and Xion for getting the snacks!!! *everyone cheers***

**Roxas :.... Stupid... Forbidden.**

**THERE YOU GO!!! An Emmy for you, buddy! **

**Roxas: JUST FINISH THE CHAPT-**

**+Transmission finished+  
**


	38. Pool Time!

**MS, go home.**

**MS: BUT!**

**NO BUTS!!**

**MS: HOW THE FUCK DO YOU SIT DOWN?!**

***smacks and forces through a portal***

**NOW! We can get down to some business!!! KH IS NOT MINE!!! And-  
**

***portal opens again* ???**

**Female Shadow: HEY! BIDDY!!!**

**.............. What?**

**FS: WHY THE FUCK DID YOU SEND HIM BACK?! *dragging MS***

**................I gotta take care of BOTH OF YOU LAME HEADS?!**

**FS and MS: Yup!**

**................Dammit..... Well, At least we can introduce FS who's MS's little sister.**

**FS: TWIN.**

**Twin sister. Again, these two aren't coming out for a while....**

**FS: what's with the code names, Lady Biddy chan?**

**Dramatic purposes.**

**Three: ENJOY THE SHOW!**

**kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh DAY AT THE CASTLE kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh DAY AT THE CASTLE kh kh kh kh kh kh  
**

_Pool House_

"............"Larxene eyes the crystal clear blue pool suspiciously.

"GET IN STORM!" Mr. Kurtis calls out, in the lifeguard chair.

"NO!" Larxene yells back and sits pissed on a bleacher.

"Get in Twelve." Zexion says with a smirk, dressed in a black T-shirt and black swim shorts. He's still carrying his Lexicon in one hand.

"And like you are?" Larxene snaps back. Then they hear the calls of the girls in the class.

"WHAT THE?!" Larxene starts to laugh. There's a crowd of girls around Roxas, who looks like he wants to die.

"Kyyaaa! He's so cute!"

"Is he gonna take his shirt off?!"

"I hope so!!"

"He's sooo hot!"

"He's got that emo figure!!"

"HELP!!!!" Roxas runs and jumps in the pool to escape the fan girls.

"Emo figure huh?" Haru smirks as Roxas gets out.

"Shut up, Repliku." Roxas gives him a death glare, to the eternal delight of the girls.

"............................ My GAWD!! Girls are scary!" Demyx says and strums his sitar.

".........Yup!" Xion agrees and walks to the diving board. She climbs up and looks down carefully. She grits her teeth and prepares herself mentally.

"HEY! MINAMI GET DOWN!!!" MR. Kurtis shouts.

"_CAAAAAAAAANNON BAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!!!_" Xion yells and flips into the pool. She makes a giant splash, splashing everyone close to the pool.

"MINAMI!" Mr. Kurtis shouts and is completely soaked.

"Sorry Mr. Buff Buff!" Xion says and runs back to play with Demyx.

".........They _HAD _to give him a nick name." Haru grins.

"............ I might as well get in." Zexion sighs and makes his Lexicon vanish. Namine sighs and closes her sketch pad.

"Hey, the cute little boy is gonna take his shirt off!"

"Awww, he's soo adorable!!"

"Better yet, no." Zexion sits back down.

"Hey Roxy! Look! Nami's in a _swwwim suuuit_!" Demyx and Xion sing in unison, to the tune ' Kiss the Girl'.

".........." Roxas blushes and turns away.

"Ahem." Haru clears his throat and glances at them. The duo of Demyx and Xion grin. The rest of the Organization get what they're gonna do.

"Percussion." A drum beat sounds throughout the pool with Zexion smiling and moving his hands to conduct them.  
"Strings." Xion and Demyx summon a guitar and a sitar and start strumming.  
"Winds." Larxene grins and starts playing a flute.  
"Words." Haru points to himself and grins.

"Oh shit." Roxas and Namine both see where they're going with this.

"There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl!" Haru sings softly as the 'band' plays.

"OH HELL NO! STOP!!!" Roxas yells as he blushes furiously. Namine blushes and turns away.

"Yes, you want her," Haru nods with a sly grin.

"SHUT UP!" Roxas yells and summons his Keyblades. Zexion waves his hand and the 'band' and the singer are floated up to the air on a giant book.

"Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too!" Haru winks at Namine. She blushes even harder and tries to hide under her sketch pad.

"There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl!" Haru suggest and Xion makes a kissy kiss face at Roxas.

"Sing with me now!" Haru says and the rest of the Organization nods.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy!" Demyx sings in a clear and sweet voice.

"He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la!" Larxene sings in a surprisingly nice voice. She grins and keeps playing her flute.

"Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl....." Xion says sadly.

"SHUT UP!!!" Roxas tries to smack one of them with Oblivion but he misses.

"Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon!" Demyx sings and swirls the pool water around the blushing couple.

"Boy, you better do it soon!" Larxene snarls annoyed.

"No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl!" Xion sings and dances around happily.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared!" All five sing in unison and rocking to the beat of the song.

"Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now!" Xion sings and points to Namine.

"Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl!!" Demyx says and swirls the water around the couple, drawing them together, making them blush harder until it seemed like their faces would catch on fire.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl!

You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl?!  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl......" They finish and wait eagerly. Roxas looks at Namine and smiles. He whispers something to her and she smiles too.

"OH HELL NO!!! The RoxFan girl club protests!!!" A group of girls in swimsuits run up to them and grab Roxas, carrying him rock star style away from Namine.

".........SHIT! All that crap for nothing...." Xion says angrily.

"Heh, whatta great waste of P.E. !" Larxene says and tucks the silver flute away.

"I didn't know you could play flute!!" Demyx says with admiring eyes toward the case.

"..............My mom made me kay? I prefer drums." Larxene says and kicks at the case.

"OUT OF THE POOL! NEXT CLASS IN TEN MINUTES! YOU GOT TIL THEN TO CHANGE!" Mr. Kurtis shouts. Larxene flicks him off and runs to the locker room.

"..............Scary how Roxas is so popular right?" Demyx says to Zexion.

"Correct... I do wonder if the girls are getting their memories back, or if it's the change in hair color?" Zexion says and finishes changing and goes to the bleachers to wait for the bell.

"..........It's cause girls like emos." Xion says very seriously.

"........What?" Namine asks.

"Think about it. You know that new movie? Something bout a moon?"

"Yeah.... it's supposed to be very popular." Namine says and keeps sketching the pool.

"Yup, that's the one. And it actually SUCKS!!! But cause they like emos, girls and .... I guess some guys are going completely ga ga for it!" Xion says and waves her arms like Xemnas to prove her point.

"EMO!" She points to a girl with a bag with the actors on it.

"EMO!" She points to a girl reading one of the series.

".........Gay?" She points to a guy wearing a pin of the books.

"...........Xion, that's terrible..." Namine giggles.

"Yeah... Think about his parents... You think they'll take it okay?" Xion says, worried.

"I guess......" Namine shrugs.

"HEY! KID!!!" Xion throws a candy at him.

"OW!" He whips around, pissed off.

"YEAH YOU!! Come here!" Xion waves him over.

"What?" He snarls.

"You gay?" Xion asks flat out.

".............No. Why?"

"The pin." She points to it. He stares briefly at it and laughs.

"Nope, this is my girlfriend's! She asked me to take care of it and then she pinned it on." he explains.

"Ohhh... Sorry then!" Xion says embarrassed.

"It's oka-" the boy stops and a girl walks up to him.

"We're through." She says simply and takes the pin away.

"Huh?! But-"

"Sorry, I like someone else." She stomps away.

"..........................................." The boy looks surprised.

"Awww.... HEY STUPID!!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE LEAVING DUMMY HEAD!!" Xion screams and flicks the girl off.

"....... Wow." Namine starts laughing. The boy looks shocked but he bursts into laughter.

"Wanna be friends?" Xion offers.

"Sure! Name's Ronin. Ronin Arugami." The boy says.

"Oh holy shit, I just made friends with Roxas's relatives!!" Xion says with a shocked face.

"Huh? Roxas? That's my younger cousin! He's been missing for a yea-" Roxas just runs by and hides under Namine's sketch pad.

"Find him!!!" A group of girls runs by and doesn't notice the group of kids hiding their target.

".......Are they gone?" Roxas asks softly.

"Yup." Xion says and nods.

"Phew! Man, I can't believe-" Roxas stops and stares.

"Hi Roxas! You're back!" Ronin says happily.

"...............Hey Ronin, wait here." Roxas says and he goes to get his book bag.

"What's he doing?" Roxas is rummaging around in the bag. He comes back.

"Sorry cuz." Holding the thick book in one hand, he whaps Ronin in the head.

"OW!!" Ronin snatches the book and smacks him back.

"What were you trying to do?" Namine asks kindly.

"...... Give him amnesia?" Roxas says innocently.

"I don't think it works like that....." Xion pulls out her schedule.

"So what's next?!" She hands it to Roxas.

" We have Homeroom first." Roxas says.

"Right!" Xion nods.

"Then P.E., this class." Roxas motions around him.

"RIGHT! and then?" Xion says with a grin.

"Math....." Roxas sighs.

"And then?" Xion looks like she's about to crack up with laughter.

"Science." Roxas says suspiciously.

"And then?" Xion says in a Chinese accent.

"Reading." Roxas gets the joke and scowls.

"And then?" Xion says in the same accent.

"We have lunch." Roxas shakes his head and glares at his sister.

"And then?" Xion says once again in the Chinese accent.

"Band class." Roxas says and looks questioningly at the slip of paper.

"And then?"

"....That's it." Roxas sighs in relief.

"And then? Xion says again.

"THERE IS NO AND THEN!!!" Roxas shouts.

"..................AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN?!?!?!?!" Xion yells.

"That's it little sis!" Roxas grabs her and starts to tickle her viciously and without mercy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Xion giggles hysterically and squirms away from Roxas.

"..........Wow, when did Auntie have another kid?" Ronin asks.

"I should explain this..." Namine whispers something softly into Ronin's ear and his eyes widen.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN?!!?!?!?!?!!" Xion chants as she runs up the stairs back to room 1321.

**kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh DAY AT THE CASTLE kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh DAY AT THE CASTLE kh kh kh kh kh kh**

**lol, Namine what did you tell him?**

**FS:....... AND THEN?!**

**OH SHUT UP!!! I ain't playing your Chinese food mind games! XD**

**MS: just for you people to know, that last bit was from a gag Youtube video Forbidden saw a long time ago.**

**yup, i think it comes from the movie 'Dude, where's my car?'**

**it's funny as hell so try looking for it!**

**MS: AFTER the reviews. **

**And when we hit 200, we're almost there folks!, we'll have Roxas do a little something special. **

**FS:to celebrate his new Emo status.**

**All three: SO REVIEW!**

**and the song, of course, was the ORIGINAL 'Kiss the Girl' from the Little Mermaid soundtrack!**

**I could not resist....**

**And of course, only the Organization could mess up being in a pool..... DX**

**MS: duh.**

**READ AND REVIEW!! C'MON! We need like... THREE reviews for 200! Please?**

**and every reviewer gets a.... Cloud Puppy! *holds up***

**FS: OR a Zexion kitty! *holds up***

**You pick! REVIEW!!! **

**.... geez that's annoying....  
**


	39. Math, Fights, Oc's and Emo Roxas

**lol, I'm back!**

**MS: you gonna say that each time?**

**May-be.  
**

**FS: Kingdom Hearts, as far as I know, and I got B's on my report card, isn't Forbidden's!**

**You got B's? *smirks***

**FS: At least I'm passing.... *looks pointingly at MS***

**MS:... HEY! *sibling free for all***

**.......... MESS UP THE CASTLE AND I'LL SHOOT YOU!!! *tries to pull apart***

**.. HEY! Look! *points to reviews***

**Axel:.... *listening carefully and hidden***

**MS: 200! We reached it!**

**FS: we go get Roxas right?**

**And if he's unwilling to go, show him this potion and tell him it's _EXACTLY_ what he thinks it is. *gives MS and FS potion bottles*  
**

**Axel: Oh shit! Gotta warn Roxas! *runs to find cell phone***

**......... *insert evil grin here***

**kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh DAY AT THE CASTLE kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh DAY AT THE CASTLE kh kh kh kh kh kh kh **

Class 1321:Math

"........." Roxas yawns, bored. He stares at his worksheet and finishes it in a matter of minutes. Xion notices this.

"Roxas, help me!" Xion mouths and waves her worksheet at him.

"No." Roxas grins.

"YOU ASS WIPE!" Xion yells.

"Do you have something to share, Xion?" Mrs. Arugami asks.

"...............No......" Xion blushes and sits back down.

"Haha." Roxas mouths and shows her the completed worksheet. Xion hisses and kicks him in the shin.

"OW!"

"Roxas? Is there something YOU'D like to share?" Mrs. Arugami says.

".......Xion kicked me cause she's a little baby who can't do math." Roxas says.

"THAT'S A LIE!" Xion shouts.

"THEN DO YOUR OWN FUCKIN' WORK!" Roxas retorts.

"MAKE ME!"

"I WILL!" Roxas shoves her.

"GRRR!" Xion summons her Kingdom Key and whaps Roxas in the head with it.

"DAMMIT XION!" Roxas pulls out Oblivion and Oathkeeper and smacks her in the chest.

"OW! THAT HURT!!" Xion snarls.

"I don't know why! You don't even have anything there!" Roxas says with a smug grin.

"Oh no.... He didn't." Haru says with shock.

"Oh yes he did!" Larxene says excited for a fight.

"YOU'RE DEAD ARUGAMI!!!" Xion snarls and spins her Key in her hand.

"......... YOU'RE DEAD, Minami Fake!" Roxas kicks her in the stomach and sends her flying to the wall.

"GAAH!" Roxas is sent flying out toward the wall on the opposite wall of the room and gets smacked into the white board.

"Damn! I shoulda brought popcorn!" Larxene laughs.

"Stop them!" Namine and Zexion both get up and try to separate the two.

".. Ah!" Namine's knocked to the ground and Zexion ducks to dodge a Keyblade blow.

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" A chakram flies through the window and pins Xion to the wall.

"huh?!" Axel steps through the window.

"What's up Axe?" Roxas says calmly.

"Dude, those two psychos are after you." Axel says.

"... Ms and Fs?" Xion asks.

"Yup. And-"

"Ahem. Who are you?" Mrs. Arugami asks with a suspicious look in her eyes.

".... Axel. Now, we gotta-" Again, he gets interrupted.

"And what are you doing here, sir?" Mrs. Arugami asks.

"Look lady! I'm just here to see.... uh... My son and daughter." Axel lies.

"Oh? and which two are yours?" She motions to the class of children.

"Axel, no!" Roxas mouths and shakes his head furiously.

"Uh... Roxas and Xion." Axel says.

"Dammit Axel!" Roxas moans and smacks his forehead in disbelief.

"You realize that she's Roxas's _REAL _mom right?" Haru laughs.

".... Oh shit." Axel realizes how much trouble he's in.

"SO _YOU'RE _THE ONE WHO TOOK ROXAS AWAY! I remember you now! You're that creep that was stalking him!" Mrs. Arugami yells.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Who said anything about me stalking Roxas? I was just trying to take him back to the Organization! " Axel defends himself.

"..... STOP RATTING OUT THE ORGANIZATION!!!" All seven yell.

"Organization?! You put him in A CULT?!" Mrs. Arugami yells.

"hehehe, this is better than CABLE! Why didn't we go to school sooner?!" Larxene laughs and starts to eat some chips in amusement.

"It's not a cult! It's a... Roxas, help me out here!" Axel begs.

"..........Dude, you're on your own here." Roxas shrugs.

"......You're an ASS WIPE THIRTEEN!" Axel snarls.

"..... At least I'm smart, Eight." Roxas shoots back.

"... Good point." Axel agrees.

"Thirteen?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! His name is Roxas!" Mrs. Arugami says angrily.

"... Thirteen's my rank number." Roxas explains.

"Yup! I'm Number Fourteen! I joined a week after Roxas!" Xion says proudly.

".............. Xion, you're not supposed to say that...." Namine whispers.

"Huh? why not? I mean, she's FAMILY!" Xion says.

"..... Are ALL of you in this cult?!" Mrs. Arugami demands.

"We're not." Haru and Namine say in unison.

"YO!" Two kids leap through the busted window.

"MS and FS right?" Namine asks.

"That is correct, lil lady! And we need Roxas to do something Emo and funny." The boy said and grins.

".... and why are you two wearing OrgXIII jackets?" Axel asks.

"..... Cause they're cool. Duh." The girl retorts and rolls her eyes.

"HEY! Forbidden lied! We're in the ARC!" The boy suddenly realizes.

"Do they know our Real names?" the girl asks, with an annoyed look on her face.

"... No..."

"THEN?!"

"Kay Roxy, be Emo for us!" The boy commands and sits down on a desk.

"..... Emo?" Roxas thinks for a minute. He glances at his Keyblade. He makes a slashing motion at his wrist.

"IT WON'T CUT!" Roxas says in surprise.

"...... that's it? PATHETIC!" MS says.

"... Of course it won't cut! We coulda told you that! It's a BLUNT weapon, Roxy! BLUNT DON'T FUCKIN' CUT!" FS says and rolls her eyes.

"Do I know you?" Roxas asks suspiciously.

"Not yet you don't." MS says slyly.

"...... YOU FUCKTARD!" FS shoves MS out the window and waits for Roxas to start again.

"... What do you want me to do?"

"...... Hehe, think of something, or I'll be forced to use THIS!" She holds up a potion in a little tube. Roxas turns pale.

"I-I-Is that..?"

"Yup."

".... I DON'T KNOW!!!" Roxas looks about to burst into tears.

"So how you feelin'?" Axel smirks.

"... I feel like I'm gonna DIE! And... My friends are just standing there, laughing!" Roxas says.

"... And?"

"........... DAMMIT I WANNA KILL MYSELF RIGHT NOW!!!"

"HOORAY! YOU'RE EMO! We're done here." The two vanish.

"... THAT'S IT?!" Axel yells.

"Not quite! Here ya go!" FS forces Roxas to drink something.

".... NOOOOO!" Roxas falls to the floor choking.

"Oh shit! Nami, give him CPR!" Axel commands but Roxas gets up and bursts into tears.

"DAMMIT! NO!!" Roxas screams and covers his face.

"... Roxas"

"I'M GONNA KILL HER!!!" Roxas runs out the door.

"... It happened again....." Larxene sighs and goes after him.

"What happened again?" Everyone asks in unison.

**kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh DAY AT THE CASTLE kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh DAY AT THE CASTLE kh kh kh kh kh kh kh **

**oh what indeed! :)**

**Roxas: HEY!**

**............... SHIT! *hides under table***

**Roxas: ANTIDOTE. NOW.**

**... *hands over***

**not gonna k-kill me right? Buddy, ol pal?**

**Roxas:.... You mess with me like this again, I won't stop til I shoot you down. *takes it and runs back to school***

**Larxene: Yo, can I stay here?**

**No.**

**Larxene: lazy ass authoress.... *goes back***

**MS: ??**

**oh, foreshadowing.**

**FS and MS: oooh.**

**Review folks! **

**and Roxas is such a sucky emo.... _  
**


	40. Science Class and A Cliffhanger!

**Hi guys!**

**We're gonna do something a little special this episode, to make up for Roxas's sucky emoness!**

**MS: And we'll introducing some more of Roxas's family soon!  
**

**Thanks for ruining it, dude.**

**FS: SHIT! We're late! *both leave***

**... Kingdom Hearts is not mine and neither is *another portal opens***

**Reiotta: We're back!**

**Oh sweet, the Drives are back! How was the vacation?**

**Ahlia: It was okay... But we gotta go to school now.**

**GO TO TWILIGHT HIGH!!! GO MAN GO!!!**

**All:... Sure!**

**BOO YEAH! *victory sign***

**KH kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh DAY AT THE CASTLE kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh DAY AT THE CASTLE kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh  
**

_Twilight High: Class 1321 (still math)_

_Roxas POV_

".... Axel, leave." I command.

"... But you lame brains left your fuckin' lunches at the Castle." Axel says.

".... Do you have them?" I ask.

_Holy, he _ACTUALLY _brought us our lunch?_

"Fuck no! Do I look like your maid?" Axel retorts.

".........."

_Shoulda figured._ The bell rings.

"oh gotta run, I got Heart Collection to do." Axel groans.

"You can't collect them though." Namine points out.

"Whatever, I'll still kill the little bastards, why hello!" Axel directs this to the teacher who just walked in.

"Axel, LEAVE." I tell him.

_I'm not having him date my teacher... especially since this one's a bi- terrible person._ I shove him out the door.

"Hello class, I'm Ms. Serts. I see the kids who decided to skip my class yesterday have the sense to show up TODAY." Ms. Serts says coldly.

"Look lady! We had something to do!" Larxene snarls.

_... Oh great, she's gonna get it..._ I think and groan.

"Oh really? Then you wouldn't mind telling me what was oh so important? OR is that too much for you to handle?"

_That's it! Roxas power activate!_ I stand up.

"Ms. Serts?" I say in a deliberately soft voice. She glances up.

"Dude, he's using it!" Hayner cheers and gives me a thumbs up.

"Y-Yes?" The teacher stammers.

_Got her!_

"I'm truly very sorry, it was my fault my friends and I left. I asked them to join me in helping me to do something. Please don't ask what; that's a secret." To add insult to injury, I wink at her.

"I-I-It must have been very VERY important... um.."

"Roxas miss."

"Roxas, right. B-But don't do it again!" She says, half scolding me. I smile.

"Of course. I'm really very sorry." I bow slightly and sit down.

_My god, I hate using that.... _I think miserably and open my text book.

"A-Alright everyone, take out your text books and open up to page 53. We're studying bacteria right now, so you guys who missed yesterday, here are the notes we took." Ms. Serts walks around and hands us the notes. Hayner waits until her back is turned and throws a wad of paper to me. I open it up.

_Dude, you still got it!_

_Nice one, same place for lunch?_

_H_

I grin and scribble something down.

_Dude, no prob._

_You gonna pay for the SSI?_

_Rox_

I wait until Serts is walking to her desk and chuck my answer back to him. He groans and shakes his head.

"No way!" He mouths.

"Whatev, dude." I mouth back. Xion looks round and throws something to me.

_Please, please, please PLEASE for the sake of our family, HELP ME!!_

_VIX_

I write something down and toss it to her.

_On what?!_

_We haven't gotten work yet!_

_Rox_

She reads this and turns pale. She throws another note to me.

_PLEASE?!_

_And I'll buy the Sea salt ice cream!_

_VIX_

"........................" I nod. She sighs in relief.

"Now, we'll be going on our weekly field trip to the Bacteria Lab downtown. You seven, do you have parental permission?" Serts asks. I raise my hand.

"I can go get it in a minute or two, if you'll let me Miss." I say in a quiet voice.

"Sure, Roxas, go ahead, we'll wait!" Hayner cheers.

"Arugami, if you can, do it-" That's all I need. I open a Corridor and run through. I look around the Castle, trying to find-

"XEMNAS!" I call and Xemnas drops his coffee.

"SON OF A! THIRTEEN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He yells. I hold out a slip of paper.

"I need 'parental permission' to visit some lab." I tell him. Vexen hears this.

"Let them go, maybe they'll learn something worthwhile." He says. Xemnas swears some more under his breath but signs the paper and so do the other... 'Guardians'.

_Now for Axel._ I think and reappear in Twilight High's court yard. I wave to Ms. Serts and keep running to find Axel. Finally, I find him at the Clock Tower, just hanging. Literally. On the ledge.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask, risking sounding like some dorky girl on Disney Channel.

"Hmm? I dropped my watch." Axel says and keeps looking for it.

"This one?" I point to my wrist. He lent it to me this morning.

"... Well, I'll be damned! There it is!" He says, trying to play it off and sits down.

"Sign." I hand him the paper.

" 'I hereby give Roxas- you would put your name first." Axel says with a smirk.

"Just read!"

" 'I hereby give Roxas Arugami, Namine Hikaru, Xion Minami, Zexion Plato, Demyx Nocturne, Haru Takamura and Larxene Storm permission to visit the Bacterial Lab in downtown Twilight Town'. And there's a bunch of signatures." Axel scribbles his name down and hands it to me.

"Thanks!" I Corridor back and give Ms. Serts the paper.

"I believe everything is in order." I say in a cool voice.

"....... You seven can go." She says finally. She hands the paper back.

"Whoo!" Xion cheers and Demyx high fives me. Just then, my bag sneezes.

".... Did your bag.... SNEEZE?" Pence asks.

"That's... weird." Olette goes over to open it. She does and jumps back with a weird look on her face.

Oh shit....

"Why ... do you have... THIS ADORABLE LITTLE KITTEN?!" Olette squeals and pulls Roxas Junior out of the bag.

"....Uh...." Xion laughs.

"Me too!" She pulls a sleeping XiJu out of her hood.

"Ditto!" Demyx says and his Junior purrs and twirls his mini-Arpeggio on his back.

"....." Namine holds up her kitten, embarrassed. Nami-chan purrs and cuddles against her. Axel Junior pops out of my bag and mews.

"Two?!" Olette picks him up and cuddles with him. The kitten looks pretty damn happy.

"Ha! Mine beats ALL of yours!" Larxene says, and her Larxy kitten mews in agreement.

"Why do you guys have the Juniors?" Haru asks.

"You're just jealous cause you didn't get one." Xion says and hugs her kitten.

".... I brought.. Zexi." Zexion looks embarrassed but pulls out a reading kitten with tiny glasses out of his bag.

"CUTE!" Like EVERY girl in the class squeals over the seven kittens.

"....." The teacher looks embarrassed but she ALSO comes over to pet them.

"Now, if you six are done, we have to leave!" Ms. Serts says after petting XiJu.

"Okay....." We say in unison and hug the kittens again.

"You guys have to go home, kay?" I tell Axel Junior and Roxas Junior. They look sad and they shake their head furiously.

"You gotta Dem Dem!" Demyx says with tears in his eyes.

"IT'S A FUCKIN' CAT! YOU'LL SEE THEM WHEN YOU GET HOME!" Haru shouts. Everyone glares at him.

"I... Never mind, say your good byes." He says nervously and sits down.

"Go, OR I won't let you sic the Heartless!" Larxene says but looks away

"Bye...." Xion opens a portal and the kittens jump through.

"..............." the whole class is quiet.

_It's like someone DIED! _I think confused.

"Now, if you're done, please come to the front of school. We'll be taking the Tram." Ms. Serts says and the whole class follows her.

"Aww... I wanted the kitties to come!" A random girl says.

"Yeah, stupid Teacher..." Her friend says angrily. We manage all to get to the Lab safely and we spend an hour or two there.

"Right Class! Time to head back!" Ms. Serts says.

"Awww....." Everyone goes back to the Tram and gets back to school.

_Maybe I can convince Miss to let us bring them again..... Wait. We were at the Lab but....._

"WHERE'S XION?!"

**KH kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh DAY AT THE CASTLE kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh DAY AT THE CASTLE kh kh kh kh kh kh kh kh**

**Dum dum dum!!!**

**Cliff hanger Forbidden style for all you peoples to enjoy! :D**

**Gaia: .... not this again..**

**HEY! It's for drama!**

**Reiotta: like you don't have enough of that.**

**.... Anyways, people who reviewed! Here are your plushies!!! *hands out to crowd except for people who don't want them***

**As if Zexion and Cloud would let me give you the REAL ZexJu and CloJu!**

**So... uh... REVIEW! OR XION GETS IT!!!!  
**

**REVIEW DAMMIT!!! FOR XION!**

**BTW, Roxas discovered his... 'amazing women seducing skills' when he lived in Twilight Town.**

**AND it's patent pending.**

**'Roxas's Blue Eyes! Works on women, children and some men!'**

**Lol....... *cracking up*  
**


	41. Xion and the Cop

**let's not waste time and hurry this up!**

**Disclaimers: Kh is not mine, and only the randomness is!**

**And this is the first short intro in a while... XD**

* * *

_Twilight Town_

_Xion POV_

"Hmm?" I wake up and get up stretching.

_Whattya good nap!_ I glance at something in some glass and get interested.

Cool...." I mutter as I stare at the little bacteria stuff in the little Petri disc.

_That... is soo... cool....._

"Huh?" I hear yelling. I look at my watch, which Namine let me borrow. It says... almost 12!

"Great! Lunch!" I say happily to myself. Then I notice no one's in the museum with me.

"...Roxas? Namine? Dem Dem?" I call out softly. Then a security guard stares at me.

"Were you with that group a while ago?" he asks. I nod.

"Y-Yeah.. what part of the lab did they go?" I ask.

" Kid, they left an hour ago!" he says. My eye widen.

"WHAT?!" I shout.

"You stayed behind, hang on, I'll call the school!" He runs off.

".......... WHAT WOULD ROXAS DO?!" I yell to myself. Then I remember something he said to me a while ago.

_**Flashback Start**_

_**"Kay Xi, since we're going to a new school and all, I'm setting up somewhere we'll meet in case we need to." Roxas tells me.**_

_**"Okay!... where?"**_

_**"... The Clock Tower. If something happens like you getting lost or getting detention, wait for me there." Roxas says decidingly.**_

_**"ALRIGHT THEN!" **_

_**End Flashback**_

"THE CLOCK TOWER!!" I chant and run out the door.

"KID!!!" I hear behind me, but I'm running too fast to stop. I skid all the way up the street, down TWO alleys and up a house before I realize...

"WHERE THE HECK AM I?!" I wail and someone calls to me.

"Kid, are you okay?" A guy asks. I shake my head.

"NO! I'm LOST!!" I wail again and start to cry.

"Come down and I'll help!" the guy says.

"..... MY BROTHER SAID NOT TO TALK TO STRANGERS! AND NOT TO TAKE ANYTHING FROM THEM!" I scream at him.

".... I'm a police officer!" He says.

"LIAR!"I accuse. He throws something up to me. A wallet? I open it and.....

"See? My name's Officer Arugami. I can help you!" The cop says.

"..... Can you help me get to the Clock Tower?" I ask and scoot closer to the edge of the house. He looks familiar.....

"Sure! I can give you a ride in my squad car." He says.

"REALLY?! But.... My brother said not to accept rides from people I don't know..." I say worried.

".......... Did he say anything about cops?" Mr. Cop asks.

"... Nope!" I jump down and grin at him.

"Well, then! How'd you get up there, little girl?" he asks with a big smile on his face.

"I climbed up!" I tell him proudly.

"Well, I guess you're like a monkey then!" He teases.

"Awww! I love monkeys!" I say. He laughs and holds his hand out.

"I'm Officer Akira Arugami. And your name?" He asks.

"I'm Xion Minami! and... I'm not a cop though... But I AM a member of Organization XIII!" I say.

"Oh Really? And... why do you want to go to the Clock Tower?" Mr. Akira asks.

"My big brother asked me to go there if I EVER got lost!" I explain.

"Oh he sounds like a good guy. How old is he?"

"Fifteen."

"I have a son that age!"

"REALLY?! What's your son's name?" I ask, very interested.

"Hmm? Roxas John Arugami."

"................................" I turn pale.

"What?"

"That's... my brother's name." I confess.

"Your... BROTHER'S?!" He sounds surprised. I nod.

"... HEY! I just realized something!" I tell him.

"What? What is it Xion?" Mr. Arugami asks.

"Weeelll.... Has your son been missing for a year?" I ask slyly.

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"Does he have spikey blonde hair?" I ask again, with a big smile on my face.

"Yes!" Officer Arugami pulls his cap off and shows me his own blonde spikey hair.

"Oh ho! And does he have gorgeous blue eyes?!" I say excited.

"YES! Have you seen him?!" Officer asks seriously.

".... Nope!" I grin and start running.

"Xion chan! Come back here!" He calls out and runs after me.

_DAMMIT! He's FAST!_ I think and decide to try to Corridor.

Then....

"GAH!" I turn back and see a bunch of Shadows surrounding Mr. Officer!

"HECK NO!" I run back and pull out my Kingdom Key.

"TAKE THIS! FIRAGA!" A burst of flames surrounds me and wipes them out. I grin, sweaty from running and I help him up.

"Wow! Amazing!" He says in shock.

"Why thank you! We at the Organization make it our job!" I boast.

"Hmm?" A kid on a skateboard grinds on the ramp leading up the stairs and stops just in front of us.

"XION!" He yells and gives me an evil glare.

"... ROXAS?!" Roxas looks really really SCARY!!!

"YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU?!" He yells.

"... I'm sorry?" I whimper.

_**Roxas Flashback**_

_**"Xion's missing!" Roxas says worried.**_

_**"Let's go look-" Larxene starts but one of the teachers overhears them.**_

_**"OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU SIX ARE STAYING RIGHT THERE!" she yells.**_

_**"... Hayner, I'm borrowing this!" Roxas says and snatches a white skateboard from his friend.**_

_**"Huh?" Roxas speeds off looking for Xion.**_

_**MAN OH MAN, SUPERIOR'S GONNA KILL ME!!!**_

_**"You seen this girl?" Roxas asks random people.**_

_**"Nope!" a cheerful six year old says.**_

_**"Sorry, but no." A woman in a shop says.**_

_**".... Yup!" A man says.**_

_**"WHERE?!**_"

**_" ... Right over there." He points behind Roxas and he sees about 50 feet away is a cheerful little black haired girl chatting with a police officer._**

_**End Flashback**_

"And that's what happened." Roxas finishes.

"that's lame." I tell him.

"SHUT UP! I was worried Sis!" Roxas protests.

"I'll have to give both of you a ride to school, since you've found each other again." Officer Akira says. Roxas notices for the first time exactly who this was.

"Out of all the cops in Twilight Town, you HAD to pick my dad!" Roxas hisses at me.

"Well, excuse me Princess!" I retort and keep following Officer Akira.

"Here's my squad car." He points to a REAL LIFE POLICE CAR!!!!

"CAN WE RIDE IN IT?!" I ask excited.

"... No, duh Xi. He's givin' us a ride." Roxas says sarcastically in a slightly deeper voice. I guess he's trying to fool his dad...

"Sorry, one of you have to go in the back." he apologizes.

"OKAY! ROXIE IN THE BACK!" I command.

"Say what?" Roxas looks confused.

"AND YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" I shove him in the back of the car.

"HEY!"

"Hehehe... You got some handcuffs?" I ask Officer Akira.

"Yup, here you go kiddo!" He tosses them to me. I clip them onto Roxas's wrists,

"HEY!! WHAT THE FREAK?!" Roxas struggles but I still get them on.

"Shuddap perp!" I tell him in a rough voice.

"Good cop, bad cop?" Officer Akira asks.

"Yup! You can be the good cop." I get in the front.

"LEMME GO! XION!" Roxas yells.

"Oh, do you have a tazer?!" I ask Officer Akira. He nods.

"Can I use it?"

"HELL NO! DAD! DON'T YOU DARE GIVE IT TO HER!! SHE'LL USE IT!! SHE'LL REALLY USE IT!!!" Roxas screams.

"And we're here!" Officer Akira pulls up to the school. Namine and the others are all standing by the gate.

"HEY!!! Roxas got arrested!" Haru cracks up laughing.

"...... Roxas?" Namine giggles but she goes to help him out of the squad car.

"Shut up, Takamura!" Roxas growls.

"Pfft... You're the one in cuffs, dude..." Haru bursts into laughter again.

"GRR!" Roxas tries to tackle Haru but can't! HAHAHAHA!

"What are you -?" Mrs. Arugami asks when she sees Mr. Akira.

"Hi honey, I brought these two back." He explains.

"... HE'S YOUR DAD?!" I scream.

"... I SAID THAT ALREADY XION!" Roxas kicks at me.

"Roxas John Arugami! I taught you better than that! Apologize!" Mr. Akira says.

"..... Sorry Xion. " Roxas says, not looking at me.

"HEY! IS IT TIME TO EAT?!" I ask.

"............ DAMMIT XION!"

* * *

**Lol, indeed!**

**now, since Xion's okay now......**

**COOKIES!!! :D**

**Will Roxas ever escape from the hand cuffs?!**

**BTW, remember Roxas's crazy cousin, not Ronin, from a coupla chapter ago?**

**THAT'S why he wants to be a cop!**

**Cause Roxie's daddy's a cop!! XD**

**and..... hehehe.... next is Band Class!**

**NEXT Episode!**

**The Band Class Battle!**

**Lol.... Xion WOULD run into Roxas's dad....  
**


	42. PARENT TEACHER CONWHAT!

**.....**

**not as funny as I thought.**

**Hmmm....... *racking brain***

**Feralis: GOD! KINGDOM HEARTS ISN'T FORBIDDEN'S!!! AND LET'S GET ON WITH THE FUCKIN' SHOW!!! *pissed off***

**O_O**

**r-r-right......**

**Note: no band battle today, kiddies. **

**I WAS gonna have Seifer's gang battle Roxas's but.... too lazy!**

**Larxene: Since WHEN am I PART OF ROXAS'S LITTLE GANG?!**

**............. *runs***

* * *

Classroom:1321

"....... So at least you found her!" The teacher on duty says happily. Officer Akira nods.

"Yes, and they're on lunch break right?" He's holding both Xion's and Roxas's arms.

"YEAH! I want my peanut butter sandwich!!" Xion demands.

".....Dammit, ran into my dad..." Roxas mutters to himself.

"Roxy, it's a bad habit to talk to yourself." Officer Akira says.

"But what about when I talk to Sora?" Roxas says with an innocent expression.

"Who?" Roxas whispers something in his father's ear. Akira's face turns pale.

"You're... still thinking that?" he asks quietly.

"I'm not THINKING it, I KNOW it."

"..... LET'S GOOO!!" Xion tugs free and pulls Roxas to the Cafeteria.

"Hey...." Akira doesn't bother to follow. Meanwhile the others are waiting patiently.

"SHIT! HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GET AWAY FROM A COP?!" Haru yells.

"Calm down Haru Haru!" Demyx sings and strums his Arpeggio soothingly.

".........DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME HARU HARU AGAIN! YOU FUCKIN' HEAR ME?!"

"Haaaruu Haaarru!" Demyx sings loudly.

"........" Demyx gets a tennis racket thrown at him. And if you've EVER played 358/2 Days, you'll get the joke.

"PEANUT BUTTER!!!" Xion squeals and grabs at Namine.

"Sigh...." Roxas sighs.

"...."

A few weeks Later.

Besides Larxene blowing up the labatory at the school four times ("IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!!) to the amusement of Haru and Roxas ("DUDE! If she does it again, maybe Akira'll give her her own cell!"); Xion freeing the lab mice (" You're FREE!! RUN MINNIE! RUN MICKEY!!!" "She DOES know those aren't the King and Queen right?") and Demyx causing havoc unintentionally ("DANCE WATER DANCE!!!" "DEMYX! OFF THE CEILING AND PUT YOUR PANTS ON!!!" "Waaay too much coffee."), all had gone well for the Organization kids.

"Oh yeah guys. I just remembered! It's time for the PTC!" Olette says. The Twilight Town gang and the Organization were both waiting for their ...'rides'.

"GOD NO!" Roxas screams.

"... What's that?" Namine asks.

"Huh? You don't know?" Hayner asks.

"PTC. Parent Teacher Conference." Pence clarifies.

"Oh..... So who's my dad?" Xion asks.

"............" All seven wince.

"Xemnas." Namine says clearly.

"Psycho Xaldin..." Haru sighs.

"I got ... Xigbar right?" Larxene asks.

"Axel!! _SWEET!"_ Xion jumps up and down in delight.

"... Dammit, Axel!" Roxas groans.

"V-V-V-Vexen!!!" Demyx wails.

"Lexeaus...." Zexion winces.

"What's with the faces you two?" Xion asks.

"Well...." Roxas and Zexion glance at the floor, somewhat embarrassed.

"They're your best friends!" Namine says in defense of V and VIII.

"EXACTLY!"

"Precisely the problem!"

"Why?! They like you guys!" Xion pipes up.

"Axel's gonna embarrass me to hell!"

"Lexeaus isn't exactly the scholarly type."

"Ohh. I get it! They don't want to embarrass their friends!" Olette concludes.

"whatever. Them two are as dumb as a stack of bricks!" Haru rolls his eyes.  
"Well, aren't you nice?" a cool voice says behind them. Haru freezes.

"............" Lexeaus and Axel are both behind them.

"Haru?"

"If I don't move, they won't see me." he whispers.

"Little Dude, last time I checked, that was T-Rexes." Xigbar says and he grins.

"Same concept. Tiny brains." Haru mutters.

"Ready to die?" Axel flashes him a grin and prepares to stab Haru. Lexeaus pulls out his Axe Sword.

"Eight, enough." Lexeaus says.

"MY GOD!!! _TWO_ WORDS!!" Xion and Demyx squeal in unison.

"Will you two stop? It's agrivating." Vexen snarls.

"Yes Senpai." Axel says mockingly. Lexeaus just nods. His weapon vanishes.

"Hey.. what's with the get up?" Larxene motions to their clothes. Each member was in a tux. Or at least a nice pair of pants, a long shirt and a tie.  
"Hehe, leave that to us. You just worry bout your grades, Larxy." Xigbar laughs.

"Oh shit. You mean?!"

"Yup! TODAY'S our Parent Teacher Conference!" Axel announces.

"!!!!"

* * *

**hahaha! this outta be fun... *evil grin***

**OH YEAH!**

**remember a few chapters ago, I asked for questions?**

**Well, it's that time again!!!**

**Please?!**

**And I'll have a special surprise!!!! Promise!!**

**and to all whom it may concern....**

**I'm a TwiHater!!! :3**


	43. Haru and Xaldin: Compulisive lying

**yup... randomness about the Twihating last time....**

**And I love rants!!! HAHAHA! *laughing manically at random Rant***

**Ahlia: AHEM!**

**........... Kingdom Hearts isn't mine.**

**HEY! I just remembered!! I beat Land of Dragons!!!**

***Cheering noise***

**Feralis:... weirdo..... OH MY GOD PUFF! *runs after it***

**There you go Crim, Puff came out. (inside joke guys)**

**Sorry for not updating! Bad Biddy, bad! XD**

* * *

Roxas and the rest of the Organization kids tremble as they walk all the way up the stairs.

"Geez! You kids walk all the way up here?" Xigbar groans.

"Yup..." Haru carefully keeps his distance.

"Here we go! 1321." They walk up to the door.

"Umm.... Haru, I'm ready for you in here." The homeroom teacher says.

"Hurry up." Xaldin shoves Haru through the door.

Haru POV

OH MY GOD!!! If I'm failing, he's gonna dismember me!! what do i do, what do i do?! I sit down and try to keep my cool. (Reality: Haru's shaking like crazy)

"um.. I hope you don't mind me saying, but you don't really look alike, Mr. Takamura." the teacher says.

"We're not related. I adopted him." Xaldin says coldly.

_.... Good thing too, I don't want those side burns!_ I think angrily. Xaldin glares at me.

_Holy shit! HE CAN READ MINDS?!_

"Well, Haru doesn't a problem in his studies, but he does have a temper issue."

"THAT'S A LIE!" I yell and stand up.

"Exactly what I mean."

"Why don't you sit down, Replica? The adults are talking." Xaldin says quietly.

"......................" I sit down and scoot as far away from Sideburn Man as I could.

"He also isn't very social... Is there a problem at home?" She asks nervously. Xaldin arches an eyebrow.

"I don't see how's that any of your business." he tells her. I grin.

Time to put the acting skills to work!

"I'm an abused child!" I blurt out. The teacher turns pale.

"Wh-what?"

"I get physically abused! And my father's a drunkard!" I exclaim. Thank you Xion, for making me watch Novelas! (spanish soap operas)

"That's terrible!!" The teacher says.

"Yes... My mother abandoned me as an infant and my father is usually drunk and making impossible claims.... Like yesterday he said he invented the question mark!"

"... Why don't you add compulsive lying to his list of faults?" Xaldin says, he's actually smiling! He's getting AMUSED!!!

"Um.... What's your situation at home, Haru?" the teacher asks.

"I get no attention and I've turned to drugs and cutting to help me with my darkness." I lie.

_HEY! This is actually really fun!_

"Oh my god."

_AND SHE'S FALLING FOR IT!!!_

"And... I think my father's actually a closet homosexual. I found pink panties in his underwear drawer." I point to Xaldin. He smiles and grabs me by the throat.

"DARE SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL TEAR YOUR PUNK ASS APART!" He screams and outside, the wind flares up.

"I'M SORRY!!!! XEMNAS!!! HELP!!!" I yell. Xemnas comes in and smacks Xaldin in the head.

"Enough III. Don't hut the boy. By the way, what are his grades?" he asks with a calm voice.

"Uhh... He's getting straight A's." the teacher says nervously.

"Good job Haru. You'll be getting that video game you wanted." Xemnas says.

"SERIOUSLY?! I'm getting 358/2 Days?" I ask. SWEET! I get to mess with Dorkas!! (only reason he wants it)

"Yes."

Third Person Point of View

Xermnas, Haru and an angry Xaldin walk out.

"umm... Larxene? Come in please." Mrs. Arugami says.

"Here we go..."Roxas moans.

"Grrr...." Larxene swears violently but gets up and walks in.

"Hehehe, this'll be fun." Xigbar says and grins.

* * *

**hahahaha!!!  
so ,much fun...**

**AHEM! I'm sure Haru was kidding about... the female underwear. *looks around suspiciously***

**I'm gonna go check his room out!!! **

**And LARXENE!!! My revenge for you beating me so many times... muh hahahahahahaha!!! *evil laughter***

**REVIEW AND I'M SORRY!!!! *runs out with a camera and long stick with hooky thing on the end***


	44. Xiggy and Larxene's PTC

**.........uh... if anyone manages to come up with a way for a cannibal bunny to randomly show up....**

**TELL ME!!! PLEASE!**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts isn't mine. Randomness yes, but not KH.**

**Uhh..... *confused***

**Right, the School Arc is gonna end soon, FOR THE ORGANIZATION CHRISTMAS SPECTACULAR!!!!**

***cricket noises***

**...working on the name.**

* * *

Larxene POV

"......" I walk into the room. Roxas's mom is glaring at .... Oh, not me. Xiggy.

"_YOU'RE_ her father?" She asks suspiciously.

_Lady,that scared me too. Believe me. _I roll my eyes.

"I adopted the kiddo." Xigbar says.

"You know, you look like a drug smuggler." I tell him.

"A pirate drug smuggler... And Mom said I'd never amount to anything!" Xigbar grins.

"Well... Larxene is failing several classes." Mrs. TRAITOR ARUGAMI says.

".... YOU LIAR!" I shout. Electricity sparks between my clenched fists.

"Yo, Bunny Tuft, sit down. NOW." Xigbar pulls out a Sharpshooter and pokes me in the back with it. I glare at him. .... I sit down.

"Um.... Is that real?" She asks, her face completely pale.

"... If I say no, do I get to leave?"

"... Please put it away."

"Whatever you say cutie." Xigbar makes it vanish.

_MY FUCKIN GAWD!!! He's hitting on Roxas's MOM!!!_ I make a shocked face.

"Larxene is failing science-"

"Dude, how?" Xigbar blurts out.

"... She hasn't shown up in over a week."

"I'm supposed to _GO_?" I ask.

_Ohh.... So _THAT'S_ why the goodie goodie two shoes Roxas and Xion haven't been hanging around gettin' ice cream... Shit, Superior's gonna shoot me._

"_YES_, you _HAVE_ to go."

"... Can I drop out?"

"Why Larxy! You have to get a good education, do you wanna end up like me?! Think of the future my beloved daughter!" Xigbar says with a grin.

"WHO THE FUCK IS YOUR 'BELOVED DAUGHTER' ?!" I scream and pull out my Eclairs.

".... Put them away, girly. Guns Versus Knives, guns win. Haven't you ever seen West Side Story?" Xigbar says somewhat seriously.

"She's_ ALSO_ failing P.E."

".... YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO JUST SHOW UP! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Xigbar shouts.

_Whoa. He's serious now. ... Do I get a medal for makin' him serious?_

"... I'm sorry. Very very sorry." I mumble, not looking at Xigbar or the teacher in the eyes.

"... Anything else?" Xigbar asks.

"... Math. She's having trouble." Mrs. Arugami says.

"... What the hell is the point of EMc whatever and B+A equals bull! I mean, ADDING I get. SUBTRACTING, division, multiplication too! BUT WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO USE ALGEBRA FOR?!" I shout.

"... She's got a point." Xigbar says.

"... Don't encourage this, Mr. Storm." Mrs. Arugami says.

"Pfft...." I start laughing.

"What? It's kinda catchy. Though I'd rather be your daddy." Xigbar jokes.

"I'm gonna lock my door from now on." I glare at him.

".... Larxene will need a tutor." Arugami says.

"I already got the perfect canidate! Larxy, Saix is gonna teach you." Xigbar tells me.

".... NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL!!" Electricity shocks the teacher and sends her flying.

"And don't worry, I'll make sure she gets punished." Xigbar says while walking out the door.

".... What's he doing?"

".... I don't know what the hell goes on in that idiot's... GAH!!" Xigbar drops a whole pail of water on my head, drenching me completely.

"Thank Roxie and Xi Xi for this move." He grins.

"YOU SORRY SACK OF- OW!" I get shocked violently by the water conduction electricity.

"And it's called 'The Larxene Shocky Shocky Spa Treatment'! For you, it's free!" Xigbar leads me out the door.

* * *

Third Person POV

".... Roxas, I'm ready for you here." Mrs. Arugami calls out.

"... I'm dead!" Roxas calls back.

"You are not! HE'S LYING!!!" Xion calls out.

"Roxas, NOW!"

"... Dammit..." Axel and Roxas troop through the door. Larxene twitches uncontrollably from the shocks of the electricity.

"Hehehehe...." Xigbar chuckles to himself and Haru's trying to stay as far away from Xaldin as possible.

"Can Luxord be my new dad? I mean, he could be Xaldin's sex slave or some- GAH!!" Haru dodges the spear and hides behind Namine.

* * *

**coulcn't resist!! hahahaha!**

**next up: Roxas's PTC FROM HELL!!!**


	45. Axel, Xion, Roxas: PTCing with Mrs A

hehehe, the one you guys have been waiting for!!!

**and I got Christmas carols stuck in my head!!! GAAAH!!! *slamming head against desk while humming Carol of the bells***

**Disclaimers:Kingdom Hearts is by my knowledge, not mine, not matter how much I wish.**

**OH YEAH! Would you guys rather have _Twas the Night Before Christmas_ or _12 Days Before Christmas_ as the Xmas Special?**

**Cause..... I could work with either.**

**feliz navidad... prospero ano... GAH!!! HELP!! *slams desk in two***

**... not good... **

**I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas! Feliz navidad!**

* * *

Roxas POV

Axel's grinning as he sits down, next to me on this really, really uncomfortable plastic chair.

_It's gonna melt...._ I laugh quietly and sigh.

"Somethin' funny Roxy?" Axel asks.

"Nope. Besides your body temperature issue." I retort. He looks down at the chair. Axel's been known to melt METAL by just sitting on it! This little chair doesn't stand a chance. (note: Axel's normal body temperature usually is in the hundred to two hundred degrees Fahrenheit, yes, that's how he can handle flames so easily)

"um... Mr. Arugami?" my mom asks with a face that looks like she's been sucking a lemon.

"Actually, it's Mr. Beta but YOU can call me Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel says with a classic Axel style grin.

"Roxas, I'd like for you to go get Xion. It'll be faster if we do you two at the same time." Axel starts laughing. Mom looks confused. I groan but leave the room to go Xion.

"XION!! DAMMIT, LEAVE THE RABBIT ALONE AND COME HERE!!" I shout at her.

"But Puff likes me! He said he wants to play!!" Xion protests.

"LEAVE THE CANNIBAL RABBIT THING ALONE!" I shout again. Xion mutters darkly under her breath but drops the pinkish rabbit. She stomps in and shoves Axel off his chair and takes it for herself.

"Yes Xion, would you like a seat? No, no, you can have mine." Axel mutters darkly and sits on the floor.

"Everyone comfortable?" Mom asks. Everyone nods. Axel raises his hand.

"... Yes?"

"Can I have a stool or something? I mean, this carpet's nice and all, but my fucking ass is gonna-"

"Please don't use that kind of language in front of the children." Mom corrects him.

".... Stool?" Axel looks confused.

"She means fuck stupid! You can't use fuck in school, you fuckin' dumbass!" Xion scolds.

"Xion!"

"Why the fuck not?!" Axel asks.

"Axel!"

"You just said fuck again..." I point out.

"ROXAS!"

"... It's not like it's hurting anyone! Fuck fuck fuckitidy fuck fuck fuck!" Axel says.

"Again, you said Fuck!" I tell him.

"ROXAS! MR. BETA! ENOUGH!" Mom shouts angrily.

"Whoa... SOMEONE needs to calm down." Xion and Axel say in unison.

"Grr... Let's just say that both of your ... 'kids' are doing fine." Mom says, her face turning red from supressed anger.

"Great! Let's leave!" Axel gets up.

"But don't you want to know their grades?" Mom asks.

".. Are they failing?" Axel asks.

"No..."

"Then don't ruin the moment. C'mon, let's go get some ice cream."

"SWEET!" Xion says ad I sigh.

"I want to know my grades..." I mutter.

"Fine, we'll stay.. Dammit..." Axel sits back down.

"Roxas, you have straight A's." Mom smiles at me.

"... My god, I'm raising a nerd." Axel says with a surprised look on his face.

"FUCK YOUR MOTHER!" I shout.

"MY MOTHER IS A WONDERFUL WOMAN DAMMIT! COME HERE!" Axel grabs me in a head lock.

"MR. BETA! LET GO OF HIM NOW!" Mom shouts. Axel stares at her for a moment and then drops me.

"He started it.." Axel mutters.

"Now, I understand that you adopted Roxas and Xion. From where?" She looks suspicious.

"Uhh... The orphanage?" Axel says nervously.

_He can't lie to women..._

"Which one?"

"The... one with the little orphans singing."

_He watched Annie? Weird..._

"Oh really? Where is this orphanage?"

".... Down the street, to the next city, second star, straight on til morning... uh... past the singing crabs..."

_... He watched Chowder? Peter Pan too.... Xion's been making him watch Disney again..._

"You're lying!" Mom accuses.

"MADAM! I WOULD NEVER!" Axel says with a slight British accent.

"Yes he would! He lies all the time! Like when Roxas's Oathkeeper went missing, Axel was trying to fix it with Super Glue but got it stuck on the ceiling!" Xion says happily.

".... THAT WAS _YOU_?!" I shout.

"Uhh.. Happy Birthday Roxy..." Axel says nervously.

"You OWE me. I SPENT THREE WEEKS FIXING THAT STUPID THING!" I snarl.

".... Apology accepted. Now, since we know Roxas's grades, I think we can-"

"SIT DOWN MR. BETA."

"... Yes ma'am." Axel sits back down and looks nervous.

"Roxas, where did Axel adopt you?" Mom asks.

"... The Clock Tower?" I say questioningly.

"NOW YOU START TELLING THE TRUTH! WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" Axel shouts.

"Oooh! You said a bad word.... You gotta put munny in the Cuss Cup!" Xion holds out a jar with munny in it.

"...The what?"

"The Cuss Cup. Namine gave it to me." Xion shakes it a little and looks at Axel expectingly. He rolls his eyes but drops in 5 munny.

"MORE." Xion says. Axel makes a face but drops in his wallet.

"SWEET!" Xion looks excited.

"....Me too..." I drop in 100 munny.

"Good boy Roxas!" Xion pats me on the head.

"... Umm... Xion, do you want to know your grades?"

"Sure! Am I passing?" Xion asks, shaking the... 'Cuss Cup'.

"Yes, you have A's and B's." She smiles pleased.

"YAY! ... what's an A?" Xion asks me.

"..... It's... A really good grade." I explain.

"Ohh.. So it's by letters?"

"Yup."

"Is there a Z?"

"... What?"

"A Z. Like the lowest letter ever! Like worse than Y!" Xion says, looking extremely pleased with herself.

"No, it's up to F." Mom explains.

"Ohh... Roxas, your mommy's nice! She doesn't hit me if I ask something stupid!" Xion smiles back at her.

"Y-Yeah.. But she's not my mom." I lie.

"HEY! NO LIES!" Xion pulls out another jar.

".. The 'Lie Pie'?" I snicker.

"What?! IT RHYMES!! AND YOU GOTTA PUT A ZILLION MUNNY IN IT!" Xion demands.

"... No." I tell her.

"... Darn it..." Xion puts it away and sulks.

"Xion, you're doing very well in school but why don't you join some extra curricular activities?"

".... Extra whats?" Xion asks.

"Like.. The Struggle Team." I suggest.

"OH! I CAN PLAY STRUGGLE!! I'M AWESOME AT IT!" Xion says excitedly.

"Have you ever even SEEN team Struggle?" I ask.

"... Team Struggle?" Axel asks.

"Yup. Team Struggle. When I was here last year, I was the Captain of the team until I broke my leg." I grin, remembering exactly HOW I broke it.

_Stupid Seifer...._

"I KNEW IT! Roxas, why don't you come home to us?" Mom says.

"... Cause. He's mine." Axel puts an arm protectively around Xion and me.

"This is why people call you gay." I tell him.

"Ah, but if I was gay, you'd already be mine." Axel grins.

_I don't know if I should scream, cry or run._

"You three can go." Mom sighs.

"Umm.. I'll be home for Christmas!" I tell her as Axel drags us away.

"No he's not." Axel mutters and marches us outside.

* * *

Third Person POV

"Soo.. How'd it go?" Haru asks as he's hanging from one of the ceiling lamps.

"... Axel's an idiot." Roxas says, shaking his head.

"Namine? I'm ready for you now and... WHAT?! HOW DID THE CHAIR MELT?!"

"hehehehe..." Axel chuckles evilly to himself.

* * *

* * *

**I'm kinda scared by what I wrote... O_O**

**BTW, Team Struggle is something I invented in class, and I'll make a chapter about it LATER. Maybe while I'm typing the Xmas Special.**

**AND YOU GUYS VOTE!!!**

**Or... I'll have to do TWO. You guys... wouldn't do that to me right?**

**RIGHT?**

**....hahaha! I already got some stuff for 12 Days of Christmas!!!!**

**OHHHH MARLUXIA!! COME HERE! I NEED YOU TO PUT THIS DRESS ON!!! *runs out***

**Marluxia: ..... Help me.**


	46. PTCs End and end of School Arc

**...thanks Riku XIII!**

**now i gotta do two....**

**YES! 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS AND TWAS A NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS!!!  
BOTH OF EM!**

**Disclaimers: CHRISTMAS IS NOT MINE! ... I mean Kingdom Hearts.**

**I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas... from Freezy Freezy Land.... *shivers***

* * *

Namine's POV

_....... I really hope I'm doing okay.. Or Xemnas is gonna lock me back up in Castle Obilvion...._

"Oh is Namine doing?" Xemnas gets straight to the point.

"I'm worried about her." Mrs. Arugami admits.

_... Uh oh... that's not a good sign... how far is the fall to the ground from here?_ I glance out the window.

"She's not very sociable."

_oh._

"I'm sorry, I'll help her on it." Xemnas says.

"I'd like for her to join the Struggle team."

_SAY WHAT?!_

"The.. St-Struggle Team?" Xemnas stammers.

"Yes, I think it'd be good for her." Mrs. Arugami says with a smile.

"I-I-I don't know how to St-Struggle.." I murmer.

"It's okay, I meant the beginning team." Mrs. Arugami assures me.

_That doesn't make me feel better...._

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

_THANK YOU Xemnas! I LOVE YOU! _I think gratefully.

"I mean... why doesn't she join the art club?" Xemnas amends himself.

"... We don't have an art club."

"THEN I'LL MAKE ONE!" I shout. They both turn to me. I blush.

_Did I say that out loud?_

"Namine, I'd like for you to join SOME kind of extracurricular activity."

"... Okay..." We both get up and walk outside.

"So how'd it go?"Roxas asks.

"... I have to join the Struggle Team..." I says quietly.

"That's gonna be funny to watch." Axel comments.

* * *

Zexion POV

I walk calmly inside with Lexaeus.

"HOLY CRAP! YOU'RE HUGE!" Mrs. Arugami yelps. Lexaeus holds his hand out to her and she shakes it.

"I am Zexion's guardian, Lexaeus. I understand that Zexion may.. have some problems in his school work?" Lexaeus says in a calm voice.

"Noo... He has nearly perfect grades. I'm more concerned about his lack of friends."

"What? I have friends!" I protest. This was news to me!

"Please be quiet son." Lexaeus scolds me.

... son?

"I don't see him interacting with anyone besides Roxas! It's concerning me."

"I HAVE FRIENDS. Can we please leave?" I ask Lexaeus.

"I'd like for him to join the Scholastic's team. It'd be good for him."

"I'll consider it." Lexaeus says.

"My god, I just realized that you're actually TALKING Lexaeus sama!" I say with wide eyes. He laughs and we both walk out of the classroom.

* * *

Demyx POV

"Demyx? I'm ready for you now." I tremble but get up and walk inside.

"AM I FAILING?!" I squeak.

"... no, you're doing fine i everything except Science." Mrs. Arugami says.

"Phew! Let's go home." I start to get up, but Vexen forces me down.

"I want to hear about his Science grade." He says coldly.

I'm scared.... I hiccup but sit down.

"He's failing science." Vexen glares at me. YIKES!!! I start to hyperventilate.

"Why?" He asks me.

"I-I-I d-d-d-don't get it." I stammer and look down at my hands, trying really hard not to cry.

"I can have someone tutor him, if you'd like." Mrs. Arugami offers.

"No, I will have to do it myself." Vexen says coldly.

"NOO! XEMNAS!!!" I run outside. Superior's trying to stop Haru and Roxas from killing each other.

* * *

Thrid Person POV

"Xemnas, I mean I AM passing!" Zexion complains.

"SUPERIOR!! Vexen's gonna-"

"LET ME AT THE LITTLE BASTARD!"

"You can't touch this, Replica!"

"Um... Do I HAVE to join the Struggle-"

"ENOUGH! YOU'RE ALL GETTING HOMESCHOOLED!!!" Xemnas screams.

* * *

Castle That Never Was

"Soo, our plan worked!" Larxene cheers.

"Told ya, all we had to do was piss Xemnas off enough." Haru says with a grin.

"And thanks to Namine that she wiped their memories and came up with the plan!" Roxas says and gives Namine a round of applause.

"It was nothing." Namine smiles.

* * *

**The moral of the story?**

**ONE: never send those 7 to school**

**TWO: Namine's an evil master mind.**

**get ready for the Christmas Special up next!!!**

**HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! *santa suit***


	47. Organization XIII'S Xmas Party!

_Welcome to The Organization Christmas Party!!!_

" I hate you Xemnas..." Roxas mutters as he puts the sign up.

"Roxas, you're supposed to be the guy who takes people's coats!" Xion teases.

"Shuddap." he snarls and finally gets the stupid sign on straight. Ish. Both he and Axel were decorating.

"YO XION! I GOT MISTLETOE!!!" Axel calls out and he holds it up. Xion turns pale.

"NOOOOO!!! I DON'T WANNA GET KISSED!!" Xion shrieks in horror and runs.

"Thanks dude."

"No prob, heheh, I'm gonna have fun with this." Axel tucks some of the bundle in his pocket.

"Hiya Roxy!" Larxene greets them as she arrives with a bundle of tinsel.

"... So cheerful? Not like you Larxy." Axel comments and hangs some more lights.

"Shut the hell up Axey!" Larxene says cheerfully. She hands Roxas the tinsel.

"Thanks.." Roxas starts hanging it up.

"NO PROBLEM! ... You got a present from me, Rox." Larxene throws something to him and leaves, whistling ' 12 Days of Christmas'.

"..." Roxas opens it, and then turns pale as he recognizes it.

_BUT THAT'S -?!_

"A perfume bottle? Lame." Axel says and is about to open the bottle to sniff it.

"NO!" Roxas snatches it back and sticks it safely in his pocket.

".. Dude, geez. What's the note say? _'To Roxas, your eternal love Larxene'_? " Axel teases.

"... _'Keep this safe. You might need it._' " Roxas whispers and grimaces as he remembers just what the 'perfume' does. *note: this will be important LATER*

"Let's keep decorating... And put this thingy over here." Axel picks up a tiny Christmas tree.

".. AND what about the big one?" Roxas asks with a smirk.

"What are you- ... holy shit." Axel just now notices a twenty foot pine tree outside on its side.

"Yup. We gotta pick it up and move it ALLL the way inside." Roxas laughs.

"NO. WAY. IN. HELL." Axel growls.

"......." Lexaeus is seen outside and with ONE hand, he picks up the giant tree and takes it inside.

"INCOMING!" The two friends dodge as Lexaeus drops the tree in position.

"Here?" He asks.

"... Yeah, the middle of the room is just fine." Axel says, gasping from moving so fast.

"Y-Yeah..." the duo starts decorating the enormous tree.

"Fuckin' Xemnas..." Axel swears violently.

"OOH! You said a bad word!" Xion says and holds out... the 'Cuss Cup'.

"DAMMIT!" Axel drops some munny in the jar and keeps decorating.

**Several Hours Later**

"Welcome everyone, to the Organization's very first Christmas party. I do hope you enjoy yourselves!" Xemnas says into a microphone. The crowd cheers.

"Swanky party!" Cid says and hands Roxas his coat.

"... I hate Xemnas.." Roxas hisses under his breath and puts the coat in the coat room.

"Geez... A little over board." Leon says, observing the decorations and the number of people.

"Can I take your coat?" Roxas says, in a very sarcastic voice.

"... No." Leon keeps walking, his girlfriend on his arm.

"Holy shit, there's a lotta villians here.. Hey, is that Sephiroth dancing with Ursula? Ouch." Cloud winces. Aerith looks but doesn't see him.

"Your coat?" Roxas asks.

"No thanks, it's cold in here." Cloud and Aerith keep walking.

"... No duh, it's snowing." Roxas mutters behind him.

"HIYA ROXAS!" Roxas gets tackled hugged.

"GET OFF SORA!" He yells. Sora grins and helps him up.

"So.. You're the help? How sad." Riku says. He smirks.

"Least I ain't wearing a dorky tux." Roxas shoots back. Riku just tightens his black tie and smooths his white shirt carefully.

"At least I look good. Unlike the help." Riku smirks and walks into the party.

"HE PISSES ME OFF!" Roxas swears under his breath.

"Whoa.. THIS PLACE RULES!" A cheerful female voice cheers.

"huh?" A woman with silver hair and brown eyes stares at all the commotion. She's wearing a tight red dress.

"Geez, Yuki. It's not like you've never seen a party before." A silver haired man with a black tux and a red tie on says.

"You're.. Dante right? Riku's older brother?" Roxas asks. Dante flashes him a grin.

"Yup! And this is Yuki, my little sis." The woman smiles.

"SOO CUTE!" She glomps Roxas.

"HUH?!"

"She has a thing for cute stuff, so she likes you!" Dante explains with a grin.

"No destroying anything Yuki." A deep voice commands and Roxas sees a man with long silver hair. A woman with dark black hair stands beside him. Both are in evening wear AKA a tux (guy) and a black dress (woman).

"Sure thing Dad! Hey big guy! Let's dance!" Yuki flees into the party, dragging Lexaeus with her.

"... Are you-?" Roxas begins to ask.

"I'm Riku's father." the man says.

"Sora Takamura. Stop being so serious! It's a party. Let's go enjoy ourselves!" Riku's mom drags Mr. Takamura away to the dance floor.

"... Sora? Did I hear that right?" Roxas asks Dante.

"Nope, Sora's dad named Sora after OUR dad cause when they were drunk one evening he swore to have his first child named after his best friend." Dante explains.

"Brother! Let's dance!" A younger girl commands and the pair goes to the dance floor.

"... Weird." Roxas comments.

"You're telling me." Sora agrees.

"Sora! You should have waited!" Mrs. Minami scolds.

"Sorry. I wanted to see Roxas!" Sora says with a grin.

"Oh, so YOU'RE Roxas? Sora's told me all about you." A man with dark brown hair says with a smile. Roxas immediately likes this guy.

"I deny everything." Roxas grins and shakes the man's hand.

"Oh yeah! This is my dad, Daichi Minami!" Sora introduces the two.

"And you remember me, right Roxas?" Sakura Minami asks.

"Who could forget? Can I please take your coats?" Roxas asks politely.

"Dude... This place is huge!" A blonde guy walks in after them.

"Hiya Uncle Blade! You came too?" Sora asks.

"Sure. Someone had to accompany the princesses." Blade points to Namine and Kairi.

"Hi Roxas! You look nice." Kairi comments as she takes in Roxas's long sleeved shirt and dark pants.

"You look like a waiter!" Namine giggles.

"Thanks Nami..." Roxas laughs.

"What are we standing around here for? Let's go dance!" Kairi pulls Sora to go dance. Xemnas gets on the mike again.

"Again, I hope everyone's having fun!"

"HELL YEAH!" The crowd cheers.

"Now, we have a special treat for everyone, Miss Kairi Hikaru, Miss Xion Minami and Miss Namine Hikaru are going to sing Carol of the Bells!" The crowd cheers as the girls get on stage.

"And we have Sora Minami on piano! Roxas Arugami on guitar! Riku Takamura on percussion! Dante Takamura on bass and Miss Yuki Takamura on guitar!" Xenmas announces.

"HUH?!" The mentioned group gets forced up there. Everyone's handed their instrument.

Sora starts playing the piano softly. Yuki and Roxas strum their guitars. Dante lightly plays his bass. Riku starts playing the bells.

Namine: Hark! how the bells  
Xion: Sweet silver bells  
Kairi: All seem to say,  
All Three: "Throw cares away."

Everyone starts dancing and singing to the song.

Xion:Christmas is here!  
Bringing good cheer  
To young and old *points to Xemnas and Vexen and to herself*  
Meek and the bold! *points to Roxas and Axel*

Girls are singing in holiday costumes: Namine a present, Kairi Santa, and Xion's a candy cane.

Namine:Ding, dong, ding, dong  
That is their song  
With joyful ring  
All caroling  
One seems to hear  
Words of good cheer  
From ev'rywhere  
Filling the air.

Riku plays bells loudly. Sora accompanies with the piano.

Kairi:

Oh how they pound,  
Raising the sound,  
O'er hill and dale,  
Telling their tale,  
Gaily they ring

"Gaily huh? HEY MARLY! IT'S YOUR SONG!" Axel calls out laughing.

All three: While people sing  
Songs of good cheer  
Christmas is here  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas!

On, on they send  
On without end  
Their joyful tone  
To ev'ry home

Ding, dong, ding, dong.

The crowd cheers as the girls take a bow.

"Now! The guys will be singing... The 12 Days of Christmas!" Xemnas announces.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" All three scream.

"WE WILL!" A group of kids run to the front. A girl in a black tux winks at a blonde girl in a purple dress.

"This is the Authors United! Katy, Forbidden, Luna, Erika, and FurryFur!" She chants.

"AND THIS IS THE KH DAYS OF CHRISTMAS!"

"ME TOO!" Yuki leaps on stage and gets her guitar. FurryFur grins and nods. Riku sighs and is forced on stage.

Forbidden:

On the first day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
A Chocobo in a paupo tree.

*Chocobo appears tied to a paopu*

Katy:  
On the second day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Two Drives,  
And a Chocobo in a paupo tree.

"There's SIX DRIVES!" Sora and Roxas call out in unison.

Luna:

On the third day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Three Shadows,  
Two Drives Forms,  
And a Chocobo in a paopu tree.

A group of Shadow Heartless appear with red, blue, and yellow ribbons on their necks and start dancing.

"Valor, Wisdom, Master, Final, Anti, and Limit. SIX! I KNEW IT!" Sora counts.

Furry Fur:  
On the fourth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Four Hercules Cups,  
Three Shadows,  
Two Drive Forms,  
And a Chocobo in a paupo tree.

".... BULL! He did NOT win no Hercules Cup!" Axel says.

Yuki:  
On the fifth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Five Sardonyx rings,  
Four Hercules Cups,  
Three Shadows,  
Two Drive Forms,  
And a Chocobo in a paupo tree.

"What's a Sardonyx?" Xion asks.

"Dunno." Roxas answers unhelpfully.

Erika:  
On the sixth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Six Aqua Tanks swimming,  
Five Sardonyx rings,  
Four Hercules rings,  
Three Shadows,  
Two Drive Forms,  
And a Chocobo in a paupo tree.

A tankful of Aqua Tanks appears and they swirl to the music.

"What's a Sardonyx?" Xion asks again.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I DON'T KNOW!"

Riku:  
On the seventh day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Seven Angel Stars a-flying,  
Six Aqua Tanks a-swimming,  
Five Sardonyx rings,  
Four Hercules Cups,  
Three Shadows,  
Two Drive Forms,  
And a Chocobo in a papou tree.

"What true love?! You don't got anyone! haha, I mean... " Forbidden trails off nervously at the glares of Erika and Yuki.

Kairi (who randomly decided to sing):

On the eighth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Eight Axels a-pyroing,  
Seven Angel Stars a-flying,  
Six Aqua Tanks a-swimming,  
Five Sardonyx rings,  
Four Hercules Cups,  
Three Shadows,  
Two Drive Forms,  
And a Chocobo in a papou tree.

"Sweet, I'm in the song!" Axel sends a burst of flame to the kids, transforming the fire into roses.

Namine:

On the ninth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Nine Dancers dancing,  
Eight Axels a-pyroing,  
Seven Angel Stars a-flying,  
Six Aqua Tanks a-swimming,  
Five Sardonyx rings,  
Four Hercules Cups,  
Three Shadows,  
Two Drive Forms,  
And a Chocobo in a paopu tree.

Dancer Nobodies come out and start dancing with the singers.

"I WANNA SING TOO!" Demyx cries and he starts playing sitar to accompany them.

Xion:

On the tenth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Ten Gamblers a-gambling,  
Nine Dancers a-dancing,  
Eight Axels a-pyroing,  
Seven Angel Stars a-flying,  
Six Aqua Tanks a-swimming,  
Five Sardonyx rings,  
Four Hercules Cups,  
Three Shadows ,  
Two Drive Forms,  
And a Chocobo in a paopu tree.

Gambler Nobodies come out and start dealing cards randomly into the audience.

"Who the bloody hell let them use my Gamblers?!" Luxord yells.

Guys:

On the eleventh day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Eleven Soras a-singing,  
Ten Gamblers a-gambling,  
Nine Dancers a-dancing,  
Eight Axels a-pyroing,  
Seven Angel Stars a-flying,  
Six Aqua Tanks a-swimming,  
Five Sardonyx rings,  
Four Hercules Cups,  
Three Shadows ,  
Two Drive Forms,  
And a Chocobo in a pear tree.

"I'm NOT SINGING!!" Sora cries out.

All:

On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Twelve Keyblades a-spinning,  
Eleven Soras a-singing,  
Ten Gamblers a-gambling,  
Nine Dancers a-dancing,  
Eight Axels a-pyroing,  
Seven Angel Stars a-flying,  
Six Aqua Tanks a-swimming,  
Five Sardonyx rings,  
Four Hercules Cups,  
Three Soldiers,  
Two Drive Forms,  
And a Chocobo in a pear tree!

They all summon Keyblades and do a bow.

"Now, the Organization's very own Xion would like to read, Twas a Night Before Christmas!" Xemnas says. Xion runs up with a tattered book.

"AHEM! The Organization's Twas a Night Before Christmas! Or, How Xion Saved Christmas!" Xion says proudly.

"How Xion Saved Christmas?" Roxas asks.

"well, yeah! The classic tale of how, Xion, the adorable little Replica/Nobody, saves Christmas! And it's a true story!" Xion inists.

"Xion, it did NOT happen." Axel says.

"But you were there too Axel!" With that, Xion begins to read in a calm voice.


	48. Xion Saves Christmas!

THE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS (Organization Style)

Or HOW XION SAVED CHRISTMAS

_'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mous-_

Axel gets up out of his bed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" he screams.

**HEY! You're not supposed to be awake!**

"Says who?" Axel asks, in his red pajamas.

**The narrator! NOW BACK TO BED!!**

**Ahem!**

_'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house;_

"This is a CASTLE." Axel comments.

**SHUT THE HELL UP AND -**

"Whoa, whoa whoa! Swearing in the Christmas special? Charlie Brown's gonna be sooo disappointed!" Axel grins.

**............. Fine. Stay up.**

_'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_

"What about the kids who live in apartments?" Axel points out.

**Uhh.....**

"So how does Santa get to THOSE kids?"

**uhh... He goes through the chimney**.

"And if they don't HAVE a chimney?" Axel waits patiently for an answer.

**Then they'll have to buzz his ass in!**

**NOW! WILL YOU PLEASE LET ME FINISH THE STORY?!**

"... Sure." Axel sits down on the island of the kitchen.

_'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;_

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_

_In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;_

"First off, I thought we were waiting for Santa! Second, if we had mice, then Larxy Junior woulda already sadistically killed and ate them all. THIRD! WE DON'T HAVE A CHIMNEY!!!" Axel points out.

**.................Saint Nicholas IS Santa**.

"Oh."

**I said not EVEN a mouse, that doesn't mean you HAVE mice!**

"... True."

**Wait. No chimney? Then what's that? *points to chimney and fireplace***

"... Well! I'll be damned!"

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_

_In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there_;

"What's a stocking?"

**..... I EXPECT THAT FROM XION, NOT YOU!!!**

**A GIANT SOCK WHERE YOU PUT CANDY AND TOYS!!!! *taking deep breaths to try to calm down***

"... Is it used?"

**What?**

"Is that sock thing used?" Axel asks again.

**No.**

"Good, cause Bigfoot ain't gettin' MY candy!" Axel says smugly.

**.....**

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds,_

_While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;_

"Sugar what?"

**Sugar plums. It's a kind of candy.**

"BULL SHIT! I'm gonna go see!" Axel marches off.

**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**

Axel sneaks into Xion's room.

"Aww... Hey, that's sea salt ice cream!" Axel points to a dream cloud with ice creams floating in the air inside.

**... Kay then.**

_'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a HEARTLESS;_

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_

_In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;_

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds,_

_While visions of SEA SALT ICE CREAM danced in their heads;_

_And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,_

_Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,_

"... You in your what?" Axel asks.

**What? Cap?**

"Who the hell wears a baseball cap to bed?"

**.... This is a VERY old poem, so shut up!**

"Soo.... Who's Mamma?" Axel asks with a grin.

**... Well, you're Papa I guess since you stayed up.**

"I ain't-"

**IN THE STORY.**

**Um... Is anyone in your bed?**

"........Two things. Is that any of your business and NO!" Axel glares.

**...... Sooo... I wonder who Mamma is!**

"Let's find out!" Axel and the narrator start walking through the Castle, peeking through the doors.

"Not Saix."

**Not Xemnas. Thank god for that one...**

".. GAH!" Marluxia snores quietly.

**HAHAHAHAHAHA!! HE'S IN A NIGHT GOWN!! WE FOUND MAMMA!!! *falls to the floor laughing***

"That is an over sized T SHIRT!"

**Prove it. *laughing***

"... I gave it to him for .. HEY! He opened his present early!" Axel realizes.

**Bad Marly.... let's leave a note for him to get coal. *scribbles and drops on his bed***

"... Axel?"

A sleepy sweet voice said,

a young girl had come out of bed.

"Ryhme?" the pyro questioned,

the narrator thought it best not to talk about the Heartless mentioned.

"WHAT HEARTLESS?!"

"Umm... What's going on?" Xion asked,

meanwhile, the narrator decided to get back to her special, her little task.

_'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a Heartless;_

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_

_In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;_

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds,_

_While visions of sea salt ice cream danced in their heads;_

_And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,_

_Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,_

_When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,_ *loud noise comes from outside the window*

_I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter._

_Away to the window I flew like a flash,_

_Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash._

"What the hell was that noise?!" Axel looks out the window.

"OH!! It's Twas a Night Before Christmas!!" Xion says and smiles happily and settle down to hear the poem.

"Xion! There's a BURGLAR!!" Axel whispers and slips into his room, carrying a baseball bat;

an expression full of doom.

"Santa!!" whispered the child,

her heart racing and thoughts going wild.

_The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow_

_Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below,_

_When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,_

_But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,_

_With a little old driver, so lively and quick,_

_I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick._

"..... There's fuckin' reindeer on the lawn. This dude's sick in the head." Axel comments.

"It's SANTA!" Xion protests.

.... And the narrator will continue the story....

_More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,_

_And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;_

_"Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!_

_On, Comet! on Cupid! on, Donder and Blitzen!_

_To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!_

_Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"_

_As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,_

_When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,_

_So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,_

_With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too._

"SON OF A! HE'S IN THE CASTLE!" Axel swears madly,

"Santa!! SANTA!! AND REINDEER!" Xion whispers softly, her face awaiting gladly.

_And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof_

_The prancing and pawing of each little hoof._

_As I drew in my hand, and was turning around,_

_Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound._ *thud as Santa falls through and lands*

_He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,_

_And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;_

_A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,_

_And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack._

"...SHHH! I'm gonna get 'em!" Axel hisses,

"WAIT!" Axel strikes and with his great aim, he never misses.

"GOT THE PERVERT SUCKER!" Axel cheers. On Xion's face, a look that would curdle ... beers.

"YOU HIT SANTA ON THE HEAD!!!" She shrieks, and off to the infirmary to prepare a bed.

".. HE IS NOT SANTA!!" Axel proclaims.

"IS TOO!" Xion exclaims,

and rushes the fallen Santa to a bed for rest and cookies.

"Xion... The little Replica?" A quiet voice murmers, a voice as quiet as a mouse.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! WE DO NOT HAVE MICE!!!" Axel shouts.

"I had you on the Nice list miss Xion..." Santa smiles.

"AWWW!!!!! THANNKS!" Xion grins, a grin that would warm your heart for miles.

"Xion, I have a great task for you." Santa says softly,

"I'll do it! Santa sir." Xion says with an expression change most slightly.

"You must drive my sleigh tonight, only you can."

"WHAT?!" Both narrator and girl shriek, and even the man.

"ENOUGH WITH THE DAMN RHYME!" Axel yells and smacks the narrator.

"OW!"

"I'll do it!" the Replica said,

and she left Santa to rest in bed.

As quick as a flash,

Xion put on Santa's spare suit and up the chimney she bashed.

"...." Carrying the presents, the little child left under 16 trees,

an art book, Keyblades, and even for the flowers a hive for bees.

"Done!" She pulled out the list

and checked it twice. To see who had been naughty and who had been nice.

Up the chimney she went,

careful not to snap the wire she was carrying, not to get it bent.

"AHEM! On.... I don't know your names.." Xion says worried.

"Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!

On, Comet! on Cupid! on, Donder and Blitzen!" Called out the Dancing Flame's Flurry.

"AXEL!" The Sleigh sped off, carrying the Nobodies.

"Why did you two came?" Xion asked,

the narrator says

"Xion, you might need our skills! My magic and Axel's...." She trails off, unsure on what to say.

"...... Do with as you may." And to the first house, they landed.

Aerith's house, with it's towers banded.

".. Of course." Xion gets out of the sleigh and in the snow, just for a moment, lay.

"...." She sits up, cheerful and determined.

Down the chimney she slid,

landing at the bottom with a skid.

Down in her room, the Great Ninja Yuffie snoozed.

A THUD! she heard and as quick as a flash grabbed her ninja star.

"SHH!" Xion hissed

and looked behind her to see if there was anything she had missed.

"A Materia for Yuffie,

a ball for Goofy.

Bullets for Leon,

and of course cookies for Xion!

A sword for Cloud,

geez it's getting loud....

A hair dye set for Cid,

and... YIPE!"

Xion dodges the knife.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Yuffie shouts and gets ready for a fight.

"YIKES!" Xion leaps across the room for the light.

"ENOUGH!!" Leon yells and slams the two fighters down.

"Geez...." Cloud groans, "Who's this clown?"

"I'M SANTA CLAUS DAMMIT!" Xion exclaims,

her distaste for the battle on her face plain.

"Santa?" Yuffie asks in a quiet voice,

her face exclaiming in cheerful rejoice.

"Course not-" Cloud starts, but down the chimney comes Axel.

"Dude, move it!" he snaps and then beats down them .. bastals.

As quick as light,

Xion moves rapidly without a fight,

dropping presents at the foot at the tree,

exclaiming

"Cookies here for me!"

Next to Sora's house they fled,

the Nobodies in their shiny red sled.

Down the chimney fell Xion in her Santa boots,

and the same procedure fell suit.

"A tie for Mr. Minami!

For Granny a new recipe for pastrami!

For Daddy, a new Keyblade chain,

for SoJu a tiny little plushy Dog's Bane!"

Taking a moment to snack,

up the chimney went Xion with her pack.

To Riku's house she sped,

falling only ONCE from her sled.

"A shelf for Mrs. Takamura,

A suit for MISTER Takamura,

a dozen boxes of candy for the littlest sis,

ooh! I forgot! This I can't miss!"

Xion drops her boxes, her bags,

her ribbons, and tags.

On the tree she had to place,

a tiny star with today's date.

"A sword for Mr. Dante,

and for Riku....

....... COAL?!" Xion looks surprised.

"Riku's so nice,

how'd he get this, this terrible present?" she asks, her heart filling with ice.

Solemnly she places the tiny black sack in his stocking,

her heart breaking, the tinsel seeming to be mocking.

A note to the readers it must be said,

Riku was still awake, sitting on his bed.

A sound of crying he happened to listen,

downstairs he went to see Xion with his presents under the tree missin'.

"It's so sad...

Riku and Daddy are gonna be mad!"

Xion says to herself,

munching on her gingerbread with a belch.

"But Riku's a nice lad!

Why should I leave this? He'll still be sad... "

Xion debating inside did not notice Riku hiding behind the door quietly.

"I'll leave him something!" Xion decided.

She pulls out a bag and leaves with the coal a small box.

Up the chimney Xion went.

Christmas was done, over and said.

"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!" Xion exclaimed and went to see Santa in bed.

"The end!" Xion closes the book.

"XIOON! THAT DID NOT HAPPEN!" Axel yells.

"DID TOO!" Xion insists.

"Uhh... Nope! Did not." Riku puts in.

"YET." Xion says mysteriously.

* * *

Christmas Morning: Takamura Residence

"....." A small black bag.

"No way." Riku opens it.

"COAL!?!"

* * *

**So did Xion save Christmas?**

**You guys be the judges!**

**Merry Christmas! Happy Kwanzaa! Happy Hanukkah! And any other holiday you celebrate!!!**

**And to all a good night!**

**Disclaimers: anything in here is my randomness and nothing else.**


	49. Voting Page

**Hiya guys!**

**This is the Voting Section of the DATC series!**

**for those who don't know what that means, step away from the computer and look at the top of the screen!**

**Day At The Castle! that's right!**

**Basically I go get my ideas notebook and y'all will vote on what you want and when you want it!**

**My fellow host... Xion!**

"Hiya guys! Please choose my chapter!" Xion says and munches on a cookie.

**Ahem! To get this outta the way.. Kingdom Hearts-**

"And Final Fantasy." Xion puts in.

**-is no way mine or ever will be!**

**Now.... I got a request from Jasmine, how ya doin' girl, to have another Arc with the Animalzation!**

**So 1st up!**

**Animalzation Arc: Animal Testing**

"... WHAT?! WHAT DID VEXEN DO TO XIJU?!" Xion shrieks.

**..hang on, I'm getting there!**

**Ahem...**

_Animalzation Arc: Animal Testing_

When Vexen accidently spills a strange experiment onto some of the Organization's pets, a strange side effect takes place! Can Roxas and the gang turn the pets back to normal, or will the pets be the ones running the Organization from now on?!

"......" Xion makes a face.

**The pets affected:**

**Roxas Junior**

**Axel Junior**

**Xion Junior/XiJu**

**Larxene Junior/Bunny Tuft**

**Sora Junior/SoJu**

**Kairi Junior**

**Riku Junior/RikiJu**

**Zexion Junior/ZeJu**

**2nd!**

_The Diary Arc_

**This one stars Roxas and Larxene!**

**Anyone remember the 'perfume' Larxene left Roxas?**

**This explains EXACTLY what it is and why Roxas has bad memories about it!**

"... Roxas is gonna get mad at you... Again... Xion says.

_Roxas's Diary Arc_

Told from Roxas's diary/journal, Roxas tells of one of Vexen's experiments gone wrong! When Larxene and Roxas switch genders, they have to keep it a secret from their fellow Organization members! Will "Lance" and "Roxanne" be able to break the spell and take revenge on Vexen before someone finds out their secret?!

"... MY BROTHER WAS A GIRL?!?!?!" Xion screams in surprise.

**.... yeah. *starts laughing***

**3rd!**

_Sora's B-Day Party!_

"YAY! One with Daddy!"

_Sora's B-Day Party!_

Sora's turning 16! With cake, presents, and Heartless attacks, Sora's Sweet Sixteen is gonna have the worlds going nuts!

"I like that one! THAT ONE!!!" Xion demands.

**I like that one too.... next up!**

_Baby Arc!_

"YES!!! THAT ONE!!!" Xion squeals.

_The Baby Arc_

When Xion finds a spell in a book, she just has to try it! But she accidentally turns Axel, Roxas, Sora, and Riku into babies! Will Zexion and Xion find the missing counter-spell before the babies drive the Superior insane?! Luckily Namine and Kairi are expert baby sitters!

".... I remember that.." Xion says blushing.

**Well, at least you know how to change diapers now. *patting on the head***

_Pranks and Punishment!_

"... oh yeah... Hehehehe.." Xion laughs evilly.

When Axel and the gang get in trouble for pulling a prank on one of the Organization members, they swear revenge on the Superior! With Xemnas watching his back, and the 358/2 Days trio out for blood, Haru has to be the one who suffers the most from the pranks! Will he, Larxene, and Zexion be able to pull off a prank of their own to stop the war?

".. THAT WAS HARU?!"

**YES THAT WAS HARU!**

_Organization XIII goes Camping_

When Zexion accidently wins a free camping trip, Xemnas sees this as a perfect opportunity to have Organization XIII bond with each other! With Sora, Kairi, and Riku tagging along, this trip will be anything but relaxing! Between bugs, fires, and a couple bear attacks, will Xemnas be able to stop certain members from killing each other?

".... HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Xion cracks up and starts having difficulty breathing.

_Raccoons, Zombies, Pokemon oh my!_

When Axel, Demyx, and the younger Organization members get sucked into Demyx's game systems one stormy night, they have to go through Demyx's favorite video games to get out! Animal Crossing, Resident Evil, and Pokemon Diamond crossovers. Note: Resident Evil is on PS3, they get there later.

"YAYAYAYAY! THAT ONE!!!" Xion cheers.

_XIII VS 13_

When an ex member of Organization XIII reappears, Roxas is faced with a choice: Beat up a girl and stay with the Organization, or finally be able to go back to his family and never see his friends again! Will he be able to defeat Axagu and maintain his rank as Number XIII?

".... NOOO!!! ROXAS YOU GOTTA WIN!!!" Xion bursts into tears.

**Xion, calm down.**

"DID HE WIN?!" Xion sobs.

**.... No, Xion, he left the Organization and he's very happy with his family now. *speaking with sarcasm***

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! BIG BROTHER!!!!"

**Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, am I right?**

"Oh. Hehehe. Sorry." Xion says sheepishly.

_Marluxia's Revenge!!!_

When Axel gets on Marluxia's nerves just one time too many, Marluxia asks Sora and his friends to help him get his revenge on the flame headed pyro!

"..... I'm scared." Xion whimpers and hides under the couch.

**Sorry Xi-xi! I didn't mean to scare you.... *hugs***

_Why Nobodies Shouldn't Drink_

When Axel and some of the older Organization guys have a coupla bottles of beer, vodka and other alcoholic beverages, the younger members gotta make sure the drunkies don't accidently kill themselves! With Roxas and Xion manning the fire extinguisher and Larxene ready with her Eclairs, they have the job of rounding them up! And that's only the first night! Can they prepare for a hang over?

"....." Xion starts giggling like crazy.

**:D**

**I love that one....**

_Zexion's Girlfriend?!_

When Larxene sees Zexion has a crush on a girl in a bookstore, she makes it her mission to help the little Nobody get a date! Will Larxene succeed or will Zexion be driven crazy instead?! Remember: There's a fine line between genius and madness! ;D

"Oh yeah.. I remember that! Zexion wouldn't talk to Larxene for a month after...." Xion recalls.

_Kingdom Idol_

Based on the American TV show, members from the KH universe are called up to represent themselves in a singing contest! With a mysterious prize at the end for the winners, Sora and Roxas are in it to win! Using any means neccessary! Warning: Cross dressing occurs!

"...... HAHAHAHAHA!! Riku sure does look cute in a skirt!" Xion giggles.

**Frankly, that was disturbing.**

_Dentist Appointment_

When Demyx and Xion get cavities from all the candy they eat, they realize that they've never actually gone to the dentist! With horror stories from Axel, will the pair be able to get their teeth filled in without bashing in the dentist's head?

"... That still hurt...." Xion whimpers, holding the side of her face remembering how badly it hurt.

**It's okay Xi. *hugs***

_Namine and Amnesia_

When Namine falls off a ladder while decorating for Xemnas's surprise birthday party, she gets amnesia! With the Organization in disbelief, she has to recover her own memories, but how the heck is she supposed to do that if she has no idea who she is?!

".... That was fun. I remember that Xemnas was nice to me ALL week!" Xion says pleased.

**Why?**

"Cause Namine had no memory! So I had to help her!"

_Organization Arc_

When a group of kids appear claiming to be Organization XIII, Xemnas sends his best fighters to take them down. When the imposters keep defeating the Organization, they propose a trade! They want Roxas, Xion, Haru, Namine, Sora, Kairi, and Riku to join them for a day! Calling them the "Seven Swordsmen', they send a member as a hostage. With the kid looking like an Organization member, who the heck are these kids and how do they know the Organization's weaknesses? Warning: Lots of OC Action including Mysterious Shadow and Female Shadow!

"Grrr..." Xion growls, remembering what happened.

**Yup.. that's pretty much it for Day At The Castle.**

**Soo... How bout my Series, KH around the World?**

**Next one that'll be appearing.....**

_The KH Gang Returns To France!!_

After the first trip gone horribly wrong, Sora's mom wins an all expenses paid trip to Paris, France! With the Organization and the FF gang tagging along, can they have a nice vacation? .... NOPE!

**Then....**

_ An Egypt Adventure._

Basically based on the Mummy movies, Sora gets to go to Egypt as a school trip. With sand, bugs, and a couple creepy tombs, will Sora break the mummy's curse and save his friends from becoming mummy bait?

**yup... I got a lot of places I want them to go to.**

**SO VOTE!**

**And don't forget the Holiday Specials!!! What's the next big holiday?**

**.... Hmmm.... Read and Review or you can PM me your choices!**

**Remember, here at Globo Gym**

**.... I mean... hehehe, DATC**

**we take your vote seriously!**

**Right Juan? **

***penguin cheerfully starts playing the banjo***


	50. Voting Results!

**hiya guys!**

**the order ended up being.....**

1st: Roxas's Diary

**everyone seems to want to know what Roxas and Larxene are gonna do as their reverse gender!**

2nd: Animalzation Animal Testing

**i miss Cloud Junior... and Axel Junior... and Roxas Junior... *whimper***

3rd: The Baby Arc

**awww... baby adorableness AND destruction! ;3**

4th: Organization XIII Goes Camping

**Vexen will DIE!!! ... what? I can;t kill him? ... fine, be horribly HORRIBLY mauled!**

5th: Raccoons, Zombies, Pokemon oh my!

**BUURRN YOU STUPID RACCOON! TAKE THIS AND TAX IT! *laughing manically while tieing up Tom Nook***

6th: Why Nobodies Shouldn't Drink

**.... Axel... Xigbar... Saix... Xemnas... and alcohol. Not a good combination....**

7th: Zexion's Girlfriend?!

**Surprisingly, lots of people liked that one! So, Zexy, you're getting a girl!**

Library

Zexion sneezes.

"Bless you." Lexaeus says and hands Zexion a tissue.

"Someone's talking about me..." Zexion mutters darkly.

**Lesseee....**

8th: Namine and Amnesia

**of course, no one got the joke on this! DX**

9th: Dentist Appointment

**I hate the dentist.... so Xion and Dem-Dem are gonna do it for me!**

10th: Pranks and Punishments

**Need help on this one! If you got an idea for a REALLY REALLY funny pranks, Forbidden is all ears! Metaphorically!**

11th: Sora's B-Day Party

12th: Marluxia's Revenge

13th:Kingdom Idol

**that one's gonna be one of the last ones because it's gonna be sooo long! DX**

14th: Organization Arc

**and finally...** XIII VS 13!

**OH YEAH!**

**And while shopping, don't ask, I got the idea of**

_Messing with Riku_

When Riku get a job at Burger King, Sora feels lonely since both of his friends now have jobs! Haru offers him an interesting bet: Get Riku fired or lose his Keyblade!

**WHOPPPPPPER!**

**hahaha, I love Dane Cook! ;3**

**Sooo... And also, I forgot to put this!**

**I'm gonna do a rival fic if you will....**

**Day At The Islands!**

**Riku, Sora, and Kairi get their own fic where they revel what life on Destiny Islands is really like!**

**SOOOO!!! See you soon in Roxas's Diary!**

"... And I'm host for that one right Biddy?" Haru asks.

GAH!

When did you?!

"When you laugh evilly and start burning a raccoon, SOMEBODY'S gonna notice." He smirks.

**..... Right...**

**SOOOOO!**

"See you soon!" Both wave and grin.

**TO ROXAS'S ROOM FOR THE DIARY!! *both go running***


	51. Roxanne and Lance are born!

**SHHH!!!!***Haru and Forbidden skid back into living room*

"Got it!" Haru says triumphantly. He holds up a black notebook.

**Gimme! *snatches and flips through it***

**This one!!**

September 16th

Journal,

I just found this thing after I lost it for like a year. Pretty sad, looking at the entries from when I was here.

Vexen says he's gonna ask me for help in an experiment tomorrow....

Oh god.

He's gonna mess up like usual.

I just know it.

But why do I have a really, really bad feeling about this?

"Pfftt... I know what happens next!" Haru chuckles.

***starts giggling like crazy but keeps reading***

September 17th

I'm gonna kill Vexen.

HIS STUPID EXPERIMENT!!!

I should start from the beginning to try to calm down... Gah, I'm so mad!

He told me to meet him in his Lab at breakfast.

"It's a very important experiment." He says and then just leaves me to eat my Froot Loops.

Yeah right, EVERY experiment is important to him, no matter how stupid.

So I get to his room right, no prob.

Larxene's there too.

"Whatcha doin' here, runt? Vexen asked ya too?" she asks the second I walk in.

"No duh. You know what he's got planned?" I ask her. She just shakes her head and shrugs.

"Probably nothin'. Bet he made veggie shampoo!" She jokes and I laugh. Just then, the Ice Man himself walks in.

"Oh good, you both are here. Now, take this potion and be sure to drink every drop." He hands us two different colored potions. Mine's pinkish and Larxene's bluish. We just shrug and clink the bottles together in a mock toast.

The thing tastes NASTY! Like boiled socks and spinach! I felt sick to my stomach and Larxene didn't look much better.

"Groossss!" We both ran to the bathroom and started to throw up.

Then, my body started to burn.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Both of us were in alotta pain and just as suddenly as the pain came, it stopped.

"Phew... Glad that's over with." Larxene said in a deep voice.

"Huh?" My voice got higher! And my chest felt kinda heavy...

"What the fuck was that, Vexen!?" Larxene snarls and she pulls out an Eclair. But it's the size of one of Xaldin's spears!

"Hmm.. Interesting! The potion not only changed your voices, but..." Then Vexen just strolls to me and rips part of my shirt off.

"GAH!" I WAS A GIRL!!! WITH... ... the stuff and everything!

"Roxas.. A girl?" Larxene turned pale and she patted her chest.

She was a GUY! I was a freakin' GIRL!

"Hmmm.. my hypothesis was correct. I am quite glad I did not test this on myself before I reported my findings to the Superior." Vexen just looked pleased with himself.

"TURN US BACK! NOW!!" I summon my Keyblades but Vexen just starts laughing and slams me to the wall.

"You're much weaker physically now, Thirteen. There is no way for you to beat me now." He grabs me by the hair and throws me in a chair.

"BUT I'M NOT! THUNDERAGA!" Larxene throws a whole mess of giant Eclairs to Vexen but he just dodges them and grabs her/him by the throat.

"But your temper has gotten much worse due to the testosterone. Therefore, you cannot even compete with my skills." With that, he just leads Larxene to a chair and makes her sit down.

"Did you even know what that potion did?!" I ask him, but he shakes his head.

"I had a theory, but I decided to test it on you two first. You should feel honored, I chose the members I thought would be able to handle being the opposite gender."

"What do you mean?! CHANGE US BACK NOW!" Larxene demanded, but Vexen just sighed.

"You think I would have the potions made more than once? I made exactly ONE sample of each potion! That way-"

"That way we'd have to do whatever you wanted." I finish for him. I run my hands through my hair and notice that it's starting to lose it's spikiness. Larxene's hair is turning even spikier in the back and she looks pissed.

"WHAT?! WE'RE STUCK LIKE THIS?!" Then her electricity went nuts, sparking everywhere. IT HURT!

"Just until you gain the ingreients to remake the potions." Vexen smiles coldly and his cat mews in agreement.

"Hey, Roxanne!" Larxene just randomly blurts out.

"..What?"

"That's your new name! Roxas, Roxanne! We can still call you Roxy for short." She concludes happily. Vexen nods.

"It would be wise to have a new name similar to your old one." he comments.

".... Whatever, LANCE." I snap back. Larxene just grinned and said that was fine.

So now...

WE'RE STUCK LIKE THIS!!!!!! DAMMIT!!!!

"And he tore the page..." Haru comments.

hehehe, his new name... is Roxanne!

HAHAHAHAHAHA! ROXANNE IS SOOO CUTE!!!

*both crack up into hysterics*


	52. Roxanne's Discovery and the Supermarket

**hahaha,let Roxanne and Lance's adventures continue!**

September 18th

I woke up this morning... Still a girl.

But my stomach felt bad.....

I decided to go ask Larxene/Lance. I got dressed and noticed that now my clothes were either too small or too big. My pants were HUGE and my shirts were too small!

I snuck into Axel's room, thank god he had already left for breakfast, and took one of his Nickleback shirts. And a belt.

"Don't you look stylin' Roxanne!" Larxene teased me when I went to her room.

"...Shut up. My stomach really really hurts." I complain and groan. She immediately looked concerned and felt my head.

"... Just where?" I pointed and she started laughing.

"WHAT?!"

"Oh nothing, just that you're getting your period!" Lance cracked up some more.

That's right, my PERIOD. Apparently....

"Roxas is what?" Vexen asks.

"She's getting his happy time of the month." Lance just said bluntly.

".. He's kidding right?" I ask desperately. Vexen just looked excited.

"that means, that your body has changed completely! You're 100 percent female, and I would bet that you'd be able to reproduce! Fascinating!" Vexen says.

"And lemme guess, you're gonna do a full range of tests right?" Lance put in.

"Naturally! I just-"

"Will have to wait until Roxy and me get back from shopping." Lance said.

"W-What?" I stammered, still in shock from the whole.. I CAN FUCKING GET PREGNANT IDEA!!

"You heard me. We need new clothes or the Organization's gonna get suspcious. It's bad enough that he's a girl and I'm a guy, but we have to make sure the secret stays with US." Lance says with a threatening glare.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to compromise the data." Vexen agreed.

"then....." With this Lance ran to the kitchen.

"YO! Me and Roxy are going to the store! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU GUYS WANT?!" He yells.

"Doritos! Nacho cheese!" Xigbar immediately says.

"CANDY!" Xion and Demyx cheer in unison.

"Hot Cheetos!" Axel says.

"Pickles." Xaldin says.

"... Kay..."

"Any kind of book, 12." Zexion says.

"I meant to eat, dork."

"Then.... Funyuns."

"..... Cheese Cheetos." Lexaeus said looking embarrassed.

"Now, why are you being so generous today, 12? This is not like you." Xemnas said looking suspicious.

"Aww, it's cause I'm not feeling well, Superior!" Lance said with a smile. Xemnas immediately paled and nodded.

"Then, take as much munny as you want and LEAVE for Heart's sake!" He shoves a munny pouch at us and ran us out of the kitchen.

"Why did he not want to get involved?" I asked her when we were on the Lightning Gummi ship.

"Cause, a few months ago, I gave Xemnas a little lesson on why you shouldn't mess with a woman on that time of the month."

Officially, now I'm scared of Larxene. Even if she is a guy now.

We got to the store, no problem.

Until Lance got the idea that I need a bra.

"GO! NOW!" He just shoves me in the direction of the .... um.. female undergarments.

"... NOOO!"

"My stuff ain't gonna fit you, miss cha bangers bangers!"

"WHAT?!"

"Dude, you have ginormous tatas. Big melons. Huge jugs. Big boobs, enormous-"

"I GET THE PICTURE!!!" I was blushing like crazy, but Lance kept going.

"AND I'm pretty sure neither Xion's, mine or Nami's stuff is gonna fit you."

That's right. Not ONLY do I have .. a time of the month, but I'm bigger than my own GIRLFRIEND!!!

To top it off....

"I'm gonna go get the crap the OrgXIII idiots wanted and your stuff, you get this." He hands me a piece of paper with a single word written on it.

"......WHAT?!"

Condoms.

Lance wants me to get... oh my god, he is a nymphomaniac!!!!

So, off I went to the pharmacy part of the store. And I noticed behind the counter..... LIKE 60 different things!

"THEY COME IN SIZES?!"

**Hey, Larxene slipped something in here...**

Larxene's Note: 1

_To distract a guy who's been turned into a girl, you need only to give instructions to buy condoms._

_HA! And Xigbar said he'd never do it! Man, I am so winning that bet._

_So here I am, running around the store, out of the goodness of my heart to help Roxy._

_"Sir?" A girl randomly asks me. I just keep on fuckin' walkin'._

_"Lessee..." I grab the girly goods and decide to mess with Roxy a bit. I buy him a beautiful little black and white dress. Now, if I can make him put it on, I'm gonna make a fortune on the Internet!_

_I check up on the little guy after getting some stuff._

_"... THEY COME IN SIZES?!" He whimpers._

_Hahahaha, that's great. I grin and go off to find some of the other stuff._

_After an hour or two, I come back and the stuff's paid for. All I need is a bottle of asprin for Roxy._

_He's still standing there, in the EXACT same position._

_"THEY COME IN FLAVORS?!" He screams in horror._

_"That's priceless..." And I go get him. After paying for it, I give Roxas/Roxanne a little lesson in female hygiene._

**Wow, Larxene- I mean Lance- is evil!! O_O**

"... 'They come in flavors'?" Haru asks.

**Yup, I saw that on Deviant Art! Look up Black Lillian and you should see it.**

**Back To Roxas's Diary....**

I'm gonna kill myself.

YOU HEAR ME?! IF SOMEONE FINDS THIS AND I'M DEAD, KILL VEXEN!

I MEAN IT!!! I'M GONNA DO IT! NO MAN SHOULD HAVE TO SUFFER THROUGH A PERIOD!!!!!

**And then the writing gets messed up.....**

"... She got suicidal?" Haru asks with a grin.

**You would too... Hey, I remember this! Vexen sent me a potion in the mail, with 'NEVER give to Roxas or Larxene' marked on it!**

"... So... "

**He was messing with them!!! O_O**

"Vexen's a dick."

**Agreed.**

**.... Someone go get Axel's journal.**

"Why?"

**Think about it. His best friend's a girl now, and no one knows!!! It could be funny!**

"Alright then! Should I get Xion's?"

**Ewww, no! YOU PERV.**


	53. A New Alliance and Foreshadowing

**Alrighty guys!**

**Let's get this show on the road! *opens diary up***

"GAAAAH!!" Haru skids and hides in Memory chamber. *note: We're in his room now*

**Did you get it?**

"Y-Y-Yup.." He nods and gives the notebook to Forbidden.

**Sweet! thanks!**

September 19th

Journal,

Vexen tied me up yesterday and kept me from killing myself.

Maybe shouting 'I'm gonna kill myself!' and 'Death to Vexen' wasn't exactly the brightest idea I've had.

But I digress. :D

After learning about... some things I AM not going to repeat, EVER, yesterday I actually had a nice time.

... And if you believe that, then I've got some real estate you might be interested in.

Man, I write weird on this thing...

"Hang on. Why is he talking like that?" Haru asks.

**Like what?**

"Like he's telling the story to someone!"

**.... Cause! Maybe he originally had this on a blog!**

"... A what?"

**... I have no idea what that is.. like a journal, but online I think.**

"Continue the story."

**Gladly.**

Lance, as hard as it is to believe, is actually a nice guy.

I said it.

Why?

Here's the evidence.

Today at breakfast, after taking 30 odd pills from Vexen, me and him/her went to breakfast.

"You feeling okay?" He asks.

".... After all that crap, my stomach feels kinda numb." I tell her honestly.

"Well, at least it don't hurt." He pulls some plates out of the cabinet and hands me one.

"Thanks."

"No prob." We both put our favorite breakfasts on the plates: Lance- Blueberry pancakes, buttered toast, an apple, milk and a coupla carrot sticks. Surprisingly he eats pretty healthy.

Me- French Toast, milk, toast with strawberry jelly, and a few apples.

"Yo Roxas! Over here buddy." Axel pulls a chair out for me, but I take a seat by Lance and Vexen.

"... Roxas?" Xion calls out but I ignore her.

"Look, what do we need to get?" Lance gets to the point and starts chowing down.

"You need to defeat certain Heartless. Get the synthesis items and you should be able to create the potion quite easily." Vexen says and starts munching on his porridge.

"Kay, then. Give us the list and-" 

"But, you'll need to keep this a secret from the rest of the neophytes of course." Vexen interrupts me.

".. You mean Axel and Xion." I say coldly.

"Naturally, if you want them to learn of your condition, Thirteen-"

"Never. I'd rather die." I say and snatch the list of Heartless from his folder.

"Alright, field trip!" Lance cheers and takes a last bite of an apple then tosses the core to the trash.

"Hey Roxas! Why are you ignoring us?" Axel demands but I just brush him off.

_Sorry Axel, but I have to get back to normal. _I remember thinking this as I watch both his and Xion's astonished faces as Lance and I walk away.

***sniffle***

"Are you crying?!" Haru asks.

**N-N-Noo... I just got something in my eye.**

**K-Keep reading... *starts crying***

Me and Lance decide to get the Guardian parts first.

"Soo.... Aeriel Tech huh? Not exactly rare..." Lance comments.

"Look at the amount." I tell him. He looks.

"HOLY SHIT! THIRTY?!"

"Yup. Apparently you need quite a bit of this stuff for a single dose." I say and sigh. We both went in disguise for this mission. I had on Larxene's school uniform and she had on mine. I unspiked my hair and Lance double spiked his. We didn't look a THING like our true selves...

"You know, you look pretty cute." Lance teased me.

"You look good too man." I tease back. We've actually become pretty good friends now.

"You know, I've been thinking something."

"Don't hurt yourself."

"That Vexen deserves to be punished." Lance says darkly.

"Keep talking."

"May-be he needs to be taught that he shouldn't play with people. That it's not nice." He smirks evilly.

"Oh yeah? How?"

"We give him poetic justice."

"I'm interested."

"We give HIM the potion! Make him Vixen for a while!" He grins evilly.

"HELL YEAH! We'll do a double batch!" I cheer. He nods and we now have a plan on REVENGE!!! :3

"OUR TARGET!" He calls out and I see a swarm of Guardians. I smirk.

"Got it!" I run up to them but ... I can't reach them! I fall back down, my legs no longer having the power they once had.

"Hang on Rox!" Lance calls out and he screws up his face in concentration. Electricity flows from his extended Eclairs and spikes around crazily.

"THUNDER BIRD!!" He cries out and a mass of the electricity is released. The Heartless don't stand a chance. They're all eliminated.

"You okay?" He helps me up. I nod.

"I'm useless..." I mutter darkly.

"No, you just gotta have confidence in yourself."

"What?"

"Look, I'm mastering my body and you should do the same. I mean, you're a girl now. Soo... You'll be a bit faster."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. Just figure out what got enhanced and what got weaker. Obviously you're not gonna be a macho man." He grins at me. I smile back.

"Let's go get some ice cream." And we did.

I guess he's not such a bad guy after all....

**AWWWWW! How sweet! They're friends now! :3**

"... Gross..." Haru makes a face.

**Let's see Axel's.**

_*September 19th_

_Kay, something's up with Roxas._

_I have no idea why, but today he sat with Larxene and VEXEN of all people!_

_He ignored us completely!!_

_I'm finding out what's up with him!_

_He's not even talking to NAMINE!_

_.... Something's wrong with him. And I'm gonna find out what._

_Then I'm kicking Vexen's ass for whatever he did to my buddy.*_

**Wow.**

"He's sick in the head." Haru says.

**No, he's just worried about his friend! It's kinda nice. :D**

"I have a bad feeling that something happened between Axel and Roxanne and Lance." Haru comments.

**Well, we'll just have to wait and see!!!**


	54. Why you keep an eye on Axel

**Lol, here we are again!**

"And today.... We'll see just what happened between the changed duo and our buddy Axel!" Haru says.

**Wow, he's cheerful today...**

**O_O**

**Help me..... I'm scared.....**

September 20th

Alright, close call today.

Axel nearly found out what happened!

It all started at breakfast. Me and Lance got our breakfast, but just our luck XALDIN was cooking today.

I swear the man doesn't know the difference between salt and sugar!

"Gross... This stuff's MOVING!" Lance snarls and throws away what was apparently a 'waffle'.

"That's what you get for thinking he can cook." I smirk and take a bite out of my Cocoa Puffs. I love chocolate...

"........" Axel had been glaring at us for about ten minutes.

"Here, apple." I toss Lance one and Axel just slams his hands on the table. Everyone got quiet.

"What's your problem Beta?!" Lance snaps and stands up.

"None of YOUR business Larxy. I just gotta talk to Roxas." Axel says and looks pissed.

"And if he doesn't wanna talk to you?" Lance says with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"What does he have to hide? I'm his best friend, aren't I?" Axel glares back.

".... Don't push it Beta!" Lance snaps.

"Oh, what do you two have to hide, Thunder?!" Axel growls and flames start sparking around him.

"OH?! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM EIGHT?! JUST ROXY'S HANGING OUT WITH ME MORE?! Jealousy ain't a pretty color on ya!" Lance taunts.

"THAT IS FUCKING IT!" Axel tackles Lance.

"... Wow...."

"STOP THEM!" The whole Organization is trying to get them off each other.

"Roxas! KEYBLADE THESE SUCKERS!" Xigbar yelps as Axel slams an elbow into his stomach and Lance throws a thunder attack and misses.

"..... LIGHT BOMB!" I shout and a huge wave of light appears and knocks the two apart.

"STOP FIGHTING! Honestly, have you NOTHING better to do?" Luxord says angrily.

"IT'S NOT YOUR FIGHT!" Axel snarls and pulls out his Eternal Flame chakrams.

"Hell yeah! It's time for-"

"Stop it. NOW." I say in an absolutely cold voice. Everyone freezes, I'd never talked like that before.

"You're both acting like idiots. I don't have to deal with this." I sigh and get up from the table.

"Roxas!" Axel calls out.

"If you need me, I'll be going after Dual Blades." I say and vanish into a Corridor.

"Emo." Haru says.

**... I kinda have to agree... Maybe Axel would understand?**

"As if! Axel'd laugh his ass off!" Haru chuckles.

**Maybe!**

**Keep readin'!**

I headed to Hallow Bastion to see if there were any there.

Lady Luck was smiling at me, like Luxord says. There were like 10. Good thing I needed 5 Gear Component Cs.

I took them down easily and got the double dose.

Soon, we'll have enough to make the second potion for Vexen plus our antidotes.

I decided to take a walk around town.

"HEY!" I heard someone call out.

"Hmm?" I turn around. Axel.

"Yeah, you! Come here!" Axel says and motions to me. I shrug and walk over to him.

"What's up?"

".... Roxas?" I turn pale.

"W-W-Wha? Who's that?" I stammer. Axel looks at me suspiciously.

" Your name, kid." he says looking pissed.

"R-Roxanne." I stammer.

".....Roxanne?"

"Uh huh."

".................Come here." He takes a step closer.

"Umm... Go away." I say scared.

What if he figured out it was me?!

"Hmm... They LOOK real." Axel mutters to himself. He glares at my face for a second before grabbing my chest!

"SAY WHAT?!" Haru chokes on his milkshake.

**.... Oh my god, Axel felt Roxas up! O_O**

**BACK YAOI FANGIRLS! BACK!!! *beating them off with a broom***

"K-K-Keep reading..." Haru stammers and wipes his face off.

**I don't wanna! What if Axel raped him?! *starts hyperventilating***

"JUST READ!"

**Fine!**

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"I slapped him away.

"Oh-kay then! You're DEFINATELY not Roxas, he's a guy! Sorry, you and him look a lot alike, so I had to make sure." Axel smiles at me.

Evil, rapist smile!! I'M NEVER TRUSTING HIM AGAIN!!!

**I wouldn't either... O_O**

"Axel's one sick puppy."

"Sorry, look, I'm really sorry." Axel apologizes but I just start crying.

Hey, I got felt up by my best friend! THAT GIVES ME EVERY RIGHT TO CRY!

**Soo true....**

Long story short, Axel apologized about a hundred more times and bought me an ice cream. It wasn't sea salt but still. 

It was the thought that counted. I accepted his apology but I'm keeping an eye on him from now on.

Who KNOWS what goes on in his pyro head?

"...... Wow. That shows great friendship right there."

**Yup. Roxas forgave him.**

"Let's hope Axel never finds out that was Roxas."

**Agreed.**

**Axel's next!**

_*September 20th_

_Something kinda funny happened today._

_I saw a chick who looked EXACTLY like Roxas!_

_I thought it was him in disguise, but it wasn't._

_Geez, that girl wouldn't stop crying... Guess she was a virgin or somethin'.*_

**O_O**

"NICE!" Haru cracks up.

**... I'm gonna go have a little TALK with Axel. *evil grin***

"Forbidden?"

**HEY AXEL!! YOU LIKE TO FEEL UP LITTLE GIRLS?! I'M GONNA SHOOOT YOU!!! *whips out Xigbar's Sharpshooters***

"FORBIDDEN! PUT IT DOWN! PUT IT DOWN!!!"

**NEVER!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXEL!!!**

"Uhh.. While I try to get Forbidden to calm down, you guys enjoy the chapter." Haru says nervously.

"By the way, this was NOT yaoi."


	55. Meeting wirh Roxanne and Lance

**Now that I've calmed down.....**

***twitching angrily***

".... Right... 'Calmed down.' " Haru says sarcastically.

**SHUT up. Or I'm gonna... bite you. Or maybe shoot you.**

".... Oh-kay?"

**JUST READ!!! NOW!!**

September 21st

Kay, today wasn't so bad.

Vexen was actually... nice.

OH MY GOD, I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK THOUGH!!!

We had a meeting today.

I STILL wasn't feeling too good so I really wasn't in the mood to hear Xemnas ramble on and on and on about stupid stuff.

"I've called you all here to-" Xemnas starts.

"COULD YOU GET ON WITH IT?! Me and Roxy got something to do!" Lance snarls.

"SHUT IT LARXY!" Axel snarls back.

".... Th-thank you Axel. As I was saying, we need to make reports on-" Everyone groans.

"WHAT?!" Xemnas says angrily.

"Nothing, just that you're ALWAYS making us do reports Mansex!" I blurt out before I could stop myself. Everyone freezes and looks at me in surprise.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Xemnas asks with a dangerous glare. I look around nervously.

".... Dude, he's toast!" Xigbar laughs.

"Mansex." I say again. Xemnas looks pissed.

"WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU CALLING ME THAT!" Xemnas snarls.

"I'm sorry. SUPERIOR Mansex." I correct myself with a grin.

"DUDE!" Axel says in surprise.

"You don't like that one? MISTER MANSEX." I smirk.

"ROXAS! Shut the fuck up!" Xion and Axel hiss at me.

"............" Xemnas looks like he's ready to blow up.

"MASTER MANSEX!"

I'm on a roll!

"ASS MASTER!" I yell at him.

"SHUT UP NOW THIRTEEN!" Xemnas yells at me.

"OR WHAT?" I ask dangerously.

"OR I'M GOING TO-"

"I'm not scared of you." I leap off my throne and go to Vexen's lab for a chalkboard. I drag it back and ready my chalk.

"Let's seee... 'Xemnas'. X-E-M-N-A-S." I spell out, writing the letters on the chalk board.

"What's he doing?!" Axel whispers to Demyx. Demyx shrugs nervously.

"Now! What everyone calls you behind your back! Mansex! M-A-N-S-E-X!" I connect the letters and smiles triumphantly at the Organization. Everyone's deathly quiet.

"... that was Roxas?" Haru interrupts.

**... Lol, apparently.**

"... You are dead THIRTEEN!" And then Xemnas leapt off his throne and started chasing me with his Aerial Blades!

"HEY! ENOUGH!" Axel and Lance teamed up to keep Xemnas away from me.

"Superior!It's my fault he's acting like this." Vexen says.

"What?" Xemnas asks.

"I made him test a potion before the meeting. It's making him hyper." Vexen lies.

"....." He stood up for me.

I know, it's weird but... Vexen might not be a psychotic weirdo scientist doctor after all.

What if... he's just a nice guy?

**O_O**

"Mind control. I knew it." Haru shakes his head.

**I'm scared.... so very scared... *whimpers***

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Vexen asks from the door way.

**O_O**

"OH CRAP!"

**DIE DIE DIE DIE!!! *tries to shoot gun but has no bullets***

"... Is that Roxas's journal? What in the name of Kingdom Hearts are you two doing with that?" Vexen asks suspiciously.

***whimpers***

"Um.... These are not the droids you're looking for." Haru waves his hand.

**I KNEW IT!!! XEMNAS IS A JEDI!!!! O_O**

"... Hehe, didn't work." Haru says embarrassed.

"Haru, I told you to stop watching SciFi movies." Vexen says coldly.

"Sorry Father." Haru says with a blush.

**.... VEXPWN! *throws empty Sharpshooter at Vexen, knocking him unconscious***

"YOU KILLED DAD!"

**... HELP ME GET RID OF THE BODY!!! *panicked*** Axel pokes his head into the room.

"... Biddy, you knocked him UNCONSCIOUS. He's FINE." Axel walks away, sipping his Coca Cola.

**... Oops. *shoves Vexen into closet***

**lol, when he comes out, I'm gonna yell:**

**"VEXEN FINALLY CAME OUTTA THE CLOSET!!!" *grins evilly***

"You're an idiot aren't you?" Haru asks.

**... May-be.**


	56. Going to PoTC

**I'm baaaack! *evil grin***

"So am I. When are you letting him outta of the closet?" Haru asks.

**Pfftt..... He can rot in there for all I care.**

**GUYS! LOOKS!!!**

**X :-D**

**SAIX!**

"... she had sugar."

**NOOOOOOOO!!!! I HAD KOOL AID!! KOOOOOL AID!!!**

**OH YEAH! *busts through the wall***

".... She HAD to break my wall...." Haru shakes his head.

***twitch, twitch***

"... Done?"

**Uh huh. Sugar high's gone. *sits down and starts munching on jelly beans***

"Want me to read?" Haru asks, and pulls out the journals.

**...Can I have a cookie? *pleading face***

"Sure. Here." He gives her one.

***LE GASP!***

**I love you...**

"Um.. No."

**Cookie.**

"Oh. I'm gonna start now."

September 22nd

Today we got one of the ingrediants for the potion.

.... I hate Jack Sparrow.

You hear me? HATE HIM!!!

We went to the Port Royal world.

IN DIGUISE.

"... I'm in a fuckin' dress!" I snap at Lance.

".. And you're sooo cute!" He winks at me and tips his pirate hat at me.

"..............." I growl and glare back at the black dress I have on.

Every since the Organization revived, Vexen and the Superior agreed that we had to go in disguise for each of our missions.

And since I was a girl now....

I had on a frilly black dress.

"Shoot me now." I tell Lance and look at him with pleading eyes.

"Nah... Though, if NAMINE saw you-"

"Shut your mouth. NOW." I snarl.

" 'ello, miss. Sir." A man tips his hat at us and Lance gives me a wink. He walks right behind the guy.

"OOPS!" He trips over something and the man helps him keep his balance.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that." Lance apologizes.

... What the fuck? I think, since Lance (even as LARXENE) never apologizes.

"Sorry!" Lance goes over to me and waits. The man gives him a little wave and keeps walking.

"Walk much?" I ask, annoyed.

"... Hehehehe." Lance holds up a pouch full of gold coins.

"HEY! YOU JACKE- MPPH!" Lance claps a hand over my mouth and shakes his head.

"Roxy, Roxy, Roxy... We're in PORT ROYAL. I'm dressed up like a PIRATE. Therefore, I'm gonna steal." Lance tells me.

"That's not very nice." I say and give her a glare.

"Just call me Xiggy the Pirate." Lance rolls his eyes and tuck the pouch into his pocket.

"Kay, we need to find the big heartless." I say and pull out a picture. Grim Reaper.

"...It looks like Marluxia!!!" Lance and I start laughing.

"Aye, lads."

"GAH!" We turn around and it's JACK SPARROW!

"I see you'll be needin' a ship then." He smiles.

".. Sure, but who are you?" Lance asks.

"That's Jack Sparrow!" I hiss.

"Ah, it's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!" He corrects.

"... You got a boat?" Lance asks.

"No lad, I have a SHIP. the Black Pearl." He slurs.

"HOLY SHIT HE'S DRUNK!" Lance notices.

"He's ALWAYS drunk. Hey, can we use the Pearl? I'll give you a bottle of rum." I tell him. He looks me up and down.

"...Aye lassie, I'll take that rum, but what else do ye have?" he asks.

"NO. You're not touchin' her." Lance says protectively.

"I meant more rum, lassie."

"... Oh. Here." Lance tosses him a bottle.

"... JACK'S A WHORE!!!" Haru yells.

**... What part of I'm a pirate did you not understand?!**

"... The rum part."

**'15 men on a dead man's chest;**

**Yo ho ho, and a bottle of rum!' stupid!**

"Oh."

**Keep reading.**

Long story short, we found the heartless.

"This is where I leave you lads to work." Jack grins and runs.

"HEY!!!!" Lance screams but I roll my eye and pull out a pistol that was in the dress.

"EAT THIS!" I shoot it and then whip out a combo attack with Obilivion and Oathkeeper.

After a long battle, where I tore my stupid dress, Lance lost his hat, and the Heartless nearly killed us, we killed that stupid Grim Reaper.

"A pearl?" Lance picks it up and I snatch it from his hand. I tuck it into the folds of my dress.

"Splendid work laddies!" Jack says.

"... GO TO HELL!!!" We chase him with a lightning and light combo.

So, after a long long day.....

I ended up falling asleep in the dress.

Axel took pictures and Namine said I looked cute.

... now, I'll off to stab Lance in the head because he made the diguise stay!!!!

"... now it's all brownish here." Haru says with wide eyes.

**... Hold on, they took down a BOSS Heartless!**

**WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T THEY TAKE ME?!**

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Vexen screams from the closet.

**NEVER!**

"...." Haru gets up and lets Vexen out.

**HAHAAHAHA!!! HEY! VEXEN FINALLY CAME OUT OF THE CLOSET!!! HEY ROXAS!!!!**

"... Uh... Forbidden? Not exactly a good idea when-" Roxas comes in and notices the open journal in Forbidden's lap.

"YOU TWO ARE SOO DEAD!!!" He screams and pulls out his Dual Keyblades.

**O_O**

"OH MY GOD! RUN!!!" They run for it.

"I BLAME YOU!!!!!" Haru screams.

**YOUR MOTHER!!! I BLAME VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXEN!!! *dodges Keyblade***

"... what the fuck is going on?" Axel asks.


	57. Twilight Town and Sea Salt Icecream

**Well, we're hiding out in at The Eternal Castle, now.**

"... The what?" Haru asks.

**The Eternal Castle. It's come out in my fics before, but now I renamed it.**

"You forgot the name didn't you."

**... Shut up. Eternal Passing! there we go!**

**READ. *throws journal***

"fine..." Haru flips the pages until he finds what he's looking for.

September 23rd

After our little misadventure in Port Royal, Lance and me decide it was time for us to go on our normal missions since Vexen couldn't keep covering for us.

Lucky me, I had Axel for a partner.

"Axel, you and Roxas will be Heart collecting in Twilight Town." Saix tells us and gives me an envelope.

"Uh... What's this?" I ask.

"From Vexen." Saix say and goes to give Xion her assignment.

"......." I open the package and I see a pair of Keychains.

"...Keychains? As if you need those! Oblivion and Oathkeeper are enough, aren't they buddy?" Axel laughs and slaps me on the back.

"Y-Yeah..." I wasn't gonna tell him, but actually I can't weild Oathkeeper or Oblivion anymore.

They're too heavy.

"... Too heavy?" Haru asks.

**Yup, their combined weight is too much for Roxanne. *phone rings and Forbidden goes to get it***

**Hello? Forbidden speaking.**

"... Forbidden, give me back my journal! And I'll pretend I didn't see you reading it. Kay?" Roxas says.

**O_O *hangs up***

"Who was it?" Haru asks.

**Wrong number. Keep reading.**

"C'mon man! You've been acting really weird, Roxas." Axel says when we Corridor to Twilight Town.

"..Sorry." I smile.

"Seriously, LARXENE? I thought you two hated each other!" Axel laughs.

"Well.... We've joined a kinda truce at the moment." I say, technically it's true.

"Really? I thought .... Maybe I made you mad." Axel says and doesn't look at me.

"..Nooo, you're just stupid." I tease.

"Oh thanks!" Axel laughs and we both crack up.

"man! It's good to have the old Roxas back! You had me worried there." Axel says and I stiffen.

"...Yeah. The old Roxas." I repeat and then spot a Heartless.

"..What? What's the matter?" Axel asks, seeing my expression.

"HEARTLESS!" I grin and run after it.

"AWW YEAH! Let's smoke them up!" Axel summons his chakrams and starts fighting. I try summoning ONE Keyblade but Oblivion's weight is too much and I fall to the ground.

"ROXAS!" Axel covers for me and lights the Shadow on fire. It vanishes and Axel runs to me.

"....." I glare at Oblivion.

"You okay? I mean, you didn't even MOVE!" Axel helps me up.

"..I'm fine." I summon Oathkeeper and snap off the charms. They glow for a sec and then turn into Kingdom Keys. I snap on the keychains Vexen gave me and stare.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Axel cracks up laughing.

"SHUT UP!!" I snap. They were silvery and one looked like Kairi's but white. The other one was black and looked like a snowflake, but in black and red.

"They're... They're sooo cute!!!" Axel howls in laughter and falls to the ground, holding his side.

"SHUT UP! At least I can fight now!" I growl and make the Keyblades vanish.

"...'Now'? Why can't you fight with the normal ones?" Axel asks, and he feels my forehead for a fever.

"...You DO know you have a higher temperature than me, and can't feel the difference?" I ask and swat his hand away.

"......Hmmm...." He looks at me suspiciously.

"...What? Something on my face?" I ask.

"...... Your face... is different." Axel comments.

"WHAT?!" I shout.

"More.... soft. Girly." Axel says and pokes my cheek.

"Knock that off! I'm still the same Roxas!"

_Only a girl now. Could I even say that to him?!_

"...True.... But still! I bet you're sick. That's why you look funny." Axel decides.

"...Sick?" I ask. Maybe I could work with this.

"Yeah! Like even your hair's droopier than normal. I'll take you to Marly in the infirmary, and he'll make you all better! But first, let's take down some Heartless. You take it easy, I'll do it." Axel says.

"...I can fight too..." I say with a blush. Everyone's treating me like a porcelain doll! Lance, and even Vexen!

"Yeah, but what are friends for? To cover your ass when you're not feeling 100% there." Axel grins and we go look for more Heartless. After about 3 hours, we call it quits and go get ice cream.

"usual spot?" Axel asks, and starts unwrapping his.

"Sure!" We CTD there, and we start munching at the ice cream.

"Hey Roxas." Axel says.

"Wha?" I bite off the corner of the ice cream and glance at him.

"Betcha you don't why the sun sets red." Axel winks at me.

"OH NOT THAT AGAIN!!!" I laugh and jab him in the stomach.

"hahaha!" Axel laughs and we both crack up.

"Hey Axel?" I ask, when we both manage to stop laughing.

"What?" Axel swallows a chunk of ice cream and raises an eyebrow.

"....... If I was a girl, or different, would you still be my friend?" I ask.

".....What?"

"If I was a girl. Like Xion. Would you treat me the same?"

"..... Geez, that's a tough one. Why don't we solve world hunger while we're at it?" Axel jokes.

"I'm serious. What if... I was different? Would you still be my friend?" I ask, not looking at him. What if he said no?

".... Sure. You're my friend no matter what." Axel says and takes another munch of his ice cream.

"REALLY?! YOU MEAN IT?!" I ask, my face flushing with excitement.

"Well, yeah. Who else would I eat ice cream with? Saix?" Axel shudders at that and slugs me playfully in the arm.

"Hahahaha! I"m glad to hear that!" I say, completely relieved.

"... Why did you ask?" Axel says and tosses his ice cream stick over the edge of the Clock Tower.

"That's called littering." I tell him.

"Sooo?"

"That means you have to go get it." I tell him with a playful grin.

"Huh? Go get it?" Axel repeats, with a confused expression on his face. I grin and shove him over the edge.

"YUP! FETCH!" I call to him as he falls.

"YOU ASS hooooooole!!!" I hear him scream as he gets farther and farther away.

"Hahahahaha!" I laugh when he reappears with the ice cream stick in hand.

"NEVER do that again!" Axel commands.

"Yes sir, Mister, Master Eight sir!" I give him a salute. He laughs and Xion shows up.

"ROXAS!!!" She hugs me and then freezes.

"What?" I ask.

".... You're ... You're a ...." Xion stammers and looks at my chest.

"....A what Xi Xi?" I ask, not liking where this was going.

"...A GIRL." Xion whispers in my ear.

**DUM DUM DUM!!!!**

".. Wait, Xion found out?!" Haru asks.

**HEY! He stopped writing here!!! *flips page***

"..Biddy? There's a missing page." Haru points to the book, which has a tiny spot where a page had been ripped out.

**O_O**

**WE GOTTA GO BACK TO THE CASTLE AND-**

Haru points to the bottom of her shoe.

**Huh? *lifts and finds the rest of the page***

**Oh. *starts reading again***

"Not I'm not! That's just the special vest Vexen gave me!" I lie.

"... Vest?" Xion asks, looking confused.

"Like, you know, armor? He made a vest so he asked me to try it out. And it's been slowing me down pretty bad." I make up as I go along.

"OOOOOH! THAT'S why you couldn't fight right! The vest!" Axel realizes.

"A-Yup." I take a bite out of the ice cream and laugh at how close Xion got to finding out.

"Hahahaha! If you WERE a girl, that'd be awesome! I'd have a big sister!" Xion laughs.

"Great! We need another chick in the Organization! Haha, I bet Vexen could make something to do that!" Axel teases.

"I know right?" I laugh.

"........Pfft." Haru cracks up.

**... JUST HOW STUPID ARE THEY?!?!!**

**I'm gonna go have a word with Xi Xi and Axel. *gets up to go back RTC***

".. We're HIDING remember?" Haru says.

**....Fuck buscuits. PLUS Roxas is a crappy liar!**


	58. The New XIII and XII

**Hello, and welcome to the Hidey Hole.**

"Also known as Eternal Passing, or Forbidden's Lair." Haru says and starts flipping through Roxas's journal.

**You know how creepy it is that we're looking through the man's private journal? It's like we're stalking him....**

"..First off, he's not a man. He doesn't have the cojones for a man yet." Haru smirks.

**YOU RACIST PIECE OF SHIT!!! *grabs and tackles***

".... Not getting involved." Emo says and keeps sipping her soda. She keeps walking.

**OH YEAH! My Castle here is home to all my OCs. *keeping smacking Haru***

".... You dumbass." Feralis, a girl with long dark hair and reddish gold eyes, says and sits down to watch the fight.

"NOW!" Haru shoves Forbidden away and rolls his eyes.

**...T-Truce?**

"...For now." They shake hands.

"Hey.... Biddy? What are you guys doooing?" Ahlia, a cheerful girl with long brown hair, asks with a grin.

"Noooooothing!" Forbidden and Haru say innocently.

".....Raine says to leave if you're not doing anything important." Gaia, a girl with long silver hair and green eyes, says.

**.... It's MY Castle! BTW, for those who don't remember, these girls are the Drives.**

"Ahlia Sakamoto here! I'm a Valor Drive!" Ahlia says cheerfully.

"....Feralis BlackHeart. I'm an Anti Drive, what of it?" Feralis says and goes back to 'A Thousand Ways to Dismember Heroes.'

"Gaia Okada. Wisdom Drive. NOW LEAVE FORBIDDEN." Gaia says again.

**NO! Send Raine over here and let him tell me himself!!**

**WE'RE doing something important!!! Roxas's tragic story!**

"...You're an idiot!" All three girls yell.

"...Man, do all of them hate you?" Haru laughs.

**Nah, it's just I nearly set Phoebus on fire.**

**NOTE: This guys may get their own fic soon!**

"FOR REAL?! I LOVE YOU BIDDY!!!" Ahlia tackle hugs the authoress.

**..... READ HARU!! REEAAAD!!!**

September 24th

Today was.... weird.

Now everyone KNOWS I'm a girl!

"SAY WHAT?!" Haru screams, his face pale.

**SHUT UP AND KEEP READING! *trying to untangle hug***

Vexen had the smart idea of making us... 'Replicas'.

In other words.... the first thing he did was tell us to come to the Round Room, but not in our usual clothes.

"Pffft... Nice skirt Roxy." Lance laughs. He's wearing long black pants, a T-Shirt with a lightning bolt, and his Organization jacket.

"Yeah, it's bitchin'." I say sarcastically. I'm wearing a small jacket that looks like my old black and white one, a khaki skirt with tiny squares of black and white on the edge, a head band with my symbol, and long knee high socks with black and white squares trimming. I was wearing sheos like my old ones, but smaller. Why so much detail? Hang on and wait.

"HOLY SHIT!" Axel yells. THE WHOLE ORGANIZATION WAS THERE!!!!

"... Vexen, what did you do to Roxas?!" Xion yells and glares at him.

"That's the beauty of it! Roxas and Larxene are off on a very important mission for me. I created Roxanne and Lance to serve as their replacements!" Vexen lies.

"...... YOU ASS HOLE SON OF A BITCH!" Lance snarls and summons a giant Foudre. I summon my Night Dancer (black and white Keyblade that looks like Oathkeeper but black) and the White Petal (white Keyblade that looks like Kairi's girly one).

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!" I demand.

"....... You two are Replicas." Vexen says.

"..Wha?" Lance and I look at each other and crack up laughing.

"AS IF!!!" I howl.

"FINALLY! The fumes from your craptastic experiments FINALLY made you snap!" Lance screams in laughter.

"Hmm.. As you can see, they believe that they are the real Roxas and Larxene." Vexen chuckles.

"Dude! Why'd you make them .......you know." Xigbar asks.

"...I thought it'd be interesting this way. We needed a more... feminine prescence in the Castle." Vexen says.

"..... YOU'RE DEAD!!" I try to kill him but Lance holds me back.

"Also a failure." Vexen laughs.

"...She's so cute!" Xion says with a grin.

"...CUTE?!" I ask.

"YUP! I HAVE A BIG SISTER!!!" Xion jumps off her throne and tackles me.

".....Uhhh.... I just have to say something. Why the fuck are her boobs bigger than Namine's? That's just not right." Axel comments. I blush.

"YOU PERVERT PYRO!!! At least I didn't tell anyone about the porn in your room! Oh yeah, I saw those magazines!" I shout. Axel looks embarrassed.

"No idea what she's talkin' about." Axel says.

"Roxanne! Lance! Why don't you show the Organization your abilities?" Vexen suggests.

"....I COULD use a work out." Lance says.

"...I HAVE been feeling a little stressed." I say with a grin. We turn to the Organization's Thrones.

"I dib.... MANSEX!" Lance howls and vanishes in a cloud of electricity.

"HUH?!" Xemnas vanishes and reappears a moment later on the ceiling, getting his ass kicked by Lance.

"...Axel! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" I challenge. Axel grins.

"Oh goodie! I get to beat up the fake!" Axel laughs and jumps down from his Throne.

"THIS IS FOR FEELING ME UP!!!" I scream and tackle him.

"GGRRR!" Axel flips me over on my back and then kicks me hard, sending me flying to the wall.

"Light Crusade!!" I yelp and a giant sword made of light appears and slices toward Axel.

"OW! MOTHERFUCKER!" Axel yells as it stabs him into the wall.

"ENOUGH!" Vexen shouts. Lance and me freeze.

"WHAT?! It was just getting fun!" Lance complains but makes his Foudre vanish. Xemnas meanwhile is unconsious and not looking his best....

"Dude, you got your ass kicked by a girl." Xigbar laughs.

"Shut up! Did you SEE that thing?!" Axel says and removes himself from the wall.

".....Soo... Does this mean we get sea salt ice cream?" I ask.

**...... SWEEEEEEET.**

"Wow. Lance is vicious." Haru comments.

"Damn, I gotta go find him and make him teach that!" Feralis vanishes in a black fog.

**........Lol, for those wondering, Night Dancer and White Petal ARE MINE.**

**Got it?**

"....." Ahlia hides her hands behind her back.

**Review folks! While we try to find Roxas and convince him to calm down!**


	59. Roxanne's First Mission and Girl Time

**..... Well, we haven't found Roxy yet.**

"Good thing too." Haru says.

**Shall we start?**

"Gladly." Haru flips the page to the next entry.

September 25th

My first mission as... 'Roxanne'.

"Axel, you're with Thirteen today." Saixsmirks and hands him a folder with our mission info in it.

"SHUT IT. She's not Roxas." Axel snaps and opens it. I'm just quiet and look over his shoulder.

"........Guardian. That's just great... And there's three of them." Axel mutters to himself.

"... I can handle them." I tell him confidently. Axel just stares at me.

"ROXAS can handle them. Sorry girly, but you're not him." Axel slams the folder closed and hands it to me.

"...You're a dick." Lance comments and grabs it.

"HEY!" Axel snarls but Lance just whips out a giant Foudre.

"Shut it, and leave Roxas alone. Got it memorized?" Lance chuckles.

"Grrr... I don't care what you two are, but she is NOT ROXAS!" Axel says and grabs my arm.

"Huh?" I get dragged toward the portal.

"Buh bye Roxy!" Lance waves.

"..Bye Lance." I say and wave back.

"...C'mon then, ROXY." Axel says, using the name as an insult.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" I snap and slap his arm away.

"Huh?" He looks at me confused.

"It's not like I CHOSE for me to look like this! It was VEXEN!" I yell.

"....Uhh..." His eyes widen.

"I AM the real Roxas! Ask me anything, and I'll answer it right!" I challenge.

"...Uhh.... Roxanne." Axel says.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! It's ROXAS!" I scream, I'm so sick and tired of being a girl!!

"NO YOU IDIOT! BEHIND YOU!" Axel yells and summons his Eternal Flames.

"...Huh?" I turn around. A GUARDIAN!!!

"Our-" I get slammed to the wall by a laser.

"GREAT! I gotta go save your ass!" Axel groans.

"GRAH!!!! MAGIC HOUR!!" I howl and slice the stupid thing in half. I pant and fall to the ground, still not used to being that weak.

"....Nice." Axel helps me up.

"If you saw, I'm shooting you." I say angrily.

"..Saw what?" Axel asks innocently, but he has a grin on his face.

"MY BOXERS!" I snap and make sure the pants are belted on tight.

"...Pfft...." Axel cracks up.

"......" I glare at him and wait for him to finish.

"Let's go find the other two." He offers.

"Yeah, I'm going this way. YOU go over there. Meet up in 10 minutes." I say.

"...Wha?"

"...Samurais! Status report!" I command and a small group of about 3 or 4 Samurai Nobodies appear.

"..Sweet..." Axel comments.

"... Status Lieutenant?" I ask again, to the one with a black Nobody medallion pinned to his sword.

**_*No Heartless.*_**

"... What? There has to be." I tell him.

**_*No Heartless, my liege. None.*_** It says again.

"....But.... What happened to the other two Guardians?" I ask pathetically.

"...Cool it, we'll find them. Then when we're done, we'll RTC." Axel says confidently.

"........" I stare at the Nobody.

".......... YOU! Corporal!" I say to one.

**_*Me?*_** It asks.

"YES YOU. Status report, immediately!" I command it.

**_*.... No Heartless in this section, my liege. There was Heartless activity in the Sandlot region but....*_** It trails off.

"You've just been promoted. To Sergeant." I say and give it a medallion.

_***thank you sir.***_ It pins the Nobody symbol to its sword.

"Lieutenant! I assure you, I'm exactly the same. You follow MY orders. Understand?" I say coldly.

**_*SIR YES SIR!*_** They vanish.

"...Nice." Axel comments.

"Thank you." I say and straighten my head band.

"I'm gonna head to the Sandlot. kay?" i tell him and run off.

".... Roxas names his Nobodies after Army Ranks?" Haru comments.

**That's... AWESOME. :D**

"You WOULD like that." Haru shakes his head.

**Duh. I wonder which one's the GENERAL Samurai??**

After killing the Heartless, I met up with Axel and he headed off to go eat sea salt ice cream.

I RTCed.

"......." I decide to go change into some of my normal clothes. Of course...

"..They're too big." I say sadly and take them off to put on the ones Lance gave me.

"....Will I... always be like this?" I wondered to myself.

"....Will I always be like this?" I think out loud,

I want to marry Namine one day.... I can't marry her as a GIRL....

***sniffle***

"WHAT?"

**OH MY GOD! VEXEN IS SOOO GOING DOWN!!!! *in tears***

"Uhhh..... Forbidden? You okay?" Haru asks.

**NOOOO!! I'M GONNA KILL VEXEN!!!! *runs out the door with Night Dancer Keyblade in hand***

"..There's more here...." Haru says.

"..ROXANNE!!" Xion tackles me.

"OOPH!" I fall off the bed and glare at her.

"WHAT?!"

".. I want to have some girl time with you! Since you're my big sister and all." Xion says with a grin.

"...Ummm... Aren't you gonna go eat ice cream with Axel?" I ask.

"NOPE! Cause, it's not the same without Big Brother Roxas!" Xion says.

"...Really?" I ask. OH MY GOD! They love me THAT much?!

"okay then! Let's go get some ice cream then." I tell her happily.

"..Aaaactually, me and Namine, she's the OTHER girl in the Castle right now, wanted you to come with us!" Xion drags me out of my room.

"Huh?" She leads me to Namine's room.

"I GOT HER!!" Xion cheers.

"Good work Xion! Now, Roxanne please sit here." Namine motions to a stool in front of the mirror.

"..Kay." I sit there.

"NOW! We're gonna give you a makeover!" Xion says happily.

"SAY WHAT?!"

"PFFTT!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Haru falls off the couch, laughing his ass off.

**What? *comes back, all beat up***

"... W-What happened?" Haru chuckles.

**...Stupid Vexen clones.... *sits down and starts cleaning bloody Night Dancer blade***

"..." Haru gives her the notebook.

*scans and startes cracking up*

OH MY GAWD!

"......" An hour later, these two put my hair almost COMPLETELY flat, and put on .... eyeshadow.

... I'm giving them credit for making my hair flat, but MAKEUP!?

"THAt'S IT! I'M TAKING THIS CRAP OFF!" I snarl and start going to the bathroom to scrub it off. 

How girls live with this stuff on their faces, I'll never know.

"Awww... But you look so cute!" Axel's smug voice says from the door way. I smash him to the wall with a well aimed Keyblade attack and go to bed, and be sure that I took that crap off me.

.... But lucky lucky me, Namine took pictures.

......... My manhood's gone now........

**And look! Awww.... he's definately a summer! *laughing at enclosed pic***

"...Damn, if I didn't know that was Roxas, I'd say she was pretty damn cute!" Haru laughs.

**NO YAOI! *slaps with book***

**Lol, guys, I'd like to thank Zenigami for correcting me on Lance/Larxene's daggers.**

**THEY'RE FOUDRE!!!! **

**I try to keep info correct in this fic.**

"....... Having fun?" Roxas asks from the doorway.

**O_O**

"OH CRAP."

**..... DO A DEMYX AND RUN RUN RUNAWAAAAAY!!! *grabs journal and takes off running***

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Haru yells after her.

**FUCK YOU! IT'S EVERY GIRL FOR HERSELF! *teleports to another Castle***

"...Heheheh.. Hey buddy!" Haru says nervously.

"Hey." Roxas smiles evilly.

"...FOOOOOOOOOOOOOORBIDEN!!!!" Haru runs after her and slips into her portal.


	60. Farewell Lance And Roxanne

"Get out. Go back to Eternal and LEAVE ME ALONE." Feralis snarls.

**But we're hiding from Roxas!**

"...Holy shit, this place is spooky." Haru shivers.

**..It IS called DARK NIGHT for a reason man.**

**Now we're at the Anti Drive Castle.**

".....What's Biddy doing here?" Anti asks, glaring at her sister.

"...Anti, why don't you show them YOUR room?" Feralis says with a grin.

**O_O**

**Nah. We're good.**

"Y-Yeah... totally." Haru says.

September 26th

I... AM.. A ...GUY!!!! YES YES YES YES!!!!!

"WAIT WHAT?!" Haru scans it.

**NO FAIR!!! What about him being caught in the... LEMME SEE THAT?!**

***grabs and reads***

**.... He.... got back to normal.**

"...DAMMIT!" Haru swear violently.

**...Just read. *goes into corner to sulk***

Today, Vexen FINALLY managed to fix the potion!

This is more or less how it happened.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE DONE?!" Lance yells.

"Yes. You two can go back to normal." Vexen says proudly.

"...Yes. YES!!!! " I start dancing with Lance, I'm THAT happy.

"Take it. I've managed to get some incredible data on you two." Vexen hands us two potions, me a blue one and Lance ... LARXENE a pink one. We clink the vial bottles together in a toast.

"Hang on! We gotta go change back into our clothes!" Lance says excited. I nod and we both run to our rooms. We decide to drink it alone.

"...Good bye Roxanne, hello Roxas!" I say happily and chug it down after changing into my Twilight Town clothes.

"UGH!" I drop the vial, and shatter it. I fall to the ground and wake up a few minutes later.

COMPLETELY A GUY.

"YEEEES! Vexen, you are a genius!!" I howl and go check up on Larxene. I swap my Keychains back.

"YO! Larxene reporting for duty!" She laughs and we high five, glad to be finally back to normal.

"Hey... Just because we were ... pals while ...the INCIDENT, doesn't mean we're friends now. Kay?" Larxene says, an embarrassed look on her face.

"Sure. I understand." I smile and shake her hand.

"But.... You kinda grew on me." Larxene finishes.

"Hahahaha, well, no wonder!" I laugh. We laugh for a little while and go to find Vexen.

"HEY VEXEN!" He turns around. We slam him into the wall, shattering shelf after shelf of potions and experiments.

"NEVER." I snarl. I whap him upside the head with Oathkeeper.

"EXPERIMENT." Larxene growls. She slams a Foudre in his cheek.

"ON US." I slam Oblivion into his stomach.

"AGAIN!!!" We say in unison and proceed to destroy his lab completely.

This was great!!! We go our separate ways, Larxene to report in for us, me to go find Axel and Xion.

I find them at the Clock Tower. Eating ice cream, but they don't look liek they're enjoying it.

"...I miss Roxas..." Xion cries and throws her half eaten ice cream off the Tower. I remain in the shadows, smiling and glad to be near my friends again.

"... It's not the same without that idiot!" Axel snarls and savagely take a bite out of the ice cream.

"JUST WHO'S THE IDIOT, IDIOT!" I say and throw a popsicle stick at him.

"..R-Roxas?!" They say in unison.

"... What? You two look like you've seen a ghost!" I laugh.

"WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!!" They yell and tackle hug me.

"I missed you guys too!" I laugh and we settle down to eat our ice creams, just like always. It's as if Roxanne never existed.

We laugh and talk about little things, and they 'fill me in' on what's been going on since I was gone.

I told them about my missions and laugh when their expressions change and they realize that maybe I was closer than they think.

Lance.. I mean LARXENE and I decided not to EVER talk about this ever again. 

And to top the whole WONDERFUL day off.....

"NAMINE!!" I ran over and gave her a big kiss on the lips.

HA! TAKE THAT HARU!

....Pfftt.... *starts cracking up*

"...Damn you Roxas." Haru snarls.

Hahaha, guess this is the end of the Diary Arc....

"SO CAN I PLEASE HAVE IT BACK?!" Roxas yells.

Sure! We're done! *gives back*

"... Look, I don't mind that you told the reviewers, but next time...... Can you PLEASE ask me first?" Roxas asks.

Sure! I"m sorry Roxas, I thought you wouldn't want anyone to know.

"..By the way... How'd YOU find out Forbidden?" Roxas asks casually.

Vexen!

"... HE IS DEAD!!!" Roxas leaves with the journal under his arm.

Let's look at Axel's.

September 26th

_*Roxas is back._

_The little squirt is different now; I wonder what happened?_

_He laughs a lot more, and he's even ACTUALLY flirting with Namine now!_

_Whatever happened, I'm glad I have my friend back._

_Though ... I wonder what happened to the Replicas?_

_I mean, Vexen said they were destroyed but I don't buy it._

_That Roxanne is not the kind of kid to be destroyed so easily._

_I bet we'll see her again. And Roxas really needs to keep his journal where I can't find it._

_Hehehehe. *_

**O_O**

**HE KNEW!?!?!?!!?!?!?**


	61. Youtube Special Edition!

**Okay guys, as you all SHOULD know, I usually slip in a few one shots in between chapters.**

**So before I start the Animalzation Arc TWO, I'll ask this.....**

**WHO WATCHES YOUTUBE?!**

***everyone cheers***

**That's right my friends, this is the DAY AT THE CASTLE KINGDOM HEARTS YOUTUBE SPECTACULAR!!!**

**(words in these babies, are the link! Just type in Youtube. com and it'll do the rest!) **

**First off... We have Axel and the Organization singing a VERY VERY special song to Roxas.**

**AHEM! This was inspired by... 'Roxas is emo...' by Ricashaye on Youtube.**

**The song: Big Ass Rock from the Broadway production of The Full Monty.**

**check it out!**

(/watch?v=NXN_BgvnTro)

Roxas is emo, and he wants to die.

BUT THE ORGANIZATION WANTS TO HELP!

Axel

Let's find a rock

I mean a big-ass rock

Or maybe something like

cinder block is better

I'll hoist it up

And drop it on your face, my buddy *grins*

And just before the lights go out

You'll see my smile

and you'll know

You've got a friend

With a rock

Who cares

I mean a big-ass rock

Xemnas

Or rope

I got some quality rope

Made for a man

who's devoid of hope

Like you are, my buddy

Sora

Roxas

No, it's Roxas.

Xemnas

Roxas. Right!

Saix

And I won't leave you swinging there

Twitching like a fish while you claw the air

I'll grab your feet

And pal o' mine

I'll pull real hard

And snap your spinal cord

Roxas: O_O

Demyx

The world is cold when you're alone and

They ignore you

But don't kill yourself........

Roxas: Really? You'll miss me? *feeling better*

Org XIII

We'll do it for you

Roxas: oh. THAT'S why.

OrgXIII

You've got a friend

Xaldin

You know, I asked a guy once if he'd mind putting me in a barrel and sending me over the falls.

You know what the son of a bitch said? "Drop dead, asshole."

Xigbar

People are pricks.

Saix

I asked this guy to take his air compressor and drill me with a six-inch nail right through the eye...

Luxord

What'd he say?

Saix

"I'm low on nails."

Luxord

People are selfish pricks.

Axel

Another time,

now get this, I just lay down in front of a steam roller and asked the guy

just to proceed, you know, business as usual, and just squash me like a

bug.

Xigbar

That's a good way to go, Jer, the ol' bug squash.

Saix 

We could tie a plastic laundry bag over his head.

Xemnas

Naw, that's such a wimp suicide.

Demyx

I stuck my finger in a socket once. It hurt real bad...but it didn't kill me.

Roxas:WHAT?! DEMYX TOO?!

Xemnas

Demyx, stay out of this.

Roxas

I've got a friend

Like Carole King

Or was it Carly Simon

Used to sing?

I always get those two confused

But anyway I turned around

And suddenly

I'm not alone

It ain't just me

I'm like a player on the team

I'm part of the gang...

A member of

the club

Organization XIII

Player on our team

Part of the gang

Welcome to the club

Xemnas

Oo ... let's get a club

Demyx

I like the big-ass rock

Saix

Naw, one good swing and

I'll clean his clock forever

Xigbar

Let gravity do the work!

Xemnas

It's a man's way to die, Roxy.

Axel and Roxas:

ROXAS!

Roxas:

I got friends

Oo...

I've got friends

Oo...

Org XIII

Friends who will

Love you like a maniac

And lead you like a lamb

To the railroad track

And tie you down

Roxas

I've got friends!

Org XIII

Or tickle your wrist

With a single-edge razor

Or buy you a beer with

A Draino chaser

Or dump you in the

River with a rock

Demyx

A big-ass rock

Axel

Here's a nice one right over here

Sora

Can I give you a hand with that? It looks heavy.

Axel

No Sora,

It's ain't heavy...

he's my friend

Xemnas

Come on, group hug!

Organization XIII forces Roxas into a hug.

**Oh yeah... Feel the love Roxas.**

"HEEEEELP!!!" Roxas screams as they lead him down to a rail road track.

**BRING HIM BACK! I need him for the next song!**

"..Damn.... We'll put this on hold guys!" Axel drops Roxas and he runs over to the authoress.

"Nice lie." Roxas comments as he brushes off his clothes.

**What lie? UP next, to the ETERNAL delight of Namine and the fangirls....**

**ROXAS WILL SING BRINGING SEXY BACK BY JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE!**

"I'M GONNA WHAT?!"

**This was inspired by 'ROXAS SINGS SEXY BACK' by PuppyMonkey.**

**Bringing Smexy Back *title is mine***

(/watch?v=Uw1ymBJaR1E&NR=1)

Roxas  
I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think it's special what's behind your back  
So turn around and i'll pick up the slack.  
Take em' to the bridge

Roxas  
Dirty babe  
You see these shackles *winks at Namine who blushes*  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Take em' to the chorus

Axel  
Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it

Axel

Get your sexy on

Roxas  
I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast  
Take em' to the bridge

[Bridge]

[Chorus]

Roxas  
I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys watch while I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact

Take em' to the chorus

"YAY!!!! ROOOOXAS! AXXEL!" A group of girls cheer. The pals bow.

**Nice job guys!**

"Thanks. We ARE bringin' sexy back." Axel laughs.

**well guys! that's it for the special!**

"ALREADY?!" The fan girls cry.

***winces***

**YES ALREADY.**

**I DON'T HAVE ANY OTHER VIDEOS!**

**So if you want another special, send me the link and I'll be sure to watch!**

**Until then, this has been the Forbidden Hour!**

**G'NIGHT!**


	62. Vexen's Experiment Spilled

**I'm baaaaack!!! :D**

**For what? I have no idea!**

**This is.... THE ORGANIZATION ANIMALZATION ARC PART TWO!!!!!!**

**Disclaimers: all the animals ARE mine, but KH is not!**

**Axel: HELL NO! Axju is mine!**

**AND I'M TELLING YOU HE'S MINE! ALONG WITH CLOUD JUNIOR!**

**Cloud:... hell no. *runs off with puppy***

**x x x x xx xx x x xx x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x X**

Castle That Never Was: Vexen's Lab (also known as the smelly hell hole by Xion and Axel)

"....Hmm...... Fascinating." Vexen mutters as he absentmindedly opens the door to his lab so he could go get a box from the basement just outside.

"VEEEXEN!!!! COME OUT TO SAY HI!!!" Xion, the youngest member of Organization XIII, screams to him.

"NO! I WILL NOT GO SAY 'HI' TO A BUNCH OF ANIMALS!" Vexen shouts back.

" I WILL SIC XIJU ON YOU!!!!" Xion yells back.

"I DO NOT CARE! I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF A VERY IMPORTANT EXPERIMENT!"

"WELL! I'M GONNA COME AND BREAK IT IF YOU DON'T COME RIGHT NOW!!!" Xion yells triumphantly.

"Grrr... Guard the lab for me, VexJun." Vexen says to his small kitten. The cat opens a sleepy green eye and nods.

"DO NOT let those poor excuses of pets in here. Understand? Though, I COULD use some of them for testing...." Vexen says and leaves. He closes the door but unknowingly leaves it open just a crack.

"YAY! SoJu and XiJu are playing toegther!" Sora cheers from the living room. A brown puppy and a black furred kitten are playfully chasing each other.

"AWWW!!! Look at NamJu and Roxju!!" Xion squeals.

"...... It's not like they're gonna have kittens...." Roxas blushes. Namine blushes too and the two sleeping kittens awaken when AxeJu (Axel's cat) forcefully wakes them up by stomping on their stomachs.

"...... So cute." Lexaeus says as a whole mound of tiny animals leap around on his enormous dog LexJu's back. The giant dog merely shakes his head when one of the kittens gets too far up his head for comfort.

"AWWW!!! I LOVE YOU DEMJU!!!" Demyx squeals and picks up his blonde kitten which purrs and licks his cheek before leaping from his arms and joining a purple kitten on Zexion's lap.

"....Get your cat off me." Zexion says and keeps reading to the purple ZeJu.

"But he likes the story!" The whole group of animals, nicknamed the 'Animalzation' by Xion and Demyx, joyfully plays together with the three new arrivals from Destiny Islands.

"Well, since me and Riku and Kairi are sleeping over for a week since Riku's house is being fumigated, we HAVE to bring the puppies!" had been Sora's argument. After a temper tantrum from Xion, a death threat from Roxas and Axel, a tearful pleading from Demyx and Zexion's bribe of not buying books for a week, Xemnas had finally said yes.

"YAY!!! Look at Brother on LexJu's head!!" Xion laughs.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! SOJU IS NOT YOUR BROTHER!" Roxas yells.

Sicne finding the various kittens, puppies, rabbit, and even a hamster, the Organization had named each and everyone of the animals after the person they most resembled.

So, Zexion Junior would be the purple kitten in Zexion's lap.

However, Xion had gotten tired of being mistaken for her own Xion Junior kitten, she had shortened the name to 'XiJu'.

Soon, everyone had done so, to some very interesting results from nicknames given to the Superior.

"MANSEXJU!" Axel howls in laughter as a tiny silver hamster scurries up SaiJu (Saix's blue puppy)'s back.

"STOP CALLING HIM THAT!" Ari, the Superior's daughter, and Xemnas himself yell in unison.

"NEVER!"

"....Hmm....." Vexen laughs as the second group of arrivals come, Cloud and CloJu and Leon with his kitten Leon Junior.

"......Sorry but we can't take care of them. Mind pet-sitting?" Cloud had asked, since the house he shared with his friends had flooded and they were all forced into a motel.

"YAYAYAYAYAY!!! CLOUJU!!!" Xion screams in joy and grabs the blonde puppy from Cloud's arms and starts cuddling with him.

"Well, see ya!" Cloud and Leon soon leave and leave behind their pets.

".....Hey...." Vexen looks around and he notices several of the pets missing. And the ones that were.... belonged to the most mischievous members of the Organization!!!!!

Vexen's Lab

_*come back here!*_ AxeJu demands as he chases RoxJu.

_*NEVER! IT WAS MY BACON!*_ Roxju hisses back and dodges his older brother's bite.

_*Can't you two get along?!*_ XiJu asks and chases after them.

_*Let's go Riki chan!*_ SoJu barks.

_*IT'S RIJU!*_ Riku Junior, a silvery puppy belonging to Riku, snaps and chases after the three kittens.

_*Wait up!*_KaiJu, a reddish pink puppy that belonged to Kairi, says and chases after them.

_*Oh c'mon... Lessee what those idiots are up to.*_ LarxJu, Larxene's bad tempered yellow cat, says.

_*KAY!!!*_ DemJu, Demyx's dirty blonde kitten, says happily.

_*... I have a bad feeling about this....*_ ZeJu, Zexion's purple kitten, mutters to himself but follows anyways.

_*COOOME BACK HERE YOU SCAREDY CAT!!!*_ AxeJu snarls and tackles his younger brother into the door of Vexen's basement laboratory.

_*OOMPH!*_ RoxJu's head cracks the door open and send the little group flying into a table. A small green jar which had been filled with a green liquid tips over and splatters the whole pack of pets.

_*YUUCK! WHAT IS THIS STUFF?!*_ AxeJu hisses and tries to lick the noxious concoction off his red fur.

_*.....EWWW!!! It tastes like that stuff the man in the white coat gives us!*_ DemJu wails.

_*..... I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME IN HERE!*_ VexJun, Vexen's VERY bad tempered kitten, snaps and jumps off the table where he had been taking a cat nap. (terrible pun)

_*WELL EXCUSE ME MR. NEVER-COME-IN-HERE SIR!*_ AxeJu snaps and keeps licking at his fur.

_*...I feel kinda funny....*_ SoJu says and he whimpers and tucks his legs underneath him.

_*....Me too......RoxJu? Are you okay??*_ NamJu asks, her normally clear blue eyes dulling.

_*....I.... Feel.... soo.... bad.....*_ RoxJu collapses and the other pets don't feel any better.

_*....Mistress Xion....*_ XiJu whimpers and she stretches out, trying to get comfortable on the cold marble floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY CAT VEXEN?!" Axel snarls as the Organization comes in to see the tiny group on the floor, in obvious pain.

"I have no idea! BUT THOSE STUPID CREATURES JUST RUINED MY LATEST EXPERIMENT!" Vexen says angrily.

"...XiJU!!!" Xion wails and picks up the limp kitten. XiJu mews at her mistress but then closes her eyes as Xion starts petting her carefully.

"YOU ASS!!! IF HE DIES, I'M KILLING YOU!" Roxas yells and picks up his soaking wet kitten. RoxJu wails in pain as Roxas picks him.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Axel snarls and he picks up his cat. AxeJu hisses and takes a half hearted swipe at Axel, but is too weak to do any real damage.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD." The other owners find their pets and carefully pick them up. Each and everyone of them is soaked in a strange green liquid that quickly hardening into powder.

"Get this crap off!" Axel commands and they all head to the sink and gently scrub off the powder. None of the pets, not even AxeJu who hated baths, struggled.

"......" All the pet owners leave and take the injured pets to the room that was made especially for them. A large and comfortable room littered with pet toys and pet snacks with several dozen cat beds and dog houses.

"...They'll be okay right?" Demyx asks tearfully as he place his DemJu into a blue wave patterned cat bed.

"...We'll hope that Vexen's potion was no toxic." Zexion says and puts his kitten into a bed that was shaped like a book.

"I'm gonna kill him! LarxJu is special! She won't die." Larxene snarls and seems close to tears.

"...Night guys." Sora whispers to his tiny puppy whose body is wracked by shivers.

"...." Riku carefully places a worn blanket on his sleeping silver puppy and Kairi gives her puppy a kiss and places her in a bed.

"....." the group leaves and behind them, a strange transformation begins to occur.

"Ugh..... Master...." A soft voice murmurs.

**X x x x x x x x x x xx X**

**AND WE GOT A CLIFFHANGER!!!**

**just shut up. This was all i could think of.**

**AND THEY ARE FINE. **

**VEXEN DID NOT KILL THEM!**

**PS: I do NOT approve of animal testing.**


	63. The Pets Transformed!

**EVEN though you guys are smart alecks, I WILL CONTINUE THIS ARC!**

**Until I get bored and end it prematurely! :D**

**Disclaimers: KH is not mine, though the Animalzation IS! **

**lol, who wants an adorable puppy? CloJu needs a home.... *holds him up***

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x **

Castle That Never Was

"Waaah! That was a good nap!" A little boy yawns and stretches. A small blonde tail pokes out of his blanket and then he stares at his hands.

"GAAAAH!!!! AXEJU! AXEJU!!!" He runs to another sleeping kid, who has red hair and shakes him violently.

"WHA?! I'M TAKIN' A NAP!" Axeju hisses and then notices just how his little brother looks like.

"... WHAT AM I GONNA DO?! I LOOK LIKE MASTER ROXAS!!!" Roxju wails and bursts into tears.

".... Aw... shit." Axeju looks at himself and notices his tiny furry body had transformed into the body of a 7 year old. With a few differences.

"...At least I still have my ears...." Roxju says and wiggles a pair of blonde cat ears. His tail twitches on the floor.

".......... TO THE LIBRARY! There's gotta be something in there on this!" Axeju commands and gets up. He has on a red t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts.

"Wow... you look nice, big brother." Roxju comments. He has something like that, but in yellow.

"TO THE LIBRARY KITTY!" Axeju commands again and then a little boy with silver hair and gray dog ears wakes up.

"SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING CAT!" RiJu snarls.

"YOU WANT SOMETHING, YOU STUPID DOG?!" Axeju hisses.

"YEAH!" RiJu tackles him and then growls viciously as Axeju swipes him with a paw... i mean hand.

"HUH?!" Roxas, the REAL Roxas,had come in to check on the pets, to come in time to see a dog fight.

"GGRRRAAAH!!!" RiJu howls and bites Axeju on the arm.

"YOU STUPID FUCKIN BLOODY DOG!" Axeju yelps and then sinks his fangs into RiJu's shoulder.

"WHOA! STOP THEM!" Riku and Axel grab their transformed pets who keep hissing and snarling at each other.

"YOU'RE LUCKY YOUR MASTER CAME, YOU STUPID DOG!" AxeJu says angrily. His hair's standing up and his tail twitches uncontrollably with his anger.

"LUCKY FOR YOU, RIKU SAMA'S GOT MY COLLAR OR I'D TEAR YOU APART!!! MORON CAT!" RiJu snarls.

"......Waaaah... What a nice nap!" A little girl with black hair and black kitten ears yawns.

".......Holy crap." Axel says.

"...No way." Riku glances at the little dog boy in his arms.

"....Hiya! Do we get food, Misters Axel and Riku?" XiJu asks. She doesn't think they can understand her.

"Uhh... Xiju, they can hear us." Roxju tells her.

"WHA?! YOU'RE KIDDING! I don't see cat ears on your peoples...." She says and squints a blue eye at Roxas.

"Um... take a look at yourself." He says.

"Eh? He's good. I almost BELIEVE him." XiJu tells Roxju.

"YOU IDIOT CAT! LOOK AT US!" RiJu snarls and wiggles his ears.

".........HOLY CATNIP!" XiJu yelps and then the rest of the pets wake up.

"............. VEEEEEXEN!!!" The three owners scream.

**X x x x x x x x x x xx X**

**THIS WORKED BETTER IN MY HEAD!!!!**

**GRRRR... I'm helping kill Vexen! *pulls out shotgun style keyblade***

**Review peoples! *runs off***


	64. RiJu,Mr Squeaky and other randomness

**Lol, I think I might be able to raise an army against Vexen!**

**Fanfickers, UNITE!!!!**

**Disclaimers: KHis not mine, and neither is anything else I mention OTHER than my Original Characters.**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

Castle That Never Was

"Umm.... So do we get to eat?" SoJu, a little boy with floppy brown dog ears and a soft brown tail, asks.

".........He is so cute!!!" Kairi squeals and hugs him.

" I like you too, Mistress Kairi!" SoJu says and kisses her cheek.

"HEY!!!"Sora says angrily.

"Huh?" SoJu looks confused and then his ears droop and his tail stops wagging.

"Did I do something bad?! AM I A BAD BOY?!" He howls and start to cry.

"No... Just don't kiss her again." Sora says,feeling bad about making his puppy cry.

"OKAY MASTER SORA!" SoJu kisses Sora on the cheek.

*F&%&#$%&#*%*!!!" Sora screams out a cuss word.

"Dad, you swore!" Xion says. XiJuis curled up on her lap.

"HE KISSED ME!!" Sora says in his defense.

"Dude. It's like.... him saying he loves you as a parent." Axel says. AxeJu nods.

"...Is it bad? Do I have to stop? And hugs too?" SoJu asks, his eyes tearing up.

".......NO!! YOU CAN HUG ME ALL YOU WANT!!!" Sora says and he hugs him.

"coughgaycough." Riku coughs.

"You getting sick?" RiJu asks.

"...Nope." Riku pats his head and Riju's tail starts to wag, even though there's no change in expression on his face.

"Hahaha, Riku's doggie is so cute!" Xion says.

"RiJuis very nice! He gives me treats!" XiJu says from Xion'slap. Xion had petting her newly transformed pet.

"......." Everyone looks at the transformed RiJu.

"So he DOESN'T hate cats, he just hates ME!" AxeJu says.

"Of course I hate you. GIMME BACK MY MR SQUEAKY!" RiJu shouts.

".....Mr. Squeaky?" They turn to Riku.

"That's his favorite toy. It's a chew toy I got him when he first came to live with us." Riku says.

"NEVER! MINE!" AxeJu hisses.

"NO IT'S NOT! MR. SQUEAKY IS MINE!!!" RiJu snarls.

".............This?" XiJu jumps off Xion's lap and gets a tattered toy. She comes back and holds it out.

"MR. SQUEAKY!!!!!" RiJu grabs it and cuddles with it.

"..... why does it look like a Heartless?" Soraasks.

"Cause. I think it's hilarious that's he's chewing on it." Riku smirks. RiJu snuggles the tiny Heartless and it squeaks happily.

"I've conducted a few tests... And it's completely my fault." Vexen says, from the ceiling where Riku and Axel had hung him up.

"Oh really? I NEVER would have guessed." Roxas says sarcastically.

"And that the other pets should be transforming.... Now." Vexen says and then they hear a surprised yelp.

"ZeJu!" Zexion says and runs for the Pet Room That Never Was.

"................................... Does this mean I can read alone now?" ZeJu asks as Zexion carries him back. A tiny boy with silvery purple hair, somewhat shorter than Zexion's, and small cat ears.

"Damn, even his CAT is a midget." Axel comments.

".............." ZeJu hisses at Axel and his tail twitches angrily.

"LOOK! I CAN PLAY SITAR NOW!!!" DemJu (Demyx's kitten) sings. He strums it and Demyx hugs him proudly.

"Good job Dem Dem!" He says and gives the little boy a cookie.

".............Cats can't eat chocolate." ZeJu says.

"OH MY GOD! YOU POOR POOR CREATURES!!!" Demyx cries.

"....Oh my god, let Superior wake up soon..." Roxas, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Zexion, and Axel all say in unison.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

**Yuuup, this sucks.**

**Worked much much MUCH better in my head.....**

**Well, we still have another few fight scenes..... that'll be fun.**

***pokes Vexen with piñata stick***


	65. Larxene Comes In

**Update time!**

**Disclaimers: Kh is not mine, though the AnimalZation is!**

**before you guys start wondering, I AM NOT DEAD.**

**some jerk(s) reported me for my MSN fic.**

**that's it, i have not been hit by a piano, and I HAVE been updating just that you guys couldn't see the updates unless you went directly to the fic.**

**Hence I got the crap scared out of me by OVER EIGHTY REVIEWS and emails when i clicked open hotmail.**

**X x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

Castle That Never Was

"COME BACK HERE!!!" AxeJu snarls as RoxJu runs off with a plate of bacon.

"....You know, they're acting the EXACT same way as before." Axel comments.

"ROXJU! AXEJU! STOP FIGHTING!" Roxas calls out. The two brothers freeze and stare at him. Then AxeJu tackles RoxJu.

"HEY!!! THE BAAACON!!!" Xion yells.

"Is that all you care about?" Roxas asks.

"...Mine now." RiJu walks up to the spilled food and starts munching at it.

"RIJU! DON'T EAT OFF THE FLOOR!" Riku scolds.

"......." RiJu drops the bacon and goes to the corner, his tail drooping.

"Emo puppy!" Demyx sings.

"SHUT UP!" Riku goes to comfort his pet.

"When the pup goes to the corner, your luck goes up!" DemJu sings.

"Huh? That doesn't even rhyme! Or make sense!" Axel says.

"Aaaaaand when Axel lights his fart, -"

"WHAT?!"

"HIS HEART WILL GOOO POOOF!" Demju keeps on singing nonsense lyrics.

"...There is something wrong here." Zexion comments. ZeJu is next to him, happily reading.

"AXXXXEL!!!" Larxene snarls and grabs Axel by the front of his shirt.

"IT WASN'T ME! I NEVER MESSED WITH THEM!" Axel shouts back.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAT?!" She snarls.

"... Oooh. Vexen made them human by accident." Axel smiles nervously.

_Phew, she han't seen what we did to her panty drawer._ He thinks in relief.

"... VEEEXEN! YOU'RE DEAD!" A small girl walks in, she looks exactly like Larxene. She grins as she leaps in between AxeJu and RoxJu and sends him flying to the wall.

"YOU STUPIF!" AxeJu slams into the wall.

"I want some info. What happened? And why can mistress understand me?" LarxJu asks.

"Umm...... Vexen sama turned us into peoples." RoxJu says.

"Hmm........ COOL! I can finally do THIS." LarxJu grabs RoxJu by the hair and ALSO sends him flying into AxeJu.

"OMPH!"

"that is one sick cat." Axel comments.

"She IS Larxene." Roxas says and goes to help the kittens.

**X x x xx x x x xxxx x x x x xx x x X**

**Yuup, this was short.**

**And Axel's a mean little man.**

**Axel: Little?**


	66. Premature End of Arc

**Larxy's cat is nuts.**

**Disclaimers: KH is not mine.**

**most of the OC's are though.**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

Castle that Never Was: Library that doesn't Exist

"This is stupid." Larxene says.

"You're telling us!" Roxas says.

"..... TAG!" Xion giggles as the cats chase her.

"YOU'RE IT!" AxeJu dodges RoxJu.

"NO FAIR!!!" XiJu says angrily.

"YES FAIR!" The two double up and tackle her.

"Why don't.... yes, that's it!" Vexen unties himself from the ceiling and runs to his lab.

"What the.... HOLY SHIT!" Axel dodges a net.

"Hold still!"

"NEVER!!! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!!!" XiJu yells.

"...." Vexen fires the net at her, and she gets captured.

"OKAY THAT DIDN'T COUNT!" She snaps when AxeJu and RoxJu start laughing.

"HEY! DON'T MESS WITH MY CAT!" Xion yells and tackles Vexen.

"FOURTEEN YOU MORONIC CHILD! I AM CONDUCTING AN EXPERIMENT!" Vexen snaps and hurls her off.

"Help. Help dah kitty." XiJu says, and DemJu starts strumming one of Demyx's spare sitars.

"OOOH!!! It's not easy.... being green." XiJu starts singing.

"YOU'RE NOT KERMIT THE FROG!"

"........SOOOO?!?" she snaps.

"SHUDDAP!!" RiJu shouts and savagely bites Vexen.

"GAAAH!! YOUR BLOODY DOG BIT ME!!" He shouts.

"Heh. good boy." Riku snickers.

"I GOT AN IDEA!!!" AxeJu shouts. He tackles Vexen.

"ME TOO! ME TOO! Kitty pile!" DemJu says and they all tackle Vexen.

"GET OFF ME YOU RASCALS!!" Vexen shouts from under the pets.

"NEVER! Turn us back!" SoJu demands, his brown tail wagging happily.

"FINE!!" Vexen shouts a strange word and all the tiny animals pop back into kittens and puppies.

"IT WORKED!!" XiJu says happily.

"BUT WE CAN STILL UNDERSTAND YOU!!!"

**X x x x x x x x x X**

**.... okay, I've officially lost my mind, and this is the end of this arc.**


	67. Zexion's Winnings

**I know that last chapter sucked.**

**Sorry, but the fic was pissin' me off... at the....weir-**

**Nevermind, it just HAD TO END.**

**Disclaimers: KH IS NOT MINE, DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT IS.**

**X x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x X**

Castle That Never Was

"......." Zexion smiles at the email that he had recieved.

"Oh wonderful. I won another contest." He says, closing up his laptop and heading down to the Game Room That Never Was.

"DIE YOU ZOMBIE BAST- ... Hi Zexion." Axel says, distracting Xion long enough for kill her character.

"DAMMIT!" Xion says, and keeps blasting.

"I need a favor, Axel." Zexion says.

"....What KIND of favor?" Axel asks, interested.

"I need you to take me to Twilight Town." Zexion says calmly.

"Wha? No way." Axel says, turning his attention back on the screen. Zexion pulls out his Lexicon and opens it up to a page.

"This IS you, correct?" He says, smirking. Axel looks in horror at the small picture glued into the pages.

".... WHERE DID YOU GET THAT PICTURE?!" Axel yells, turning red.

"Take me to Twilight Town, and this picture gets destroyed. You don't, I'll make copies and distribute them around the Castle. You shall never live it down." Zexion smiles encouragingly.

"DAMMIT! FINE!"

_Check and Mate. _Zexion thinks happily.

"Excellent. I'll meet you in an hour, that shall give me sufficient time to find the negative." Zexion says, chuckling.

"NEGATIVE?!"

".. Oh dear.... It seems I cannot remember where I left it.... Perhaps in Larxene's Room? Xaldin's?" Zexion says, faking it and trying to piss off Axel.

"......You're sick." Axel tells him.

"Why thank you. That is why they call me the Cloaked Schemer." Zexion smiles and motions for Axel to follow him.

"Wait, why can't you Corridor?" Axel complains.

"My prize." Zexion says, finding the Gummy Ship key.

"But why me?!"

"Because. Lexaeus is busy aiding Marluxia." Zexion says, tossing the key to Axel.

"... YOU SUCK!" Axel complains again.

"You swallow, and choke on it." Zexion responds, using the insult that Roxas usually used against Axel when he used that comment.

"DAMMIT NOT THAT AGAIN!" Axel snarls, going to the Gummy Ship yard. New addition to the Castle.

"...." Zexion waits patiently as Axel swears violently and kicks things in his rage.

"Are you quite done?" Zexion asks, tapping his foot.

"YEAH! Let's get this over with!" Axel says, finally getting into his Gummy Ship.

"Excellent. If there is montary gains, I shall share them with you." Zexion gets in, and buckles his seatbelt. He didn't trust Axel, with good reason.

Thinking about it.... Maybe he should have asked Xion or Roxas after all. Zexion muses, as Axel manages to slam into a Heartless ship.

"EYES ON THE ROAD, JACKASS!" Axel yells.

"... I hope you realize that we're in space, correct?" Zexion says, browsing through his Lexicon.

"SHUT UP! Just cause they're Heartless, don't mean they can't KEEP THEIR FUCKIN' EYES ON THE FUCKING ROAD!!!" Axel screams at the small ship, swerving past them.

"..... I should have asked Roxas...." Zexion murmurs to himself, but they get to Twilight Town, safe and more less sane.

"Right... Where to, Zexy?" Axel asks.

"Call me that one more time and I'll-" Zexion starts to warn.

"Zexy." Axel snickers.

"Your little E-Date is going all over Youtube now." Zexion snaps. He walks briskly, ignoring Axel's cries of protest.

"Hello? Pardon, but I believe I won the contest?" Zexion says, as he reaches the sporting store.

"Huh? How'd you win somethin' here?" Axel asks, looking at compasses and other camping stuff.

"I wrote an essay, on how the wonders of nature inspire artistic values." Zexion says, turning a canteen over.

".... Pfft." Axel starts laughing. Zexion merely takes the essay from his Lexicon and gives it to Axel to read.

"......." A few minutes later, Axel startes to cry.

"That was beautiful!" Axel says, wiping his eyes.

"Why thank you." Zexion goes to talk to the manager.

"....." Axel starts messing around with the camping items. Zexion comes back, dragging a giant cart.

"May we go?" Zexion says.

"...Uh... What'd ya win?" Axel asks.

"A camping set for 20 people. I believe I shall sell it on EBay. Magnifent site." Zexion drags the giant bundles to the Gummy Ship, and they go home.

"Duuuude." Xigbar says, the moment they walk in.

"....." Xemnas gets a gleam in his eyes.

"MEETING! NOW!" He commands.

"Oh crap. WHAT DID YOU DO ZEXION?!" Axel says in horror, glancing at the camping sets.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

**Lol, it's what you think!**

**And no, I did NOT rip this off of someone.**

**I thought of it myself, thank you very much!**

**And... I'll require assistance in thinking up little ... "ACCIDENTS" to happen to the Ol' Organization.**

**I got Vexen covered. *evil laughter***


	68. Meetings

**Well, we're updating once again!**

**Disclaimers: KH, FF, and anything else mentioned in this fic, of course, are not mine.**

**Enjoy, and let's get this random meetin' under way!**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

Castle That Never Was: Round/Throne Room

"I hate you Zexion." Axel immediately says.

"I was for selling the sets on EBay, if you'd recall." Zexion snaps.

"Don't care, it's your fault." Everyone starts appearing in the throne room.

"What's goin' on? Did Xemnas lose his poptarts again?" Roxas asks.

"Nah, he's probably got some stupid scheme on how to make us more united." Xion giggles.

"Hey... I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF MY SHOW! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Larxene snarls.

"What show?! Bones?!" Xigbar immediately says.

"HEY! They kill people on that show, that means it's good!" Larxene says defensively.

"... Okay, ya got me there."

"What's goin' on...? I was sleepin'..." Demyx says, appearing in his pajamas decorated with tiny water droplets and carrying his Dancer plushie. Soon, everyone was there.

"Everyone! I have decided that we need more bonding." Xemnas immediately says. Everyone groans.

"WHAT?!"

"We like hating each other!" Marluxia snaps, brushing the dirt off of his clothes. He had been gardening.

"No thank you, Superior." Zexion says. Lexaeus nods.

"Why don't we just have poker nights, and leave it at that?" Luxord suggest half-heartedly.

"How about we just kill Luxord, and anyone else who comes up with stupid suggestions?" Larxene grins sadistically.

"We're going camping, and that's final!" Xemnas says.

"WHAT?!" Everyone screams.

"AXEL WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Everyone snarls at him.

"DUDE! This is all ZEXION'S fault!" Axel immediately yells.

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR WINNING THE CONTEST!" Zexion snarls, his face going red.

"Contest?! THAT'S WHAT GAVE XEMNAS THIS STUPID IDEA?!" Xigbar yells.

"Yes! And YOU'RE ALL GOING ON PAIN OF DEATH." Xemnas grins evilly, and everyone freezes.

"….. Camping could be fun." Zexion says quietly to Xion.

"Yeah… We could go find Bambi." She says optimistically.

"… I could SHOOT Bambi." Xigbar points out.

"… Camping… As in no toilets, no TV, no electricity?" Larxene asks, twitching angrily.

"You've never been campin' before, Larxy?" Axel laughs.

"SHUT UP! I GREW UP IN A CITY YOU JACKASS!" Larxene snarls.

"So did I! And I've been camping!" Axel retorts smugly.

"It could be interesting to observe the wildlife." Vexen says, already calculating how much scientific research he could get out of it.

"….. I'll bring some new plants home." Marluxia shrugs.

"… Axel, I'll bet you a hundred thousand munny, that Larxene is the first one to snap." Luxord says.

"You're on. I say Xemnas." Axel remarks.

"Then I'm for the trip." Luxord comments, leaning back in his throne.

"Is there a river, Superior?" Demyx asks.

"Yes."

"WHOO! Rafting!" Demyx says happily.

"…. Rock-climbing." Lexaeus says calmly.

"Yes, Lexaeus. You can go rock-climbing." Xemnas says.

"I don't care either way." Xaldin snaps.

"… superior, they might kill themselves." Saix whispers.

"I trust in them." Xemnas says.

"…. I suppose it could not hurt." Saix says, eyeing Marluxia and hoping that he'd be one of the first ones to get injured.

"I guess it could be fun." Roxas says shrugging.

"Can we take Haru, and Namine?!" Xion asks.

"Of course."

"WHOO! I'm in!" Roxas and Xion say in unison.

"All for camping raise your hand." Axel, Roxas, Xion, Xenmas, Xigbar, Marluxia, Vexen, Lexaeus and Demyx all raise their hands.

"Opposed?" Everyone else raises their hands.

"Ha, we win." Xion sticks her tongue out at Saix.

"Silence, Replica!" Saix snarls.

"…. Excuse the interruption, but… WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Haru snaps.

"… We're going camping, Haru!" Xion tells him.

"Good luck with that." Haru says, immediately not interested.

"You're going too." Roxas says, grinning.

"HELL NO! Father!" Haru pleads with Vexen.

"Sorry, but you're going. It'll give you a chance to bond with Zexion." Vexen says. Apparently, his Other had adopted Zexion's other, Ienzo, making Haru and Zexion brothers.

"………….. DAMMIT!"

"… Am I going too?" Namine asks.

"Yes, Namine. You too." Xemnas tells her.

"Um… I can bring my art stuff, right?" Namine asks.

"Yes, Namine. You can."

"Then I'll give it a try." Namine smiles cheerfully.

"WAIT!" Xion leaps off her throne and runs to the phone.

"…… Oh shit, she's doin' something!" Xigbar warns.

"Kay, later taters!" She hangs up.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi and Erika are coming too! That's twenty!" Xion says.

"Great…. We can torture the Keyblade Master while we're suffering." Larxene says, surprisingly optimistically for her.

"Then we all agree. We'll all be heading out tomorrow!" Xemnas says, pleased that his plan was already working.


	69. Why You Send Lexaeus

**Well, we're updating once again!**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and all other associates of such are not mine and never will be unless I take over Square Enix. Which will NEVER happen.**

**However, enjoy the random waking ups!**

**I personally love Larxene's. :D**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

**Castle That Never Was: 5:30 AM **

"….." The alarm clock in Xemnas's room goes off, blasting the entire Castle with classical music.

"FUCK BEETHOVEN!" Axel screams defiantly, before covering his head with the pillow. Lexaeus sleepily gets out of bed. The day before, Xemnas had ordered him to wake everyone up. Because no one could really sleep with a behemoth looming above them with a giant axe-sword.

**Luminous Room: 14**

"…… Go away." Xion orders sleepily. Lexaeus raises an eyebrow and nudges her bed with the Skysplitter. The bed quivers, but Xion makes no other movement.

"Lemme sleep." Xion snarls, sticking her pillow over her face. Lexaeus reaches into his pocket, and pulls something out. He waves it in her face.

"… Is that candy?" Xion asks, taking a sniff of the wrapped parcel. He answers by unwrapping it and letting her smell the heavenly chocolaty treat known as the Hershey's bar.

"GIMME GIMME GIMME!!" Xion sits up abruptly and snatches the candy bar from his hand. She starts munching on it happily.

"Get ready. We have one week." Lexaeus informs her.

"Got more candy?" Lexaeus nods.

"I'm on my way!" Xion trips out of bed and starts looking for her duffel bag. Lexaeus leaves for Roxas's room.

**Serendipitous Room: 13 **

"Roxas. AWAKEN." Lexaeus says simply. Roxas's eyes fly open and he sits up.

"DON'T KILL ME!" Roxas leaps out of bed and starts cramming clothes into a hamper. Smiling, Lexaeus goes to wake up Axel.

**Inferno Room: 8**

"I'M GETTING UP ALREADY!" Axel yells at the door. He was actually still in bed, about to drift back off to sleep. Lexaeus answers by causing a small 8.1 earthquake, contained only in Axel's room.

"… Now." Axel moans, from under the bureau. Lexaeus smiles and continues to Demyx's room.

**Nocturne Room: 9**

"…Demyx." Lexaeus calls out, looking around. Where was he? Suddenly, he hears soft snoring from the middle of the pool. Demyx was fast asleep on a duckie raft, clutching a small stuffed toy in the shape of a Dancer Nobody.

"….DEMYX." Lexaeus calls out, louder. Demyx stirs, and sits up.

"Hiya Lexy! Whazzup?" Demyx says sleepily.

"Wake up call."

"Kay! I'm gonna…. Whoa!" Demyx falls into the pool, and Lexaeus just shakes his head. He helps Demyx out of the pool. And then Lexaeus spots a metal bucket.

"… Can I borrow this?" He asks softly.

"SURE!! I'm gonna find my backpack, kay?" Demyx squishes off, stuffing clothes into a black backpack. Lexaeus dips the bucket into the pool, and spotting another one, fills that one up too. He leaves, carrying both.

**Thunder Room: 12**

"….. Wake up." Lexaeus throws the full bucket of water over Larxene's bed.

"SON OF A-!" Larxene screams, electricity sparking everywhere, and shocking herself.

"… Good morning, sunshine." Lexaeus says to her, throwing another bucket of water at her.

"DUDE YES!" Xigbar says, sticking his head in the door. He gives Lexaeus a thumbs up, and goes back to his room to get his stuff.

**Duplication Room: 16**

"…. NO! GO AWAY!" Haru yells the second Lexaeus gets to the door. Lexaeus throws the bucket into the bed, making Haru leap out of the way.

"Wake up." Lexaeus goes on his rounds.

**White Room: 15**

"I'm already ready." Namine says, fully dressed and reading a book in bed. Lexaeus nods, pleased.

"I'll go pack our food, okay?" Namine walks out with her white messenger bag full of clothes.

**Illusion Room: 6**

"Zexion."

"No."

"Zexion."

"I said no."

"Zexion, wake up."

"Never."

"Do you want me to get Axel to burn down the library?"

"You're bluffing."

"I mean it."

"… OH MY GOD, YOU'RE NOT BLUFFING." Zexion sits up immediately, staring in shock at his friend. Lexaeus points to the bureau, and Zexion unwillingly begins pulling out his clothes. Lexaeus leaves to give him privacy.

**Graceful Room: 11**

"……" Lexaeus smiles evilly at the sight of the plant covered room. He immediately sucks the nutrients from the earth in the pots, causing the plants to wither.

"GET OUT, FIVE!" Marluxia snarls, shoving him out.

"Get dressed, or your greenhouse is next." Lexaeus says over his shoulder as he continues to Xaldin's room.

**Wind Room: 3**

"…. UP. NOW." Lexaeus commands. Xaldin glances at him, and then falls out of bed when Lexaeus starts up the chainsaw.

"Alright, alright! I'm going!" Xaldin says, keeping a 5 meter distance from him and the chainsaw. He starts cramming clothes into a trash bag. Lexaeus keeps the chainsaw on, and heads to Luxord's room.

**Gambling Room: 10**

"Bloody fuckin' hell!" Luxord yelps as Lexaeus throws the chainsaw at the door. Since it was open, it flies into Luxord's wall, three centimeters from his head.

"Next time I won't miss. Get up." Lexaeus says coldly. Luxord nods, and grabs his duffel bag.

**Research Room: 4**

"Don't you try anything, No. V." Vexen says coldly as he starts packing up his test tubes. Mildly disappointed, Lexaeus drops the machete.

"Now go wake up Larxene or something." Vexen says, his eyes on the packing.

"Yes sir." Lexaeus says, dragging the slightly red tinged blade behind him.

**Kitchen That Never Was**

"…. A CHAINSAW?!" Axel says in shock.

"Yes! A freakin' chainsaw!" Luxord repeats, trembling slightly. You would if someone woke you up with foresting equipment.

".. You too?" Xaldin asks. Luxord nods. Then Lexaeus passes through carrying the chainsaw and wearing a hockey mask. He nods at the three and keeps walking.

"That's it, no more horror movies for him." Xemnas says, staring as Lexaeus walks past him.

"Woooow… He woke me up with candy!" Xion comments happily. She's still munching on it.

"OH MY FUCKIN' KINGDOM HEARTS!!" They hear from Saix's room, and the buzz of a Husqvarna chainsaw.

"No more Friday the thirteenth." Xemnas says. Everyone nods in agreement.


	70. In The Camper

**Well, we're here again, with an update.**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and all other associates of such are not mine and never will be unless I take over Square Enix. Which will NEVER happen.**

**Enjoy the randomness!**

**Husqvarna chainsaw of doom! :D**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

**Castle That Never Was**

"Alright, everyone into the cars!" Xemnas commands, as everyone's forcibly dressed into more than their underwear (Demyx) and packed (Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and so many others).

"Dude. Since when do we got a car?" Xigbar says excitedly.

"SHOT GUN!" Roxas and Xion demand in unison.

"Nobody let Xigbar drive!" Xemnas says, getting into the driver's seat of a black van.

"THAT MEANS I DRIVE, BITCH!" Xigbar jumps into the driver's seat of a huge camper.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Xemnas realizes his mistake.

"Heh, doesn't Xemmy look like a rapist?" Larxene laughs. Marluxia chuckles.

"For that, Larxene! Marluxia! You're with me!" Xemnas snaps.

"Shit!"

"Hiya guys!" Sora greets them, carrying a giant backpack.

"The fuck?" Xigbar says, staring.

"Sora's mom doesn't trust you guys, remember?" Riku says coolly, carrying a small black duffel bag.

"But we do! Let's go find Bambi, kay?" Erika says cheerfully. She was carrying a bag of snacks (judging from the amount of chocolate in there) and an extra bag of clothes.

"So, why did you want to go camping anyway?" Kairi asks, curious.

"Zexion." Everyone says, pointing the blamed kid.

"IT WAS THE STUPID CONTEST!" Zexion says angrily.

"… contest?" Zexion gives Kairi the essay to read while he shoves his pack onto the van.

"…. That was beautiful!!" Kairi sobs, breaking into tears.

"Dude, lemme read!" Xigbar grabs it.

"In the van, Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Xion, Zexion, Kairi, Riku,Xigbar, Sora, and Erika! Everyone else in the camper!" Xemnas commands.

"Move or die." Lexaeus orders Xigbar. Xigbar immediately gets out of the driver's seat and stands beside the camper.

"Wait….. Lexaeus's drivin' the camper?" Larxene questions. Most of the ones who were supposed to get into the camper glance at each other.

"IN THE VAN!" They yelp, shoving the younger members out of the way and inserting themselves into the black van. To make SURE they wouldn't be forced to get into the same car as Lexaeus, they locked the doors. Saix smiles smugly and waves to the trio before turning to Luxord, snatching a pack of cards out of his hand. Larxene immediately gets booted out from the front seat by Xemnas. She glares at him. Larxene starts to swear violently, using words that would have gotten her a mouth wash of dish detergent if he had heard her correctly.

"Well, how bad could it be?" Sora says innocently. Famous last words.

_Three hours later_

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIEEE!!" Sora screams loudly. He grabs on tightly to the straps on the ceiling as Lexaeus makes YET _ANOTHER_ sharp turn.

"HEY! That is my candy, Riku!" Erika demands, bouncing along crazily.

"You know… GET OFF ME ROXAS!" Axel shoves said blonde off of his now very numb foot. They were forced to make room for various people, and since Xigbar wasn't cooperating… They were pretty jammed in.

"HEY! Where'd my choco bag go?" Xion asks, looking around for it. It was in the shape of a Hershey's bar, so you couldn't really miss it. Larxene was munching on some candy, and she chucks it at Xion.

"Here ya go! Thanks, I love Reese's!" Larxene says, waiting for the sugar high to kick in.

"Larxene! That was mine!" Xion complains, looking at the several dozen wrappers in the small bag.

"…. DID YOU JUST GIVE LARXENE CAFFEINE?!" Axel and Demyx say in unison. They were both shaking slightly.

"Yeaaaah, so?" Xion says, whimpering over the loss of half her Reese's supply.

"IT MAKES HER GO NUTS AND-!" Larxene grins savagely.

"Oooh Soooora!!!" She whispers, giggling manically.

"Oh shit."

"COME HERE KEYBLADE BOY!!!"

"MY SPLEEEEN!!!"

"…. and sends her into a psychotic rage." Demyx finishes.

"… I wonder where we're going?" Zexion says, trying to read by the light of Axel's blue and white patterned lighter (nicknamed Alice).

"You drop Alice, I'll shoot you." Axel warns.

"YOU'RE NOT XIGBAR!"

"I think we're going somewhere cool! I mean, Xemnas promised me a river!" Demyx says, strumming a song.

"Dude, stop playing 99 bottles of beer. It makes me thirsty." Xigbar complains.

"..99 bottles of beer on the wall." Axel starts saying. Everyone grins. YES, they were THAT bored.

"TAKE ONE DOWN AND PASS IT AROUND! 98 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!" They all howl, trying to annoy Lexaeus. He just purposely slams on the breaks, sending them flying, before starting to drive normally again. He smirks, and chuckles to himself.

"Don't mess with Rock head." he says.

"You're kinda messed up, huh?" Kairi asks, neatly strapped into the other seat. Lexaeus nods.

"A bit."

"Oh, that explains it. …. Hey, can we stop for a bathroom break? I think Sora'd be busting by now." Kairi asks. Lexaeus nods.

"The next 7/11."

"Pfft." Kairi and Lexaeus both start laughing at the sound of that.


	71. Pit Stop and In the Van

**Well, we're here again, with an update.**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and all other associates of such are not mine and never will be unless I take over Square Enix. Which will NEVER happen.**

**Enjoy the randomness!**

**Note: Demyx is okay, he might have a concussion but other than that he's fine.**

**Okay, NOW enjoy!**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

**7/11 on Highway 14/13**

"Man…. Nothing _EVER_ happens here." A kid complains, starting to restock the candy bars.

"Yeah… it's boring here, Frank." A second kid complains, leaning back in his seat and reading a magazine.

"Then why don't you help, Phil?" Frank retorts, shoving the box of Reese's back into the shelf.

"Cause he's a dick." A third kid comments.

"Shut up Steve!" Phil protests. They suddenly hear a loud noise as a camper and a van drive up to the gas station.

"Everyone go to the bathroom, or piss in the bottle when you have to!" A silver haired man commands. A bunch of kids and some adults all rush to the bathrooms in the back of the store.

"…. What can I do for you, sir?" Frank says politely when the silver haired man comes up to the counter.

"Give me a map of the area, kid." The man says, his yellow glaring angrily. He didn't seem to have gotten a lot of sleep.

"….. Road map, or topography?" Phil slips in.

"_SUUUPPPERRRRIOOOORR_!!" A blonde kid with a mullet yells, holding up a jumbo bag of Doritos. He looks at the man with puppy eyes, wiggling the bag.

"FINE! And my…. Associate is filling up our camper and van. How much do I owe you?" Xemnas says, when Xion and Roxas run up with a basket full of snacks. They eye Xemnas for a moment and then dump the basket carefully onto the counter. Xemnas mentally slaps himself but nods. Xion and Roxas high five and go back to the aisles to look for more food.

"Superior? Half tank each." Saix hands him the receipts. Xemnas curses under his breath and keeps waiting.

"Uhh …Should I just ring this up now?" Phil asks, eyeing the mountain of snacks.

"YES. NO MORE SNACKS YOU LOT!" Xemnas snarls to the background.

"AWWWWW……" A loud series of protests comes from the rest of the members.

"C'MON! They_ HATE_ Hot Cheetoes! _ONE_ bag!" Axel says, popping his head from the chip section.

"… Pay for your own stuff!" Xemnas snaps, and pulls out his wallet. He rapidly pays the 600000 munny bill, cursing the high gas prices.

"_THIS_ is why I hate cars!" Xemnas mutters darkly, and hands the keys to the van to Saix.

"…." Saix grins evilly as he clutches the keys tightly.

"… I DRIVE!" Axel yells, grabbing the key to the camper from Lexaeus.

"… OH MY GOD NO!" Ten people tackle Axel to grab the key. Sora picks it up in the confusion and goes to the camper. He starts it up and waits lazily in the driver's seat.

"EVERYONE INTO THE CARS!" Xemnas commands, now impatient. Everyone scrambles into the cars, and Demyx accidentally gets into the van. They drive off, and with Sora unwittingly behind the wheel of the camper.

**In the Van**

"… Are we there now?" Demyx questions, strumming his sitar. Surprisingly, they had a lot of room in the van.

"No." Xemnas retorts immediately, avoiding a small Prius. Saix is pouting slightly in the backseat, having the keys taken from him almost as quickly as they had been handed to them.

"… Are we there now?" Demyx says again.

"NO."

"….. Are we there NOW?"

"NO!"

"…. Demyx, let's play a game, shall we?" Vexen asks, already strapped in tightly to the seat. Demyx nods excitedly.

"It's called the _QUIET_ game. Whomever can stay quiet the longest, wins a prize. Do you understand?" Vexen says. Xaldin grins, anticipating a nice silent car/van ride.

"Alrighty! I'll beat you, Vexen." Demyx immediately retorts.

"…. Go." Vexen says, opening one of his lab reports for corrections. Demyx glances around, and then opens his giant bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos. Xaldin starts doing a crossword, and Luxord falls asleep, snoring on Saix's shoulder, who was five seconds away from killing him.

"………Superior, how much longer?!" Saix hisses, glaring furiously at the slumbering Luxord.

"Ten more."

"… Eh? Minutes?" Xaldin questions.

"….. No, more like 5."

"… FIVE WHAT?!" Vexen demands, his green eyes flashing angrily.

"… Hours."

"HOURS?!" Everyone protests, waking up Luxord.

"Mum, it wasn't me! It was Axel!" Luxord slurs, still half asleep.

"….?" Everyone (except Xemnas, he was_ ACTUALLY _watching the road) stares at him.

"…. Muuuummy! I don't wanna go to school!" Luxord mutters darkly, falling back asleep.

" Alright…. He's nuts." Marluxia points out, stabbing the sleeping man with a bony elbow. Erika grunts slightly in her sleep, leaning against Saix. He trembles slightly, ready to kill them both. For those paying attention (or caring), this is the order:

11, 10, 7, and Erika in the back seat.

4 and 3 in the middle.

Demyx in the front passenger seat and Xemnas is driving.

"… ARE WE THERE YET?!" Demyx yells, suddenly unable to take the silence.

"IF YOU SAY THAT ONE MORE FUCKIN' TIME, I'M TURNING THIS VAN AROUND!" Xemnas yells back at him.

"….. Really?"

"YES!"

"…. ARE WE THERE YET, ARE WE THERE YET, ARE WE THERE YET?!" Demyx starts chanting, strumming along to the tune of Hikari.

"… YES!" Xemnas yells, swerving violently. He slams Demyx's head against the window, knocking him out cold. Demyx falls unconscious and everyone's in shocked silence. Xemnas gets the van back onto the road and then glares into the rear view mirror.

"Any body else?" Xemnas snarls. Everyone (the conscious ones) shakes their heads violently no.

"Then I expect a _QUIET _trip, do you understand?" Everyone nods.

"Good." Xemnas makes a small U-turn and gets onto another branch of the freeway.

"… Xemnas is freakin' nuts." Erika comments, staring at the back of Xemnas's silvery head.

"You have no idea."


	72. Getting There and Roxas's New Quest

**Well, we're here again, with an update.**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and all other associates of such are not mine and never will be unless I take over Square Enix. Which will NEVER happen.**

**Enjoy the randomness!**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

**In the Camper**

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!!" Axel yelps.

"… GAAH!!! SUFFOCATING!!" Xion wails, being smashed into the wall by what it felt like Roxas's face. Larxene was snoring quietly, the sugar rush long gone. Suddenly the van shakes violently and almost goes off the road. Xigbar opens a sleepy eye and pulls out his Sharpshooter. The van rights itself just as suddenly as it went berserk and pulls back onto the road. Everyone notices just how smoother the ride became.

"So… Anyone got a clue where we're goin'?" Xigbar asks finally.

"… To a forest!" Xion says, grinning.

"Didn't Demyx go nuts cause it was near a river?" Axel questions.

"Hmm… Well, we're half way there! Half way there…. Half way there…" Xion starts repeating herself until Roxas smacks her upside the head to make her shut up.

_Two more hours later_

"WE MADE IT!!" Xion squeals, leaping out of the camper with joy.

"..Finally… Xigbar's banjo was annoying the hell outta me." Axel says, walking off the camper with a noticeable arrow in his knee.

"Dude, it was funny as hell. You know that." Xigbar tells him, lugging around a black beat up banjo with a few missing strings. Larxene snarls sleepily and collapses under a tree to nap. They decide just to leave her there. Everyone from the van was already there and helping to set up various tents.

"… HEY! LEXAEUS! Get outta…. The fuck?" Roxas and Axel stare as Kairi unbuckles her seat belt and gets out of the driver's seat.

"… What? I took over." Kairi tells them innocently as she wakes up Sora on the other side.

"So the psycho that was driving when we left the gas station was Sora. Then Kairi took the wheel and we had the nice car trip." Xigbar comments.

"… then where's Lexaeus?" Axel asks.

**7/11 on Highway 14/13**

"Dude, they _LEFT_ you here." Phil tells Lexaeus. Lexaeus nods and keeps flipping through his magazine.

"Want me to call a taxi?" Steve asks. Lexaeus shakes his head and keeps reading.

"You have to pay for that." Frank says, feeling bad for him. Lexaeus pays for it and keeps reading.

**The Campsite**

"… Did we leave him at the gas station?!" Xigbar says, his eye(s?) widening.

".. don't tell Xemnas." Axel says immediately. Roxas had been looking around when he noticed several MORE missing people.

"WHERE'S NAMINE?!"

**Castle That Never Was**

"… THEY LEFT US." Haru snarls, crossing his arms angrily.

"Maybe they'll come back." Namine says, looking nervously around at the empty castle. They were both packed but the group had left several hours before.

"THOSE FUCKIN' BASTARDS LEFT US! ALL THAT MOTHERFUCKIN' BULL SHIT ABOUT US SPENDING DAMN QUALITY TIME TOGETHER AND THEY FUCKIN' LEFT US!!" Haru screams angrily.

"Aw, it's okay, Haru." Namine says soothingly.

"Wait. We're all alone in a big ass castle…. With no supervision." Haru realizes in awe.

"I'm going to be locking my door, Haru." Namine tells him.

"Not that! … damn. But I was thinking….. WE COULD HAVE A PARTY!" Haru announces cheerfully.

"…. But all our friends are the ones camping." Namine points out.

"…. Thanks Captain Killjoy…. Wait. I know ONE person who's not camping." Haru grins evilly.

".. Oh no, he's going to call-"

"Hey, Biddy? Can you and the interns help us Castle-sit? … You can? SWEET! See ya in a few!" Haru hangs up the phone and cackles manically.

"We're going to get grounded again…" Namine says, wincing.

**The Campsite**

".. I'm gonna find her!" Roxas heads back on the road, skating on a skateboard he somehow managed to smuggle into his duffel bag.

"Where is Haru?" Vexen questions angrily as he observes his surroundings.

"I think we left him and Namine back at the Castle." Axel tells him.

"Ah. That's not good." Vexen says nervously. Axel's eyes narrow in suspicion as he pulls out an Eternal Flame chakram.

"Why? Tell me, ol buddy, ol pal." Axel says, grinning sadistically.

"…… SU-SUPERIOR!!" Vexen says, running.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE YOU ASS!"

"Xigbar, take the young ones on a nature walk." Xemnas commands, helping to put up a giant blue tent for the girls.

"Why me?"

"I trust you." Xemnas turns back to Marluxia's tent which was currently being covered in flowers.

"C'mon, let's go." Xigbar takes Sora, Kairi, Riku, Erika, Xion and Demyx out to the woods.

"… I'm coming too." Xaldin follows them, making sure Xigbar didn't just ditch them.

_Meanwhile_

"…… I really hope I don't die out here." Roxas says to himself, holding up a hitch-hiking sign. He'd just made it with a scrap piece of cardboard and a Sharpie and was now holding out his thumb out to traffic as he'd seen someone do in a movie. Sure enough, a car pulls up to him. He sees a guy in a hockey mask and in the backseat there was a big dripping knife like weapon, also known as the machete.

"…" The man signals for Roxas to get in.

"…. The things I do for my girlfriend." Roxas mutters darkly as he moves the machete to get in comfortably. The door locks behind him as the man grins evilly at Roxas in the rearview mirror.

"Son of a bitch." The car speeds off, Roxas pounding on the window and screaming.


	73. Nature Walk

**Well, we're here again, with an update.**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Disney, and all other associates of such are not mine and never will be unless I take over Square Enix. Which will NEVER happen.**

**Enjoy the randomness!**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

**Campsite**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Xemnas screams.

"… Uh, Roxas ran off on a skateboard, and I think he was hitchhiked by Jason Voorhees." Axel says again. He then smiles innocently.

"… I'm going to KILL YOU." Xemnas snarls. Axel then runs to the group going on the nature walk.

"Hey guys, mind if I tag along?" Axel says nervously.

"…. But we're going on a-" Xion starts to say.

"Good ol Nature, I always say…. Hey, can we mosey along? I want to see… some fluffy bunny rabbits." Axel lies. Even Xion didn't buy it, but they let him come.

**Somewhere in the Woods**

"Holy crap, this is lame." Axel says as he looks around. They'd been hiking for at least an hour, and seen jack diddly squat.

"Shut up Axel!" Xion, Demyx and, surprisingly, Larxene all say in unison.

"….. Kay, I'm scared now."

"why, you're bored to death too?" Xigbar complains.

"Not just that. LARXENE is happy about this." Axel comments.

"… Dude, we're gonna have bunny al lightning when we're done with this hike." Xigbar laughs. Larxene glares at him.

"I WOULD _NEVER_ HARM AN INNOCENT LITTLE BUNNY!" She snarls.

"… She's an animal lover! Who would have thought, that the great Savage Nymph, one of the most feared sadists in the known worlds… LOVES CUTE ADORABLE LITTLE FLUFFY BUNNIES!!!" Axel howls with laughter while everyone else moves out of strike range. Larxene grins.

"You're right. Who would have?" She says sweetly, taking a step toward Axel. He suddenly gets nervous, knowing what came next.

"… Uhh…. I was only kiddin' Larxy!" Axel tells her, backing up.

"… Oh really?" She says coldly. Axel spots something and then grins.

"LOOK! A BUNNY!" Axel says, pointing behind her. She whips around and then suddenly squeals in delight. A tiny gray rabbit was hopping toward her and then cuddles her legs.

"IT'S SO CUTE!" She picks it up and gives it a hug.

"… OH MY GAWD." Demyx says, eyes wide with horror.

"… You tell anyone, I'll personally flambé you all!" Larxene snarls, giving them an evil sadistic glare. Of course this was ruined by the happy cuddling of the bunny in her arms, but no one said anything.

"…… " Axel starts laughing again, but Larxene ignores him to play with "Thumper" as she rapidly nicknamed the rabbit.

"What now?" Xigbar asks.

"Well, first we get this up on Youtube, then on Deviantart, and then Facebook." Axel jokes.

"OH MY KH!!" Xion suddenly squeals and tells everyone to shut up. A rustle of bushes and then something appears in front of them.

"A DEER!" The kids say, awed by the magnificent creature in front of them.

"Wow, 12 point buck." Xigbar says, looking impressed.

"Huh. That's kinda cool." Axel admits, watching it feed on grass.

"Yup. And it's gonna look _GREAT _on my wall." Xigbar comments.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Xigbar pulls out his Sharpshooter and then rapidly fires three shots into the deer's skull. It drops to the ground, bleeding like crazy and most likely already dead.

"……….." The kids are quiet with the shock. Even the rabbit had become frozen with horror.

"You…. Killed it….." Xion whimpers, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Yup, I shot Bambi." Xigbar confirms, poking at the carcass with an Arrow.

"YOU KILLED BAMBI!!" Xion screams in horror, collapsing into tears.

"You're a monster, Xiggy!" Demyx tells him, in tears himself. He helps Xion up and then tries to comfort his friend.

"…. YOU'RE DEAD XIGBAR!" Larxene snarls, clutching Thumper safely from Xigbar's firing distance.

"… I'll give you the ribs." Xigbar says immediately.

"I'm in." Larxene then helps Xigbar cut up the deer and teleport it to the campsite.

**Campsite**

"….. Hey, Xemnas! Want the heart?!" Xigbar throws said heart at the Superior and then makes a run for it.

"XIIIGBAAAAAAAAAR!!!" Xenmas starts chasing him.

".. What's wrong with Xion?" Marluxia asks.

"She's been horribly traumatized." Axel says nonchalantly.

"Again?!"

"Xion? Want some soup?" Luxord hands her a bowl. She sips at it, still crying.

"This is good… what is it?" Xion asks, taking another sip.

"Bambi stew." Xion gags and spews out the soup.

"THAT'S IT! I'm a vegetarian now!" Xion screams, hiding in the girls tent.

"How long do you think THAT'S gonna last?" Axel asks.

"A week, at the most." Luxord says.

"Wanna bet?"

"Naturally." The two exchange wagers as Marluxia tries to calm Xion down enough to leave the tent.

"NO! ANIMAL KILLERS!"

_Meanwhile…_

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!" Roxas screams as the car runs wildly off the road. The man driving vanishes as Roxas flies through the windshield and lands luckily on an abandoned mattress.

"Kid, you alright?!" A woman asks.

"… No." Roxas whimpers, already soaked in blood. He'd gone about 50 feet with the man when he tried to stab his Heart out. Little did ol Jason know that Roxas had watched all the Friday the Thirteenth movies.

"Here, sweetie. I'm going to go get you some help." The woman says. In shock, Roxas recognizes her.

"MRS. VOORHEES?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

".. Oh I'm not dead." The woman chuckles evilly.

".. OH GOD, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!" Roxas shrieks as he tries to get away.

".... THIS is God." Another voice chuckles.

"... FREDDY KRUGUER?! What's next, Micheal My-" Said villains come out.

".... DAMN YOU HARU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT SOMEHOW!!" Roxas screams, as he summons Oblivion and Oathkeeper.


	74. Roxas Comes Back and Fishing?

**Hiya folks!**

**Hope you've been enjoying this but….**

**THE AUTHORESS NEEDS SOME HELP!**

**I need to find ways to mangle some of the Organization members!**

**And but some… I MEAN **_**MOST **_**OF THEM.**

**Vexen I got covered. Xaldin too.**

**Demyx is under control, and Xigbar too.**

**Everyone else… zip, zilch, nada! Mind helpin' me, oh loyal reviewers?**

**Note: They must survive their "Accident."**

**KH is not mine, and all that jazz. My rant is now over.**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x X**

**Campsite: Sometime in the evening**

"…… Dude, someone get Axel to light a fire." Xigbar complains.

"You do it." Axel retorts.

"Fucker, you light it before I stab you in the ass with an arrow. NOW!" Xigbar snarls. After being told off by SIX people, counting a very pissed off Xemnas, he was not exactly in the best mood.

"…" Axel lights the fire in a millisecond by using his Chakrams.

"Happy?" Xion pulls out some marshmallows, though noticeably keeping her distance from Xigbar.

"WHOOO WANTS S'MOOOOORES!!!" She yells, pulling out some chocolate.

"ME!" Erika immediately starts roasting a marshmallow. Riku also takes one, but Axel makes the fire flare up the moment he puts the marshmallow near the flames. It explodes, coating him and Sora in sticky puff ball remains.

"YOU'RE A SICK MAN AXEL!" Sora yells, pulling out his Keyblade. Larxene stabs him with a Foudre, sending him flying about 50 feet in the air.

"Bitch, one of those better be for me." She snatches one and starts roasting it with her lightning.

"….. You guys are all so cranky…. WE NEED A CAMPFIRE SONG!" Demyx announces loudly.

"NO!" Mostly everyone screams in unison.

"….." Demyx starts playing anyway.

"Lets gather around the campfireAnd sing our campfire songOur C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G songAnd if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrongBut it'll help if you just sing along!" Demyx says, grinning like crazy. He loved SpongeBob.

"Bum-bum-bum!" Xion sings. The two start a rapid contest to see who could sing it the fastest."DEMYX, CUT IT OUT!" Xaldin shouts, but they ignore him.

"C-A-M-P-I-N-G-S-O-N-G-S-O-N-G!!""Five bucks to shut them up." Xemnas says to Axel and Luxord.

"Twenty." Luxord counters.

"Deal." Axel gets up and throws Demyx into the lake. Xion immediately shuts up, passing out from lack of oxygen. Everyone says good night and heads to bed.

_The Next Morning_

"….." Roxas drags himself back into the camp, all beat up and covered in what looked like blood.

"Oh my god. What happened?" Xemnas asks, holding a pot of coffee.

"I…. Brought Namine." Roxas gasps, collapsing. Namine and Haru are following close behind, looking scared out of their freakin' minds. Lexaeus had his Axe-Sword out and was slashing at something while guarding them.

"Back, Jason! … Nice machete… We'll catch up later." Lexaeus says, putting up a barrier around the campsite.

"Roxas, why didn't you Corridor?" Xion asks. Roxas sits up rapidly and looks like he just had a hernia.

"MOTHERFUCKER SON OF A FUCKIN' WHORING SHITTING PIECE OF A FUCKING PUTA MADRE HIJO DE UNA MALDITA PERRA!!" Roxas screams.

"WOW, how much was that?" Xion asks Axel.

"Hey! Who told you those swears?" Axel demands.

"I think you did when you were either drunk or stoned off your mind." Larxene says. Roxas continues his long rant of swears in several more languages and including some very colorful threats against someone's life.

"Today, we're all going fishing." Xemnas announces, ignoring the loud screaming swearing 15 year old.

"Fishing? Fuck you." Xigbar says immediately.

"Fuck you. WE'RE GOING FISHING." Xemnas threatens. Sure enough, about five seconds later, they were all bundled up in life preservers and on some dock with boats nearby.

"…. I think I'm getting sea sick." Axel groans, turning green.

"We're not even off the dock, you moron!" Roxas says. He recovered, in short.

"So, what were you two up to?" Xion asks Namine.

"Well, Haru got a hold of Luxord's liquor and drank some. He threw up. Then some people came over and we helped them trash the Castle. Then Wiseman and Haru and Forbidden had a race with Vexen's go-karts. Forbidden won, cause she cheated by using the hyper-as-freak soda. Marluxia, you might not want to go into the Greenhouse until we get rid of the bodies." She tells him. Marluxia stares at her and shudders.

"……. I'm hungry." Xion complains.

"Everyone but Axel and Larxene get into a boat!" Xemnas orders.

"WHAT?! WHY US?!" The two protest.

"Because! Fire and electricity don't mix with water!" They launch off.

"… This is bull." Larxene snarls.

"Here's the good part….. We don't gotta fish." Axel says, immediately relaxing.

"Hey… Why can't you get into the water?" Larxene asks curiously.

"… You know, I don't really know! I just remember that it was hot and I jumped into Demyx's pool once… and then I woke up in the infirmary wing." Axel says sheepishly.

"…. Hey, Flamehead." Larxene says simply.

"Uh… Yes, Roachhead?" Axel asks.

"SAVED YOUR LIFE!" Larxene shoves him off the dock and into the water.

"Oops, was I supposed to catch you?" Larxene says mischievously.

_**!!!!**_

All the boats slam out of the water and Axel's in the middle of the lake, unconscious and surrounded by fried fish.

"Ugh….. Ooh! I love catfish!" Axel sits up and takes a bite out of the perfectly cooked fish.

"LAAAAAAAAAAARXEEEEENE!!" Xemnas screams from the top of a tree.

"… Look at how many fish I caught!" Larxene says, trying to be cute.

"YOU'RE GROUNDED!" Xemnas snarls.

"…. Fuck."


	75. Decisions and Flashbacks

**Since a few people wanted to see what happened between Roxy and the Horror Films "villains", I'm putting a flashback.**

**Disclaimers: KH, FF (does it even come out in this arc?), and anything else is not mine.**

**ENJOY!**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xX**

**Campsite**

"So, Roxas… What happened?" Xigbar asks. Roxas frowns.

"Nothing too bad… Nothing I couldn't handle!" Roxas says with false bravado.

"Then why were you screaming like a little girl?" Haru asks with a slight grin on his face. Roxas throws his spoon at him and then continues staring into the fire made by smacking Axel so hard he threw a fireball at Xigbar who then dodged and got it to hit the wood.

_Flashback_

"_Please don't kill me. I'm begging you!!" Roxas screams as he struggles against Jason's iron grip._

"_Look kid… You're just another toy, got me?" Freddy says, with a big grin on his face. Roxas recoils from that horribly burned face and shudders. _

DAMN LEXAEUS AND HIS MARATHONS OF SLASHER FLICKS!! _Roxas thinks venomously. _

"_You know what I do to my toys?" Freddy continues, running a single claw down Roxas's cheek. Roxas couldn't help but shudders violently._

"_Play with them, Krueger?" A familiar voice asks._

"_YOU!" The villains snarl._

"_What? You guys are the ones messing up the piñata, fuckers." Forbidden snaps, removing the blindfold._

"_Huh?" Roxas looks around. In his panic, he'd somehow managed to teleport the entire little group to the Castle That Never Was._

"_ROXAS!!" Namine says, looking shocked. Haru throws down his cards in the poker game he'd been having with several of the interns and pulls out Soul Eater._

"_Yo, Scarface! Get the fuck out before I barbeque the whole shittin' lot of ya!" He says, with a dark grin on his face._

"_Wrong movie, dickhead. He's from _Nightmare on Elm Street_." Forbidden corrects, pulling out a potion vial. She downs it in one gulp and waits for the side effects to kick in._

"… _Hide under the table, if you value your lives." One interns warns, pulling out a sword. They follow his advice. They just hear a loud cackling noise as the villains run for it. _

"_MAN THE CANNON!!" Someone yells._

"_MANNING THE CANNON!! … NEXT TIME YOU BETTER SAY PLEASE!" Some snaps as a booming noise emits from one of the towers._

"_And pull out the cannibal bunnies! _GO MONTY!!" _Forbidden demands, a series of screams and Jason yells surprisingly loudly for someone who never really talked._

"_MUHAHHAHAHA!!!" They hear running footsteps and then Freddy swearing revenge. Five seconds later, Forbidden checks up on them._

"_Whatcha doin'?" She asks sweetly as Haru throws one last grenade and then puts up the force field around the Castle. Vexen had been developing it._

"… _WHAT WAS THAT?!" Roxas demands._

"… _Huh? Extreme fangirlness! I love Freddy and Jason!" Forbidden exclaims, running after them._

"… _The fuck?" Haru says as Roxas grabs Namine's hand and starts leading her away._

"_We're going camping… These guys are nuts!" He says._

"_Like the Organization's any better?" Haru questions. _

"_Maybe we should stay here." Roxas suggests, after thinking about it._

"_Yup, we can have all sorts of adventures _RIGHT_ here." Wiseman says with a wicked grin._

"_You guys packed?" Roxas asks._

"_Yup." Haru gets the two small suitcases and the trio run off._

"_What'd I say?" Wiseman asks and Forbidden just shrugs._

"_Maybe they just don't like you." She suggests. Wiseman pulls out a small control. He presses a few buttons and grins. _

"_Maybe Leatherhead will change their minds." He says softly._

Meanwhile…

"_RUN!!!" They scream as the man wielding the chainsaw fires it up._

_End Flashback_

"Ugh." Roxas shudders and covers his head with the hood of his jacket.

"Nothing much." Haru says nonchalantly.

"So, where are we going next, Superior?" Namine asks softly.

"We're going rafting." He replies. Demyx chokes on his s'more and Xigbar has to slap the gooey marshmallow mess out of his trachea so he could talk.

"WE'RE GOING RAFTING?! FOR REALS?!" Demyx squeals loudly, almost in a tree from being so over-excited.

"…YES DEMYX. For reals." Xemnas sighs, shaking his head. Demyx screams in joy and starts playing his sitar rapidly in hyperness.

"… Fuck, we're gonna have to use water-proofing crap right?" Larxene demands. Saix nods. Larxene swears violently in Spanish but then agrees to the plan.

"And the day after that, we'll be rock-climbing." Xemnas continues. Lexaeus coughs, trying not to let the excitement show on his face.

"Don't WE get a vote?" Sora demands angrily.

"Fuck no, bitch." Xemnas retorts causing Sora to flinch in shock. Xion holds out the cuss cup, Xemnas pays her. She was obviously feeling better; she had a box of chicken nuggets in her lap, happily munching away. Where she got them, no one wanted to know. Xigbar looked as if he MIGHT have an idea where Xion got them but didn't want to tell.

"So… Does anyone have experience rafting?" Kairi asks. Everyone shrugs.

"We're going to die… Erika, you stay home." Riku commands.

"NO! I'M GONNA GO TOO! …. Hey, Demyx, wanna be my rafting buddy?" Erika asks sweetly.

"Sure!" Demyx says.

"… HEY! IF THE BOAT TIPS OVER, DEMYX IS THE ONLY ONE WHO'S GONNA SURVIVE!!" Larxene realizes. Erika nods.

"That's why he's MY buddy!"

"We're all going to die." Haru sighs, going to his tent to sleep. Behind the tent, there was a quiet chuckle and a familiar haunting theme song if you were a fan of the _Friday the Thirteenth_ movies.


	76. To The River

**Well, an update.**

**Not necessarily a good one, but it's updated!**

**Disclaimers: KH, FF (which hasn't come out yet… or will actually), and anything else is not mine.**

**Except for the place, that is MY plot hole land!**

**ENJOY!**

**PS: This is more filler, the ACTUAL rafting is next chapter. **

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xX**

**Campsite**

"EVERYBODY UP!!!" Xemnas screams into a bullhorn. Everyone comes running out of their tents, pissed off.

"SHUDDAP!!" Xigbar snarls, pulling out his Arrow guns. Unfortunately, he didn't look too threatening in his boxer shorts which happened to be the only thing he had on.

"….. Whoa, that woke me up." Larxene says, covering her eyes from the sight.

"GEEZ!" Axel says, staring at the various scars and gashes on Xigbar's body. Presumably from fighting Larxene and Saix.

"Clothes, mate." Luxord tells him, yawning sleepily. Xigbar looked down and grabbed some pants.

"… I saw something today I never want to see again." Xion says to Roxas. He nods.

"No kidding."

"WE'RE GOING RAAAAFTING!!!" Demyx sings loudly in his sleep. Axel peeks into his tent. Yup, he was asleep. Axel grins evilly.

"AXEL, LEAVE MULLET BOY ALONE!" Xemnas yells into the bullhorn. Axel looks mildly disappointed and he puts out the fireball.

"You never let me do NOTHIN'!" Axel mutters darkly under his breath.

"You're not George Lopez!" Roxas tells him as he goes to wake up Demyx.

"Man…. Anyone ever tell him WHY we let Demyx wake up on his own?" Xigbar asks.

"… I thought Axel told him." Luxord says sheepishly.

"Huh? I thought Larxene did!" Axel protests.

"And here I thought that Saix puppy did!" She claims.

"…. Demyx? Time to wake up!" Roxas is heard saying loudly.

"In 3...2.…1." When Xaldin reached one, Roxas comes flying out of the top of the tent, being stabbed up by a pillar of water.

"Goooood morning Organization!" Demyx says sleepily as he comes out of the tent.

"Good morning Demyx." Everyone greets him. There was consequences otherwise.

"Mornin'… Dem." Roxas says, hanging from his boxers on an EXTREMELY tall pine tree.

"Wow, Roxas! How'd you get up there?" Demyx asks, looking surprised.

"I don't wanna get outta beeed…" They hear Sora complain as Riku emerges from his own tent and goes to the fire and pull out a burning log. He goes into Sora's tent.

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWW!!" Sora runs out of the tent and dives into the pond. Steam and hot bubbles come from the area where he dived as he comes back up, holding his steaming backside.

"What? He wouldn't wake up!" Riku says to the shocked stares of the Organization.

"And they say WE'RE the bad guys." Xion jokes. Axel nods.

"Yup…"

"I have low blood sugar… LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!" Haru screams as Lexaeus pulls him out of the tent by his ankle and drags him to the pond and throws him in.

"The water's nice, huh?" Sora asks Haru. Haru spits out a torrent of water and pulls a frog from his shirt.

"Nice. Riiiight." They both come out of the water and get fresh clothes.

"…. No one wake me up! I'm already awake!" Erika protests from the girls's area of the camp.

"Alright everyone! Get food into your stomachs, we're heading out in a few minutes!" Xemnas commands.

"someone take that thing from him before I kill him." Larxene snarls.

"Yeah, beware Larxy's bunnies of doom." Axel mutters under his breath. Soon everyone gets into clean(ish) clothes and gets their breakfast. They all dutifully troop off in pairs to a small dock where Xemnas had rented some rafts.

**Justa River**

"…. Justa River?" Axel laughs as he reads the sign placed at the dock.

"What's so funny about that?" Xion asks.

"Just…. Never mind…" Axel grins, still amused.

"I'm going to drown." Larxene says, looking into the deep water.

"Larxene! Axel! Come over here, immediately!" Vexen commands. The two glance at each other and then shout in unison:

"FUCK YOU!"

"NOW!" Vexen snarls, holding a small manila envelope of pictures that the pair thought that they destroyed.

"….. Yes, IV!" They shout, coming over. Vexen smiles coldly, triumphant. He hands them each a bottle of what looked like sunscreen.

"…. SPF THE FUCK?" Axel reads off the label.

"JUST PUT IT ON! It'll make you waterproof!" Vexen tells them.

"……" Larxene squirts some into her hand and rubs the lotion into her face. Vexen flicks some water at her, which just dribbles off her cheek without harming her.

"COOL!" Axel applies it.

"EVERYWHERE, you morons. Otherwise WE'LL be the ones getting shocked!" Vexen snarls.

".. EVERYWHERE?!"

"EVERYWHERE." Axel sighs and goes to the bushes.

"That's just gross…." Xion says in shock. After the two hydrophobics get their waterproofing done, they head into the boats.

"… I'm sea sick.." Axel groans, turning slightly green.

"Axel, we're not even off the dock." Roxas tells him.

"Pfft, Axel can't swim." Sora giggles, looking mischievous.

"Shit, he's planning somethin'!" Axel moans, looking for somewhere to barf.

"Move out!" Xemnas commands, starting to paddle away.

"… Demyx, if we tip over, save us, kay?" Roxas requests as he removes the rope and starts figuring out the oars.

"Sure!" Demyx says happily as they head off.


	77. Riku and Sora Mess Up

**Well, an update.**

**Not necessarily a good one, but it's updated!**

**Disclaimers: KH, FF (which hasn't come out yet… or will actually), and anything else is not mine. Except the campsite.**

**I made those up.**

**ENJOY!**

**Note: I'd like to thank Erika (basis on Erika the character) who's my co-authoress.**

**HAHAH! It's worked!**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xX**

**Justa River**

"Let me die!" Axel groans, turning bright green as the boat rocks gently in the shallows of the river.

"Axel, it's not THAT bad." Roxas tells him.

"Yes it is!!" Axel moans, immediately throwing up over the side.

"EWWWW!!" Demyx and Erika say in unison. They scooch away from him.

"…. Pathetic." Lexaeus says simply, while holding onto the sides of the raft for dear life.

"SAYS ROCK HEAD!" Axel snarls, before going back to the edge and moaning. Saix turns to the reviewers.

"For those who have never been rafting or are concerned with this minor detail, there are two boats with 10 people in each. I, Superior, Roxas, Erika, Xion, Sora, Demyx, Larxene, Axel, and Zexion are all in this blue one. The others are in the red raft." He explains simply.

"Who the freak is he talking to?" Demxy whispers to Xion.

"He's just a crazy puppy. ARE YOU A CRAZY PUPPY, SAIX?!" She yells out to him.

"NO, I AM NOT!" Saix snarls.

"Alright everyone! We're going into the middle of the river! The current's stronger so it'll be a little bumpier!" Xemnas calls out.

"FUCK YOUR MAMA!" Xigbar shouts, taking advantage of the fact that he was in the other boat."FUCK YOURS!" Xemnas yells at him.

"… Riku, now!" Sora and Riku pull out some fireworks and somehow manage to light them in the middle of a turbulent river.

"HEY AXEL! CATCH!" Sora throws at him.

"Huh?" Axel looks up and snatches the firecracker from the air.

"SHIT AXEL! DROP IT!" Roxas yells at him, as Axel just stares at it.

"What the hell is-" It blows up in his hand, leaving him covered in soot.

".. it." Axel throws the remains of the cherry bomb into the river.

"THAT'S LITTERING AXEL!" Riku yells, throwing his own at him. Why they picked Axel to be their target was simply the fact that he was fireproof.

"FUCK YOU ALL!" Axel grabs an oar from Demyx and throws it at Riku, who dodges. He smirks and makes a face at the furious pyro.

"TAKE THIS!!" He summons a giant fireball and throws it viciously at Sora.

"AXEL NO-!!!" In moments, a fiery inferno like a miniature Titanic splits the inflatable raft in two and sends all its passengers into the river.

"……" Everyone in the red raft just watch in shock as ten members of the camping crew vanish into the murky depths of the innocent looking river.

"HOLY CRAP." Everyone turns to look at Riku.

"I didn't know it'd do THAT." He says, looking shocked.

To be continued…..

Now.

**Unknown Location**

"YOU LITTLE FUCKTARD!" Xemnas screams at Sora, shaking him violently and strangling him.

"Mr. Xemnas stop!" Erika says, looking angry.

"… Where ARE we?" Demyx asks, slamming the side of his head to get water out of his ears.

"…. There's a sign over here." Zexion says simply, looking at the sign.

"WHAT?!" Everyone comes to take a look.

"I can't read it!" Xemnas complains. Axel raises an eyebrow as he reads the sign perfectly to himself.

"Neither can I. It must be in some bizarre and forgotten language." Zexion says softly.

"… It's in Spanish." Sora says looking confused at the Organization.

"… What?"

"I'll translate. AHEM!

'Here is a site of forbidden um, lugares is place ..

Here is a sire of forbidden places where the darkness of men's heart live.

Go now weary traveler and seek refuge elsewhere.

Only the pure of heart may reside on this island.

All others beware the monstrous…. AARRRRRGGGHHH.' " Sora finishes, tilting his head as he finishes his translation.

"The what?" Xemnas asks, looking confused.

"It doesn't say that!" Larxene slaps Sora on the head.

"IT DOES! It just says… AAAAAARRRGGGGHHHH." Sora says defensibly as he points to the sign. Zexion meanwhile, had been taking notes on the sign and translating them himself through the almighty and slightly soaked Lexicon.

"Sora was right, it DID say … AAAARRRRGGHH." Zexion confirms.

"SEE!" Sora says smugly.

"But why would it say that?" Demyx asks.

"Maybe they were dictating!" Axel puts in.

"Maybe the authoress is simply too lazy to come up with material and resorted to stealing from Monty Python." Saix adds.

"He's insane, ignore him." Roxas says, rolling his eyes.

"Look, if they WERE dictating, why would he put on the sign?" Xemnas says logically.

"who said it was a HE? It could be a girl." Larxene comments.

"So… We'll beat up this AARRRRRRRGGHH! Whatever it is!" Xion says defiantly.

"…. So, where are we?" Erika asks, looking around. They were on a sandy beach, there was nothing but blue ocean as far as the eye could see, and there were plenty of palm trees.

"THE BAHAMAS!! WE MADE IT TO THE BAHAMAS!" Demyx says excitedly.

"… Yes, on the very pleasant isle of AAARRRGH!! NO, WE'RE NOT IN THE BAHAMAS YOU MORON!!!" Larxene screams.

"… then… we're stranded on a desert island. With no food, no water-" Xemnas starts saying.

"No cable TV." Demyx adds.

"- And we may very well STARVE!! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!" Xemnas wails, collapsing to the floor of the sandy beach.

"… We grew up on an island just like this. I think we'll be fine." Erika whispers to Sora, giggling as Xemnas goes deeper into his pit of despair.

"Yeah! We're used to it!" Sora marches off to find some coconuts and mushrooms.


	78. What's On The Island

**Hello everybody!**

**We're updating today, on most of my fanfics!**

**Disclaimers: KH, FF (which hasn't come out yet… or will actually), and anything else is not mine. And neither is Monty Python where I got the sign joke from last chapter. OR the final joke, you know which movie it's from guys. **

**Maybe I should bring out the bunny….. Just an idea, folks.**

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xX**

**Aaaaargh Isla (officially named by Demyx and Xion)**

"I'm bored." Xion says, watching lazily as Xemnas jumps back into the water to try to swim back to the campsite. As with the other twenty three times, he was pushed back to shore by the giant current.

"………….I wonder what everyone else is doing?" Sora says, munching on a banana he found.

"Yeah…. And I wish I had a snow cone." Xion sighs, when one falls from the sky and lands perfectly into her hand.

"…." Everyone stares at the blueberry grape strawberry snow cone. Xion takes a lick, staring in wonder.

"Now I wish I had a bazillion munny." Xion says to the sky.

"Oh come on, that is not goin-" Saïx starts to say when a big clinking bag tumbles into a tree next to Xion.

"….. I am SO going to abuse this." Xion states, grinning evilly.

_Meanwhile….._

**Campsite**

"Okay, we file a missing person's report and let the police handle this." Riku says, now having a black eye from how hard Namine and Kairi had punched him.

"Yeaaaah….. Let's file a missing person's report when WE'RE _VIDEO GAME _CHARACTERS! HOW DO YOU THINK THEY'RE GONNA TAKE THIS?" Xigbar argues.

"….Well, we could…" Riku says, shrugging.

"Find help." Lexaeus says, heading back to the van.

"Lexy, where you goin' buddy?" Xigbar says as he drives off.

"Fuck, now we're stuck here!" Marluxia swears violently in various languages as everyone stares. He normally didn't act like that.

"…. Pardon my French." Marluxia blushes, fanning himself with a hand as he gets embarrassed.

"Wait, no one knows how to drive?" Luxord asks. Everyone shakes their head, except Kairi who nods.

"I don't trust no women drivers." Xigbar states, receiving several glares from the remaining girls in the group.

"Well, let's go out on the raft and try to find them." Riku decides, pulling out the life vests again.

"HIYA!" Someone calls out, and Lexaeus reappears with three boys in two. A blonde one (who was covered in ketchup for some unknown reason), one with black hair (who was covered in mustard) and a last one with mousy brown hair who was covered in what looked like melted slushie.

"Hi, Lexaeus told us you needed help?" The black haired one says, his small white badge on his shirt reading 'Frank.'

"Yeah! We got fired again, so let's help these guys out! … Is there any chicks with the group that got lost?" the blonde one asks, smiling a very perverted smile. His name tag read 'Phil'.

"Yes; Larxene and Xion." Xaldin says, staring at the three boys.

"I'M ON MY WAY LADIES!" Phil states immediately, running into the woods.

"…. Fucking moron." Frank says simply, not looking concerned at all for his nutso friend.

"Um… We'll call the Rangers, if you'd like." The last one, whose name tag read 'Steve', says. He looked very calmed compared to the hyper Phil.

"Thanks, that's real nice of ya." Xigbar tells them, relieved that he didn't have to do it.

"Kay, we'll go get them!" Steve and Frank say in unison, going on the trail back to the Rangers' Office.

"What nice boys." Vexen says, giving everyone the chills with his evil grin.

**Arrrrrgh Island**

"…. Dude, this is getting old." Larxene says, still watching Xemnas jumping into the ocean.

"Yeah… Come play Playstation with us, Larxy!" Demyx says as he starts strumming on the plastic controller. He starts playing 'Through The Fire And The Flames' with ease where Axel and Roxas start frantically pressing random buttons as they try to keep up.

"SON OF A BIITCH!" Axel yelps as he epically fails.

"HEY!" Xion says, reaching for….

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Xion wails, remembering that she'd left the cuss cup in her Organization jacket, which was in her tent.

"Uh. If I didn't know any better, I'd say we have an unknown benefactor, Zexion." Saix says as he begins to suntan. He had nothing better to do.

"Quite. It is very bizarre." Zexion responds, hiding underneath a giant rainbow umbrella as he read A Midsummer Night's Dream.

"Indeed…. Who said I was a benefactor?" A harsh whisper demands, freezing everyone in place. A mist comes from the forest ("Son of a bitch, since when is there a FOREST on a tropical island?" Axel comments as he hears the narration) as a murky figure emerges dramatically from the fog.

"… Who the fuck are you?" Saïx snarls, summoning his Claymore.

"IT'S THE BOOGEYMAN!" Sora shrieks, hiding behind a rock. The man smiles coldly, nodding.

"Hello again, Sora." He murmurs, hiding a vicious smile.

"Oogey Boogey?" Xion asks, looking confused.

"That is my cousin; I am the real deal." the 'boogey man' says, bowing to her slightly.

"…………………………….............................." Everyone cracks up laughing.

"SO YOU'RE THE AAAARGH?" Demyx says, clutching at his stomach as he howls with laughter.

"…. Son of a bitch, I KNEW I should have replaced that stupid sign!" the man snarls, revealing razor sharp teeth.

"Look; I'm someone who's fought lots of guys WAAAAY tougher than YOU every day since I was 14. Now, back off before I send you to Kingdom Hearts and back!" Sora says, immediately getting braver.

"Hmm…… Then you won't mind if I tell them about Fifi?" the man says, smiling evilly. Sora turns pale.

"Don't you dare."

"Ahh…. I remember the day well. Little Sora with his-"

"SHUT UP!" Sora rushes forward with the Keyblade, the man dodges it, sprouting bat wings and safely making up to a tree.

"-LITTLE PINK POODLE PLUSHY FIFI." Boogey (let's just call him that) finishes. Sora turns blood red as Xion snickers under her breath.

"… The hell is he talking about, Sora?" Roxas demands, not liking where this was going.

"IT WAS A PRESENT FROM MY MOM; I COULDN'T THROW IT AWAY WITHOUT HER GETTING MAD!" Sora screams, turning nearly blue from repressed fury.

"Roxas, your Other is a fuckin' wuss." Axel comments.

"Indeed." Saïx agrees, a very rare occasion actually.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Sora snarls, trying one more time to kill Boogey. Boogey just dodges, yawning in boredom.

"Now, since you're on my island, I usually allow my guests one night of freedom and enjoy- … What?" Demyx was waving his hand.

"It's the middle of the afternoon." He points out.

"Shut the fuck before I gut you, duck boy." Boogey snarls, making Demyx turn a very nice shade of purple.

"Now, as I was saying, I allow my guests one day of luxury before I mentally torture and mutilate them. So, enjoy, while I go sharpen my scythe. Farewell!" He vanishes.

"….. That was stupid." Larxene comments as she goes back to watching Xemnas jump into the ocean.

"I'll say!" A random blonde kid says, taking a seat beside her.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Everyone yells.

"Ah, I'm Phil! Not that Phil, I'm Phillip Pervola the Third, at your service." Phil says sweetly, bowing.

"… Don't I know you?" Larxene demands.

"Why, dear sweet girl! I would NEVER forget such a pretty face!" Phil says, obviously flirting.

"HEY FORBIDDEN! MAKE YOUR PAL CUT THE SHIT BEFORE I KILL HIM!" Larxene yells to the authoress, giving a furious glare to Phil.

"… Now LARXENE is going crazy!" Haru says, sighing in frustration.

"Well, it can't get any wor-" It starts pouring rain the moment Sora says this.

"………….. WERE YOU ABOUT TO SAY WORSE?" The Organization members demand, scowling at the trembling Keyblade Master.

"Oh no, I wasn't! I wish for a house to take shelter in." Sora says to the sky, making a very nice two story farm house appear.

"My, Toto! We sur-" A girl in blue gingham starts to say.

"MOVE IT!" Larxene shoves her out of the way and goes inside.

"Sorry!" Everyone follows her and slams the door shut on the girl and her dog.

"How rude!" The girl marches off, angrily.


	79. Getting OFF the Island Randomly

**Hiya, here's an update!**

**Disclaimers: KH, FF (which hasn't come out yet… or will actually), and anything else is not mine. And neither is Monty Python where I got the sign joke from.**

**Ahem… I've decided to take a break from my seriousness… and work on my funnies!**

**So, expect more chapters from this and the other fics I've had on hiatus. **

**EXCEPT KAIRI IN WONDERLAND, I WILL NEVER FINISH THAT.**

***shiver***

**Thank you to my Assistant, for the help on this.**

… **You know who you are, Wise.**

**I apologize in advance. **

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xX**

**Boogey Island (As renamed by Xion)**

"I can't believe it, we're going to die!" Xemnas complains as night starts to fall on the island. Literally, night just SLAMMED down on the island, as if in a bad fan fiction. Everyone had crowded around in the house to a small fire that Larxene had started in the middle of the living room. Xion and Sora were roasting marshmallows and Roxas was trying to see what would happen if you roasted a banana.

"Why Superior? Because we never finished Kingdom Hearts?" Saix questions. Xemnas shakes his head.

"No." He says, sighing with misery.

"Cause we never got to take over the worlds?" Xion asks with her mouth full of marshmallow goodness. Xemnas shakes his head again.

"No."

" Because you never learned how to play sitar?" Demyx asks.

"NO! I don't WANT to learn how to play that confounded instrument, Demyx!" Xemnas snaps. Demyx glares at him and continues to strum it.

"Biiiitccch." Demyx says to himself, getting a laugh out of Roxas when he overhears the muttered curse.

"Because you never got a chance to come out of the closet?" Larxene asks spitefully. She and Axel had an ongoing bet to when Xemnas would crack over this certain piece of KH fan rumor.

"No. And for the last the last time, Larxene, I am not gay!" Xemnas yells.

"Then what is the problem sir?" Saix says as he unwraps a sandwich from the bag around his neck. No one had remembered that he had been carrying the lunch for the Organization.

"I never got a chance to show Ari how much I loved her!" Xemnas says, putting his hands in his face.

"Wooow, that's it?" Sora says, not realizing that Xemnas cared for his daughter very much.

"SHH!" The Organization members hush him, everyone cowering behind a couch, except for Larxene who didn't care.

Five seconds later, Xemnas let loose a big blast of energy that sent the couch flying, with all the people behind it.

"…. Fuuuuuck." Demyx, who had been a little late to hide behind the couch, says in shock.

"And that is emo power." Xion says with a grin.

**Meanwhile in the castle**

Everybody was getting ready for the party when Forbidden tapped Wiseman, who was playing chess, on the shoulder.

"Dude, you want to go be a hero?" She asks.

"I'm fighting a battle of wits, don't disturb me." He immediately retorts.

"You're playing chess with a pikachu!"

"… And I'm going to win! This round." Wiseman says, moving his Knight to a square and taking the Pikachu's Rook.

"… How many rounds have you guys done?"

"357."

"And how many did you win?"

"…."

"Thought so! Go save the Organization on the island, I don't want to!" Forbidden says as the Pikachu takes Wiseman's King.

"Pika pika!" The pikachu says in triumph as Wiseman glares shocked at the board.

"NO! How could I lose?"

"….. Larxene 's there too." Forbidden sighs.

"My fan boy senses are tingling! Larxene is danger. Don't worry my sadistic angel, I'm a coming!" Wiseman opens up a random closet and then was gone.

"Oh my god. … Maybe … Game on, Larxychu." Forbidden says as she sits down across the pikachu.

"… Should I follow?" FurryFur asks.

"If you want to die, go ahead. HA! I TOOK YOUR PAWN!" Forbidden says happily as she flicks off the piece. In a matter of seconds, the tiny Pokemon takes Forbidden's King and flicks it off the board.

"… Son of a bitch." Forbidden says in shock as she stares at the board.

**Back on Boogey Island**

"… Oh shit." Larxene says.

"what is it?" Phil asks.

"…. I feel a fan boy coming!" She says in shock.

"I wish for a boat." Xemnas says doubtfully. His eyes widen as a giant cartoony steam boat appears tied up to a dock that also just appeared.

"… Fuuuuuck, yeah! WE GET A BOAT!" Demyx screams in happiness as he runs aboard.

"Let's go." Everyone packs up their random crap (randomly summoned up) and get on. The ship leaves, with Demyx pulling a "King Mickey" and playing with the whistles.

"… Soo, did you find out that they could summon up a boat?" the authoress chuckles as the boogey man (actually the REAL boogey man's second cousin twice removed from his uncle's side of the family) stares in shock as the ship vanishes from sight.

"… You only did this cause you were stuck on ideas!" Boogey shoots back, obviously embarrassed.

"Hey, you're the one who let boats be on the list of summoning stuff! Whatever, I'm going back to the Lair." The Authoress vanishes in a cloud of letters and exclamation points.

"Why hello… "Boogey"." A dark voice says softly.

"Shit." Boogey sighs as he turns around.

_15 minutes later_

**Here Lies the Fat Ass Boogey**

**?-2010**

**May This Be a Lesson to All on Why **

**You shouldn't Mess With a Fanboy.**

**R.I.H**

"Geeeeeez! He didn't even do anything to you! OR Larxene!" Forbidden tells Wiseman. He shrugs.

"No, but I _WAS _bored. Now, I'm going to challenge that damn pikachu again, and I'm going to win!" He vanishes.

"Pfft, maybe I should tell him that he's been playing with an illusion the whole time…. By the way, reviewers! Hello! We'll be going back to the ACTUAL camping, just call the last couple chapters fillers. Laters!" She vanishes.

"It's no ordinary rabbit!" A man in a gray cloak suddenly yells.

"Oh shut up." The dismembered Boogey snarls at him.

**Campsite**

"…. I guess we should have a funeral." Riku says softly.

"Dammit, they owe me munny!" Luxord wails, bursting into tears.

"… So their lives don't matter?" Kairi says, glaring at the Gambler.

"And I'll miss them." Luxord amends rapidly.

"Yeah… I miss them, too." Xigbar says in a surprisingly sorrowful tone.

"…. HA! YOU OWE ME ABOUT 50,000 MUNNY IN SWEARS! PAY UP!" Xion's loud yell echoes through out the camp.

"Screw it, I don't miss them anymore!" Xigbar says as he grins.

"… We were NOT on an island with the Boogey Man's cousin and where we got all our wishes fulfilled." Sora says, looking around at the others.

"Yeah… We … were at the Seven/Eleven." Phil says, with all the group that got "stuck" on the island nodding in agreement.

"…. Buut! We really WERE on an isl- MMPH!" Xion gets a hand clamped over her mouth as Larxene smiles innocently.

"Hey, tomorrow we're going rock climbing! YAY!" Demyx cheers.

"… Craaaaaaaaaaaaap. That's gonna hurt." Roxas sighs.


	80. Just Before You Go RockClimbing

**WHY HELLO RANDOM PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET!**

**I'm back, and ready to play! **

**Disclaimers: KH, FF (which hasn't come out yet… or will actually), and anything else is not mine. **

**You might want to reread this arc…. You know, to understand what the hell happened.**

**NEXT chapter is when they actually go rock-climbing. **

**

* * *

**

**Campsite**

"No more running away! That's an _order_!" Xemnas yells violently at the group that had just come back from wherever they just came back from.

"Cause you'll be the ones to drag you back, right?" Axel mutters darkly as Xemnas gives him a furious glare. Slowly and carefully, Xion gets up and goes behind Xemnas as he continues his rant. She starts waving her arms crazily to the immediate amusement of the people sitting at the campfire.

"You could have been _dead_, are you idiots?" Xemnas continues as he keeps lecturing. Xion nods solemnly as she places her hands on her hips and starts mocking Xemnas's little speech as she mouths along with every word he spoke.

"And for another thing! WHO THE HELL BROUGHT THE 7/11 GUYS?" Xemnas demands as both he and Xion point to Steve.

"_Ex_-7/11 guys. We got fired." Phil pipes in as Steve and Frank glare at the blonde.

"Oh… I'm so sorry. But you'll have to go. We can't take care of you guys." Saix tells them as all three start protesting.

"But the ladies!"

"Seriously, we have no car; how do you think we'll be getting home?"

"But I want to go mountain climbing too!"

"Shut up!" Xemnas snarls and everyone immediately does so.

"Now…. Roxas! Xion!" The two mentioned Nobodies freeze in the middle of their getting up and running off to their tents and mocking of Xemnas, respectively.

"We'll be picking teams for the rock climbing. Who do you want?" Xemnas asks menacingly. Roxas and Xion both point to Xigbar.

"Really?" Xigbar says, feeling a little surprised.

"If we fall, there's a chance he'll catch us." The two answer in unison. Xigbar shrugs.

"Just don't pair me up with Hushpuppy, kay Mansex?" Xigbar requests in a depressed voice as Saix just flinches at the sound of "puppy".

"Okay, I've made my decision. Xigbar, for being an asshole in each of the games you've appeared in, you get Saix." Xemnas snaps as Xigbar immediately protests by shooting a series of rounds into the air.

After that little tantrum, Xemnas continued.

"Xion, you'll be with Sora."

"…. Let's look for Candy Mountain."

"Deal!"

"Erika, you get to be with Riku."

"Yay! Big brother, let's do our best!"

"…. I'm gonna die…"

"Kairi, you're with Namine.""Wow, what a shocker…."

"Ignore him, we'll beat him to the top anyway."

"Demyx, you and Larxene are partners."

"…. I'm with the witch?"

"_WHAT_ did you say, IX?"

"… I'm with the beautiful and lovely Larxene? What kind of luck do I have?"

"Uh huh, I thought that's what you said."

"Haru, you and Zexion."

"Fuck you."

"I concur!"

"Lexaeus… You'll be with me."

"….. Cheating asshole."

"What did you say?"

"…"

"Uh… Well, Roxas, you and Axel."

"You set me on fire again, I'll kill you."

"Yeah…. Sorry about that."

"Now, everyone else…. Find your own damn partners." Xemnas finishes as everyone else scrabbles to find a partner.

In the end, everyone had a partner.

"Now, get some sleep everyone. …. You three leave." Everyone heads off for bed.

"You know something, Frank?" Phil says in a solemn voice.

"What, Phil?" Frank snaps as he picks up his stuff.

"I'm starting to think they don't like us."

"… You are the biggest idiot I've ever met." Steve says in wonder as he himself slams face first into a tree.

_The next morning…._

"Good morning, Organization XIII!" Xemnas calls out as he emerges from his tent. So far, only Axel was outside. It sometimes paid to be an early riser. However…

"Fuck you." Axel snaps viciously as the fire he was tending seems to echo his statement by flaring up about 60 feet into the air.

This was not one of those times that it paid to be an early riser.

"VIII, where is everyone? I told them to get up early." Xemnas asks solemnly. Axel shrugs.

"Last I heard of anyone of the Organization was Roxas. He wouldn't stop snoring, the little-"

"Axel, remember that our game is rated E."

"…. Biscuit?" Axel says the first B word that he could think of and Xemnas nods approvingly. Axel scowls at this deliberate sign of censorship.

"Well… I suppose Demyx could wake them up again." Xemnas decides when a loud high pitched scream emerges from the forest.

"… Axel?"

"Uh, yes Superior?"

"Did you hear that scream?"

"…. No. You're just crazy." Axel says moodingly as Xemnas runs off towards the woods.

"… The scream was in D sharp, and it's male… Vexen!" Axel decides as he gets up to see just what the Chilly Academic had gotten himself into this time.

_**Meanwhile in the Woods…!**_

"HEEEELP!" Vexen screams as he clings desperately to a tree branch. Axel immediately starts laughing as the bear roars at the helpless scientist/nerd again.

"Damn it, Vexen! What did I tell you? NO DISTURBING THE LOCAL ECOSYSTEM!" Xemnas shouts angrily.

"Hey, are those bees?" Axel asks as Vexen tumbles off the branch, screaming.

"… Yes. Now, Axel… if you mind?" Xemnas turns to him. Axel summons his chakrams.

"I hate you, old man…. Come here!" He snaps at the bear.

_Ten Minutes Later_

"Why does it look like those two got mauled by a bear?" Roxas asks as Axel and Vexen get dragged to the campfire by their hair by Xemnas.

"Who knows? You ready for rock-climbin'?" Xigbar asks as he cracks open a soda he had somehow managed to get in the middle of the wilderness.

"Well, if it's anything like rafting, we're in serious trouble." Xion pipes in.

"Amen to that, sister." Everyone in the Organization says in unison.


	81. Rock Climbing and Lexaeus' Acting Skills

**Welcome back! **

**Disclaimers: KH, FF (which hasn't come out yet… or will actually), and anything else is not mine. **

**I can't come up with names for places…**

**Sorry it took so long for the update!**

**I'll try to update more regularly from now on.**

**

* * *

****Ginormous Mountain**

"….. Is that _really _the name of the mountain?" Roxas asks with a dumbfounded expression as he reads the sign out loud.

"Yes, Roxas. It's right next to Justa River." Xemnas says as he folds his map up.

"Hasn't anyone noticed just how suspicious the names of these landmarks are?" Haru asks moodily. Everyone shrugs.

"It's almost as if we're in a bad fan fiction and the authoress is just messing with us." Riku comments. A second later, a brick falls out of the sky and smacks Riku right in the head. He collapses, unconscious.

"No breaking the fourth wall, guys!" Sora begs as he glances up at the sky. Riku wakes up.

"OWW!" He howls in pain as he clutches his head."Alright then. Do we all understand our objective?" Xemnas asks coolly as he inspects his companions.

Axel and Roxas were staring at the sign of "Ginormous Mountain" and laughing hysterically.

Demyx looked five seconds from wetting himself as he stared up at the 1,000 foot high mountain. No surprises there.

Riku, Sora, Erika, Kairi and Namine all looked excited and ready for the challenge. Again, no surprise.

Everyone was acting normally… except for-

"Lexaeus, are you alright?"

The normally solemn and expressionless behemoth of the Organization had turned pale and looked like he was about to pass out. He was hyperventilating.

"… Yes." Lexaeus says quickly. His body betrays him as he begins to tremble uncontrollably. The Superior raises an eyebrow and glares at Lexaeus with suspicion.

"Are you sure?" He asks calmly. Lexaeus gives a quick jerk of the head to say yes.

"Well then, here's your climbing equipment." Xemnas holds it out to him. The entire Organization (and Destiny Islanders) had stopped their random chatting and were watching the exchange with extreme interest.

"Th-Thank you." Lexaeus stutters, to everyone's shock.

"Oh dear…. Lexaeus never talks like that…" Namine murmurs worriedly. Lexaeus grabs the series of ropes and pulleys that he would be using with a trembling hand.

"Are you afraid of heights, Lexaeus?" Zexion questions quietly. Lexaeus turns bright red.

"OH. MY. GOD." Xigbar says, making a face as if it was Christmas and he had just gotten a rocket launcher in his stocking.

"…No." Lexaeus snarls at him. Xigbar smirks and points up to the mountain. Lexaeus (like an idiot) follows his pointing and instantly turns into a very nice shade of olive green.

"HE _IS_!" Xion says with a shocked face. Xemnas turns pale himself. How was he supposed to get to the top of the mountain without his secret weapon?

"Okay, here's how it's gonna rule. Baby stays in the van. Us, we go up the hill. Go it?" Larxene says immediately, rolling her eyes at the stupidity of the situation. Everyone nods; it looks like Larxene was the Superior for the Day.

"What could go wrong with that plan?" Sora says with a confident grin plastered smugly on his face.

**Five Minutes Later**

"WE'RE GONNA _DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE_!" Sora wails. The once firm rock begins to crumble slightly in his hands as he struggles to keep his grip on the slippery stone.

"Sora?" Xion asks calmly. Sora nods and grips even tighter to the rock.

"You do know that you're only five inches off the ground, right?" Xion tells him with a shake of her head from her height of about five feet higher than Sora (the rope only stretched out that far). Sora opens one eye and glances down.

"Oh. I guess I am." He says in a sheepish voice as Xion rolls her eyes and keeps climbing. Sora scrambles up behind her.

"This is pretty fun!" Kairi comments to Namine as they steadily keep finding places to climb up.

"I am not going to die, I am not going to throw up, I am not going to die…." Riku mutters darkly to himself in a quiet little mantra as he and Erika keep going up themselves.

"You okay, big brother?" Erika asks as she scrambles up the mountain without fear. Riku nods, completely green from how high up they were.

"Weeell, this doesn't completely suck!" Larxene says in an excited tone as she scurries up the mountain with ease. She had forsaken the climbing tools for her own Foudre knives and was having a blast. Demyx was clinging to her back as she carried the both of them up the mountain.

"This is all going to end badly." Lexaeus comments from the bottom of the mountain, where Haru and Zexion were waiting with him.

"… Wait, were you faking?" Haru demands in a astonished voice, noticing just how calm and serious Lexaeus looked as he observes the mountain. Lexaeus says nothing but his face turns just the lightest shade of pink.

"Well, he _is _about 9 feet tall. And he lives in the tallest tower of the Castle. It wouldn't be practical for him to be afraid of heights." Zexion reasons. He had simply gone along with Lexaeus' plan in order not to spend anymore "bonding" time with Haru.

"Holy crap, we should get you to Hollywood or something! We'd be fuckin' rich!" Haru says excitedly, dollar signs and munny symbols flashing in his eyes greedily.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Demyx's voice screams from somewhere on the mountain. The strange trio glance at the mountain.

"Perhaps we should have gone." Lexaeus says with mild concern clouding his voice as he watches the small dots scurry around the mountain.

"OR! We could mess with them." Haru says in a wicked voice. He glances at Lexaeus' Axe-Sword eagerly.

"… Ah, I see your point. As revenge for all the crap we have been forced to deal with… Lexaeus, please make it a bit more difficult for our dear comrades on their little expedition, my friend." Zexion says in a calm voice, his body trembling in excitement though he didn't allow himself to express it very much. Lexaeus looks mildly guilty about doing this but he raises his Axe-Sword up high and slams it gently into the ground.

"… Sorry." He whispers apologetically to the mountain as the ground begins to tremble just the slightest bit.

Lexaeus lifts the Axe-Sword up again and sighs. He hated peer pressure.


	82. Once Again, The Idiots Get Lost

**Welcome back! **

**Disclaimers: KH, FF (which hasn't come out yet… or will actually), and anything else is not mine. **

**I can't come up with names for places…**

**Ain't I being good? I updated! **

**With a sucky ending… hehehe.**

**

* * *

****Ginormous Mountain**

"Huh?" Everyone freezes in mid-climb as a sudden shudder goes through the mountain. Sora and Xion, at the very bottom, look at each other in worry.

"Maaaybe we should hurry up." Xion says nervously as she begins to feel the rock start to crumble slightly under her fingertips.

"Agreed!" Sora says as he lets go of the ledge he had been clinging to.

"Wah! Sora!" Xion yelps as she started being dragged down by Sora's not so insignificant weight. Sora winks mischievously as he starts floating.

"I went to Neverland, remember?" He comments as he starts enjoying the breeze. Riku glances down at the pair and scowls.

"You cheating shit!" He yells down to Sora from his own ledge, just barely big enough for him to sit on. Sora blows a raspberry at him and makes a face.

"Riku… don't do any-" Erika starts to say just as Riku stands up and grabs a chunk of the mountain right off. He hurls it down viciously at Sora and it smacks him in the face.

"Oh shit, I killed him!" Riku realizes as Sora and Xion tumble down from the mountain, vanishing from sight.

"Nice job, big brother. You killed off the main character in the series!" Erika scolds as she stands up and starts climbing again. He has no choice but to follow.

_Meanwhile…._

"…. Did Sora and Xion just fall into a cave?" Haru demands as he watches the two specks tumble into a small opening and lay there, unmoving. Zexion glances at Lexaeus.

"You said to make it difficult." Lexaeus then mutters something about how his earthquake might have opened up a new series of caves.

"Well, then…. I suppose that we can all blame it on Haru then." Zexion says with a slight smile as the Replica jumps in surprise.

"SAY WHAT? FUCK YOU!" Haru snarls, ready to defend his honor by beating up Number VI. Zexion holds up a hand and clears his throat.

"Superior…. Haru forced Lexaeus to create an earthquake… we tried to stop him but it was already too late." Zexion says in a surprisingly convincing voice, since it was the same voice he used every day. Lexaeus shakes his head, not willing to get involved.

"Just my luck… stuck with the two Nobodies who know how to lie." Haru scowls and drops to the floor and starts to pout.

_End Meanwhile_

"Su-Superior?" Demyx calls down to Xemnas, who had tied himself to both Xigbar and Saix.

"Yes, Demyx?" Xemnas says, very calmly staking the cliff with ropes and pulleys so he could scurry up it. Xigbar, being the all mighty master of space he was, was just climbing up it with no supports and he was even singing to himself.

"And another bites the dust! Yeah, another one bites the dust!" He hums.

Saix wasn't so happy-go-lucky.

He was struggling to keep up with the fast paced Xigbar while trying not to die in the process.

"Can we stay home next time?" Saix and Demyx ask in unison, looking at each other in shock. Xemnas thinks for a moment.

"Not to worry! We've only been at this for three days. We still have fo-" Larxene cackles in delight.

"The hell?" Xigbar says as he stares at the girl. She was climbing up onto the top of the mountain, triumphantly and with Demyx on her back.

"King of the Hill!" She cries out in delight as Demyx hops off and unties himself.

"This is a mountain and unless I'm wrong, you're a girl." He informs her with a cheerful smile. Larxene smiles as she shoves him off the mountain.

"Empress of the Mountain!" She cries out as Demyx slams into various cliffs, a patch of cactus, a briar path, a mine field and then into a giant pillow.

"Note to self… don't fuck with Larxene." Xemnas mutters into a small recorder he had removed from his pocket. Kairi and Namine finish climbing themselves and Larxene helps them up to the very tip of the mountain which was oddly flat.

"Wow… look at that view!" Kairi says in awe, staring at the fuzzy toothpicks that were actually 100 foot tall trees, the small silver ribbon that was the river, and….

"Hey, is that a McDonald's?" Namine says in shock as she stares at the golden twin arches.

"… We were _THAT _close to civilization and you didn't tell us?" Larxene demands as she grabs Xemnas and places a few Foudre close to his jugular. He coughs nervously.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice?" Xemnas chuckles nervously. Riku and Erika come up.

"Hey, you'll never believe what we found!" Erika says in a cute-sounding voice, sounding as if she was trying to convince them of something. Riku leans over the edge of the mountain, looks at the awe inspiring range and pukes his guts out.

"EW!" Marluxia's voice echoes loudly through the mountain's peaks as he dodges the barf. Riku collapses on the mountaintop and moans.

"Never going rock-climbing again… I like the ground." He whispers in a weak voice as he claps a hand to his mouth.

"Hey, where's Sora and Xion?" Kairi demands, looking down to see if she could spot the duo.

_Another Meanwhile…._

"Ow!" Sora yelps as he touches the giant bump on his head. Xion laughs.

"If you paint it brown, it'll be another spike!" She giggles as Sora gives her a glare. Then they hear the one sound that you would never expect to hear inside of a mountain.

"… A _DOLPHIN_?" They scream in unison as they hear the loud chirping-like sound echo.

"Oooookaaaaaay?" Sora says as he crawls into the cave, searching for the strange noise.

"This is the hobo penguin all over again…." Xion mutters as she crawls after him.

_End Meanwhile_

"It's been no bed of roooooses…. No plea-"

"Xigbar! Shut up!" Xemnas commands angrily. Xigbar drops his banjo.

"You have no musical taste!" He snaps as Kairi starts humming "we are the champions". He smiles triumphantly.

"Okay…. We need a search party. Who are the fastest climbers?" Namine asks. Erika, Larxene, and Xigbar all raise their hands. They stare at Erika.

"Hey, I have a green Chocobo. They're _MADE _for climbing mountains." She explains as a loud clucking sound echoes in agreement.

"Okay. Now get a move on!" Xemnas commands. The three salute and jump down the mountain.

"… If they die, I'll kill you." Riku snarls weakly, still bright green.

"By what? Barfing on me?" Xemnas taunts in a cool voice. He rolls his eyes and then a sudden realization comes to him. He turns to Demyx.

"Lexaeus." He tells him.

"Um, I'm Demyx." Demyx says in confusion as Xemnas grabs him by the shoulders.

"NO! Lexaeus!" Xemnas says again, a light bulb going off in his head as he realizes just what had happened.

"He's lost it. Can I be Superior then?" Marluxia comments as he twirls a strand of hair idly around a finger.

"No!" Everyone yells. Marluxia jumps.

"No need to be testy." He scoffs with an eye roll.

"I have a feeling we're gonna be up here for a while…." Namine says sadly as she starts flicking rocks over the edge of the cliff.


	83. Down into the Caverns Randomly

**Welcome back! **

**Disclaimers: KH, FF (which hasn't come out yet… or will actually), and anything else is not mine. **

**Okay, this was a random chapter.**

**I wanted a chase scene, so I got it.**

**I wanted Sora to be an idiot… so I put that.**

**And I wanted to make Riku get freaked out again, so it all adds up into a really weird chapter!**

**See ya next week when they discover just what's in the middle of the mountain!**

**

* * *

****Ginormous Mountain (Cave)**

"I found it!" Sora calls out cheerfully as he holds up his prize to Xion.

"…We followed a chew toy?" Xion asks in a dumbfounded tone of voice, not believing that they had just risked certain death for a freakin' toy.

"It must be a trap." Sora muses. The second he says this, it was like he had said a magic password.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The two clueless teenagers tumble down through a trap door just in time for the crew sent in to find them to watch.

"Oooooh, this is not good!" Erika says with a shocked look.

"What the hell are we supposed to tell them?" Larxene demands. Xigbar shrugs.

" 'Hey, Kairi, Roxas! We just saw Sora and Xion fall down a mine! No… we didn't save them, we let gravity do its work… yeah, they're pancakes now.' As if!" Xigbar says as he crawls over, Marine-style, to the hole.

He peers inside and sighs.

"What is it?" Larxene calls out from her safe distance of about 10 meters away.

"I smell candy." He tells them as he glares down the hole.

"… Candy?" The girls repeat in doubt. Xigbar puts up his hood and jumps in.

"Geronimo!" He quickly vanishes into the deep hole.

"Me next!" Erika hurls herself in along with the green Chocobo.

"… CRAP!"

_One long tunnel ride later!_

"Ugh! Xig, that was my foot!" Larxene complains as the small "rescue" team lands in a giant dog pile. It was also completely dark.

"Uh…. I'm under ya, Roachy." Xigbar tells her as he wiggles from somewhere beneath her.

"Erika?"

"Nope! I landed on the Chocobo." Erika's voice says from about three feet away.

A deep chuckle echoes throughout the small cavern as Larxene feels something move on top of her leg.

"RUN!"

* * *

"Hey, Sora. Where do you think we are?" Xion asks as she hears loud screaming coming from somewhere behind them.

Sora assumes a thoughtful expression.

"Hmm…. Judging from the temperature of the air, the type of rock we're surrounded by, I'd say we're…." Sora pauses to examine a wall by the light of a Firaga burning in his hand.

"What?" Xion asks, looking impressed by how smart Sora sounds. He nods at the stone wall and then turns to Xion.

"We're hopelessly lost!" He announces proudly. Xion at that moment, trips and falls over.

"WHAT? !" She screams as she does a rapid push up and stands up again. Sora shrugs.

"Hey, I told ya where we are, didn't I?" Sora says as he freezes dead in his tracks.

"Sora, we have to find a way out!" Xion scolds him but he just shushes her.

"Shh! Do you smell that?" He asks and starts sniffing the air. Xion blushes furiously.

"It wasn't me! It was probably you!" She says in an embarrassed tone of voice.

"I smell… candy." Sora proclaims as he takes a few steps forward and sniffs again.

"Huh? Hey, I smell it too!" Xion says as the two candy addicts start following their noses to the smell of tantalizing treats.

_Meanwhile…_

"Has anyone thought about how we're supposed to get down from here?" Xemnas asks after he calmed down.

No one says anything but Riku immediately turns bright green.


	84. How The Trip Wrapped Up

**Welcome back! **

**Disclaimers: KH, FF (which hasn't come out yet… or will actually), and anything else is not mine. **

**Did anyone else notice we hit 600 reviews a little while ago?**

**Oh and because I want to write a Halloween special for this fic…. We're cuttin' this arc a bit short! **

**

* * *

****Ginormous Mountain (Cave)**

"This place is creeping me out." Larxene says with a grimace.

"Well, look on the bright side…." Xigbar pauses. Larxene glares at him.

"At least we're not lost!" Erika chimes in just as soon as the other two realize that they have no idea where the heck they were.

"Dammit! How'd we end up gettin' lost?" Larxene screams. Xigbar says nothing, but just loads one of his Arrow Guns nervously. He snaps it close and gets ready for action.

"Anyone else smell… candy?" Erika asks as she sniffs the air. Then they hear voices.

"Sora, so help me if you don't drop that, I'm gonn-" A girl's voice says in a threatening tone.

"You're gonna what? I just want to see what it is- Oops." A loud rumbling noise fills up the cavern.

"What was that?" Xigbar asks as loud screaming comes from around the corner.

"RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN!" Sora shouts as he and Xion run past the rescue team. Turning around, the team know what the heck the idiot duo are running from.

"When did this turn into Indiana Jones?" Larxene shouts as she starts running herself.

**At the Bottom of the Mountain**

"Alright…." Xemnas pants as everyone manages to get back to the van. Everyone was either shaking like crazy or crying in a corner.

"If you ever try anything so stupid again, Superior… My wraith shall be swift!" Marluxia screams, pointing to the mountain.

The moment he says this, the mountain starts to crumble.

"Marluxia!" Everyone says in shock, staring. The most shocked in the group was Marluxia, staring at the giant boulders that were beginning to slide off of the mountain.

"RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN RUN!" A small voice screams from somewhere on the mountain.

Next, they hear the siren of what sounded like a police car.

_One Hour Later_

"Yes… I shall be here a while." Xemnas says from a jail cell.

Somehow when the Rangers had pulled up, they'd instantly seen Xemnas and dragged him into … Ranger jail. (I don't know, just go with it)

The Organization was visiting him.

"So uh… Should we go home?" Xigbar asks. Xemnas nods.

"Yes, go back to the Castle and await my return." Xemnas agrees. The Organization leaves.

The second that they get outside of the Rangers' office, they start cracking up.

"How the heck did we get him blamed so fast?" Larxene howls in laughter, clutching at her stomach.

"Who knows! Maybe the Superior was right… we're working together better." Axel sniggers, trying to keep from grinning too much.

They all think about this.

"Naaah!"

With that, they all hop into the van and start driving to the Castle.


	85. Halloween Special: 2010

Welcome back!

Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy and anything else is not mine.

So enjoy the second Halloween Special to grace the Day At The Castle fan fiction!

And this takes place a few weeks after the camping arc.

I know it's late, I know I got lazy at the last bit and for the readers of the Pranks show; I will be uploading the Halloween Special by tomorrow.

* * *

**Castle That Never Was: Kitchen**

Saix, yawning sleepily, puts a kettle on the stove.

It was only about 7 AM but he always got up around the same time so why break a habit?

"Mmmmmm….." Saix walks over to the large wall calendar that hung right by the gray refrigerator and rips off the top paper, updating the date.

He studies the date, walks over to his kettle and lights the stove.

"October 31st…." He murmurs to himself. He drops the kettle.

"WHAT? It's Halloween?" Saix cries out as he grabs the calendar. A smiling pumpkin smirks at him from the corner of the paper.

"Eh? What's up, pup?" Axel asks as he walks into the kitchen, still in his pajamas. Saix rips the paper off of the calendar rapidly.

"Oh nothing! Would you like some coffee?" Saix asks quickly. Axel blinks in confusion.

"Uh… sure. Thanks." Axel says as he pulls out a mug and hands it to Saix. Xion and Roxas come in, bickering as usual.

"No! I won't take you!" Roxas snarls as he goes to the cereal cabinet and yanks out a box of Cocoa Puffs.

"Please! I want to go!" Xion protests angrily, looking as if she was about to burst into tears.

Saix was ready to jump in when Axel says something.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Axel asks as he sips at his newly brewed coffee. Xion turns to Axel, the puppy eyed look on her face.

"Tell Roxas that he has to take me to Twilight Town today! Please, Axel?" Xion begs. Axel shrugs.

Saix nearly faints in relief; he had thought that Xion wanted to go trick-or-treating.

"Happy Halloween, everyone!" Demyx crows as he skips into the kitchen, already in his surfer's costume.

The trio stares at him.

"It's…. Halloween?" Axel asks in an excited voice.

Saix grabs Demyx and rushes him out of the kitchen.

"YOU IDIOT!" He snarls as he pins Demyx to the wall with his Claymore.

"What?" Demyx screams as the Berserk Nobody gives him the demon eye.

"Axel wasn't supposed to know that today was Halloween! Now he'll play pranks on everyone until midnight!" Saix growls.

Larxene walks past them.

"Get a room." She says sleepily.

"Oh… what's wrong with pranks?" Demyx asks curiously. A sudden high pitched shriek erupts from the kitchen as Larxene starts running.

"A MONSTER!" She screams as she runs towards her room to get her knives.

"…. Axel, did you hide in the fridge?" Saix demands quietly as Axel laughs.

"Hell yeah! I love Halloween! Let's go trick-o-treating, you two." Axel says eagerly. Roxas and Xion look at him in confusion.

"What's that?" Roxas asks. Axel's jaw drops.

"You don't- SAIX! You're supposed to teach them something as important like this!" Axel says in a disapproving voice.

Saix drops Demyx and goes for his cup of coffee.

"Shut up. You take them if you want to go so badly." He says, deciding to spend the holiday hiding on his Gummy Ship.

"Okay. Trick-or-treating is when you go up to people and ask for candy." Axel explains.

"But Xemnas said not to take candy from strangers!" Xion protests.

"Today is okay. Now… go put on your costumes and we'll head out." Axel says eagerly, excited about spending his favorite holiday with his friends.

"What costumes?" Roxas asks. Axel looks at him as if he had just killed a baby in front of him.

"_YOUR HALLOWEEN COSTUMES_." He snarls, pulling out his chakrams.

"Okay, okay!" Roxas and Xion run out of the room, terrified for their lives.

_A Little While Later_

Roxas and Xion come back in very interesting costumes.

Roxas, in all black clothes, was carrying a heavily bandaged sword and had spiked up his hair differently.

Xion had a green tube top and some tan shorts, her weapon was a large ninja star.

"Holy crap, you guys seriously look like Cloud and Yuffie!" Axel says in surprise. The two cosplayers grin at each other.

"Thanks! I'm the Great Ninja… Xion!" Xion says eagerly as she spins the Shuriken

around.

"Whatever." Roxas says, flicking his bangs out of his face in a near perfect impersonation of the real Cloud.

"So who are you, Axel?" Xion asks eagerly, staring at his costume.

"Well…uh, I'm Jason." Axel says as he pulls on a hockey mask and swings a fake machete around.

"Let's go get some candy!" Xion cheers, holding out a garbage bag.

Axel opens up a Corridor of Darkness which would ultimately lead to Destiny Islands.

"Let's go pick up some people, kay?"

**Destiny Islands**

"C'mon Riku! It's just for fun…" Sora says as he swings around a huge sword playfully. Riku rolls his eyes.

"We're kind of old for Halloween, aren't we?" He asks as he shrugs, his costume's wing fluttering awkwardly on his back.

Sora was dressed up like Leon and Riku had decided to be Sephiroth.

"You know something strange?" Namine asks curiously, adjusting her white baseball cap. The red Ping Pong ball flops around with every movement she makes.

"What is it, Namine?" Riku asks.

"Well, did you noticed we're all dressed up like Final Fantasy characters?" They glance at themselves and shrug.

"Hey guys!" Kairi runs up, getting her overly long pants out of the sand. Dressed in all bright yellow, it was more than a little hard to tell what Kairi was supposed to be.

"Uh…." Riku starts to say, staring at Kairi's yellow baseball cap which for some reason had a beak and eyes.

"A Chocobo?" Namine cries out in excitement. Kairi nods happily, pleased that someone could recognize her costume.

A huge Corridor of Darkness opens up right next to them.

Sora and Riku immediately summons up their Keyblades, ready to fight.

"Heeeeeey! What a cute costume!" Xion squeals as she tackles Kairi in a big hug.

"Yo." Roxas says in a weird voice, still trying to mimic Cloud. Badly but at least he got the look down.

The Destiny Island crew (and Namine) stare for a minute before bursting out into laughter.

"You look great!" Sora tells Roxas as Roxas and Riku glare at each other, their usual hate somehow emphasized by the costumes.

"Aren't I cute? I'm the Great Ninja Xion!" Xion says as she swings around her giant Shuriken and twirls so the girls could see her from every angle.

"Very nice, kupo." Namine agrees, her Moogle hat bobbing with her nod.

"Let's go get some candy." Axel says as they all stare at his blood soaked overalls.

They all agree and head out.

_THREE HOURS LATER!_

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" The entire group was jittery and giggly. Even the usually solemn Riku was cracking up due to the influence of what looked like three four pounds bags of candy.

"You guys… are the only ones I've ever seen drunk on candy." Saix informs the gang as one by one, the sugar high wears off and they crash.

"Dude… You're just jealous cause it was one hell of an alcoholic free party." Axel says with a grin. He passes out as the last of the sugar wears off.

"I'll go get a mop… and a few Ethereal blades." Xemnas mutters darkly under his breath as he glares at the half asleep group.


	86. Namine's Accident

**Welcome back! **

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy and anything else is not mine. **

**The only thing I can take credit for is the OC's.**

**All of this will make sense in a few.**

**BTW: I made the Organization all birthdays!**

**I have a list so…. There might be random birthday one-shots!**

**By the way, thanks to Katy for helping me out earlier. I owe ya one.**

**

* * *

****Castle That Never Was: Dining Room**

"Okay… Roxas, hang up that bit over there. No, Axel, that way." Namine directs as Roxas and Axel balance awkwardly on top of a rickety old ladder that they had scavenged up from one of the many attics.

Namine holds her hands out as if framing a picture with her fingers. She nods, looking pleased.

"Perfect! Okay, you two go tell Demyx and Xaldin to get the cake out of the oven." She says in a very satisfied voice. With twin sighs of relief, Axel and Roxas drop down from the ladder and stare at their handiwork.

Huge strands of streamers hung from the kitchen's ceiling. The ordinarily empty table was covered in a neat table cloth and place card holders.

All of the Organization members' (plus Namine's and Haru's) names were scribbled neatly in fancy handwriting on each one.

They were all shaped in the shape of flower bushes and even had various blossoms cling to them.

The banner, which Axel and Roxas had just finished hanging up, read in very ornate letters:

'_HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARLUXIA!'_

"Yeah, it looks good." Axel comments proudly.

"Totally." Roxas echoes in an equally as pleased voice.

"AHEM. We have a schedule to keep, boys. Nice work, Namine." Larxene snaps in a commanding voice as she walks in and observes. She nods to Namine who instinctively flinches.

"Th-thanks." Namine stammers, still unable to get over her more than slight fear of the Savage Nymph. Larxene snickers as she glares at the place cards and shrugs.

"Whatever. You guys should remember to do all this stuff for my birthday kay? And Axel?" Larxene coos at Axel's scoffing cough. He freezes.

"I want you to be extra helpful on _MY _birthday. Or else." She says in a threatening voice as she very lightly touches Axel's arm. She winks and walks off, whistling.

Axel shudders and rubs his hair nervously.

"She scares the heck out of me…." Roxas comments. Axel nods in agreement. They turn back to the kitchen in a hurry, as if trying to get rid of the very memory of Larxene.

As they leave, Namine notices a handful of streamers that hadn't been strung up.

"Um, guys!… I'll just do it." Namine says to herself, trying not to be a burden. She picks up the bright pink strands of paper and quickly finds a spot where to hang it right above the door.

She rapidly scurries up the ladder and starts to pin the feisty pieces of paper into order on the wall.

"SURPRISE!" A chorus of voices call out as the Organization ushers Marluxia into the set up dining room.

This sudden noise makes Namine jump, making her accidentally let go of the top rung that she had been holding onto.

In horror, the Organization watches as Namine tumbles off of the ladder and land with a sickening crack right over one of the chairs.

"Oh my god, she's dead!" A hysterical bubbly voice screams as Namine moans.

"Silence you fool of a Nobody! She's awakening." A second much more icier voice commands.

"Axel… you were supposed to make sure no one fell off of the ladder!" A third voice snarls.

"Hey, it's not my fault! We had to go get the cake!" A fourth voice protests.

"Where am I…?" Namine asks as she opens her eyes.

A large group of people stare at with mixed expressions.

Several looked as if they were worried half to death; others looked completely unconcerned; several looked so angry as if they were about to commit a series of mass murders just from pure fury.

"You're okay, Namine!" A young girl in a long black cloak and short black hair cries out as she rapidly wraps up her up in a tight hug.

Uncomfortably, Namine pats her on the back.

"Um… what happened?" She asks in confusion.

"You fell off a ladder." A man with fiery red hair informs her in a blunt voice.

"Axel!" A man with dark silver hair says in a warning type of voice. 'Axel' rolls his eyes in disrespect but his gruff blunt facade was ruined from the look of obvious worry in his dark green eyes.

"Are you okay?" A boy with a strange hairdo of windswept blonde spikes asks; he looks very upset. He picks up her hand and smiles in a reassuring way.

Namine snatches her hand away from him and places it back to her chest as she clutches the front of her plain white dress nervously. She stares at the large group.

"Who…. Who are you guys?" Namine asks curiously.

They all stare in shock for a moment before one of them lets out a laugh.

"You're… you're jokin' right? Hahaha, as if, Namine! That's a good one." A man with an eye patch over one eye and several scars on his face laughs.

"Who are you?" Namine asks again.

Instantly, the dozen or so people all exchange glances. Even the ones who hadn't looked worried before looked a bit concerned now.

"What-What's your name?" the girl with black hair asks in a panic.

"I don't know." Namine answers quietly as she clutches at her head absentmindedly.

"Holy crap, she got amnesia!" The man with red hair proclaims with a nervous laugh as if he wasn't sure whether to start laughing or to start screaming.

Namine shivers at the large group; none of them looked the least bit familiar.

She had no idea who they were or what they were to her.

She had no idea who she even was.

* * *

**HA! I gave Namine amnesia!**

**That's a pretty good pun if I do say so myself.**

**You know what to do folks, just clicky that little review button down there and lemme know what you think!**

**Next chapter is when everyone tries everything in their power to bring back Namine's memory!**


	87. Asking For Help And The First Cures

**Welcome back! **

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy and anything else is not mine. **

**The only thing I can take credit for is the OC's. If any appear, that is.**

**ENNNNJOOOOOOOY!**

**Awesome, two chapters in two days!**

**

* * *

**

**Castle That Never Was: Dining Room**

"I can't remember anything. I don't even know where I am." Namine repeats in a scared voice as she stares at her hands.

A strange idea comes over Namine as she stares at the group.

She had the feeling that she knew something about them, but she had no idea what.

Four members of the group looked the most emotional; the black haired girl, the man with red hair, and the two blonde boys; they all looked as if they might go ballistic at any moment.

"How strange…" A man with bright pink hair says in amusement.

"Shut up, Marluxia!" The man with red hair ("Axel?" Namine wonders to herself.) snarls as metaphorical sparks between the two guys fly.

"Okay, she's got amnesia. That is no reason to treat her any differently than you did before. And that goes for you, too, Larxene! Understand?" A man with an obvious air of authority to him snarls to the group after Namine's shocking announcement.

A blonde girl with icy cold blue eyes nods at this statement, presumably Larxene.

"Of course, Superior. I wouldn't dream of treating Nami any different!" Before anyone could stop her, Larxene scoops up Namine, carries her bridal style a few steps and tosses her gently into one of the many closets of the Castle. She locks the door with a loud click.

Namine stares at the door in confusion.

"Did she just throw me into a closet?" Namine asks herself in an 'I can't believe that just happened!' sort of voice.

"Larxene, be more gentle with the girl." One of the guys says in an airy voice as he unlocks the door to let Namine out.

From inside the closet, Namine suddenly understands: The black coats.

The black coats that all of them were wearing.

It meant something bad. That they were very bad.

This instinct flares up inside and her and makes her somewhat defiant.

So to everyone's surprise, Namine slams it shut in his face.

"I don't want anything to do with you weirdos!" She shouts out in a falsely brave voice even though she was shaking like a leaf.

"Wow…. She's finally grown a spine." Someone comments; from the voice, it was the other blonde girl.

Marluxia (the one who tried to open the door), on the other hand, does not take this well.

After all, Namine had been hurt preparing for _his _party.

"GET OUT OF THAT GODDAMN CLOSET BEFORE I FUCKIN' KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE WITCH! HEEEEEY!" He screams as he slams the door open in one swift motion.

The resulting scream from the fifteen year old girl as Marluxia drags her forcibly out of the storage space made some of the Organization members cringe.

"He looks like he's about to rape her…" One of the blonde boys says in a shocked voice. Namine bites Marluxia's hand viciously.

"OWWWWW! My beautiful hand!" Marluxia cries out in pain.

Namine takes this chance to run for her life (or so she thought).

* * *

The Replica Riku, otherwise known as Haru for short, yawns sleepily.

He'd just waken up from a three hour nap and was still sleepy.

"Mmmm…. I have the strangest feeling that something either totally random or totally awesome is about to happen." He mutters to himself.

Just then, Namine slams into him and knocks him over.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" She screams as she picks herself up and keeps running.

Haru stares as Roxas, Demyx, Axel, and Xion all run past him.

"Excusey!" Xion says in semi-apology as she leaps over his head.

"… Am I still asleep?" Haru asks himself in confusion.

* * *

**Living Room That Never Was**

"This place is a freakin' maze!" Namine pants, her entire face red from the exertion of running the equivalent of three miles.

"N….Namine, we're tryin… to help you…. You dumb blonde!" Axel pants heavily. Roxas and Demyx are way too tired to even retaliate against this comment; they just fall down and try to catch their breaths.

"We're your friends, Nami!" Xion says in her most quiet voice, looking absolutely shakes her head.

"I wasn't kidnapped?" Namine asks breathlessly. Everyone shakes their heads no.

"You live here!" Axel says in an angry voice as he takes in a few more deep breaths of air.

"So do you… remember me?" Xion asks in a begging voice as she stares at her friend that she saw as something like a big sister.

"No. I'm… sorry." Namine says uncomfortably. She felt horrible now that she knew that these guys were her friends.

It was the strang-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Xion shrieks as she falls down to her knees and starts crying.

Namine lifts a hand in surprise to try to comfort her but Roxas just shakes his head.

"Don't bother. She'll stop in a minute." Demyx says,

Sure enough, she does.

"Okay. We'll try some ways to cure Namine's amnesia." Axel says in an 'Ain't I so clever!' sort of voice.

"Like what?" Namine asks desperately. Axel smiles.

"Well, bonking her on the head might work." Roxas interrupts in a reluctant voice. He looked as if he would kill anyone who would even try this.

"I GOT IT! Namine, hold your breath." Demyx tells her in an eager voice.

Namine shrugs and starts holding her breath.

Demyx clamps his index and thumb together to form a plug for Namine's nose and holds her mouth with his other hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Xion demands.

"Fixin' her!" Demyx says in a proud voice.

Namine starts turning blue.

Haru walks in.

"Does Namine have hiccups or something?" He asks in a half amused, half concerned voice.

Demyx smacks himself.

"OH! This is for _hiccups_!" He says in a sheepish voice. Everyone notices just how unfocused Namine's eyes were becoming.

"DUDE! She's about to pass out!" Axel snarls as he smacks the younger Nobody on the head. Demyx, with a yelp of pain, lets go of Namine's face.

"AAAAAAAH!" She gasps and starts breathing in deeply.

"That's it! I'm gettin' Daddy!" Xion wails as she opens up a Corridor of Darkness and runs through it.

Namine stares.

"Sh-she's gone!" She screams in horror as the Corridor closes up.

* * *

**Destiny Islands**

"Hmmm…. How the hell is this three?" Riku asks from on top of his bed as he, Sora and Kairi all scribble down answers to their math homework from their math book.

"Cause. You divided by seven, added four and then subtracted forty nine and…. What the hell is wrong with this problem?" Kairi says in confusion.

"I actually get it!" Sora says in shock as he sits up from his place on Kairi's lap. He stares at the book and scribbles down the right answer.

"Great! Something really random or stupid is gonna happen now!" Riku says in an almost teasing voice.

Just then, a huge black vortex appears in Riku's wall and Xion runs out of it, crying and shouting at the top of her lungs.

"… Holy crap, I was right!" Riku says in amazement as Xion jumps into Sora's lap and starts crying even harder.

"… There, there, my cute little daughter! Tell Daddy what happened." Sora says in a parental voice.

Riku and Kairi roll theirs eyes; sometimes Sora and Xion took this "father and daughter" thing too seriously.

"Daddy! 'tknowwho_IAM_! Andsher-runnedawayfromus! WAAAAAAAH!" Xion chokes out in that annoying way that a person who couldn't stop crying and tries to talk at the same time. Sora pats her on the head and stands up.

"What, what?" Riku and Kairi ask in unison.

"Namine's lost her memory and keeps running away from the Organization because she doesn't know who she is. Xion's sad because one of her best friends has no idea who she is." Sora translates. He starts moving around the room, collecting stuff. He picks up a Gameboy Advanced, a game cartridge, a book and an empty jar.

"Let's go!" He says as he puts on an Organization cloak, pilfered from Riku's closet, and follows the sobbing Xion to the Castle.

Shrugging, Riku and Kairi follow.

* * *

**Living Room That Never Was**

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!" Namine shrieks in horror as Axel and Demyx struggle to keep her kicking and flailing body on the table.

"Quick! Tie her up!" Axel says as Namine's sandaled foot smacks into his cheek.

Within a few minutes, Namine's tied by her foot to the ceiling and desperately trying to keep her skirt up.

"There!" Axel says proudly as he observes his handiwork.

Roxas only watches in misery as Namine starts screaming again.

"I'm b-b-back!" Xion stammers as she, Sora, Riku and Kairi come in.

Sora takes one look at the strange scene and glances over at Axel.

"What? When all the blood pools to her head, she'll remember! Right?" Axel says in a defensive voice.

Kairi looks at Namine and then to Axel and then back to Namine.

"Isn't this a charm to stop the rain? You know, a Teru teru bōzu?" She asks.

Axel's eyes widen as he stares at Namine.

"WHY IS IT RAINING?" Xemnas's voice screams from down the hall.

"Well, it obviously didn't work." Riku says as he starts untying the rope that held Namine to the ceiling.

"My… brain… hurts…" Namine sobs as she's helped down by Kairi and Riku.

Sora holds up his bag and grins.

"I have some stuff in here that might help! First off…" Sora says as he pulls a battered blue dictionary out of the bag.

Riku groans at the sight of it.

"I have a feeling this is gonna be a long day…" Roxas murmurs to himself in his depression.

Namine looks at the group.

She sure did have some weird friends.


	88. Dinner And Xion's Idea

**Welcome back!**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy and anything else is not mine.**

**The only thing I can take credit for is the OC's. If any appear, that is.**

**ENNNNJOOOOOOOY!**

**The filler that is.**

* * *

**Castle That Never Was: Dining Room**

Everyone in the Organization was staring at the food that had been laid out for their evening consumption as if it held all the answers to life. As if it held the secret to the universe and the answer to-

"Xaldin, what the hell is this?" Xemnas demands angrily to his associate, nudging the gray mass of lumpy liquid on his plate.

Or maybe they were just staring at it because it was the strangest thing they ever saw that possibly could be edible.

"Dinner." Xaldin snarls in a warning voice as the wind starts to pick up around the long fancy table.

After a _'I will kill you in about five second if you don't stop'_ look from Xemnas, the wind calms down with only one breaking plate. A new record for Xaldin!

Sora, somehow sensing that he would need to, passes around sandwiches to the friendlier members of the Organization while keeping a few for himself, Kairi, Riku, Namine and Haru.

"You're usually the one who makes the food, Namine…. And you would _ALWAYS _give me an extra big slice of chocolate cake when you made it! WAAAAAH!" Xion bursts into tears for what seemed like the fiftieth time in under an hour.

Roxas and Axel just throw a piece of candy at her (in perfect unison, I might add) and she stops crying long enough to cram both of the sweet treats into her mouth.

"So um.. I'm sorry for being an inconvenience…" Namine mumbles to herself as she takes a few nibbles of the sandwich that Sora handed her.

"No worries about that! These Organization bozos need something to do!" Haru tells her as he wraps an arm around her shoulders reassuringly.

The glare that Roxas gives her was enough to make him drop the friendly gesture.

"Now…. Everyone. We all know what happened to Namine, right?" Xemnas says, giving up the pretense that Xaldin's meal was actually edible and drops his fork back onto his plate.

Everyone nods and turns their attention to Namine who tried to slide herself underneath the table as to not be noticed.

"Now, everyone is going to remain doing their duties around the Castle. Except we might need a new cook. Does anyone want to volunteer?" Xemnas demands coldly.

Everyone shakes their heads and peer down at Xion who happened to be the second best chef in the Castle.

"Psst, Xion! Do it!" Axel hisses at his friend who was still in full out sobbing mode.

Sora, Kairi and Riku finish their sandwiches and watch everyone in amusement.

"Um… I'm not injured so I could still cook!" Namine says nervously. Xemnas flashes one glare and she flinches back into silence.

"Well, then I'm appointing Axel, Demyx, Roxas, and Xion as cooks. You are also excused from missions as you learn how to cook." Xemnas says.

"Does he really think he's fooling anyone? I mean, it's obvious that he wants those guys to help fix Namine…" Kairi mutters darkly.

"Wow, Axel can cook?" Sora wonders out loud. Riku laughs.

"Now… anyone with any idea on how to cure amnesia has to report to Axel immediately! Xaldin has clean up. Dismissed!" Xemnas runs from the table, totally leaving his uneaten… whatever it was, on his plate.

Everyone runs, leaving the very sad Xaldin to clean up by himself.

* * *

**Namine's Bedroom (A few minutes later)**

"Okay! We'll focus on getting you to re- … Xion, what the hell are those?" Axel asks as Xion pulls out a bunch of index cards and what looks like pictures of all of the Organization members.

"Huh? Oh, these are Organization XIII flashcards, Axel! I made them." Xion says proudly as she waves around one of the finished handmade index cards at him. He takes it and examines it.

It was Axel fast asleep in his bed and a small black gloved hand was pointing to a fly that was currently (in the picture anyway) crawling in and out of his open and drooling mouth.

"XION!" Axel snarls as he trembles in fury.

"What? That was my best picture of you!" Xion says defensively as she glues a picture of Marluxia to one of the index cards with a gluestick.

Namine just watches the exchange as Demyx leaps onto her bed and snuggles with her over sized pillows.

"AAAAAAHHHH! So… comfy!" He cries out in ecstasy as he crawls beneath the white covers and promptly falls asleep.

"Deeeeeeemmmmyyyyyyyxxxxxx!" Roxas says in a warning voice as he gets ready to start blasting thunder magic into the little Hydromaniac.

Namine just sighs.

"So… how are we going to get my memory back?" She asks.

Xion smiles as if she had just had a brilliant idea.

She holds up her now finished flashcards.

"Scavenger hunt!"


	89. A Few More Tries

**Welcome back! **

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy and anything else is not mine. **

**The only thing I can take credit for is the OC's. If any appear, that is.**

**ENNNNJOOOOOOOY!**

**PS: Yes, I love using puns. Especially KH puns.**

**

* * *

****Vexen's Laboratory**

Vexen, in both eagerness to solve this amusing puzzle and in a rare bout of somewhat kindness, was working very hard to create a potion to restore Namine's memories.

Of course, he had no idea what to do since Namine was the one who usually had the job of fixing _other _peoples' memories but he was willing to give it his best shot.

After all, Namine was one of the few decent people in the Castle.

"Hmm…. Forget me not's?" He wonders to himself, looking curiously at the bundle of delicate azure blossoms. He picks one up and examines it closely.

He suddenly hears a loud crashing noise as Namine and Xion skid into one of his cabinets.

"WHAT'S HIS NAME?" Xion shouts over to Namine.

"VEXEN!" Namine shouts back.

Vexen just stares as Xion stomps forward with a slightly bent index card.

"Sign here, please." She says as she holds out a pen.

Vexen signs, just to get the two out of his hair.

Xion nods, hands him the card and picks up his Frozen Pride shield.

"Thank you!"

The duo runs off.

"…. WHAT THE FREEZING HELL WAS THAT?"

* * *

**Namine's Room**

"… You know, I'm starting to have second thoughts about Xion leading Namine around the Castle." Roxas admits as Xion and Namine run through the room, dumping several of the Organization members' weapons on the bed and running out again.

".. What are you two, kleptomaniacs? Get back here!" Axel snarls as he goes after them and forcibly drags them into the room.

"Aw… but I've always wanted to play with these, Axel!" Xion complains as Axel wrenches away Xigbar's twin Arrow Guns from her hands and dumps them on the bed.

Namine looks around nervously at Roxas and Demyx who were still just relaxing on her bed.

Demyx looked like he was five seconds from falling asleep on one of her many pillows and Roxas was punching the soft bedspread in confusion as if he couldn't figure out why it was so comfortable.

"Alright… new plan. We need to slowly … and not by _stealing_, remind Namine of everyone's names." Axel looks pointedly at Xion who was happily pointing Xigbar's thankfully unloaded Sharpshooters up at the ceiling and shouting gun shots noises.

Namine nods agreeingly, setting down Marluxia's Graceful Dahlia down on the floor.

For some reason, the bright pink scythe made her shiver… as if she had horrible, horrible memories of the cartoonish weapon.

As if she had been threatened with it….

"Namine?" Roxas asks but she just shakes her head in an attempt to shake off the hazy memory.

Whatever it was, she didn't want to know.

"I gots me an idea!" Demyx says suddenly, sitting up abruptly and knocking off at least half of the dainty lacy pillows from the bed from his eagerness.

"NO." Everyone, except Namine who had no idea why they were vetoing Demyx's idea, retorts in unison without even glancing at the hydromaniac.

Demyx immediately goes back to pouting inside of Namine's covers, glaring out at the group from behind a fluffy pillow.

"How about we take Namine on a tour? Then we tell her about stuff we've done there and maybe that'll help her remember." Roxas suggests halfheartedly, shrugging since he didn't have any ideas.

"Hey… not bad!" Axel comments eagerly.

"I'm in!" Xion says as she flips the Sharpshooter over to glare inside of the barrel where the arrows should have been coming out.

"…. It's not as good as _my _idea." Demyx mutters darkly from inside his cocoon of pillows and covers.

"What's your idea, Demyx?" Namine asks politely.

"….. Okay, let's just go with the tour idea." Demyx says with an embarrassed smile.

"You forgot it, didn't you?" Axel says in an icy voice. Demyx just throws the covers off of the bed and stands up, Arpeggio in hand.

"Let's go!" He chants out loudly, starting to strum random songs on his sitar as he leads Namine and Xion out of the room.

"He forgot." Roxas and Axel say in unison, getting up from their seats on the bed and the floor, respectively, to go follow the Melodious Nocturne.

* * *

**Larxene's Room**

_BAM!_

"What the hell?" Larxene shouts, sitting up on her bed as Namine, Roxas, Axel, Demyx, and Xion all barge into her room via the now broken down door.

"This is Laaaaa~rxeeeeene's room!" Demyx sings happily as Namine looks around in confusion.

"Um… the girl who threw me into a closet?" She asks in mild fear, instantly recoiling from the room.

"Yeah… Everyone knows she's totally into me… Ain't that right, Larxy!" Axel teases with a mocking grin.

Larxene glares at them all furiously as she reaches for her pouch of knives that was lying on top of her chest of drawers.

"Wait a second. Has Namine ever even _come _in here?" Roxas asks nervously, eyeing the pouch with fear.

The group all stares at him for a second before bolting out the door.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Larxene howls as a huge current of electricity rapidly surrounds her hand as the Foudres in her hand start sparking.

* * *

**Gray Room**

"Okay…. Not gonna bother with her again." Axel gasps out as he collapses onto a couch, panting and wheezing as he struggles to catch his breathe from the mile or so run.

"So… how's it going?" Sora asks from one of the other couches, strumming his Kingdom Key as if it was a guitar.

Demyx glares at him as if he had gotten offended before strumming his own Sitar defiantly.

Riku yawns sleepily from the floor, curled up by Kairi with a cushion from one of the couches.

"Did Namine remember anything?" Kairi asks in concern.

"With a bit of kleptomania and Larxene threatening our lives…again, I think it's safe to say that we're now no closer to getting Namine's memories back." Roxas informs him with a wince.

Namine shakes her head sadly.

She felt completely useless now… especially since everyone was trying so hard to help her remember.

Sora sits up and holds out his backpack.

Riku stands up, stretching lazily as he watches Sora root around in his bag with a big grin on his face.

"Let me and Riku try!" Sora says eagerly as he pulls out a small keychain from one of the pockets of the battered red backpack and holds it out to Namine.

"… A hamster?" Namine asks curiously as she holds up the fuzzy little keychain out for everyone to see.

"Nope, it's a gerbil." Sora tells her in disappointment.

Instantly, Riku skids behind the couch with a terrified squeak, holding his arms over his head as if he was afraid that the keychain would attack him.

Roxas laughs hysterically, fully enjoying the perks of Riku's strange phobia.

"Well, that didn't work. Sorry Tina…" Sora says as he shoves the fuzzy toy back into his backpack and pulls out a book.

_"IS IT GONE?" _Riku demands in a high pitched squeak from behind the couch.

"Yes, it's gone, Riku." Kairi informs him, shaking her head in embarrassment. He gets up and stands by Axel with a relieved smile.

"So what's the book for, Sora? You don't seem like the readin' type to me." Axel says curiously.

Sora smiles and motions Namine to come forward.

"Hold Roxas and Xion back for me." He requests as Namine sits next to him on the couch.

Riku grabs Roxas by his hood and hangs onto Roxas's shoulders, effectively stopping him from moving. Axel grabs Xion around the waist and hangs on tightly.

In a few seconds, everyone saw just why Sora had made his bizarre request.

Sora slams the thick hardcover book right into Namine's forehead with all of his strength.

"_OWW!_"Namine yelps.

"YOU SON OF A-!" Roxas shouts, struggling violently with Riku to attack Sora.

"_DON'T YOU DO THAT AGAIN, DADDY_!" Xion snarls as she struggles to get out of Axel's tight grip.

"Did you remember anything?" Sora asks.

Namine winces and then her eyes suddenly brighten.

"Yes…. I… used to live in… a Castle…" She mutters unfocusedly, her face confused.

"It's working! Hit her again!" Demyx shouts eagerly.

_Smack!_

Namine falls over, this time completely unconscious.

"…. Okay, no one hit her anymore." Axel says in a shocked voice. He accidentally lets go of Xion who immediately smacks Sora into a wall before casting a Healing spell over the unconscious blonde.

Riku sighs.

"Looks like it's my turn." He says as he holds up a blue DS and a GameBoy Advance game cartridge.

The game's title, embellished proudly on the gray and white sticker that showed its name, says "Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories."


	90. Namine and Chain of Memories

**Welcome back! **

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy and anything else is not mine. **

**The only thing I can take credit for is the OC's. If any appear, that is.**

**And… this is not going the way that I planned it was.**

**Oh well, I'm pretty sure it's only the pressure of the upcoming holiday special.**

**

* * *

**

_Namine looks around her; there was nothing but white as far as the eye could see._

_She was in some kind of long hall way and there was someone gripping her shoulder._

_The man in the black cloak comments something to her but exactly what it was he said, she didn't know._

_All she could was continue to cling onto the sketchbook and box of drawing utensils that she had pressed to her chest._

_She shivers slightly in the cold; after all, all she had on were freakin' sandals and a short summer dress._

_The man shoves her forward a little and points up at the icy white walls._

_All Namine could think was just how blank they were… and how empty she herself felt. It was strange… she couldn't feel anything, not even the faintest emotion of sadness, of pain, even the cold didn't bother her very much._

_The man comments something to her again and two words out of the jumbled mess make sense:_

"_Castle Oblivion."_

"Namine? Hey, she's waking up!" Xion's very distinct voice calls out.

Namine opens her eyes and sees the entire group, minus Sora who was currently running from Roxas who was chasing him, looking down at her with concern.

"You alright?" Axel asks as she sits up.

She nods and then notices Riku smacking a handheld game in fury, looking as if he wanted to tear it in half.

"Dammit, Axel! Why are you so hard to beat in this?" Riku snarls at the redhead who only grins.

"Cause I'm awesome. Got it memorized?" Axel says with a smug smile as Riku's tiny sprite dies for the fifth time in under ten minutes, the "continue?" icon flashing on the top screen.

Riku throws the DS across the room and immediately starts pouting into a cushion. The flying DS smacks into the side of Sora's head and makes him crumple to the ground, out cold.

"They're going to drive me insane." Namine murmurs to herself with a strained smile and a nervous giggle.

"Okay, Namine… would you mind playing this for a little while?" The red-haired girl ("Kairi?" Namine wondered to herself) says as she scoops up the battered DS and holds it out to her.

"Uh… No, I wouldn't." Namine says in a mildly confused voice as she takes the device carefully.

As Xion very helpfully explains the controls and Axel flicks the game on for her, all Namine could think was just how strange the Castle she had remembered was… How eerily familiar it was.

And then the Castle flashed onto the screen in the starting credits.

"OH MY GOD!" Namine shrieks and very nearly drops the game as a younger version of Sora in what looked like… a weird clown costume, starts walking down a path.

"Namine, watch." Xion says in a soothing voice as she puts the DS back into Namine's shaking hands.

"Believe me; I was furious when I found out about this the first time. I freakin' broke a computer. A _**computer**_. That's how mad I was." Roxas comments with a mildly annoyed look.

Axel looks at him with a look that pretty much said "are you freakin' kidding me?' on his face.

"Roxas… do you know how many computers you've broken? We have a _GRAVEYARD _for them. A graveyard!" Axel snarls but then Namine yelps as a tiny hooded figure appears on screen.

"Hey, cool! Marluxia definitely was shown to his best mysterious advantage here." Xion observes critically, squinting at the tiny screen and flashing a grin at the pixilated figure.

Namine can only watch as the four pixeled characters, which included what looked like an anthromorphic duck and dog, banter via a small text box.

She starts shaking like crazy and shuts her eyes as the tiny Sora figure starts smacking a huge Key at the hooded individual, seeming only being able to attack using cards in the shape of crowns.

"Hey, Namine, you okay?" Sora asks in a curious voice, looking down at the screen in mild confusion as if he couldn't believe that that had actually happened.

"Or maybe because he doesn't remember." Namine says out-loud, staring at the screen. Everyone looks over at her at these words.

"What did you just say?" Xion asks in a hopeful voice, looking as if she was about to burst into tears again.

Namine clutches at her aching head and shuts the DS closed; even as the GameBoy Advance cartridge's music continued to emit from the tiny speakers, she starts running from the door.

"… Get her!" Axel and Demyx shout in unison.

* * *

**Naught's Hallway **

Haru, otherwise known as the Riku Replica or the annoying look-alike who swears a lot or "Son" to a single member of the Organization, marches down the hallway calmly as he eyes his plateful of food hungrily.

"I wonder what's up with Namine? And why the Organization assholes were chasing her?" He murmurs out loud to himself as he snatches a piece of toast off the pile and starts nibbling at it.

Haru felt a strong connection with the female Nobody, mostly because they were introduced to the series in the same game. Granted, she had totally manipulated him _and _Sora but they had quickly developed a nice friendship.

Haru wonders if she had gotten in trouble for one of her pictures but quickly dismisses the idea. Namine was pretty nice but her pictures looked like a five year old had drawn them. One that had a broken hand. And who drew it in the dark.

"Oh well, I guess I could always ask her." Haru decides as he takes one last chomp out of the toast and sticks it back on the pile.

He grins at the very thought and resolves to ask Namine the very first chance he got.

Luckily for our dear little Replica, Namine was running down the hallway!

"Watch out!" The girl shouts as she skids past him and turns the corner.

"Huh? OH! Namine!" Haru shouts back, instantly throwing the plate behind his shoulder, accidentally smacking Axel in the face.

"Run!" Namine yells back at him as he runs after her.

After a few turns, they completely lose the Organization members (and Destiny Island kids) that had been chasing after them.

"So… mind… explaining… why… you… were… running?" Haru gasps out, his face completely red from the exertion of running down the equivalent of three miles long hallways.

Namine shakes her head violently and stares at him as if he was her last lifeline to sanity.

"Are we… the kind of people who like to dress up as video game characters?" She demands seriously, looking as she was ready to pass out.

"…You mean cosplayers?" Haru asks in clarification.

Namine nods, clasping her hands together tightly as she waits for his answer.

"Uh, no. We're actual fu… freakin' video game characters. Watch. _Kiiiiingdom Heaaaaarts!_"Haru shouts out in a deep voice and waves his hands crazily in the air.

In an instant, the soft melodic voice of a familiar Japanese pop artist starts singing in the background and a small silver logo appears in the air; it proudly bore a small crown along with the gleaming letters _"Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories."_

Namine looks at the game logo with complete horror.

"I'M IN A MAD HOUSE WITH A BUNCH OF CRAZY PEOPLE!" She shrieks and runs down the hallway screaming.

"… What the hell did I say?" Haru wonders in bewilderment as the logo vanishes above him.


	91. Namine's Memory Is Restored

**Welcome back! **

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy and anything else is not mine. **

**The only thing I can take credit for is the OC's. If any appear this time around, that is.**

**Okay… the reason why this was uh, finished up so quickly is because… Christmas is coming! It's coming!**

**Joy to the world… my - okay, never mind on the carols.**

**Anyway, every year (so far) I've tried to make a Christmas special.**

**And so, poor little Namine's memory is going to be fixed extremely randomly so the special can go up!**

**Sorry Namie, but hey, at least you got your own arc, right?**

* * *

After they had caught the nearly hysterical Namine, Axel and the others had managed to calm her down (kinda) and explain the whole situation to her.

"So we're… part of a multimillion franchise?" Namine demands in an astonished voice, staring at the others.

Demyx nods, looking mildly proud of himself for some reason.

"Okay… so who's the main character of the series?" Axel asks, pointing around the room at the various Organization members and Destiny Island inhabitants.

"Sora. He's the main character for most of the series except for 358/2 Days and Birth By Sleep." Namine recites dutifully, pointing over to Sora who was currently being bandaged up (and whimpering about it) by Kairi.

"Very good! Which is my game?" Roxas asks, pointing over to the DS to give her a hint.

"358/2 Days…" Namine says, staring at the blue DS in mild awe.

She had come to accept the truth; Namine was in fact, nothing more than a pixilated character in a GameBoy Advance video game.

This new knowledge of her being a fictional character had come suddenly via Riku and Haru/Haru's appearance of a logo of the franchise and the DS system now sitting on her bed.

The others had explained it to her but she was still a little confused.

Yet even though she was initially frightened, it didn't bother her much anymore after she had gotten used to the idea.

It was as if she had already known it but had forgotten it… it was very strange.

Namine sits up and nods to herself, already decided.

"I think I want to run away…" Namine mutters to herself but naturally, everyone was too busy bickering to notice her speaking.

"Look, I know she's messed up but Larxene could help?" Axel was saying in a reluctant voice.

"By what? Shocking Namine's brain into a pudding?" Roxas retorts sarcastically, rolling his eyes in amazement of his friend's stupidity.

"Demyx, get that stupid guitar out of my face before I BREAK IT!" Xion snarls as Demyx's sitar hits her in the head as he stands up.

"Say that again! I dare you; say that again, you little fake!" The normally happy go lucky Demyx sneers, looking as if he wanted to smack her.

"Are they usually like this?" Namine asks Sora who yelps as Kairi finishes tying the bandages.

"Not really… They're kinda stressed right now." Riku explains as he rapidly dodges a blast of fire from where Xion had been sitting.

"Can I go live with you guys for a while?" Namine begs Kairi, feeling like her head was about to explode from all the fighting.

"Sure! My dad's been wanting to meet you… he doesn't believe me when I tell him I have an "evil" twin." Kairi says with a smile, looking as if she wanted to laugh at that.

Namine smiles at her lame joke and gets up.

"So, we'll be kidnapping Namine now!" Sora calls out to the fighting group as they quietly usher Namine out of the room and towards the Gummi Ship launch.

No one even notices they left…. Until about five minutes later.

"Where's Namine?" Axel, Xion, Roxas and Demyx cry out in unison when they notice that a certain little blonde wasn't stopping their continuing arguments.

* * *

**Destiny Islands**

"Wow… it's pretty here." Namine murmurs in amazement when she steps off the Gummi Ship, looking around at the crystal clear waters and palm trees of the island.

"Well, yeeeeaaaaah." Sora says, looking proud as Namine walks up to a palm tree and runs a hand across the gnarled and scared bark of the plant.

The next thing that happened surprised everyone.

What Namine hadn't noticed was that this particular tree was in fact a coconut palm. And there was one thing that coconut palms were infamous for in the islands (or at least according to Sora and Riku) was the random ability to cause and cure amnesia.

_Whack!_

"NAMINE!" A trio of voices cry out in unison as the girl falls to the floor, the treacherous coconut that had fallen bouncing off of her forehead.

* * *

A few minutes and a couple Curaga spells later, the memory witch was sitting up and holding her aching head.

"Huh? Why am I on the Islands? What happened to Marluxia's birthday party?" She asks, looking completely dizzy and freaked out.

"She's… cured!" Sora says in amazement, staring at the slightly cracked coconut that was on the sand besides her.

"… Goddamn, if we could sell those things, we'd be rich!" Riku says as Namine groans and holds her head.

A second later, she's tackled by four very familiar people.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Xion shrieks as she hugs Namine's head tightly.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" Axel snaps, looking embarrassed as he shakes her shoulders.

"You… you scared us." Roxas sighs in relief as he quickly gets off of Namine with a bright red face.

"Yeah! That wasn't nice, Namine!" Demyx complains, lightly hitting Namine's forehead with his Sitar.

"Ow… I'm sorry, Demyx, Axel, Roxas, Xion… Did I worry you?" Namine asks in confusion, wondering what had happened in the last few days.

It seemed like a painful blur… and maybe it was best that it stayed like that.


	92. The First Christmas: Part One

Axel walks into the room, his hands jammed into his pockets and with a content smile on his face.

He admires the fifty foot tall pine tree in one corner of the Gray Room, gleaming magnificently with its hundreds of tiny glass ornaments and the many strings of lights twinkling beautifully from their places nestled in between the branches of the pine.

He admires how the fireplace, taken from its place from the basement for just this occasion, is filled with a soft red orange glow from the dimming embers burning inside of it and how homey the red, green and white stockings look against the leftover light of the nearly extinguished flames.

He takes a seat on one of the several white couches scattered around the room and watches as the two kids, his very best friends in all of the worlds, sleep quietly at the foot of the Christmas tree.

Someone had draped a blue blanket onto the slumbering Xion and Roxas; they looked as if they'd been there for several hours.

Two mugs of tepid hot chocolate sits heavily on the table and the uneaten plate of cookies waits patiently as the old and battered record player sings gentle songs out to the slumbering duo.

Axel smiles at them, feeling a bit of brotherly warmth as he gets up and adjusts the falling blanket back over their shoulders.

He closes his eyes and remembers their very first Christmas together at the Castle That Never Was.

It had all started with a simple question.

* * *

"Axel, what's this date on the calendar?" Roxas murmurs in confusion as he squints at the calendar hanging on the wall of the Kitchen that Never Was.

Axel shakes his head and mutters sarcastically how there were a LOT of dates on the calendar.

"No, this one's circled! What's that mean?" Xion pipes in, putting down her bowl of cereal to look over at the calendar.

Axel glances over at the calendar and sees the date: December 25th.

"_Christmas?_ It's gonna be Christmas soon!" Axel cries out in excitement as he claps his hands eagerly as if he was a very little kid.

Xion and Roxas just stare at him in shock as he gets up and starts shouting excitedly to anyone who would hear:

"Christmas is coming! Christmas is _COMING_! IT'S COMING!"

They can only watch as the overly excited pyromaniac runs out the door, shouting his Yuletide greetings and cheer through the entire Castle.

About thirty minutes later, Axel comes back, face completely red but still extremely excited.

"This is great! Our first Christmas at the Organization! Don't worry; I'll make sure Xemnas gets a tree and everything!" He assures the teenagers as he smiles eagerly to himself.

The next words that come out of his friends' mouths are the last he expects.

"But Axel, what _is_ Christmas?" Xion and Roxas ask in unison, their brows furrowing into twin expressions of confusion.

He stares at them in shock as if they had just uttered a blasphemy against his favorite holiday… except perhaps Halloween; Christmas was his favorite time of year.

"Christmas is… It's a…you know! Christmas!" Axel attempts to explain but he only gets more confused looks from the two.

Zexion walks in just then and Axel hones in on him quickly, dragging him to Xion and Roxas.

"You're smart, explain what Christmas is!" He commands.

Zexion looks at him and looks at the calendar.

A very rare smile crosses the lips of the Cloaked Schemer as the memories of past Christmases come to mind. It quickly sours when he realizes that Axel needed him to explain what just the holiday was.

"Are you telling me that our comrades have no idea what this holiday is about? You must be joking." Zexion says in absolute disgust, glaring disdainfully over at Roxas and Xion.

They shuffle their feet nervously and look up expectantly at them.

"Well, Christmas is when a very important guy was born. On the twenty fifth of December, a long long time ago, this man was born. His name was Santa Claus." Axel explains.

At this, Zexion hides a snicker and shakes his head in amusement.

"Wrong." He murmurs, his shoulders trembling from the effort of not laughing.

Axel gives him a withering look before continuing:

"And in honor of this, every year, Santa brings presents to all of the little boys and girls from all of the worlds to reward them for being good. And he swoops down on his sleigh and goes into the chimney to give his presents!" Axel says.

This only merits him more confused looks from his friends and another concealed laugh from Zexion.

"From _ALL_ of the worlds? Are you sure?" Roxas asks innocently, his eyes brightening in amazement as he ponders this impossible feat.

"Yup! All of them, Roxas!" Axel says proudly.

Xion's own dark eyes glisten over with tears as she looks around the room in dismay.

"But… we don't even _have_a chimney, Axel!" She states in disappointment, looking completely heartbroken.

Axel looks at his friends and glances over at Zexion who was laughing in silent hysterics.

"Actually, December 25th is the supposed date of- AH! What in Radiant Gardens are you doing?" Zexion shrieks as Axel drags him into the hallway outside of the kitchen.

"It's their _first_ Christmas. _First ever._ So shut up and let them have a nice one!" Axel warns in a threateningly quiet voice as he glares viciously at the much smaller Nobody.

Zexion looks down at Axel's hands, which were starting to spark with embers, and nods.

When they come back into the Kitchen, Zexion quickly gives them a story which has the two younger Nobodies looking even more eager with each word that comes out of his mouth.

"So we all have to get each other presents? That's so cool! I want a Christmas!" Roxas says in excitement, looking around the kitchen as if he could already see the brightly wrapped boxes on the counter.

Xion on the other hand looks dreamy and happy as she exclaims:

"And then there'll be peace and love and happiness between all of the members of the Organization! I want a Christmas too!"

Axel smiles as the two immediately start whispering together, occasionally looking up at Axel as if they were afraid that he would overhear.

"I'm gonna go talk to Superior. I'll ask if we can have one." He says in an affectionate voice. The two teenagers immediately tackle him in a thrilled hug.

* * *

So it was with a little bounce in their step, Axel and Roxas and Xion go to Xemnas' office to ask for a Christmas.

Of course, Roxas and Xion don't go any further than the door; after all, the two were frightened nearly stiff about the leader of the Organization.

Being used as pawns for his evil schemes would have that effect on a person.

Axel knocks on the door patiently.

"Xigbar, if this is you asking for a firing range again, you can march right back into your room." The icy voice informs the door.

"Uh… it's Axel. I need to ask you something…sir." Axel says in his most respectful voice, twitching mentally about having call Xemnas 'Sir'.

"Oh really?" Xemnas's voice asks in a smug way, instantly sending Axel into a murderous rage and gets him ready to send the annoying Jedi wannabe straight to hell via an extremely painful fiery death.

Then he sees the hopeful looks on Xion's and Roxas's faces as they watch the door nervously.

They really wanted to celebrate Christmas with the Organization; after all, the (roughly) first year that they had had together had ended pretty badly… Xion dying and Roxas running away along with several of the other members being eliminated.

Axel grits his teeth and forces his infamous temper into submission as Xemnas opens the door.

With a curious look in his amber eyes, Xemnas motions for Axel to come in.

"So what do you want, number VIII?" Xemnas asks calmly as he looks Axel over as if he was thinking that this was some sort of joke and he was looking for the camera.

Axel represses the urge to slam his Chakrams right where the sun doesn't shine and asks in a very solemn voice:

"Can we celebrate Christmas?"

Xemnas raises an eyebrow.

"Christmas. You came to ask me about Christmas?" He demands with that same monotone voice.

Axel turns blood red and nods.

"Well, I suppose that we technically can. After all, just because we do not have Hearts does not mean that we cannot celebrate a holiday. Why did you ask?" Xemnas explains in a bored tone as he goes over to his desk and starts rummaging through one of the drawers.

Axel stares at him in confusion and then realizes that Xemnas thought he was asking if Nobodies could celebrate Christmas, not if they could celebrate it.

"No! That wasn't what I was asking! Can _WE_, the Organization, celebrate Christmas this year?" Axel clarifies, putting his hands together pleadingly.

Xemnas stares at him and blinks rapidly.

"Us? The Organization?" He asks in confusion.

Axel nods furiously and gives Xemnas his best puppy eyed look.

"Please? We'll be good! And I'll take care of everything! I swear!" Axel adds as a bonus. Xemnas nods.

"Alright." Xemnas says calmly, a slight smile creeping across his face.

"And I swear to you… no pranks! None whatsoever!" Axel continues, still thinking that Xemnas needed a little sweetening to say yes.

"Axel, I already said yes. We shall be celebrating the holidays this year." Xemnas interrupts, chuckling to himself at the pyro's eagerness.

Axel grabs the Superior's hand and shakes it eagerly.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you! You totally won't regret this, sir!" Axel shouts as he runs out the door to the cheering Xion and Roxas. The excited trio quickly runs off, already planning their Christmas together.

Xemnas chuckles as he pulls out what he had been looking for in the drawer. He puts on his Santa cap and smiles happily.

"I love Christmas!" The normally icily calm Xemnas squeals, looking as if he had just been made extremely happy.


	93. The First Christmas: Part Two

And so it was that the entire Organization quickly found out about the new holiday they were to be celebrating.

Needless to say, everyone had mixed reactions to the news but they were all forced to buy and/or make a present for each member of the Organization and help decorate the Castle with festive decorations.

So without major incident (except for Demyx nearly being strangled by Larxene for waving mistletoe at her and Vexen being tied to a chandelier with a bunch of tinsel), Christmas Eve quickly came.

"Oh, Christmas Tree, oh Christmas Tree!" Demyx sings along to his sitar playing as Xemnas, who was standing on Lexaeus' shoulders, very carefully places the huge star on the very top of the tree and Larxene sends a careful bolt of electricity through the plug, lighting every single light bulb on the tree.

"Oooh!" The entire Organization spends a moment admiring the tree and then they head straight to bed, happily awaiting the next day.

All except Xion and Roxas who run to the kitchen.

"You think he'll get mad cause it's not gingerbread cookies?" Xion asks as she stares at the plate of homemade treats.

Roxas shrugs and looks down at the cup he was carrying.

"Well, we'll just have to find out, won't we?" Roxas says as he puts the cup of milk down on a small table; Xion quickly follows suit and puts her plate of food down with it.

They shush each other and quickly run out of the room, excited expressions on their faces.

* * *

_Christmas Morning (2:59 A.M.)_

Axel quickly smacks his alarm clock to the ground, setting it aflame with a single twitch of his fingers as the screaming alarm is swiftly silenced.

"Wha… Oh." Axel mutters sleepily as he looks up at the darkness of his room in confusion before he remembered that he himself had set the alarm for 3 A.M.

The clock itself was a bit fast.

The pyro sits up reluctantly in bed, wincing as he stretches lazily out and flips the red covers off as he forces himself awake by use of the cool air of his room.

"I hate wakin' up early…" Axel slurs to himself as he stumbles out of bed and into his bedroom slippers.

He quickly manages to walk to the bathroom and splash ice water on his face.

In an instant, he's shocked awake by the water and his brain finally focuses.

"What the hell was I gonna do, anyway? OH!" All of a sudden, Axel remembers his promise to Xemnas.

After Axel had spread the word to the rest of the Organization about the holiday, Xemnas had pulled him aside and made him swear to wake up in the middle of the night and put out the presents for the kids.

Axel had protested but Xemnas had given him a logical reason why to complete the bizarre request:

Xion and Roxas still believed in Santa Claus.

And so, it was with the hopes and dreams of the younger Organization members resting on his shoulders, Axel got to work and started creeping through the darkened corridors of the Castle That Never Was.

* * *

As Axel crept through the Castle, not a creature was stirring.

Not even a Dusk.

Which was totally weird considering that the annoying little bastards were usually playing pranks after midnight.

And so Axel manages to sneak into the Gray Room without bumping into anyone, anything and without losing a single present in the giant bag he was carrying.

In the quiet living room, he sees that the fireplace's (which was recently installed) fire had been extinguished and the entire room was dark except for a single lit lamp.

In that dim yellow light, he could see two small figures collapsed in a corner of the room, each in bright pajamas.

There were only two people in the entire Castle who wore Keyblade and Paopu pajamas: Roxas and Xion were asleep at the base of the Christmas tree.

"What are they, six years old?" Axel whispers to himself in amazement when he notices them.

This was going to be a problem.

In a series of quick and nearly silent steps, Axel crept up to the tree and to the stockings to leave his gifts.

As he does so, a sudden and familiar odor scents the air.

"…What the?" Axel says as he picks up Xion's and Roxas's note for Santa.

**Dear Santa,**

**We know you're awfully busy and that you probably get real hungry flying that big ol' sled around on Christmas Eve. **

**So we made you dinner.**

**We hope you like steak!**

**Sincerely,**

**Xion and Roxas**

"… That is just plain adorable." Axel chuckles as he looks over the dinner and dessert that the two kids had made.

The steak was a little burned but the gesture itself was sweet.

Axel starts to get the food but a sudden flash of sleepiness overcomes him.

"Whoa… Gotta… wake up." Axel mutters sleepily as he grabs an arm of the couch to steady himself but it was too much.

The well-meaning pyromaniac quickly succumbs to the sweet embrace of sleep where he stood and collapses on the couch.

* * *

Several hours later, Axel moans sleepily as he wonders where the hell his blanket was.

And what that ripping noise was.

He opens his eyes and notices that the ceiling had changed.

And that he was cold.

And that he was in the Gray Room in his pajamas.

"Oh shit." Axel says in shock when he realizes that it was Christmas morning and he hadn't put the presents in their places.

"AXEL! AXEL, SANTA CAME!" A pair of excited voices sing out in excitement.

Axel turns over and sees Roxas and Xion with a mound of boxed presents in front of them, most of which had already been torn open.

"…. I…" Axel says in confusion, not sure how they had gotten them when the bag was right underneath him.

"Axel, wake up! Santa left you something, too!" Xion says as she measures the fit of a new dress against her green Paopu pajamas.

Roxas throws him an envelope and goes back to ripping presents open with a childlike grin on his face.

Axel opens the neat parchment envelope and nearly faints when he reads the letter.

_Dear Axel and the other Organization members,_

_Thank you all for keeping the spirit of Christmas alive within the ranks of the Nobodies._

_It's wonderful to see children, even if they are without Hearts, with such an innocent love of the holiday season. _

_But next time, why don't you leave the presents to me?_

_It _is _my job after all._

_-S.C._

"Holy crap on a stick." Axel whispers in amazement as Demyx walks sleepily.

"Hi… OH MY ARPEGGIO, PRESENTS!" The normally happy go lucky Nobody shrieks in joy as he runs to his blue stocking and pulls out a large rectangular box which had bold letters reading: "Sitar Care Kit" written in it.

Within minutes, the rest of the Organization came in and began to open presents with a shocked Axel just sitting on the couch, staring at the letter in disbelief.

"Good job, Axel." Xemnas whispers in a rare show of emotion as the younger members call out the gifts that they had received to the older ones who only chuckle in amusement at the kids' hyperness.

In the spirit of the holiday, no one got grounded… not even when Roxas knocked over the Christmas tree with his new Struggle bat and nearly crushed Vexen in the process.

* * *

Axel looks over the relaxed scene of his two best friends and touches the pocket of his Organization jacket which crinkled slightly with the sound of rustling paper.

He decides to just go to bed now and leave those two to sleep.

He fixes the blanket that was falling over their shoulders and then drops a candy cane onto the cookies that the kids had fixed that year.

He sighs in content as he walked to his own room to await the next day.

Several other Organization members were walking off to their rooms at this exact moment, each one saying the exact same words of the exact same very famous poem:

"Merry Christmas to all, and all a good night."


	94. Xemnas Calls Another Meeting

**Well, I'm feeling mildly disgusted with myself.**

**Who knew I could write that kind of …. Of… sweet and cute stuff?**

**Ugh…. I feel ashamed.**

**I need something random, something to make me feel better about the whole "Sweet Christmas Special" thing a chapter ago.**

**And so it is without further ado, I present the new arc to Day At The Castle!**

**Disclaimers: All media, including Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy, are in fact not mine. All that is mine is probably the execution of the idea.**

**That and the game that they're playing. It's my idea and it might possibly become a story over at Fictionpress.**

* * *

Xemnas was very angry.

Not just angry, furious.

He was sick and tired of the younger Nobodies' backtalk and the way that they showed absolutely no respect to the older members.

The only ones that those little brats actually seemed to like out of the first eight members were Xigbar and Axel, with obvious reasons as well.

He was sick of it and dammit, he deserved a little respect!

So it was with these angry thoughts in mind, he walks into the Gray Room where Roxas, Xion, Axel and Xigbar were having a shooting game tournament.

"Marco!" Xigbar chuckles as he fires a series of grenades and bullets towards Roxas's avatar, instantly decapitating the helpless character and sending him flying about fifty feet in the air.

"WHAT?" Roxas shouts, staring at the blood red icon that popped up on his side of the TV screen in disbelief.

"Xiggy! Marco!" Xion shrieks in joy as Xigbar's female character suddenly explodes, sending little bits of flesh all across his screen. The same icon shows up on Xigbar's screen and he looks over proudly at the concentrating Xion.

"See? This is totally why I should be her uncle." Xigbar laughs, applauding the little girl's bloodthirsty kill.

Xemnas stares at this scene, watching his subordinates carefully.

"Hey, look! I found the Mansex dummy!" Axel comments, firing a round of bullets into a swinging mannequin that looked suspiciously like Xemnas himself.

"And… MARCO!" Xion squeals as Axel's character walks into a building and instantly collapses to the ground with a knife in his head.

'_Winner: Third player Xion! The rest of you guys suck.' _The TV announces with disdain as Axel and Roxas glare over at Xigbar who was laughing hysterically.

"Okay, that's it, Xigbar! You're not allowed to touch the Playstation anymore!" Axel snaps angrily.

"Hey, it's not my problem you guys suck. Even the TV said so." Xigbar jokes, high-fiving Xion.

"Ahem." Xemnas coughs, waiting for them to notice his presence.

They all glance at him, mumble a hello and then go back to arguing.

"Look, don't be jealous cause I kick butt in this game! I'm the one who bought it!" Xion scolds Roxas who just glares at her.

"No, you cheated! We all agreed that we wouldn't use knives this round!" Roxas says and Xion just stares at him.

"What? When was that in the rules?" She asks in confusion.

"AHEM." Xemnas coughs again, prompting everyone to look over at him.

"Do you need a cough drop or something, Xemnas?" Axel asks, reaching into his pocket to look for one.

"No, Axel, I'm fine." Xemnas says calmly.

"You sure? You look a bit sick. Maybe you're coming down with something." Xion adds helpfully, smiling at him as if she actually cared about the state of Xemnas's health.

"Xion, Roxas, didn't you have a mission today?" Xemnas asks, pointing to his watch to show that he was wondering why they were still in the Castle.

"Oh, that. We paid Luxord to do it for us. He didn't have a mission today so… Who's turn was it to get Lady Scarlet?" Roxas says, avoiding Xemnas's glare of anger as he starts up the game again.

"Oh, it's my turn now." Axel tells him as he selects the character.

"Meeting. NOW." Xemnas snarls as he marches over to the TV and slams an Ethereal Blade through it, instantly sending a huge splash of sparks over the startled group as he marches off.

"… Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Xigbar says in shock as he throws down his controller and gets up.

"Why is that I have a really bad feeling about this?" Xion mutters to herself as she turns off the PS3 and opens up a Corridor of Darkness to the Throne Room.

"Don't worry. I bet he just lost his Pop-Tarts again." Axel says comfortingly as he picks up his jacket and puts it on.

"I sure hope so…" Roxas says quietly, wincing at the broken TV.

"How bad could it be?" Axel scoffs, rolling his eyes.

* * *

**Well, this isn't bad considering it took me less than twenty minutes to do!**

**As always, thanks for reading and I'll try to update a bit more often from now on.**

**Ah, and on that note, I have midterms this week and so I probably won't update for roughly seven days.**

**HA! I have a legitimate excuse this time!**


	95. Xemnas's New Plan

**Disclaimers: All media, including Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy, are in fact not mine. All that is mine is probably the execution of the idea.**

**Well, all I can say about this arc is that I was sincerely bored. And stuck, don't forget stuck.**

**Besides! Why Xemnas wouldn't pull something like this?**

**And I have to say this because some of you might not get it: Xemnas likes pop-tarts. This will be explained later.**

* * *

"I have gathered you all here today for one specifi-" Xemnas starts to say when Axel, Roxas, Xion, Xigbar and Demyx all start booing.

"YOU SUCK!" One of them shouts but in the loud howls of laughter from the rest of the members, it was a bit difficult to tell just who it was.

"I HAVE GATHERED YOU HERE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" Xemnas shouts to make himself be heard.

Then Xion stands up on her impromptu throne, looking more than a little angry.

"I have something important to say too! Dammit, Xemnas, I've asked you more than a bazillion times to let me buy Toaster Strudel! Pop-Tarts are freakin' GROSS!" Xion says to a roar of cheers from the younger Organization members at her open defiance of the Superior.

"You know… considering that this is an inside joke at the moment, Forbidden should really do an arc where we go shopping." Roxas comments to Axel who nods.

"Yeah… Hey, Forbidden, we just got you the idea for the next arc!" He calls out to the ceiling which no one notices because they're too busy cheering for Xion.

"AHEM!" Xemnas clears his throat violently as a sudden chill fills the air and one of his Ethereal Blades suddenly appears and very nearly decapitates Xion who barely managed to duck fast enough as it impales itself on the back portion of her throne.

Everyone is hushed as Xemnas continues his little rant.

"It has come to my attention that some of us, who will not be named, have not been contributing to the Organization's goals. These unnamed persons have given me reason to think-"

"Wait a second! You actually can think?" Xigbar interrupts with a sarcastically shocked tone as the younger members begin to giggle and shift around in their seats.

"Yes, Xigbar. I can think. Starting today, everyone in the Castle will have new missions. Yes, that includes you, Demyx." Xemnas continues as Demyx puts his hand down in disappointment.

"BOO! BOO I SAY! We have enough work as it is!" Axel protests, summoning up his Chakrams in a blast of fire as he prepares to fling them towards the Superior's throne.

"And Axel. You get to use all the fire you want." Xemnas adds in a sly voice. At this, Axel immediately stops.

"Say what?" He asks curiously.

Xemnas chuckles to himself as he leans back in his throne and pulls out a baseball cap that was full of small white envelopes with names on them. He hands it to Xigbar, who was sitting right next to him, and makes a motion for him to take one.

Eventually, the hat's passed around to all of the members who all received one of the envelopes.

"Now, where do we get our revenue from?" Xemnas asks as everyone starts opening up their papers.

"Primarily from the Heartless. We defeat them and take the munny they drop, sir." Zexion recites in a puzzled tone as he stares at his paper.

"Exactly. As a show of good faith, I've gotten you all jobs." Xemnas announces in a proud voice.

At this, everyone starts to shout in protest.

Xemnas snaps his fingers and thirteen Sorcerer Nobodies appear, making everyone freeze in case they decided to attack.

"So… these addresses have to do with our jobs?" Larxene asks, holding out the envelope as if it was a dead roach she had just scraped off of one of her knives.

Xemnas nods.

"That is all. You're to report to those addresses tomorrow morning. And if the first to dare to get yourselves fired… this unfortunate individual will face my wrath and be my personal slave." Xemnas warns before both he and Saïx vanish from their thrones in their own personal Corridor of Darkness.

"YOU SON OF A WHORE!" Axel shouts defiantly the empty throne.

"He can't hear you, dude." Demyx says with a miserable sigh as he eyes his piece of paper sadly.

"I love Xemnas. He's the best Superior ever." Roxas says in a happy voice, smiling with a strange excitement.

Axel turns to look at him and then grabs the envelope, reads the address and turns pale.

"What? You got… this is the address to…" The pyro stammers in shock, looking like he was about to cry.

"Yeah! Isn't it awesome?" Roxas cheers, looking more and more like the excitable Sora than himself.

* * *

Watching his comrades fighting amongst themselves about this new development, Xemnas chuckles in excitement.

"Now… this is a chance for them to learn responsibilities and good manners! What a wonderful plan this was, XemJu!" He says excitedly to the little cage on his desk.

The gray hamster inside nods agreeingly and continues to run inside of his exercise wheel, completely not paying attention to his somewhat crazy master.

"Xemnas, I need to ask you something." Saïx asks with some disdain.

"Yes, Saïx. You need to work too. Now, who's a good boy, XemJu? " Xemnas says solemnly as he opens up the cage and starts playing with his pet.

"It isn't something stupid like working in a pet shop, right?" Saïx asks.

Xemnas stops playing with his hamster long enough to shake his head.

"Of course not, Seven. I would never give you such a silly job." He says in his normal voice.

Satisfied, Saïx leaves and Xemnas curses violently, making his hamster flinch.

After a moment, he calms down and smiles.

"After all… it's technically not a pet shop, right? Right. Now, let's go play with Auntie Aqua's armor, my fluffy little friend." Xemnas tells his beloved pet as he vanishes into another Corridor of Darkness, presumably to the Chamber of Repose.

* * *

**And we have the beginnings of madness.**

**Yes, Xemnas still has the Superior hamster and he lets it play with Aqua's armor.**

**Alright, now, this is the bit where I might need some help.**

**I already have jobs for Axel, Roxas, Xion and ****Saïx but I might need help thinking up something for... let's say Xigbar.**

**If you guys have any bright ideas for a job for one of the members, go ahead and say so in your review!**

**So next week in DATC: The Jobs Are Revealed!**

**Adios!**


	96. Meeting Between Members and Xion's Job

**Disclaimers: All media, including Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy, are in fact not mine. All that is mine is probably the execution of the idea.**

**Well, thank you everyone for submitting jobs for Xigbar (Zexion was the other one who got a bunch of requests).**

**I think I know what I want our beloved Freeshooter to do now.**

**Yes, this is a bit silly but... the image of Xion in her new job is just too funny for me!**

* * *

The last twelve members of the Organization met secretly in Xion's room, which happened to be the biggest room in the entire Castle. Each of the members were scattered all over the insanely huge room, each and every single one of them having various degrees of worry on their faces.

The most freaked out one, oddly enough, was Saïx who was constantly looking around nervously as if he was afraid of Xemnas walking in and spotting him conspiring with the other, more devious people in the Organization.

"Okay. Xemnas thinks he can just order us around. I say we have a revolution. I'll go get the guillotine." Xigbar says eagerly as he gets up from Xion's piano.

Everyone glares at him until he sits back down, pouting a little at not having a chance to use his new toy.

"… He's been watching the History channel again, hasn't he?" Axel whispers to Xion who flushes a little and nods. She and Xigbar were TV watching buddies.

"Look, does anyone here really want to work? I know I don't." Larxene says crossly, scowling a little at her co-workers as she manicures her nails with one of her razor sharp Foudre knives.

They all shake their heads in unison and sigh.

"Well, it's not all bad! I have a great job!" Roxas protests but everyone decides to ignore the hyper blonde for now.

"Unless we come up with a better plan, we're gonna have to say hello to the eight to five workday and polyester aprons, my friends." Axel states in a mildly disturbed tone of voice, shivering at the thought of actually having to work for a living.

Everyone else cringes at the thought.

"Well, I shall transcribe our little meeting. That way, we will remember what we come up with." Zexion says as he pulls out his Lexicon and poises ready to write down everyone's munny making schemes ideas.

Xion, who had been oddly silent for most of this meeting, perks up and starts waving her hand wildly in the air.

"What is it?" Marluxia asks her but she keeps waving her hand enthusiastically, looking straight at Axel as she does so.

"Yes, Xion, what is it?" Axel asks finally, chuckling in amusement when the little girl stands up on her bed to wave at him.

"A BAKE SALE! We can have a bake sale!" She exclaims proudly, eagerly looking around at the other members to see their reactions to her idea.

After a few minutes, she wilts back into her seat, looking like she was about five seconds from crying.

"You… don't like it." She says in a choked voice, biting her lip in disappointment.

"No, no, no! We love the plan, Xion!" Axel butts in, looking mildly panicked as Xion begins to sniffle.

"Yeah, it's so good… it's gonna be our backup!" Demyx says cheerfully, grinning encouragingly at her.

"It's too good to waste as the first plan." Lexaeus agrees solemnly.

Everyone stares at the Silent Hero's sudden remark but nod agreeingly.

"Really?" Xion asks in a more cheerful voice, smiling brightly.

"You guys are such wusses." Larxene snaps at Axel who was looking pretty proud at having stopped Xion from crying.

"You look her in the eye and tell that adorable little kid that she won't be having a bake sale. You look her in the eye!" He states calmly.

Larxene glances at Xion who was currently gushing with happiness at her plan being accepted and blushes.

"Goddamn it." She swears, shaking her head in embarrassment.

"I GOT IT!" Roxas suddenly cries out, standing up from his perch on Xion's desk in a proud way.

"VETOED!" Everyone, minus Xion, shouts in unison.

"Hey! You listened to _XION'S _plan!" Roxas starts to protest angrily when they all suddenly hear a dark chuckle from the doorway.

"Having fun?" Xemnas asks with an unusually cruel grin on his face, instantly freezing everyone in their tracks.

"Hi Superior! We're plotting against you!" Xion calls out, waving happily to him.

Roxas and Axel, in near perfect unison, smack themselves in the forehead.

"Um, Xion? You're not supposed to tell him that." Zexion informs her with a wince. Xion blinks in confusion and nods.

"Uh… We're NOT plotting against you, Superior! We're… having a tea party!" She lies, running over to her shelf, pulling an extremely flowery bonnet from it and jamming it onto Lexaeus' head.

She smiles innocently as she hugs the oversized number V and Lexaeus immediately starts making the gestures that he would make if he had been drinking tea.

"Good grief, I'm gonna have this image burned into my retina for the next five months." Xigbar exclaims, staring at Lexaeus with his remaining eye widened in absolute horror.

"Xion, you're a horrible liar. Xigbar, close your mouth; you'll be letting flies in. Saïx, if you try plotting against me again, I will personally destroy your most prized possession. Yes, I know where that teddy bear is. Lexaeus, take off that hat before I have nightmares for the next month. And as for the rest of you…. You _ARE _going to start working in the next few chapters and I better not hear any complaints! And I have decided on the punishment for the person who gets fired first; Xigbar, do you remember that maid's dress that you thought it would be hilarious to give me for my birthday?" Xemnas asks calmly.

Everyone turns to look at Xigbar in confusion and he just shrugs.

"Hey, just cause the Authoress didn't write him a birthday special, doesn't mean I didn't give him something. And I thought it was funny!" Xigbar says with a chuckle, remembering the shocked expression on Xemnas's face when he had opened the box.

"… Oh, so that's what we were supposed to do on January 1st." Luxord says, smacking his fist into his palm.

"Anyway… the first person to get fired has to wear the maid's dress for an entire month. No excuses on whether or not it suits you; you'll have to wear it and you'll spend the next month as my personal slave. Now Xion, come with me to your new post." Xemnas calls out and Xion reluctantly follows the Superior out of her room.

"…. Son of a bitch, I knew I should have given him the duck costume." Xigbar complains.

* * *

"_This _is my new job?" Xion demands in horror, staring at the little wooden stand. She looked like she was about to break down into tears.

"Well, you aren't sixteen yet. And you don't even look old enough to be a teenager. So I decided this would be good enough. Now… Here's the lemons, the water, cups, and sugar. Enjoy, XIV." Xemnas says encouragingly, patting the furious little girl on the head and vanishing into a Corridor of Darkness before she could scream in protest.

"I hate you, Mansex! I _hate _you so much!" Xion sobs as she takes her seat at the impromptu lemonade stand that Xemnas had constructed in a corner of the Gray Room.

Several of the other members, who had secretly followed Xion and Xemnas's path down to the living room, stare at the lemonade stand and start giggling like crazy when Xion flips the small construction paper sign over to show that she was for business.

"That is so goddamn _cute_!" Axel howls in laughter, looking like he was about to burst a lung from laughing so hard.

"Okay… Okay, I'm going to buy from her." Demyx snickers as he quickly composes a serious expression on his face and pulls out his wallet.

After a few minutes, he's back and absolutely crying with laughter as he holds out a small cup of the uncarbonated yellow soft drink known as lemonade.

"She looks so mad though." Roxas giggles as Xion stares at the five munny piece that Demyx had given her and drops it into a five gallon jar angrily.

"Okay, one of us has to buy from her every day. If not… it'll be just like when she got sugar high from that mocha that you let her drink that one time, Roxas." Axel says, struggling to make his expression totally serious.

The two blondes nod in unison as they glance back into the Gray Room where Xion was already looking bored out of her mind.

"I hope the other jobs aren't as bad as this." Demyx and Roxas declare in unison, already looking worried.

"We're all hoping that, my little blonde friends." Axel says with a wince as he pulls out his envelope and in near perfect unison, the trio vanishes into Corridors of Darkness.

* * *

**Not a bad job for Xion, eh?**

**Anyway, what's going to happen next (since Xi Xi's already out of the way) is I'm gonna write each of the member's jobs in reverse order.**

**So up next... Roxas's New Job: Heaven or Hell?**


	97. Roxas's Job: Sea Salt Ice Cream Stand

**Disclaimers: All media, including Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy, are in fact not mine. All that is mine is probably the execution of the idea and possibly Gary.**

**Though I don't like Gary.**

**I got nothing to say further on the Authoress comments but… Roxas, you're an idiot and that's why it's so much fun to torture you.**

**Sorry it took so long guys, it's just that I had some horrible, horrible writer's block and I'm just getting over it.**

**So I hope you enjoy, even it's not very good!**

**By the way, if anyone would like the recipe for Sea Salt Ice Cream, go ahead and message me; I have it and I will happily send it to you.**

* * *

As Roxas stepped out of the swirling vortex that was his Corridor of Darkness, he carefully shades his eyes against the bright sunlight being reflected off of the windows at the Station. He looks around, and upon seeing no one, steps out of the Corridor and walks idly to the station.

"… I think I'm going to enjoy this." He murmurs softly to himself, eyeing the piece of paper that he had pulled out of Xemnas's hat of job, smiling as he recognizes the address one more time.

Shoving the paper back into the pocket of his black and white jacket, he quickly runs off towards Tram Common, where one of his favorite shops of all time was located.

"… You've got to be kidding me. This is the shrimp that we've been forced to hire?" The shop owner's son says in amazement as Roxas stands behind the counter, staring blankly at the kid as the granny who normally ran the place smiles sweetly at him.

"Roxas is a good boy. I've known him for a long time. That fellow in the black jacket said he would work hard." She says with a fond voice, patting Roxas on the cheek gently as she hands him an apron. He smiles back at her before putting and tying on the garment carefully.

"You've heard right, ma'am. I'll work extra hard." Roxas says honestly with a very convincing smile on his face. The old woman smiles at him and pats his cheek again before turning back to her son.

"Now, you be good to Roxas, sonny. I'll be back in a few hours to check up on you two." She says in a confident tone before hobbling off to catch one of the trams, leaving the two guys alone.

"Bye Granny… Okay, kid. Here's how it works. I'm in charge, you are MY employee; therefore, I get to make you do all the work I want and you can't complain. Got it?" The man says in a cool voice, eyeing Roxas defiantly as if he was almost daring the teenager to say something.

Roxas smirks; sometimes having such a sarcastic best friend would come in handy.

"Oh, no, sir. Of course I understand it. I have it completely memorized, sir." Roxas says in an almost sincere voice, although he loaded every single word with a heavy load of sarcasm. He even bows formally to his new "boss", which obviously confused the hell out of him considering that the guy flinches and stammers back nervously at him.

"Well… uh… Call me Gary. Now, first off, Roxie-"

"Roxas." Roxas corrects quietly, but it was obvious that Gary either didn't care or didn't hear him.

"-Your first job is going to be getting ingredients for tomorrow's batch of ice cream. Here's the list so don't lose it. You have one hour to get from here to the grocery store and back." Gary says, rummaging inside of his apron pocket and pulling a small sheet of paper. Roxas takes it and scans it quickly.

" 'A box of sea salt… one carton of heavy cream… carton of eggs… 'Does this really go into the ice cream?" Roxas asks curiously as he shoves the list into his jeans pocket.

"None of your business, you just go get it, Roxbury! You've got one hour; so make it snappy!" Gary says spitefully and Roxas runs off, slightly afraid of his new boss.

By the time it occurred to him that he had no idea where the grocery store was, he was already a long way from the stand and it would just have taken him longer to go back to it.

"I'm in trouble." Roxas murmurs to himself, staring at the small list with mild dread. He had two choices; one, go back to the stand and get fired or two…

* * *

**Castle That Never Was: Kitchen That Never Existed**

Roxas sneaks quietly through the kitchen, checking to see if anyone was there. After a quick look around, he sees nobody. And there was no one there, too.

Roxas walks up to the fridge, moves a couple of the alphabet magnets out of the way habitually, and opens it up to check what was inside.

"Jackpot!" He says gleefully, smiling sweetly at all of the nice, neatly organized fruits, vegetables and other food that was lined up on the shelves. He pulls out his list again and starts to basically, raid the fridge and shove the food into a large backpack that he had swiped from the supplies closet that they used for ordinary missions.

"Eggs… check! Gallon of milk… check! … One thingy of heavy cream… check! All I need is the vanilla and sea salt." Roxas says happily as he shoves the bottle of cream into the bag, straightens up, closes the fridge and nearly knocks Saïx over when he turns around.

He lets out a high-pitched scream of horror before slamming backwards into the fridge, knocking over some cereal boxes that were on top of it.

"XIII! What the hell are you doing here?" Saïx snarls angrily as Roxas rubs the top of his head in pain. Sometimes, Lucky Charms really hurt.

"Um… I have an explanation! But first, do we have any vanilla?" He asks curiously. Saïx points over to the pantry, allowing Roxas to run over there, grab the bottle of vanilla and a box of sea salt and vanish into a Corridor of Darkness before the older Nobody could stop him.

* * *

**Sea Salt Ice Cream Stand**

"Hmm…. Oh! There you are, Roxie! Wow, back so soon?" Gary asks incredulously, eyeing the heavy backpack of ingredients with a smile.

"It's Roxas. And yeah, I'm back. I couldn't find the store though, so I ran home and got some stuff from there. I hope you don't mind, sir." Roxas says with a business-like smile, handing over everything.

"Well, since you've gotten everything… I guess I'll show you how to make it. Now, if any of the ice cream gets messed up, you get to take it home. We only sell the good ones, so watch carefully." Gary says calmly as he pulls out a mixer.

* * *

**Some Time Later In The World That Never Was**

Xion, having nothing better to do, listens to the loud heaving noises inside of the bathroom and when she hears an equally as loud sob, she figures it's time to ask Roxas what was wrong.

"Roxas? You okay?" She asks in a concerned voice.

"…. No…." A weak voice answers her softly.

"… Did you eat too much ice cream at your job?" She asks next when another loud splash of something heavy and chunky hitting the water in the toilet sounds out from inside.

"…. Maybe." Roxas says next, gasping for breath from the effort of nearly vomiting up his stomach starts taking its toll.

"Oh. …. Did you leave me some?" Xion asks curiously. She waits another few minutes, and when she gets a loud whimper, she runs off for the kitchen, ready to indulge in some sweet treats.

* * *

**Ha, Roxas gets no help.**

**That's what you get for eating so much ice cream, Roxie.**

**And yes, I'm adding a warning for you guys who want to eat it; don't eat too much, you'll regret it.**

**Apologies for how long it took me to write this pretty bad chapter.**

**When Larxene's turn comes up, I promise not to disappoint (hopefully).**


	98. Larxene's Job: Burger Queen

**Disclaimers: All media, including Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy, are in fact not mine. All that is mine is probably the execution of the idea. By the way, the restaurant's a parody.**

**By the way, all you folks who have your private messaging turned off so I can't contact you in any way because of the new messaging system; I'll be putting the sea salt ice cream recipe on my profile.**

**Second thing, I am SO sorry for taking so damn long with this.**

**I mean it.**

**This is almost unexcusable.**

**You, my beloved reviewers and friends, have my sincerest apologies.**

**Thank you for your patience with my writer's block.**

**Now please enjoy the next chapter of Day At the Castle.**

… **If this is really weird, please blame the Venga Boys.**

**Thank you very much.**

* * *

Sora blinks in mild confusion, staring at the girl dressed up in the blue Burger Queen's uniform and at the large shiny plastic name tag on the front of her black apron. He reads it once, twice then one more time just to make sure he was reading it right. Yup, it said exactly what he thought it said.

He looks over at the table where Kairi and Riku were waiting for him for a moment, taking in their private conversation quietly before turning back to the twitching blonde girl in front of him.

"... Am I on TV?" He asks softly, whispering to the absolutely infuriated girl at the cash register. His dark blue eyes remained fixated on the girl's paper hat, in the shape of a crown as all the employee's hats were, and on the young teen's face. He really couldn't believe his eyes, despite all of the evidence in front of him. Was this really here?

Gritting her teeth in a savage snarl, trying her very best not to electrocute the person standing in front of her, Larxene says in her most sweet and innocent tone: "No, sir, you're not on TV. Welcome to Burger Queen, may I please take your order?"

At her abnormally kind tone, Sora flinches and steps back a step before holding his hand out to his side. A bright flash of light summons up his Kingdom Key and he says calmly: "I want two double cheese burgers, two orders of curly fries, one order of french fries, one chicken sandwich, thee chocolate shakes, one kid's meal, an order of nuggets and a slice of pepperoni pizza. Got that memorized?"

Larxene blinks a little at how the Keyblade Master was somehow able to say that gigantic order in a single breath, amazement that this place sold pizza and a little surprise from how Sora easily tacked on Axel's catchphrase without blinking an eye. She nods solemnly, punches in a few commands on the insanely huge and complicated keyboard on the register, and smiles sweetly at him, very much relishing the panicked expression on Sora's face and the chills that instinctively ran down his spine.

"Alright, sir, would that be all?" She asks in a chipper voice, smiling almost flirtatiously at the younger boy, chuckling softly to herself when he shakes his head rapidly in fright and backs even further away from her. Oh, if it wasn't for the fact that she hated Sora with a furious passion and actually had to be NICE to him for this, she might have enjoyed this order. In fact, she decides to take it one step further just really to freak the kid out.

"Alright, sir, here's your receipt and when your number is called, please come to get your order. Do you understand?" She demands quietly as she gently pushes the thin sheet of paper into Sora's hand. At this contact, Sora's face turned a very interesting shade of purple, turned pale, then blood red. Larxene snickers, very much amused on how Sora looked like he was five seconds from actually swinging the Keyblade around and busting up the restaurant in order to attack her. Apparently, he was sincerely creeped out and she couldn't blame him. She was pretty good at pretending to flirt and considering that this was her mortal enemy thanks to the C.O. incident, Sora knew for a fact that she was faking and it was scaring the crap out of him.

"Th... Than-!" Sora's thanks suddenly evolve into a high-pitched yelp for help as he shouts for Kairi and Riku and dashes back to the booth that his two friends were sitting in. Larxene grins maliciously as Sora dives beneath the table and clutches at Kairi's legs in fright, whimpering something about a Heartless in the shape of a pretty lady.

"That was fucked up, you know." Frank, one of her co-workers, comments crudely as she shoves the second receipt into his hand in order for him to start making it. She flashes him a dark glare as she walks away calmly, going into another room in the back in order to "calm" down.

She silently curls her fingers over the long, silver handle and pries the door open, already feeling a little better when the below zero air rushes out of the freezer room to meet her. She closes her eyes in bliss, shoves one of the two long strands of hair she had left after a certain little incident involving Xigbar and Axel, and steps inside, closing the door behind her. She takes in a breath calmly, closing her eyes shut as a black tendril suddenly snakes through her slender fingers, slipping between her fingers as she concentrates coolly.

"THAT FUCKING LITTLE KEYBLADE BASTARD MORONIC _**LOSER**_!" She howls in absolute fury as she manages to summon up her Foudre knives fully. A savage snarl contorts her normally tranquil face as crackling strands of electricity suddenly start sparking through the air, filling her hand and trickling up her arm as she shakes with almost inexpressible rage.

A few minutes later, she's crouched on the ground, panting heavily as nearly the entire room was singed with large black streaks from the violent lightning and punches she had inflicted onto it. Nearly every possible surface was charred from her attacks. She tilts her head back, breathing heavily in bliss as she finally starts feeling better, despite the savage attacks she had brought down upon the innocent refrigerator.

Calmly turning a page in the novel he was reading, Steve, yet another of her three companions at work and the only one she actually somewhat liked, comments: "You have anger issues, Larxene."

"Ya think?" She snaps back coolly, standing up and brushing off her black apron as Steve keeps reading quietly. He nods once before flipping the page in the gargantuan novel he had on his lap as he sat on his perch on top of a nearly frozen bag of potatoes that were destined to become french fries one day.

"You need counseling. Or maybe a drink. I haven't decided which one it is yet." He continues in his calm Southern drawl.

She gives him an irritated glare before snarling: "You gonna get out of here or should I shut the door?"

"Nah. I'll stay in here. It's hot out there." Frank says lazily before going back to his book. Larxene rolls her eyes in annoyance and gets up, going back outside to be the "friendliest" she possibly could be for the nice, paying customers. She practically gagged at the idea. Eventually, she could only shrug at this, knowing that she both needed the money and she had to stay the longest she could so she wouldn't get punished by the Superior. But she also knew that it was only a matter of time before she electrocuted someone. Vaguely, she wonders if Sora's order had made yet, smiling evilly to herself.

She knew exactly what to do if it wasn't.

* * *

**Alrighty, not bad...**

**Yep, it sucked.**

**Anyway, I'll try to get Luxord's chapter, which will be up next, written up as soon as possible.**

**Hopefully, him being a casino dealer (not completely decided yet) is funnier.**


	99. Luxord's Job: Casino Dealer

**Disclaimers: All media, including Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy, are in fact not mine. Daichi and all other original characters are mine.**

**Please note that I'm not one hundred percent sure on the rules for any of these games so if there's a mistake, don't whine, just point it out politely.**

**Back to business.**

**I have issues right now so it's been hard for me to update.**

**So, I hope you enjoy this, whatever the hell it is.**

**PS: Cards… no idea. I'm more of a betting person rather than a gambler.**

**It makes sense in my head. **

**And yes, Scrooge McDuck is the owner of the Casino. **

**Why wouldn't he be?**

* * *

**The Star And Moon Casino (Radiant Gardens)**

The cocky smirk on the dealer's face was enough to send chills down Cloud Strife's back. There was only one reason why he would be smiling like that: He had gotten twenty-one. Just as quickly as the smile had appeared on his face, the dealer's expression slackens and molds into a calm façade of blandness as if the man was completely uninterested in the cards he now held.

Cloud's normally light blue eyes darken as they flicker down to the single visible card that the other blonde held in his gloved hands.

It was a ten.

That mean there couldn't be more than a single ten-value card in there. Meaning, it had to be a nine, a 10 or a King or a Queen or an Ace.

Cloud knew that counting cards was technically cheating but this wasn't counting cards, right? Either way, he knew the dealer's exact hand! HA! He could win! … At least, he could if he could just get one last card. He glances down at his King and his 10, knowing that an Ace could make him quite a bit of munny. He also knew that if he got anything less than ten, he could potentially be screwed. Oh, if only Cid hadn't egged him on to go here…

Clearing his throat thoughtfully, the dealer smiles cordially at Cloud, urging him to make a move. Cloud coughs nervously, his gaze shifting rapidly from the cards in the dealer's hand to his own and then back again. The blonde carefully wipes his forehead with a fancily embroidered handkerchief that the dealer had given him when he had brought him a drink and nods.

"Hit me." Cloud says in an abnormally calm voice that completely contradicted the nervous expression on his face, tapping the table in emphasis. Luxord nods and a single card floats facedown to gently slide into the ex-SOLDIER's hand. Cloud stares at it hopefully, praying for an Ace. … Oh no.

Seven.

"It appears that you have earned yourself a bust." Luxord says cheerfully, flashing Cloud an amused grin. Cloud nods in shock, completely ignoring that Luxord had somehow guessed what his cards were. Quietly, the Nobody simply clears the table of all of the cards, collecting the last of Cloud's 500 munny chips and depositing them carefully into a box. He smiles professionally, bowing to the newly depressed blonde.

"Thank you for your business. … Chump." Luxord smirks coldly the moment that Cloud reaches the front doors.

After a long stint with the Organization, it was very interesting for him to go back to his roots; in other words, he was glad for a few new victims to scam. With an idle wave of his hand (and gently push from his mind), it was quite easy for Luxord to determine what cards his opponents had.

In other words; the power to manipulate time and check your opponents' cards was one hell of a way to make some quick cash. And Luxord was one of the best on making it work out.

"Hey, Luxord! I know you're new here but make sure to clean up your station, alright? Mr. McDuck doesn't like it when you dealers leave a mess!" One of the bartenders shouts helpfully as he walks across the room, carrying a load of dirty dishes to take to the back. Luxord nods calmly, silently snapping his fingers to make a Gambler to appear. He gives it a meaningful look, pointing to the spilled chips and scattered cards on his table.

"_Now_." He says warningly when the Gambler starts to protest. It immediately wilts and starts clearing the table. Luxord pulls out a magazine, flipping through the glossy pages idly, occasionally pausing when he saw a product he liked. Who would have thought that the Gambler of Fate loved knitting patterns?

"HEEEEY!" A loud voice suddenly shouts from behind him, making the blonde jump about three feet in the air. Almost instinctively, Luxord whips around and shoves his hand forward in the air, sending a stream of cards flying into the air. The man, who had for some reason attempted to scare the crap out of Luxord, behind the table flies into the air, slamming his head against the parquet floor of the casino.

For a moment, Luxord just keeps staring.

"What was that for? All I wanted was to ask you something!" The man says in a hurt voice, rubbing his cheek in pain. Although Luxord was the reason he was currently on the floor, that wasn't why he was staring. The guy… looked like…

"Sora?" He asks curiously, his accented voice almost cracking when he said the name. The guy shakes his head, gets up, and runs his fingers through his spiky brown hair, smiling cheerfully in a way that gave Luxord goosebumps.

"I'm Daichi! Hi! What kind of game is this? Are you some kind of magician? Can you teach me how to do that card trick?" Daichi asks in a very excited voice, rapidly firing off questions as easily and as quickly as a machine gun would fire off bullets. Luxord could only shake his head and point towards the sign that said _'50 Munny Blackjack' _on his table.

"Huh. So I have to give you fifty munny and we play a card game? I love card games, I play them all the time with my son! Alright, so what's blackjack?" The country.. Er… Island bumpkin asks curiously, pulling out a small munny pouch.

"… Just add up your cards to twenty-one, sir. And you win." Luxord manages to say as he shakes his head, composing himself as he shuffles the cards telepathically, quickly giving some to his unwanted customer. From the appreciative look in his dark blue eyes, Daichi was still convinced that Luxord was some sort of magician.

A few minutes later, Luxord was the one convinced that Daichi was some sort of magician, given that he had somehow managed to hit blackjack not once, not twice but three times within a few minutes.

Like father, like son, he supposed.

* * *

**Okay, there were several ways of this going down and this was the simplest.**

**And the one not so funny… except that it's a running joke that Sora's really good at gambling.**

**And Daichi's where he got it from. Yes, he's what I think Sora's dad's like.**

**So now, faithful reviewers and whoever's left, I'd like your help.**

**Demyx's job is up to you guys and while I have a few ideas of my own, I'd like some feedback. Message me or just write what job you think it'd be funny for him to have and I'll give you my thoughts on it.**

**Forbidden out!**


	100. Chapter 100 Special: Xemnas's Birthday

**As an attempt to get back into comedic writing, I'm writing this little fic just to make me laugh so… yeah.**

**This is the New Year's Special for DATC and since it's 01/1/2012... Happy Birthday Xemnas!**

**Without further ado, I present to you: "Kingdom Heart Birthdays".**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts and final Fantasy is not mine in anyway but I'd like to think the idea is. Simple and Clean is not mine either.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**DATC will soon be back to its normal randomness.**

* * *

Xemnas looks down at the glass coffee table, furiously resisting the urge to slam his head through it. All around him, the various members of his group, Organization XIII, were happily celebrating an occasion that he himself would have gladly refused to acknowledge.

Today was his birthday.

Xemnas had told no one about his birthday but it had somehow gotten out, prompting the other members of the Organization to hold an impromptu party. Xion, despite being afraid of him, had been the most active besides Saïx. She had been the one to startle him awake and drag him half-conscious to the Gray Room, sticking a folded paper crown on his head, declaring him "King of [his] birthday".

He watches as Number VIII, Axel, sucks in a deep breath as the youngest member of the Organization cheerfully pushes a large black cart into the room. He begins to laugh in amusement, shaking his head in surprise. On this cart was a three tier cake, all covered in large colorful splotches of frosting as if some maniac had been loose around cake decorating tools and decided to make the cake explode with color. Judging from the decoration, he supposed that Xion had done it herself, hence the proud look on the girl's face.

"Happy birthday to you…. Happy birthday, dear Superior…. Happy birthday to you!" Xion sings softly in a high-pitched but not unpleasant voice, prompting the other members to pause in their alcohol consumption, destruction of the Gray Room and book-reading. All thirteen members begin belting out the lyrics to the Birthday Song as loudly as they could.

Xigbar and Xaldin, who had been chugging as much alcohol as they could fit into their Nobody bodies, hiccup and grin drunkenly at their so-called leader. "Hell yeah, happy birt-day, Superah!" Xigbar, the obviously more drunk of the pair, howls at the top of his lungs, taking another swig of his white bottle of sake. He raises his hand and, true to his name the "Freeshooter", summons a large crossbow-like gun. He grins and fires the purple weapon up in the air, causing several of the younger Nobodies to shriek (Demyx) or to slash the falling arrows out of the air with a handful of electricity-charged daggers (Larxene).

The offended member glares at Xigbar, irritation showing in her dark blue eyes. Larxene immediately marches over and snatches the bottle of liquor away from the senior member. "You stupid fuck! You coulda killed someone! Especially me!" She snarls viciously, brandishing her daggers in emphasis, keeping them in the spaces between her fingers as if she was some sort of cat. Xigbar only chuckles and leans in to slur something into her ear.

Xemnas could only watch as Xigbar goes flying into the wall, only to be engulfed by a huge black portal. A scarred hand appears out of a second and much smaller Corridor of Darkness and grabs Larxene by two strands of blond hair that stuck up like antennae. She screams and immediately starts throwing knives into the portals only to duck when the Foudres (and some arrows) fly back at her.

"… Hey, when it's my birthday, do I have to get Xigbar drunk?" Roxas, the thirteenth member, asks curiously. Axel only shrugs, watching the spectacle in amusement. "I'd like to think that we're all going to get drunk on your birthday, Roxie ol' pal. … Dude, Xigbar's birthday's gonna be next. That should be fun." Axel chuckles as the other members finish singing "Happy Birthday" to Xemnas who had long since stopped paying attention. Soon, only Demyx was left strumming the birthday song and singing in a low mournful voice that would be appropriate for a funeral march. Apparently, he did not take being shot at well.

"Blow out the candles, S-Superior…" Xion says softly, nudging the gaudy cake at her boss. He blinks before noticing the single solitary candle on the very top of the cake. Xemnas almost smiles when he sees that the young Replica had carefully scribbled "Happy Birthday, Sir" on it. The second tier had "You son of a bitch, Terra" in an extremely messy scrawl. He could only assume that Xigbar had graffitied the cake. And had some liquor.

"Superior. The tradition is to blow out the candle and make a wish." Saïx murmurs softly to him in a helpful voice, reaching over to light the black candle. He strikes the match and places the tiny flame to the wick. It immediately catches aflame and Xemnas is oddly captivated by the small light, vaguely remembering a similar sight somewhere in his memory.

'_Make a wish, make a wish!'_

'_Come on, we're all waiting for you.'_

'_Happy birthday, my student.'_

He smiles and closes his eyes, pausing to think about what he wanted for this year. Xemnas knew it was somewhat childish to actually wish for something but it felt right in a way. He could almost feel someone's hands on his shoulders, though he knew no one was there. He finally settles on the perfect wish: to gain Kingdom Hearts and take over the worlds. That was simple enough, right?

A loud crash makes Xemnas open his eyes and he watches as four of the founding members (Zexion, Vexen, Lexaeus and Xaldin) begin to try to wrestle an extremely intoxicated Xigbar off of the ceiling. Xigbar begin to shoot randomly at the ground, ending up making most of the neophytes run and duck for cover. One of the arrows slam into the punch bowl and nearly ended up as a new piercing for Luxord's nose, only to have the time master stop it with an oversized playing card.

Marluxia wasn't so lucky; he drops to the ground, moaning loudly as the arrow protrudes somewhere… very unpleasant. He probably wouldn't sitting for a week or so while his rear recovered. Xemnas sighs and looks at Saïx. VII immediately got the idea and walked over to the injured Nobody, giving him a kick in the legs and began to bandage the bleeding body part.

Xemnas rubs his temples as everyone began to laugh at the unfortunate Marluxia and at Xigbar when the alcohol finally took effect, knocking him unconscious and sending him tumbling to the ground. He passes out as soon as he hit the couch, snoring loudly.

"Oi, let's get 'im!" Axel shouts and several Dusks appear, each brandishing an oversized marker. The youngest Nobodies cheer and run to grab them, each one laughing as they began to scribble profanities and very bad doodles on the unconscious Xigbar. Axel, despite being much older than them, eagerly joins in on the fun, snickering as he writes "Pirate Bitch" on Xigbar's forehead.

Xemnas smiles for the first time that night, adjusts the large paper crown he still wore and made his wish: _"I wish this would never end."_

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

Xemnas hiccups loudly and grins cheerfully at Xion and Roxas, who were sitting next to him on the couch. Both teenagers were shaking violently, too terrified to move. "And as I was sayin'…. _Hic! _Lemme tell ya somethin' about when I was a boy… no, we didn' have no crazy guy with a key runnin' round… No actually we did! You wanna know what I was when I was a boy? … Lemme tell you." He slurs cheerfully, laughing at nothing in particular. The now empty sake bottle hung loosely from his left hand as he leans his head back, staring up at the ceiling in amusement.

"… He's… _**still **_talking…" Xion whispers in fear, staring at her friend. She quickly hides her head beneath her hood, as if it would give her some form of protection. Roxas only scoots away from the drunken Nobody.

"You wanna know what I was when I was a boy? I was a bald guy in big baggy pants! I swear to Kingdom Hearts, I was a bald old man in baggy ass pants! And I had an apprentice named… I dunno, let's just call him Joe, and he wore a fishbowl on his head! A fucking fish bowl! I swears it's the truth! And then I stole this body and became a sexy motherfuck-_hic!-_er!" Xemnas declares, laughing hysterically.

Xion and Roxas glance at each other and look over at Axel, who was sipping at his own bottle. He raises an eyebrow and shrugs. "It's his birthday. Let him drink if he wants to." He says calmly, looking as if he didn't really give a damn about what Xemnas was raving about. And considering how much liquor he had drunk so far, he probably didn't.

"And you, Roxas! You had your shirt off when the opening started playing! _"When you walk away, you don't hear me say… something… something something. Don't go! Simple and something is the way that you_…." It was all _**fan service**_! That's all it was!" Xemnas shrieks as Lexaeus and Vexen grab his arms, picking him up off of the couch. "It was all**_ FAN SERVICE_**! AND I'M A _-hic!- _BALD MAN! I SWEAR TO KINGDOM_-hic!- _HEARTS I'M A BALD MAN!"

"… Dude, he needs to fucking chill." Xigbar says in annoyance, holding his aching head. He fires an arrow-gun in Xemnas's direction and smiles when it grazes again the struggling Nobody's face, knocking him unconscious. "Happy fucking birthday." He says with an evil grin before curling back up and going back to sleep.


	101. Demyx's Job: Coffee Shack

**Disclaimers: All media, including Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy, are in fact not mine. All other original characters are in fact mine.**

… **I don't really know what job Demyx would be good at, so I thought that maybe this could be a nice one.**

**Inspired by the icon I saw on some website once.**

**So whoever drew that picture, thank you for the hysterical laughter.**

**It was either this or he works at Aeropostale. … Oh, sweet baby Jesus, I would have cried if I made him work there.**

* * *

**Seaside Coffee Shack**

Demyx stares idly at the large white tag on his used... spiffing new work uniform that was happily provided by the management of the Coffee Shack. He was used to people having problems with his name. Heck, the first week he was a Nobody _**he**_ could barely say it properly! It was no problem that his new manager had a problem with saying his name, no problem that he himself had been given the nickname "Dem" in order to combat this not too serious issue.

It was the stupid freakin' name tag.

He stares at it some more, leaning against the wall in the back of the shop, wondering when the hell his name tag would get fixed. As a group of his fellow slaves... er, employees, walk past him, each one of the girls carrying full trays of crumpled up napkins and empty paper cups, they giggle softly to themselves, giving him amused smiles before continuing their walk. He sighs. His name was not "Demi" for KH's sake!

He would have shot himself in the head if his parents had named him Demi! He was hiding in a freakin' janitor's closet because of it!

Demyx, now known as "Demi" to the delight of his fellow slaves and the cluelessness of his idiot... not very nice boss, looks up at the tiled ceiling, wondering what the heck he was supposed to be doing. Just a few hours earlier, he had come in and been thrown in the dish pit (it definitely smelled like a pit) and been forced to wash dishes for three hours. He looks down at his fingernails, wincing as the smell of lemony antibacterial soap wafts up mockingly from his hands. Oh god, he hated lemon soap. That stuff stays with you for life, man, that stuff stayed for life once it got on you.

Or at least for fifteen minutes. It still sucked. The filthy mops surrounding him weren't helping.

Demyx sighs, wishing that he could get out his sitar. But no... Rick the Manager stole it! He whimpers softly to himself, ignoring the looks he was getting from the other slaves, especially the ones that were full of pity, which were mostly from the girls. … He didn't need their dang pity. He needed his baby. "Oh, Sitar-y..." He says softly to himself, his greenish-blue eyes welling up with miserable tears. From sheer misery, he couldn't remember his blue monstrosity's name. Oh, how he missed his sitar! Demyx hugs himself tightly, wilting against the wall and resisting the urge to smack his head against it. He was too proud for that. …. So far.

"Hey, new guy. If you're done crying, register three is open." One of the employees says in an annoyed voice, looking both disturbed and mildly pissed off that a guy that was like five years older than he was was sobbing his heart out at work. Over an instrument. Demyx sniffles and nods, staring at the teenager helplessly. Frank sighs, wincing at the puppy-dog look the blond was giving him. He knew that look way too well and quite frankly, it was sort of creepy coming from such an older (but very innocent) looking guy. "... Listen... I'll take over in a few minutes. Alright? Just... don't freak out the customers. … Just listen to them, take their order, take their munny, give them their change. Do you need me to write that down for you?" Frank asks softly, sighing in annoyance.

Demyx sniffles and shakes his head. "I think I got it..." He mumbles before wandering off, bumping into one of the walls as he went. As a loud clatter of falling mops and buckets sounds out behind him, Demyx mentally reviews over Frank's instructions. _'Listen, order, munny, change. Listen, order, munny, change. Order, munny, change, listen...? Make, break, shake...? Scurry, sniff, flinch-... Okaaaay... That one is _**definitely**_ wrong... Uh...'_ Demyx stops as he reaches the register, sweat breaking out on his considerably paler skin immediately. Just what were his instructions again?

The bored looking teenager standing before him leans on the counter lazily, giving him a split-second look before flinching and staring at him in a bewildered double-take. The boy glances around in shock even as Demyx repeats the mantra that had been drilled into his head when he had arrived: "Hello, welcome to Coffee Shack! May I please take your order?" The kid stares at him in disbelief, blinking rapidly. "Am... Am I on TV or something?" He asks softly in a hoarse whisper, looking around suspiciously, staring closely at Demyx's face. Demyx simply shakes his head and backs away slowly, laughing nervously. He looks helplessly at one of the girls working the other two registers before bolting back into the back, skidding into the janitor's closet and slamming the door behind him.

There was no way in Hades he was going back out there again. Instead, he curls up on a pile of plastic paint sheets, closing his eyes and getting ready for a nice long nap.

"Man..." Demyx murmurs to himself quietly as he begins to drift off to sleep, "Working at a coffee shop sure was hard work..."

* * *

**Yeah, you'd think with my absence I would have gotten better at this.**

**I haven't. **

**So... next up is... Oh boy.**

**Axel's up next.**

… **I can feel the fangirls demanding a hot sexy job for Axel!**

***insert mocking face with a lot of head shaking***

**If you have any ideas for Axel's job, go ahead and review me with a suggestion!**

… **If you don't, please review anyway.**

**I like feedback.**

**Forbidden out!**


End file.
